


Aftermath

by Icandigelvis



Series: Aftermath-series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, High School, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 109,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Park AU depicting the years the boys grow up, from kindergarten to uni and continuing, with one little addition. It's an omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin

 

Eric was the first one in their class to develop, of course he fucking was. The fatass was already bossy as it was, now he was almost considered a danger to the other students. Kenny heard the school council had talked about it in a meeting, when he was staying late at school one evening, actually not on purpose but he had ended up falling asleep in the library.

Kenny didn’t care that much, however he knew others would very much be happy to have Eric gone, for example people starting with “K” and ending with “yle”.

They had only been in 8th grade when Eric suddenly stayed home from school for one entire week. The first days the boys had just figured he was bulshitting something to stay home, it wasn’t odd for Eric to skip school every now and then. It was almost expected at some points.

But when the weekend was over and the brown-haired boy still hadn’t returned they were starting to wonder.

Eric and Kyle had long gone realized that they didn’t actually need to hang out with each other anymore, since the fighting became too serious when they grew older, at this age they just spoke to each other when needed. Which still became to be more often that the two of them wanted, since Stan and Kenny still hung out with both of them.

Stan and Kyle stayed best friends, no surprise there, Kenny considered them all good friends but was mostly hanging around Rebecca, still called Red. They had gotten themselves into some sort of relationship as they grew older. Red stayed by one year after high school, which turned into three years. Kenny didn’t even have any thoughts to continue studying after high school, his grades were shit and so was his motivation to studies. So he figured he’d settle in South Park, kind of what everyone expected of him. He got himself a job at the cinema during high school, which made stuff easier at home, after his father passed away when Kenny started 7th grade.

He then found his way to Richard’s car rentals where he got a full time job and started having plans of moving out of his crappy house. But with his mother still grieving, years afterwards, he couldn’t find himself to leave his little sister and little brother. Kevin was long gone, leaving town with his girlfriend as soon as he was out of prison, blaming his mother for calling the cops on him in the first place.

And now here Kenny was, sitting by their dinner table, he was thinking of getting his mother a new one, with a set of chairs. It wasn’t too expensive and would be a good Christmas gift, but then again there were more important stuff the house needed.

He stared at his phone where Eric had texted him, bringing him into this trail of thought in the start.

From: Alpha Boss  
**I’m your alpha boss, so get your ass over here!**

Kenny sighed, he didn’t have time as he was going to take Keith to school, Karen would probably end up coming as well, even if her classes started half an hour after Keith’s.

So Eric had turned out to be an alpha at 13, which was extremely early, having the boy go to do check-ups at the nearest hospital. He was supposed to attend school normally after 7 days but had to keep a medical device on his wrist. At first Eric seemed to be embarrassed about it, though Kenny would have expected him to be bragging about it to everyone, what a true boss was with his alpha genes.

But Eric was probably nervous himself.

It turned out to be fine, just early development which happened sometimes. There were a few accidents where his alpha instincts would show, but the other kids would just shrug it off, as they weren’t affected by it yet. Children who hadn’t developed (or in some very rare cases, adults) were still called “neutral betas”, who weren’t affected by pheromones and other ABO traits and attributes.

So at later years the rest of kids his age started turning up to school with a new and stronger scent, always trying to act if nothing had happened, which was how their classmates mostly also treated it. Puberty and developing was awkward and still something that they were new too.

And as Kenny woke up one morning he just kind of knew, just like he had the rest of his life, but now confirmed to him. He was a beta, a beta + ab0,5 to be specific, as his doctor was. His mother had been one, his father, older brother and grandparents, of what he knew, so that didn’t turn up to be a surprise. Betas were the majority of the population, holding around 42 % - 50 % of it. They were the workers, the middle, the normal. They themselves had weaker pheromones and some betas never even learned to control them. According to many, they were the perfect humans, as they acted more like a horde that individuals.

Then again some disagreed and argued there needed to be alphas and omegas in there as well, mostly pointing to the old days where your sex stated your social grade.

But Kenny just shrugged it off, even as Eric greeted him with “Dude,” that morning at school.

He remembered how things got weirder and weirder as years went on and more of the kids developed.

The entire class had set off for a two day trip in the mountains when they were in 10th grade, it was the “activity-week” before school ended and the kids of his class had agreed camping would be a good idea. The kids who voted for movie nights and such were to bring a laptop to watch that on; everyone was happy.

Kenny laughed at the memory, of how Eric had spilled soda on Craig’s laptop, everyone expecting the two alphas to end up ripping each other apart, but somehow they settled on Eric paying him, which left most of the other students baffled, but no one questioned it. It was probably because of some quiet alpha-agreement. Eric was obviously strong, but so was Craig. And alpha fights was one of the most dangerous things to get caught in, serious ones could end with more deaths than one.

Kenny was pulled out of his thoughts as Keith turned up on the doorway with his backpack on, together with his new shoes. Big brother Kenny smiled as he asked his younger brother to call for his sister as they were going to leave for school now.

 

***-***-***

Stan had been feeling slightly uncomfortable the entire day, he had gotten into a heated conversation with Token, something he didn’t expect himself to. Token was an alpha, a calm and mature one at that, and Stan, like half of the class still hadn’t developed.

He was about 4 months away from his 17th birthday and while out camping with his class it had slowly hit him, and slowly at that.

Token and Stan were probably arguing about something stupid, probably not that very important, Stan guessed as he thought back at his development.

The kids knew to usually give up arguing with an alpha if they were sure they were right and wanted that to get across. But somehow something in him wanted to continue, get Token’s facts straight and when Token actually growled over the table, Stan had stood up, towering over him and _growled_ back.

Their classmates around the table went quiet in their chatting, the birds around them the only noise. Token had narrowed his eyes at the table and was glaring at it, not bending over like an omega would have but giving up, showing his defeat.

And Stan was suddenly throwing off all sorts of pheromones, mostly questioning what had just happened. He didn’t even know he could growl?

“Well that settles that question,” Kenny, his blonde friend had said beside him, taking another bite of his hot dog, Kyle raising an eyebrow at them from his seat.

“Uh… I’m,” Stan didn’t know what to say. Should he apologize to Token? But he was still wrong in his opinions… but now… Stan didn’t know what to do and just sat down instead, their teacher Johanna coming over and placing a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“You wanna come and have a walk with me, Stanley?” and Stan did, she was his teacher, an alpha and had very much authority over him.

Stan adjusted himself very quickly to his kind of new body, even though his developing was very graduate, but when they arrived at South Park the next day with the buss, he was more sure of his emotions and how to control those god damn instincts, pheromones and scents.

“Hey, Stan, how are you holding up?” Kyle asked as Stan walked in and sat down beside him, it was the day before graduation and Stan had decided to hang with Kyle, probably play video games and talk about shit together. He couldn’t stand being around his family at the moment as they kept talking about it, all the damn time.

“Ugh, I’m fine. Please don’t ask me about it,” he groaned and slumped down further in the sofa, Kyle chuckling beside him. He was still in his pyjamas and his hair was as messy as ever. All of the boys had given up their hat days, thankfully, though Stan got himself into a beanie phase a few years later, just because one of his ex-girlfriends once complimented him on it. And Kyle happened to do it once as well… maybe it was that.

“Family is giving you a hard time?” Kyle asked and Stan groaned as a reply.

“Are you surprised though? I mean your father is one, Shelly as well,” his friend said.

“I don’t know Kyle, it’s still a little bit weird for me. I can feel myself getting on edge with both her and dad, like I somehow, maybe someday want to challenge their positions… like I want to fight my dad!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

“Aw, I’ll be there to stop you with my beta powers, don’t worry, Stanley,” Kyle said, using his full name to tease him while he connected the second controller to his gaming device, handing it over to Stan afterwards.

“Kyle, you’re not one yet, don’t be so sure you’re gonna be one,” Stan said as he went over to the window to cover it with the curtains as the sun was hitting the TV. He knew Sheila would be complaining about it if they were still down when Kyle’s family arrived, but he wouldn’t be the one taking the blame either way.

“My entire family is one, on both sides, it’s kind of obvious at this point,” Kyle yawned and started the game, waiting for the intro of logos to finish as Stan ran to bring the cereal from the kitchen. He was going to hit his growth spurt about now, which usually happened after puberty (and development) hit, and he was already eating more and more, only on his third day.

And as predicted, Stan grew to get fit and was soon one of the kids to be called popular at their school. He was playing on the football team, as cliché as it sounded, and was dating one of the nicest girls in their school, Maddie, a beta. She was in the year after him but both were 18 at the moment.

Kyle liked her as well, she was smart and good to Stan, she didn’t get in their way but if she ever hung out with both of them she was always polite. She wanted to give Stan space, apparently, as she knew Stan was very stuck with his childhood best friend.

They were in the same class and Kyle was one of the top students in their year, while Stan was pretty mediocre, apart from P.E of course. And biology, he had something for that, earning himself an A each year.

But he wasn’t just staying around Kyle all the time because he was his best friend, it was because Kyle’s development got serious, or well, the lack of it.

He was already 19 and he still hadn’t woken up feeling very beta-y. Kyle seemed to shake it off around most people, tricking mostly everyone that he didn’t actually care. There was another girl, Stacy in their year who hadn’t developed either, so Kyle seemed to hold on to that it just took some time for him. He was now pretty short compared to the other boys, and hadn’t gained much muscles from lifting books either. He did end up joining volleyball classes after 10th grade which he kept up with, getting him a somewhat lean body, but he was still not near as buff as Stan was, with his black hair and alpha pheromones.

And then Maddie turned out to be cheating on him with another beta, which explained Stan’s uncertainty and wonder about her smell, as she often used way too much perfume. She was called out to the entire school and lost her shit, which made her even more disliked by most people. Stan didn’t know what she was up to nowadays, but he really didn’t bother to find out. But he could wonder.

 

***-***-***

The autumn leaves were just starting to fall from the trees, taking a short last flight before draping the ground and roads of South Park in a fire-coloured rug. Kyle had three exams only this week, having stayed up studying yesterday until 2am for the history test, he was quite exhausted.

But when he woke up he could feel something serious was wrong. He had a slight headache in the back of his head as he opened his eyes, slowly sitting up in bed. His stomach was much worse, aching and tensing up, Kyle didn’t know of it was because of something bad or his uneasiness.

Then the thought hit him and he spent minutes trying to convince him it couldn’t be. He was supposed to be a beta, just like the rest of his family.

When he got to his feet he suddenly had to rush to the bathroom as he felt the familiar feeling of wanting to throw up. He only had to dry heave twice before last night’s dinner came up. He could hear running in the stairs and he figured it would be either of his parents.

“Kyle? Are you okay?” His father yelled through the door and Kyle just had time to reply a weak yes before the rest of his stomach’s content came up.

About 15 minutes later the EHO ambulance was standing outside, two betas coming to meet him inside and following him to the vehicle, where the scents inside made him calm down slightly, the pain in his stomach settle. It was pleasant, but somehow a little bit alien and… fake. Kyle could do the math, it was fake alpha pheromones, there to calm down and it sure did the job. In exhaustion Kyle fell asleep just before they arrived at the hospital.

The EHO ambulance was a ambulance/ sort of taxi device for omegas close to heat or in heat to use. Sudden heats could be a danger not only to themselves but to others around, precisely alphas. Cartman had once called it the bitch bus, but at the time Kyle had just rolled his eyes, he had expected he would never understand alphas or omegas, since he was so sure to develop into a regular beta.

And yet here he was, glaring into the wall in front of him, sitting on an ugly yellow couch in the towns hospital, Mrs Anderson smiling at him. She was an omega, and Kyle _hated_ how he could now sense it, how he felt a connection to this complete stranger, just because she was what he was.

“Now, Kyle, how are you feeling?” she asked and Kyle wondered if her voice sounded warm just to him, or other non-omegas as well.

“I’m fine,” he grumped, clearly not fine with this whole thing.

“Now, as I understand this all came as a surprise to both you and your family as most of your relatives are betas? I talked to your mother on the phone and she explained it to me, apparently your great grandmother was an omega, did you know?”

“No, I’m pretty sure they never mentioned it,” Kyle said, crossing his legs. He had gotten some heat-regulating pills, they were called REGULATE and did very much help, he was however wearing an omega-pad, stuck to the bottom of his underwear. To keep his pants from getting wet with slick, which was the most embarrassing thing possible. They might as well just give him a fucking diaper, but he wasn’t sure that was even worse. The medicine made him feel better, no stomach ache or headache, but best of all it got rid of his fucking erection.

“Well, I’ve gotten the tests back. And as you’re over 18 you’ll receive them yourself, but if you want your parents to…?” She silently asked, shuffling the papers on her desk. The room itself looked like a jungle, and a green, stuffed snake was hanging over her desk lamp along with a stuffed monkey sitting beside Kyle on the couch.

“No, I’m okay.”

“Well, okay. You’re showing up as an ABB omega, Kyle. Have you ever heard what that means?” She asked, leaning over her desk, brown eyes studying him.

“Uh… No, but it’s not regular omega genes?” He asked, getting worried. He remembered they’d gone through the different sexes and behaviours, but he couldn’t even remember how many years ago.

“ABB stands for abnormal beta behaviour. Your sex percentage is +bb6,2, omega +bb6,2. There’s not a lot of bb omegas to begin with, and your numbers are quite high. It’s perfectly safe, however, nothing to worry about. You’re healthy as a horse. But it does change a few things.”

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, by his knowledge this would make him beta-ish.

“You basically give of beta pheromones, which mostly means very weak pheromones with no strong scents; beta pheromones. People around you might perceive you as a beta, as long as no closer inspection. Your neck-glands are especially zones that if closer contact with, will give off your true sex pheromones. As an omega with strong beta behaviour, you’re in one of the risk groups, but if I speak from personal opinion, you’re still in luck compared to others. Alpha behaviour is one of the real dangerous mutations we’ve been dealing with here. Your alternation is still something that should be treated with respect, but mostly you can go about your day as a beta, you with me?” She asked and Kyle nodded, scratching his arm. Of course he wound up being a freak of some sort, why else would he be so late with his development? He was the last one of his friends develop.

“I’m going to give you a booklet that contains various information on behaviour mutations, and one on your specific mutation, omega bb. Even if you don’t like reading it’s really important to read through these things, they might save you from really sticky situations in the future. It’s basically like a guide to life, which reminds me you’re gonna get an omega one as well. Hang on,” Mrs Anderson said as she stood up to rummage through another desk for papers. She found a colourful small mini-book which she added to the stack and gave to him.

Kyle could slowly feel the slight panicking mixed with hopelessness as he knew his life was going to turn shit from now on.

Omegas had it worst, they were the punching bags of society’s problems, they had a tough times getting jobs, if any at all. The only jobs they had the upper hand in was teaching on kindergarten level and child-caring.

Kyle wanted to cry.

But he knew he had to wait until he got home, locked the door and stuffed his mouth full of pillow before he could begin. Until then he just had to smile while Mrs Anderson started talking about changes that would happen in his life.

Five days later and Kyle had gone through his first heat at home. His mother had paid extra for the fast service of installation of an omega-proof room. The door was changed and added was one with safety locks and a ventilation unit, which wouldn’t let anyone outside Kyle’s room know there was even an omega in heat in there.

His window got the same renovation and his mother even bothered to buy a nest pack at the closest furniture-store. It included comfy pillows, two blankets and mattresses to place around the bed.

The bottle of pills, REGULATE, only included 5, which would last for around 20h, and wasn’t something the hospital gave out easily. Basically you could receive 6 pills for 1 year, and you had to be an omega to purchase them, they kept track on all the records. It was important for the body to go through with a natural heat, as Mrs Anderson had explained.

She had also shown him how to usually build a nest, how to disinfect the room afterwards and at least she had politely asked if he wanted to know about the… devices an omega could use during a heat to calm it down. Kyle happily declined. He knew what a fucking vibrator was.

So 3 days he spent at home in his newly renovated room, the door shut and locked, with the ventilation system going. Kyle had ripped the nest package open after trying to sleep for a while, with no luck. He grunted while he tried to recreate one of the things he had seen in the pictures Mrs Anderson had showed him. Mattresses on the sides of the bed, a blanket resting on top of both by his feet, like a roof. He filled his now small house with the pillows and climbed under his sheets, the darkness making him slowly snooze off. He felt warm and safe inside his soft fortress and surprisingly it did make him fall asleep, for quite a while.

When he woke up he was nearing the end of his heat and even though the effects of REGULATE had run off, he felt himself getting back to normal. As someone with beta behaviour, it was the closest thing to normal, he just had to ignore the fact that he was an omega hiding underneath. Which was, in fact one of the warnings in the omega bb booklet, that he shouldn’t forget he’s an omega as it might cause confusion with others, especially alphas. And with “confusion” Kyle knew they meant annoyance or even anger.

***-***-***

Kyle got to school on his bike a little earlier than he normally would, locking it in place and proceeding through the doors, a few students arriving behind him in a small car, parking it on the parking lot. It was Tuesday, and technically Kyle was supposed to have a calm day today, but he knew he had missed out on three tests from last weekend. He had, even though recommended not to, studied while in heat and was ready to take the three missed tests as soon as possible. It had been hard to focus, as his mind had been kind of foggy, but he ended up memorising most facts about Charles Dickens, the Russian civil war and “Centered trochoids.”

But he wasn’t nervous about the tests compared to as much as he was meeting his friends. He only had one class with Eric, which was on Thursdays, so he was hopefully saved from him until now. But he had a lot of classes with others, especially Stan.

He knew he would give of scents of a beta, but if his friends brought up him finally developing into a beta, which they most likely would, he couldn’t exactly lie. Lying made a normal omega supposedly nervous which would reveal him or her. Kyle knew he was kind of an exception, but he wasn’t sure in what ways yet. All he knew was that he should be very, fucking careful. As things might go to shit fast.

Stan was his biggest problem, sad to say but he was. Kyle knew that if Stan was dense enough Kyle would have to tell him, sooner or later. The alpha could be a block-head and if he didn’t, for some reason, lean forwards to sniff him, Kyle could probably go days, maybe even weeks before Stan somehow figured out Kyle was an omega. Or worse, somebody else told him.

No, Kyle would have to tell him.

So when Stan casually walked into class, chatting with Craig who was showing Stan something on his phone, Kyle tensed up. He hated how he maybe would get looked down onto by Stan, but he also hated that he thought so badly of his friend. He knew Stan had spoken for bullying, harassing against different sex, omega rights and all that crap before. He shouldn’t doubt his friend.

Butters had been the first one to properly greet Kyle that morning. The omega had walked into the classroom while writing something in his book at the same time, Kyle waiting for him to trip on something. But he didn’t, instead he stopped in his tracks as he looked up and met Kyle’s eyes.

“Kyle! How are you doing?” He asked and walked up to him, a girl passing behind him, sitting down at the back.

“Hi Leo, I’m good,” Kyle said, wanting to hit himself for trying to sound manlier. He already didn’t have the deepest of voices, and omegas were known to be more feminine.

Butters, as the straight forward person he was, leaned forwards and just gave it one sniff before he leaned back and grinned.

“I see you developed, welcome to the team,” he smiled and placed one hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle knew he should be annoyed, taking the gesture as pity from the easy-target Butters, but instead he felt kind of… grateful.

He nodded and Leo continued back to his usual spot, sitting down beside the girl, both of them chatting about the school work.

Other’s entered the room and then there was Stan, with Craig. A girl ran past the two alpha's and Stan looked up, his eye traveling over the room and he did a double take. He didn’t realize it was Kyle's eyes he met at first. 

Stan didn’t shout or yell out for him, but smiled back to Craig before walking up to him and sitting down beside him.

“So you decided to join us, finally?” He grinned and Kyle rolled his eyes, Stan was his best friend, he needed to calm down.

“Something sort of came up,” he said, picking up his pen and spinning it in his hand.

“Oh yeah, I can tell,” Stan said and leaned back in his chair. Kyle felt Stan’s scent hit him as he was sitting right beside him, and the calm alpha scents smelled good, calming. He hoped Stan didn’t notice, which he didn’t seem to.

“So just because you were late you had to visit the hospital, just like Cartman did when he developed early?” Stan asked, eyes turned to their teacher as he entered the classroom, setting his stuff up and chatting to the students at the front.

“Pretty much,” Kyle said.

“So what, got what you hoped for? You’re just a regular beta-beta like the rest of your family?” Stan yawned, Kyle smiling at his obliviousness.

“Kinda, but I’ll tell you later. I’ve missed so much school work I kinda wanna pay attention,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Buzz-kill,” Stan said, stretching his arms above his head. His arm settled on Kyle’s chair and the barrier of Stan’s body sent shivers up Kyle’s spine, mostly of discomfort and fright, which he tried to push down as far down as possible.

Fuck, this was going to be hard.

Kyle had done two of his missed test by lunch and he had yet only been found out and confronted by Butters, who hadn’t spoken to him or apparently about him since morning. Kyle didn’t have any more classes after lunch, as his teacher apparently was sick but sent out homework via email, and should probably go home.

Stan had literature after lunch as well, but Kyle knew Stan could skip it, he had helped him last week with his assignment and Stan ended up sending it in before most people, and should be fine to skip since most other students would be working on it.

“Hey, wanna swing by Tweek Bros and then eat at my place? My treat,” Kyle said as Stan smiled beside him. He had been laughing with his football friends, being the centre of attention in the hallway, before he noticed Kyle by his locker and immediately walked over.

“You’re free after lunch?”

“Yeah, Minnie is sick. You’re in or not?” Kyle said, shutting his locker after stuffing his bag with two books.

“I’ve got lit after that though…”

“I know, but you’re fine.”

Stan gasped dramatically, “Kyle! Are you implying I should skip class?” He asked and Kyle rolled his eyes, moving to hit him but changed his mind in last second, pulling the movement of as scratching his arm.

“Come on, you took your car right? I’ll load in my bike.”

Stan ended up being the one lifting Kyle’s bike onto the rack at the back of his old car as the shorter boy sat down in the front seat.

Stan didn’t stop talking after they rolled out of the parking lot, Kyle nodding along and asking questions about the days he missed. Apparently Token and Nicole had a fight, but were still together. Bebe’s grandfather had passed away, same week as her cat. Kyle realized that was why she didn’t show up for math today, as they usually worked together on Tuesdays.

Stan had apparently scored many goals at the last game, and he was currently ranting about the judge giving him a striped red card, the “you’re being to alpha-violent”.

Kyle yelled out a “Hello?!” as he entered his house, it was locked so he presumed nobody was home. Unless Ike skipped school no one should be.

“I mean, if Kevin is going to be an asshole to me, I’m gonna get pissed, anyone would be! So for him to get a red card and me a striped one, isn’t that like, discrimination?”

“What did you do, growl at him?” Kyle asked, kicking off his shoes.

“Kinda? I kinda… ehh, yes? But it doesn’t matter, he yelled “moron” to me, which is hardly fair game, and I don’t want to sound like a kid, but he started,” Stan ranted and Kyle chuckled, choosing to lead Stan into the kitchen. Going right up to his room would be a dead giveaway, Kyle wanted to actually tell Stan first.

“If he wasn’t a beta, would he have gotten the striped one as well or what? Like I don’t understand why coach even had Gary judging. Do you have some juice?”

Kyle turned to look at Stan who had sat down on one of the bar stools, smiling. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“Am I your housewife or what, Stan?”

“Please, mam?” Stan joked and Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew an omega shouldn’t be so bossy, but as far as Stan thought, Kyle was a beta.

“Stan,” Kyle started, but didn’t get any further. He knew he had the alpha’s attention, his back to him as he was pouring two glasses of orange juice. He put the carton back in the refrigerator and turned, standing opposite of the bar instead of sitting down beside Stan, giving some space between them.

“Hm?” Stan asked, not drinking yet, waiting.

“I was in the hospital for 2 days, the rest I was at home,” he started, staring down into his glass.

“Oh? But you were gone for like a week,” Stan exclaimed, taking a drink.

“I was gone for 5 days in total, only 3 school days. But we also had to renovate my room, because... I don't want to make this a big deal but…” and suddenly Kyle couldn’t get any words to come out right. His head was a mess and he could feel his body sending out pheromones of worry. Oh crap.

“I-“ Kyle was interrupted by the sound of a chair being moved, as Stan slipped down from his and walking around the bar, stepping right into Kyle’s personal space. Kyle looked up as Stan leaned into him, making sniffing noises right in front of him.

And when Kyle’s body suddenly made him submit, bear his throat in defeat, they both stilled. Stan leaned forwards a bit more, now closer to Kyle’s neck and the redhead could feel his heart speeding up.

“Kyle,” Stan simply said as he leaned back, Kyle not daring to move his gaze. He was fine with inspecting their own kitchen ceiling, there were a few spots he wondered how they’d gotten there.

“Kyle,” Stan repeated with the same calm voice, trying to get his friend to look at him. Kyle knew he could put the tiniest bit of demand into it and Kyle would meet his eyes, Stan knew that as well which was why he respected him and acted as calm as possible.

“Hm?” Kyle replied, lowering his head but refusing to meet Stan’s blue eyes.

“Are you okay?”

After a moment Kyle sighed and replied; “Yeah, I think it’s gonna take me some time, but I’m okay.”

After at least a minute of silence, Kyle staring down his orange juice, Stan spoke again.

“I want to hug you but I should probably ask you before, so I- you know,” he asked.

“Don’t make this awkward, Stan.”

“I feel like it’s already kind of awkward,” he replied which made Kyle laugh into the stiff atmosphere of the room.

“Okay, fine, its fine,” he said carefully and Stan slowly slid his arms over Kyle’s shoulders.

It hit him like a punch but at the same time Stan was warm, he felt safe. Kyle peeked over his shoulder, looking out over their living room. Kyle knew Stan’s smell, he felt it every time he entered their house. But this was different, it was more intense and it made him think of late night-overs with videogames, reminded him a little bit of a forest, kind of woody.

A part of Kyle kind of wanted to close his eyes and snuggle into him, hide his face in his shirt and fall asleep… which was the gayest thing he’d ever probably thought, even though he was. He wanted to punch himself but decided not to.

Kyle was too comfortable anyway but he didn’t know the rules around this alpha, even though Stan was his best friend since years ago, it was a bit weird.

“This is going to sound weird, but you smell good, Kyle,” Stan mumbled over him.

Kyle wanted to reply something like ‘that’s really gay of you, Stan’ or ‘I thought you said you were straight’ but he couldn’t get a word out. Something in the back of his head prevented him from teasing Stan, that something probably his omega part.

So he settled for a quiet hum and closed his eyes, inhaling Stan’s shirt instead.

***-***-***

A little less than two week later Eric found out.

Kyle didn’t know if maybe Butters had casually brought it up to the other, or if someone got a whiff of him and told Eric, but somehow he’d gotten the word and while Kyle wanted to sigh it off, he knew he was in for a hard time.

“So you turned out to be a bitch, huh? How was your first heat?” Eric asked as Kyle stumbled upon him while waiting for Stan outside an electric store in town. Kyle had actually first smelled Cartman before seeing him, his body giving him both a warning something dangerous could be coming at the same time as the scent familiarity.

Eric came around from the corner and laid his eyes on Kyle immediately. He was taller than him, not by much but since he was quite large, Kyle looked kind of tiny next to him. Stan was much taller, Kyle though.

“I told you, Kyle, you’ve always been fit for a fucking omega whore,” he grinned and leaned forwards. There weren’t many people around and Kyle was starting to see the real danger in this situation.

“Knock it off, fatass” he said and kept his eyes on Eric’s. Something that clearly surprised the other. Kyle was happy he was able to at least make some sort of stand, but didn’t see the aggressive pheromones coming his way.

It was like an imaginary force pushed him against the brick wall behind him, his eyes fell to the ground as he quietly gasped.

“What the fuck did you say?” Eric growled over him and Kyle clenched his fists at his sides.

“I said; knock it off, fatass,” he repeated. Eric was on him in seconds, a fist colliding with his stomach, making Kyle double over.

He had fought with Eric countless of times, when they were children Kyle almost always won, but since Eric developed Kyle wasn’t stupid enough to get physical with him. He hated to admit it but when he had Stan with him, Eric wouldn’t go too far. Stan was such an alpha-alpha as some of the girls had called him, with his calm nature he had authority and even Cartman stood below him.

And now Kyle was pressed against a wall in the cold September, with an alpha preparing to beat him until he knew his place, bottom of the ranks. He heard a woman yell as the second punch came, Eric could kill him, right there and then, but the third fist never came.

Stan was on Eric immediately, shoving him with his shoulder, fist hitting Eric’s face with a cracking sound. He was pushed to the ground where Stan kicked him, showing his teeth as Eric got up on his feet, growling and colliding with Stan.

“Marc, call the cops!” The lady from before yelled and Kyle breathed heavily as he straightened up, watching Stan and Eric go at it. He knew this could end badly, really badly. Eric seemed to bleed from his head and Stan winced when Eric successfully kicked his right leg. Which seemed to make him even angrier as the fourth punch made Eric fall to the ground, face first. He didn’t even reach out to catch himself.

“Stan, stop,” Kyle got out, voice week. He wanted to shut up, but one of his sides made him speak, it wasn’t his place, he should probably just be quiet, but Cartman could die.

Stan stood still as he breathed heavily, Eric’s body didn’t seem to move but no one of the crowd were moving in to help, waiting to see what Stan would do.

“If you touch him again, you’re dead,” Stan finally growled out and the command sent shivers up Kyle’s spine. When Stan moved, turning to walk towards him he could see Eric was listening, one of his eyes open and his mouth breathing heavily into the wet ground. When Stan had moved far enough people ran forwards to aid the badly beaten Eric.

“Let’s go,” Stan said, voice low and it was clear he expected Kyle to just obey. His pupils were still dilated, almost no blue left, and Kyle followed him to his car, he hadn’t even noticed when Stan pulled over.

He opened the door to the jeep and grabbed the handle, but the pain in his gut was enough to prevent him from climbing up. He tried again but felt two hands on his hips lifting him up, into the seat. Breathing heavily Kyle covered his stomach with two arms, not giving a fuck about the seatbelt. He probably should, as Stan was possibly in the risk-group of dangerous drivers at the moment, an agitated alpha.

Stan jumped inside and slammed the door open, starting the vehicle and speeding away. They didn’t get far, just a couple of blocks, before he slowed down and stopped the car to the side, leaving the engine on.

“Are you okay?” He asked and looked at Kyle, he looked more like himself now, Kyle realized. He nodded as a reply.

“He hit you pretty hard, don’t lie to me,” Stan said and Kyle furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m fine, I can take a little punching, Stan,” and before he could continue he knew he needed to stop, he wasn’t acting like an omega, at all, it was the beta talking and he could see the annoyance in Stan’s eyes. The alpha took a deep breath, leaving his eyes on Kyle the only reminder that he wasn’t pleased with his reply.

Kyle crossed his arms, like a child, turning away.

“I’m very close to asking you to remove your shirt, so I can see for myself, Kyle,” Stan said in a tight voice and Kyle but pressed his lips together, staring out the window.

Stan didn’t make another sound as the car rolled forwards again.

And that was the last time Cartman laid his hands on Kyle.

***-***-***

Kyle ended up with Kenny on his second heat, two months later. Kenny was a beta, and could not satisfy Kyle the way an alpha did. But at the same time he couldn’t get him pregnant, which an alpha could.

Kyle had others he wanted to ask, but was too afraid too; Stan had Cherry, his omega girlfriend since weeks back, and Kyle hardly wanted to break them apart. If he asked Stan he could actually see the boy say yes, as he always just tried to be nice, but Kyle knew the outcome of it would be a disaster, they were too close friends as well.

Butters and Bebe were both omegas so that was out of the question, when Eric came up in his mind he started laughing, Token had Nicole, Kyle would never dare to ask Craig as they weren’t close enough.

He thought about asking Wendy, she was an alpha and very kind, but something made him feel off about her scent. This town was incest enough with relationships and exes here and there, to have sex with his best friend’s then long-time girlfriend, now ex, would be weird.

So he settled with Kenny, a beta with lots of knowledge about sex.

Kyle had him proof he was clean at first, as he was positive Kenny had to have something, with all the people he slept with.

“Kyle, it’s called a condom. I use it, honey,” Kenny had said, lightning his cigarette.

“I… well I kind of… want to ask for your help- God this is so unreal,” Kyle groaned into his mittens. He had pulled Kenny away from his stoner friends from behind the school to ask him to join him for a full 5-7 days sex marathon. Snacks included.

“I feel like I should know what you’re gonna ask me, but I honestly don’t. What do you need, Kyle?” Kenny asked, blowing the smoke to his left so Kyle wouldn’t end up with it in his face. Polite as always.

“My… heat… is coming up,” he said, biting his lip.

“Uh huh,” Kenny nodded. His hair was messy in that good looking way as usual, and Kyle studied his friend. Kenny was handsome, he was real handsome for only 19 years old. He was a playboy, alright, but the girls still chatted about him as one of the hottest guys in school.

“Well, I… please help me out here a little bit you have no idea how embarrassing this is.”

“You want me to help you out? Just because you know my grades are shit enough I could miss a week of school?” Kenny asked, taking a second blow.

“No, no, Kenny that’s not-“Kyle hurried, holding out his hands, feeling like a piece of shit. Deep down he knew it was one of the reasons Kenny was his best option.

“Don’t worry, Kyle, I know they’re shit as well,” he laughed and winked, Kyle feeling bad for his friend. Why did he even bring this up to Kenny?

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“Its fine, Kyley-B, I’m in. I’ve been with omegas in heats two times before, its fun… well kind of. You know there’s the whining, and constant horny-ness and it can get kind of messy, and you’re always hungry but you also gotta take care of the omega-“

“Yes, yes I know. Shut up, Kenny,” Kyle hissed, looking behind his friend at the stoners, to see if they heard. Kenny just laughed again.

“When you coming up, then?” He asked and pushed his cigarette against the underside of his shoe, tossing it into a trash can behind Kyle.

“Like, soon, I can feel it.”

“Hm?” Kenny asked and leaned forwards, tilting his head to sniff Kyle’s neck.

“Nah, I can’t tell anything with my beta senses. But you just text me and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Kenny. Really, I know this is kind of weird but really, thanks,” Kyle smiled and Kenny laughed, leaning forwards to grab Kyle’s ass.

“My pleasure,” he winked again and Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew their chemistry was just like beta to beta, which was nice. It was like before.

And just two days later Kyle woke up with an uncomfortable feeling, his stomach hurt and his hips were aching. He groaned and rolled over, wanting to fall asleep again but knew he wasn’t going to be able too. Wanting to desperately take one of the pills, but having to stop himself Kyle reached for his phone and sent five texts for Kenny to drop everything and just come. But to shower first.

He got a thumbs up as a reply, which wasn’t enough to Kyle. He groaned and stood up, throwing his sheets to the side.

Walking over to the door he activated the ventilation and locking device, then sent out a text to his mother not to bother him for a week. He knew Ike thought this was the most awkward and had been giving Kyle looks the few first days after he developed. His parents were just a little bit uncertain how to handle Kyle now. His mother’s reply read;

From: Mom  
“Okay sweetie. If you need anything, just ask.”

She knew Kenny was going to join him, it was against her will as she had tried to convince Kyle to order an alpha to help him out for the heat. It was what rich people did, and could be really expensive and Kyle just found it so much worse that asking Kenny.

He pulled out the drawer under his bed and started setting up his nest, his boxers starting to feel sticky against his thighs.

The box with "toys" that would help him was pulled out from the drawer as well, and placed on the bed, in the nest. Kyle didn’t want to open it yet, he hated all of this.

10 minutes later Kenny arrived, hair still wet and Kyle was grinding against the sheets, whining.

He had to walk over to the door to open it with the code. Kenny had to stop in the in-between door before the second one opened and he was revealed to Kyle’s room.

“Your mother really got you a fancy system here!” He said, watching a naked Kyle stomp back to the nest after locking the door. “I’s like a space portal.”

“Kenny,” Kyle groaned and all his pride was thrown out the window as he laid down on the bed, ass in the air.

Kenny chuckled as he seemed to remove his clothes, climbing over the mattress and settling down beside Kyle, his body and hands were cold, probably from the late autumn chill outside. It just a day or two until November and while Kyle usually hated being cold, the heat was killing him. He wanted to turn on the AC in his room but was too lazy and frustrated to get up again and walk over to his desk, where the remote for some reason was lying.

A cold hand settled on his back, rubbing up and down and Kyle breathed out, closing his eyes. Just another person in here made such a difference.

“Let’s see what we got here,” he shuffled with the box with his other hand and Kyle just moved his ass in the air.

“No, fuck me first,” he groaned into the pillow and Kenny continued with the rubbing, his other hand joining to slide to Kyle’s hips, massaging him carefully. Kyle’s knees shook and he collapsed flat down to the bed.

“So demanding, this is definitely going to be an experience,” his blonde friend said as he discarded the box and placed his knees on either side of Kyle’s legs, leaning over him. Kyle was envious of his beta genes, how he could act all calm around him. Fuck those that said the alphas were the superior race, they were just block heads with big dicks. Try seeing an alpha think clear around an omega in heat.

Kenny leaned down and placed his lips against Kyle’s back, hands doing wonders on his hips that Kyle almost forgot his arousal. One hand slipped down to gently grope Kyle’s left ass-cheek. His fingers got close to home a few times before Kyle whined under him and Kenny laughed, letting one finger push into him, carefully but determined.

Gasping while Kenny was wiggling a second finger into him, Kyle was a complete mess. His ass was in the air again and Kenny was mouthing sweet nothings into Kyle’s back, kissing and licking his neck.

“Kenny, I love you man but don’t mark me,” Kyle was able to get out without shaking too much and Kenny replied by biting a bit harder on his neck, Kyle groaning. He knew Kenny wouldn’t, but he still had to ask.

After a third was added and Kenny was fingering Kyle like a God, the omega writhing on the bed under him. It felt so incredibly good but it was also frustrating at the same time, as he was still somehow hot and bothered.

“You know I can’t knot you, Kyle,” Kenny whispered into his neck as he pushed his fingers deeper, Kyle moaning under him.

“You sure you don’t want one of the toys instead?”

“No, I want you, Kenny,” Kyle said into the pillow, reminding them both of how Kenny used to sound with his parka on, making both chuckle.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Kenny replied and maneuvered Kyle how he wanted him. He made the red haired grab onto the headboard and placed on of the big pillows under him for support.

Kenny was gentle at first, careful but manhandling Kyle enough to still respect the beta part of him, it was more complicated than it probably should be, but Kyle was constantly praising Kenny throughout, which made the blonde laugh most of the time.

He sped up without Kyle having to beg him and Kyle really hoped the walls were as soundproof the omega-safe room was supposed to be after the quick renovation because the bed was slamming loudly against the wall with every thrust about now.

“I kind of hope Mrs Broflovski can hear me make a mess of you from down there,” he whispered into Kyle’s ear after Kyle shamelessly let out a loud whine. He knew both his parents were at work and Ike at school but he wasn’t able to talk at the moment, it didn’t matter. If the thrill of being heard by other was what got Kenny’s flame going, Kyle wasn’t going to turn him down. Especially now that the man was doing God’s work above him, or kind of the opposite really.

Kenny reached down to tug on Kyle’s cock and the omega came almost instantly, Kenny now being the only thing holding up his hips and he just wanted to collapse against the bed.

Kenny followed short after and groaned as his thrusts became deeper but slower, then he pushed out and Kyle expected the unpleasant feeling of being empty again but cursed as he felt Kenny enter him again. But as Kenny collapsed next to him, grinning and breathing heavily he realized he had jammed something into him.

“Kenny, what the- hnng,” Kyle’s words were interrupted as pleasure filled him when the thing inside him gently buzzed, then grew.

Oh, for fucks sake.

Kenny had jammed in some sort of ‘knotter’ vibrator and Kyle cursed again as it grew inside him, he didn’t want to admit it but it felt good.

After a minute of gasping into the sheets he relaxed and turned his head to Kenny, who was still grinning.

“Damn you’re pretty, Broflovski,” his friend said and Kyle strongly doubted his words but didn’t bother to argue.

The sixth morning Kyle woke up without the feeling of needing something to fill him up, and he was instead feeling very sore. He rolled over and was suddenly face to face with a blonde mess of hair. His eyes travelled down Kenny’s back and silently winced as he saw the scratch marks his friend had, hoping Kenny wouldn’t be mad.

At least it was finally over. Kyle had woken up a few hours ago in the middle of the night and jumped on top of Kenny, the blond too exhausted and as Kyle was getting saner with every hour, he rode him instead, feeling sorry for the beta. An alpha would most likely have the energy to wake up any hour to satisfy his or her omega, but Kenny was just a regular beta. He was barely affected by Kyle’s heat pheromones at all and with just constant fucking and food breaks every now and then, sent in through the hole in the door, by Mrs Broflovski, he should be drained.

Kyle really owed him one.

Kenny stirred beside him and Kyle moved the sheets higher above him, the blond yawning before tuning to meet his friend.

“How are you feeling?” He had dark circles under his eyes and Kyle made a face, feeling guilty.

“Better, I’m back to normal now. You know, that normal state that’s really embarrassed about what he said the last few days,” Kyle said, biting his lip and pulling up the sheets over his mouth. Kenny’s torso was uncovered and Kyle had to give the guy points for his abs.

“Kyle, you didn’t say embarrassing things, you screamed and moaned them out, but yeah, I get you,” he stretched in the bed, “but I’m happy you’re done because I’m not sure my dick can take much more. I’ve certainly gotten a lot exercise,” he said and lifted the covers to move closer to Kyle.

“I seriously owe you, Kenny,” Kyle sighed and closed his eyes.

“You’d know what I’d like, Kyle? To kiss you,” Kenny said, which made Kyle snap his eyes open and look at Kenny’s. The blonde just smiled innocently at him.

“Uhm…”

“Kyle,” Kenny started, supporting himself on his elbow as he leaned over Kyle,” we’ve had sex numerous times the last few days, so it shouldn’t be embarrassing. We don’t have romantic feelings for each other, right? So its fine, I’m just feeling for it,” the taller shrugged and Kyle could feel a smile slowly growing on his lips as he looked at Kenny.

Kyle moved a hand up to Kenny’s cheek, just below his ear and behind his neck, pushing him into him.

“You idiot,” he whispered to his lips before Kenny firmly pressed his against Kyle’s, tongue searching for Kyle’s which met his after some teasing.

Nor Kenny or Kyle didn’t have bad morning breath as Kyle had made them both brush their teeth each evening, heat or not. He was glad his room had its own small bathroom, if Ike turned out to be an omega too they would have to renovate his room just to add one.

They both rolled around in the sheets and spent a good hour just making out, it was sweet but it was nothing. Kenny took a shower after Kyle and got dressed, borrowing a shirt from him as they couldn’t find his, and zipped up his jacket.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Kyle,” he said and checked his pockets for phones and keys. Both his and Kyle’s phones had died and while Kyle was itching to charge it and see what he’d missed, he was slightly worried at the same time.

“Yeah, thanks again, Kenny,” Kyle yawned and pulled his hair into a turban with the towel, morning robe on.

“No worries man, I’m happy to help,” he snickered and exited the room, Kyle could hear him cough as he got sprayed with whatever in the in-between-room where the disinfection was supposed to remove all traces on omega-heat on the beta.

Kyle stared down at his messy room and sighed loudly before starting his clean up. While he started with the sheets his phone lit up to life on his desk as the charger had been plugged in, countless messages filling the screen.


	2. We're a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual chapter ಠ益ಠ

Kyle didn’t see Stan the first period that Monday, sharing the class with other friends but for some reason his best friend didn’t turn up. The alpha sent countless of texts to him while Kyle had spent his time with Kenny, mostly just asking how he was doing. Stan had always been dense and Kyle just rolled his eyes, replying with-

To: Stan  
I might smell like a beta…

-which he felt was enough for Stan to realize what had been up. Of course Kyle could have been sick for real but… come on, Stan.

They were getting close to their finals and Kyle was already set on which university he wanted to attend to, the same as Stan, University of Colorado, Boulder. He was finished with his application for the school and just waited for his grades to be released. He was going to apply for Chemical & Biological Engineering and was confident he would get accepted. Kyle was considered one of the ‘three elites of his class’, together with Wendy and Amanda.

He was done with South Park and couldn’t wait to get out of here.

Kyle attention shifted to the two girls in front of him. They were chatting about the upcoming game and he got his question about Stan’s absence answered, Stan probably had practice with the rest of the team, throwing balls and tackling each other, real alpha stuff.

“Hey, Kyle,” Butters suddenly said beside him and Kyle turned his head, his pen still in his mouth. He had a tendency to bite all of his pencils when his thoughts continued further into dreamland.

“Hey,” He replied, slightly embarrassed as he removed the pen, the taste of wood on his tongue.

“Are you an omega?” he asked bluntly and Kyle stopped in his actions, staring at the table. After a second or two he put down his pencil.

“Yeah, why?”

“No, I was just wondering. I thought I smelled omega on you but… you’re not very omega-ish, you know. Do you have any mutation?” Leo asked causally, he wasn’t awkward about it but he kept his voice a bit quieter than usual which Kyle was thankful of. He didn’t care if people knew he was actually an omega, if they asked he would tell the truth. But yet… he didn’t want to go around and flaunt it in everyone’s faces.

“Yeah, 6,2 beta behaviour. It’s really complicated,” Kyle chuckled and glanced at their teacher who was helping some of the students in the front. The whole classroom was filled with students who were chatting and debating loudly. If they hadn’t Kyle would never have this conversation now.

“Oh, that’s cool. But I bet it’s hard at times too,” Leo said and Kyle snickered.

“You could say that, yeah.”

“Well, my mother told me all about how omegas can sense each other. You know all that brother and sister stuff they talk about? I kind of believe in it. It wasn’t your smell that first made me speculate,” he said and Kyle slowly nodded.

He had read some papers about it last year in school but other than that he hadn’t paid much attention to it.

Maybe it was true. He did feel a sort of connection with Butters, but then again he was his friend. And most of all the science was probably mostly just compassion as they knew what the other also had to go through. Being the most tormented and looked-down onto sex in society they also had to have each other’s backs as much as possible.

Even though it wasn’t the 1800ds anymore.

“Okay, everyone out. I want the papers in by the 18:th, not the 19:th at 1 in the morning,” the teacher called and Kyle stood up, watching as a paper slipped from Butter’s book. He bent down and picked it up, handing it to him receiving a smile from the smaller omega.

Maybe they had magically grown closer in the two months since Kyle’s development just because of their sexes?

No that couldn’t be.

***-***-***

Kyle had his geography afterwards and before lunch, there weren’t many of his best friends in this class, exactly. There was Wendy and Maddie however, both sharing most classes and comically both Stan’s exes.

Kyle usually sat with Jimmy in this class, both aiming for high grades. They had grown apart from each other in middle school and Jimmy had changed a lot. Nonetheless they usually worked well with each other.

Mostly.

“I’m going to do this kindergarten style and part you into teams myself,” their teacher, Mrs. Jones said and looked over the class, one last student sneaking into the classroom on toes behind her as she leaned down to look for a paper in her bag. Some students snickered but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay, group 1, Isabelle, Mark, Fatima and Erica. Then we have Jenny-“ she continued and Kyle wouldn’t really mind who he worked with, apart from Maddie and the goth kid at the back, Rupert. He was just a buzz killer.

“Wendy, Maddie, Kyle and Rupert, you’re group 5” she read out aloud and Kyle wanted to bang his head against the table.

Instead he kept his smile as Wendy looked at him, a kind smile on her lips. At least he had her.

When the teacher was finished they went to their respective groups, everyone of Kyle’s group heading to the table where Wendy was already sitting. Kyle hated how they hadn’t even talked to each other yet however Wendy already had the authority as the alpha of the four of them; they had to walk to _her_ table.

He tried to shake off thoughts about how this group project could end badly and tried to tell himself he just had to act mature, do his work and get his god damn grades on the project.

“How are you doing, Kyle?” she asked as he sat down opposite of her. She was still an alpha and Kyle didn’t exactly want her to smell him as she maybe caught a whiff of omega pheromones… but she was the closest to a friend out of them.

“I’m good, it’s getting warm,” he said and she agreed. It was late May and the snow was long gone, flowers and other sort of floras had risen from the plant kingdom to give Kyle irritated eyes and a sniffling nose because of his pollen allergy.

Mrs Jones was handing out papers to each group, their group got a small stack of 10, the front one having “Group 5” scribbled on it in the corner. Kyle read the title as he casually grabbed the papers.

“Introduction to Contemporary Language Based Geography,” he mumbled to himself and Rupert read silently beside him as well, and then placed the stack of paper in the middle of the table. Maddie picked them up and turned them towards her and Wendy while she read the front herself. Kyle looked up and was a bit taken aback by the look Wendy was giving him, almost like a ‘you-shouldn’t-behave-like-that’ face. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows as a quiet ‘what’ which Wendy raised eyebrows her to. She almost looked taken aback.

“Oh, Wendy! Weren’t you the one who did a speech about this sort of thing a while back or something?” Maddie interrupted beside her and Wendy moved her attention to the paper, and the staring was dropped.

Only later, when Kyle and Rupert had brought up their laptops and were tapping away on their keyboards, Maddie and Wendy discussing one of the pages from their papers, did Kyle realize what Wendy’s stare had been about.

He had been rude, clearly behaving like a beta. Wendy knew he was an omega. She could certainly know as her and Bebe were still close friends, Bebe friend with Butters.

A normal omega wouldn’t grab the papers by himself first, wouldn’t hold them for him and his friend to read, especially not with an alpha by the table. It was like old etiquette, the omegas were supposed to take food from the table last.

Wendy was one of the most rational and modern-thinking people he knew and put his money on that was why she dropped it right after. Kyle could have been scolded and a seriously dominant alpha may even have made him submit right then and there. Kyle forced himself to not think about his friends who happened to be one, gulping.

Whatever, his beta half thought.

Kyle huffed in annoyance, Rupert giving him a look and Kyle ignored it. The downside to a mutation was starting to show more every day that passed. It was hard, Kyle had to act submissive even though he didn’t want to, just because otherwise it would confuse people around him, most of all alphas.

Betas were absolutely fine, they didn’t noticed much of a difference. One instance had been when Kenny was over the week before Kyle’s heat and they had been watching movies. Kyle had been the one to fill up their glasses, he held up the door once for Kenny and the blonde just laughed through it while Kyle realized his actions a moment too late, rolling his eyes and punching Kenny lightly.

Kyle liked betas. Had always done, as much as he wished he was one himself.

Omegas – who knew Kyle was an omega – acted like Kyle was a beta, which wasn’t that weird either. Otherwise he was treated as a more dominant omega, basically a beta. Then again the only omegas he hung around was Leo, Bebe and Tweek. Plus Kyle was uncertain Tweek even knew Kyle wasn’t a beta.

“Kyle,” Wendy’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at her, nodding that she had his attention.

“Did you find out about Finland?” she asked and Kyle looked down at his laptop, a few pages opened in Chrome but he had yet to read any of them.

“Uh, give me a second,” he replied, slightly embarrassed and immediately moved his mouse around, clicking on one of the tab.

A little more than an hour later their class was coming to an end, Rupert leaving first of them. He hadn’t spoken much to the group but when he did, he had something good to say or ask.

Maddie was the complete opposite and chatted about the stupidest and most irrelevant things, how Mrs Jones’s hair looked awful today, how she missed old cartoons and complained about bad school lunches. Towards the end Wendy even gave her a look and Maddie shut up for most part of the remaining class. She never spoke to Kyle, for the entire class, not even once. It was always to Rupert or Wendy, mostly Wendy as Rupert started ignoring her.

‘Wendy, this, Wendy that, Wendy let me suck your cock’ Kyle listened to her nagging voice in his memory and wanted to gag as he was heading towards the dining hall, not a great start to lunch perhaps. He stepped through the open doors with posters about band practice, anti-bullying meetings and general bullshit and his eyes wandered over towards their usual table.

Stan was sitting there, Cherry by his side and Kyle found Kenny standing by the other door leading outside, talking to a blonde girl who was laughing and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle stood in line, trying to not make a face at the brown-edged salad and sad-looking soup of the day. It was May and Kyle was sure some people had complained about eating hot soup when it was getting warm outside, but Kyle himself had been feeling colder recently. He knew it was because of his omega genes and that he wasn’t especially… beefy, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt.

He sat down by the table and Stan looked up from Cherry’s phone where she was showing him something.

“Hey dude,” he smiled and Kyle looked over him as he sat down. His hair was wet which meant he did have football practice this morning. Stan was wearing his football jacket which was more proof, one arm draped over Cherry’s chair. She smiled towards Kyle for only a split second in recognition before looking down at her phone. When she had learned Kyle was an omega her annoyance with him had only intensified. She had probably whined to Stan about how much he and Kyle were hanging out with each other, wanting the good-looking football player for herself.

She was probably happy lately, as they hadn’t been socializing much lately, even before Kyle’s heat. They would still hang after school at least once a week, watch a movie or just chat. Kyle might help Stan with homework and Stan sometimes helped Kyle…

But mostly the opposite…

Like 95% of the cases…

“You had practice this morning, right? How did it go?” Kyle asked as he picked up the spoon, inspecting it before taking a scoop of the green soup, tasting spinach and a little too much salt. And ginger?

“It’s good! Token is back on the team now, his arm back to normal. We’re gonna take this game, easy-peasy,” Stan said and Kyle smiled. He didn’t really give that many shits about American football, but Stan did so automatically Kyle had gotten involved in it.

“That’s great,” he said and turned his head as Kenny came out of nowhere and sat down beside him, yawning. He wore a red hoodie with the hood over his head, looking really sleepy.

“Compared to you. You don’t look that great though,” Kyle said and took a bite out of the small piece of bread he picked from a basket, eying the mess of butter in two packages beside, crumbs everywhere. The taste reminded him of cardboard and he threw it on the tray, making a face while glaring at it.

Kyle knew he was picky but he would still roll his eyes whenever someone said he was.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just had to catch up with school work again,” Kenny said, grinning towards him and Kyle glanced at Stan, who was looking between them with furrowed, confused eyebrows.

Cherry was tapping away on her phone and she moved to lean into Stan at the same time, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, Kyle’s eyes watching his thumb move up and down in a soothing movement. She smiled up at him and tilted her head for a kiss which Stan replied to, giving her a soft peck.

Before she looked back down her eyes met Kyle’s and she had a sort of coy look about her, the red-head feeling something spark inside of him.

What was her problem?

“Do you want a kiss as well, Kyle?” Kenny asked beside him, wiggling his eyebrows. He was tempted to reply with something like ‘not while I’m eating’, like making a move towards Cherry, moving a piece on the chessboard.

“I’ll take a rain check,” he replied instead, flirting back.

Kyle wanted to laugh out loud as he could just _feel_ how confused and annoyed Stan was now.

Kenny and Stan started chatting about the game eventually and everything seemed calm. Kyle had finished his soup and picked up his tray to go place it in the tray rack. He held his hand in front of Stan’s and Cherry’s stacked ones, finished before Kyle even arrive to lunch.

“Should I take yours too?” He asked, still chewing on a piece of asparagus that had apparently been in his soup as well.

“No,” Stan said sternly and Kyle could feel the pheromones from the alpha hit him this time. He wanted to bite his teeth together and take the tray either way. He also wanted to laugh out a ‘suit yourself’ and another part of him wanted to sit down, shut up or apologize.

He settled for just walking away with his tray but he had to use some willpower. Kyle could feel Stan was annoyed with him but his beta self and pure Kyle-ness didn’t want to get ordered around. Why the fuck should he apologize for asking if he should do them a favour?

But nothing more seemed to happen as Stan was back to talking to Kenny when he returned, sitting down and accepting a chewing gum offered by his blonde friend, Stan taking one as well. Kyle huffed in annoyance for the second time that day and his eyes travelled over the cafeteria, a boy his age catching his eye, giving him a smile.

***-***-***

“Kyle, I feel like you’re not paying attention enough. I don’t mean to be rude but… you agree, Rupert?” Maddie asked as they were sitting by Wendy’s table the following Wednesday. The alpha had gone to fetch their prints and Maddie immediately attacked Kyle, who raised one eyebrow, meeting her offended gaze.

Rupert didn’t reply as he continued tapping away on his keyboard, one headphone in as he instead was listening to something loud, guitar-y and screaming, as far as Kyle heard.

It was getting warmer and warmer each day yet Kyle was hidden inside a white, knitted sweater with some small logo on one of the sleeves, something expensive his mom had bought last year. Something Kyle had gotten himself kind of obsessed with was skinny jeans, they were comfortable and made his ass look good, and at the same time could be quite plain. He would sometimes dare with his green or red jeans, but mostly his black pairs were worn.

“Why do you think so, Maddie?” Kyle asked, sighing.

“Well, Wendy spoke to you earlier and you didn’t reply. And then I gave you this piece of paper and you didn’t even say anything,” she said, leaning on her elbows, moving her head so her hair would fall forwards over her shoulders.

“I’m paying attention on the work that needs to be done. You’re clearly not doing anything, so I don’t feel like you have the right to complain,” he retorted as he went back to the document on his screen. He could hear Maddie’s offended gasp but ignored it.

Wendy was back just after that and no one said anything for a while, Wendy starting to read through the papers and scribbling at some places. After a moment Kyle looked up to see Maddie sitting with her phone, scrolling down, pausing, scrolling down, pausing and repeat.

“Which question was the one about South Africa? I can’t find it,” Wendy mumbled and Kyle looked up.

“50 something, I think?” he said and she turned a few pages over, reading over them.

“Oh, there, thanks,” she drew a little arrow and a letter, going back to the other sheets of paper and scribbling something there.

As he exited the classroom a few minutes later Kyle was trying to read the text on the back of a shirt the guy in front of him was wearing. There was too much text however and he gave up after getting “Bitches be making all the money but I…”

During chemistry Kyle spend the entire hour reading and listening to music, he was done with the assignment and they didn’t have anything else to do after this. Kyle had complemented whatever he needed to and knew he would receive an A in this class. He would lie if he said he wasn’t proud of that, considering how much he struggled with the teacher of the course who was one of the hardest one to impress.

Kyle was the first one to lunch out of his friends and he spotted Butters and Eddie by one table, walking towards them. He was a bit uncertain if he should sit with them or sit alone and wait for Stan or Kenny instead.

Butters waved to him when he spotted him. Kyle smiled and walked up to their table. As he sat down he saw there were three trays on the table and wondered whoever was sitting with them.

“Hi, Kyle,” Leo greeted, sipping his glass of water.

“Hey guys,” he replied and picked up his fork to move around the pasta dish, furrowing his eyebrows at the capers which had not been listen in the ingredients when he absently grabbed it, people pushing from behind for him to hurry.

“Not a fan of spinach?” Eddie asked around a mouthful of hotdog which had been one of the other options. Eddie was on the football team, a tall and muscular beta, and that was basically about all Kyle knew of him. He didn’t even know he and Butters hung out.

“No, it’s the capers,” the omega mumbled and pushed some to the side before eating his food. It wasn’t bad at all and he only got one caper in his mouth. Students were chatting loudly around them and Eddie went back to talking about some sort of action movie with Butters.

Clyde joined them after a minute and sat down in the empty seat with the tray, placing a piece of pie and a cola on it, grinning Kyle’s way.

“Hey Kyle, how are you doing?” Clyde had greeted him with excitement, making Kyle shine up as well.

“I’m good, what the hell are you doing here?” he replied as he tried to swallow his food, getting some caught in his throat and coughing, making Clyde laugh.

“You sure you’re good?” he chuckled and Kyle rolled his eyes.

He and Clyde hadn’t exactly been best of friends, ever, but they both worked at the same place two summers ago, at a temporary ice cream place in South Park. The business wasn’t strong enough for the next year and shut down.

It had been nice, Clyde was a beta and Kyle hadn’t developed yet back then, they chatted about many things but could mostly whine and make fun of weird customers. Kyle would cover for him while Clyde sneaked out to get a smoke and Clyde would sometimes pay for Kyle’s lunch. It was nice.

Nowadays Clyde went to one of the closest high schools to South Park, apart from Kyle’s. Apparently he was going to study teaching for uni.

“Is this some sort of reunion I’m missing out on?” Kenny suddenly said as he appeared from behind Butters, a bag with probably a sandwich, sitting down beside the other blonde boy and throwing an arm around Leopold’s chair.

“Yep, Mr. Garrison couldn’t come however, it’s just us 3” Clyde said with sarcasm and Butters giggled.

“I’m actually in town to hang with Eddie here and to take one of your school’s physical running tests. I missed the one at our school but I want them extra points,” Clyde continued.

“I thought the last day for grading and stuff would be this week” Kyle said as he picked around in his lunch with the fork, feeling his phone vibrate.

“No it’s Monday, I’m sure” Butters said and Kyle nodded as he remembered another student mentioning it this morning, he had just assumed she was wrong.

He fumbled for his phone and opened it to see that Ike had texted him about his grades. Kyle smiled and read the text message. He knew his mother would be thrilled about these grades and again, couldn’t say he wasn’t proud himself either. .

When he was writing a reply he felt the presence of Stan even before he saw him. Kyle looked up and saw Cherry pulling Stan towards a table filled of both girls and boys, probably her classmates in Theatre Club as Kyle recognized Bebe in the mass, her blond hair straightened down.

Stan started chatting with the group of people and two of the guys sitting down were both wearing jackets from the football team.

“It looks like a scene of a high school movie, isn’t it? The jocks in their natural habitat, ready for lunch,” Kenny said and Kyle could hear Eddie laughing.

“So I should join my group of people then or what?” he asked and Kenny shrugged, grinning at him.

Kyle turned back around and picked up some pasta and returned to his phone. He could feel Kenny’s eyes on him but ignored it and showed Butters Ike’s picture, feeling a bit like that guy at work who bragged about his kids and went around showing everyone pictures.

“Aren’t you hungry, Kenny?” Butters asked after a while and Kenny moved to lift one of the bread-pieces on his sandwich and Kyle stared in amazement at the amount of mustard, giving Kenny his best ‘what the hell?’ faces.

“Keith insisted he made my lunch today and if I remember correctly, I _briefly_ mentioned I liked mustard. He seemed to only remember that part,” he laughed Butters – of course – asked Kenny if he wanted the rest of his pasta, which Kenny accepted.

***-***-***

Two weeks later Stan finally brought it up.

Sure took him a while, just before graduation. The same day as prom in fact.

“Did Kenny…?” Stan asked as they sat on the couch in his room, Stan’s character on the tv screen driving over two people with the pink sports car they had laughed at just a minute ago, Kyle trying to shoot at the enemies through the windshield that had cracked.

Their suits were lying straightened down on his bed, they had compared them and chatted about the colours of the handkerchiefs. Kyle had a bow tie in the same colour and Stan a black tie to go with his suit.

“Did Kenny what?” Kyle asked, biting his tongue as he tried to fire at a very annoying BigBoy54. It was still early and they wouldn’t have to start getting ready in a few hours.

Stan didn’t reply so Kyle locked up at him, but Stan seemed concentrated on the game and didn’t meet Kyle’s eyes.

“Sometimes you smell of him, you know,” he said after a minute. Kyle had gone back to shooting people but he did notice Stan wasn’t paying so much attention on the game and he got slightly annoyed when the car he was sitting in didn’t go where he wanted it too, but he waited for Stan to speak first.

“Well we hang around a lot,” he said and switched to his grenade launcher, firing up cars around them, Stan’s character suddenly getting shot at, Stan steering them away.

“Kenny hangs more around Butters and Butters doesn’t smell of him.”

“What are you trying to get at, Stan?” Kyle said, slightly annoyed.

He knew what his friend was ‘trying to get at’ but he would have to word it out for him if he wanted to interrogate Kyle about it. Stan didn’t have anything to do with it but then again, they were still best friends.

A part of Kyle thought about that, questioning if they really were anymore. If they were slipping apart. He concentrated on the game instead, exiting the car in the speed. It felt like it had a meaning in real life as well, trying to get Stan to understand his annoyance with him.

There was no reason for him to make such a big deal out of this, especially in his position. He was his friend, sure, but it wasn’t like Stan could have done it instead of Kenny. Because of obvious reasons such as Cherry and his straight, white, pretentious ass.

“Your heat,” Stan said and Kyle could see the character on the top screen standing still. A shot was heard and the text WASTED appeared on the screen, Kyle’s character thrown out from the mission as well. Kyle felt like dropping the controller but turned to Stan instead, staring at him.

“What’s it matter to you if I had Kenny help me out?” He sighed and waited for Stan to speak. Stan might say one thing but his face always told the truth. At least to Kyle who could always read him.

“It doesn’t- I just… when I first saw him I thought you two had gotten together and it-“

At that point Stan got interrupted by Kyle’s laughing. It was honest, bubbling with amusement as their characters spawned next to each other in their base, both wearing the monkey masks, Kyle’s purple.

It was Stan’s turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes but Kyle just cracked up more as he looked at Stan, a hand covering his stomach as he leaned back against the brown fabric.

It took him a while to calm down, by then Stan was smiling too, his character leaving their garage in one of the sports cars.

“Okay, like, it shouldn’t matter if I actually got together with Kenny. But _Kenny_? Come on man,” Kyle giggled and brought up his controller to rub at his forehead, smiling towards Stan.

Stan didn’t say anything else about it and left it at that. Kyle was clearly in a high-spirited mood, which most times made Stan happy as well. They continued playing before Stan’s alarm told him to get a shower.

Sharon had made some sort of vegetable pie and asked if Kyle wanted to stay for lunch but he had to decline, a certain Christophe waiting for him at his house.

“Of course Kyle would end up complicated, he always has. He’s special, right? That’s why we all like him,” she smiled as Stan had told her about Kyle’s developing.

She did however give him advice as best she could, from her perspective as a beta these things were complicated but she tried her best. She knew a lot about alphas, obliviously as her husband, daughter and son ended up being ones.

Shelly turned out to be a healthy alpha with small percentage of beta behaviour, nothing bad as it just made her less aggressive in situations.

More level-headed as Sharon said.

What neither her nor Randy did expect was for Stan to develop into a dominant alpha. Randy was one but he was the first in his bloodline, as far as he knew. They now had to take into account that things could get ugly if Stan started to get protective over, for example, his mother. Randy was still above him in the ranking but sometimes it didn’t sit well with Stan’s nature as he grew older. The boy himself hated how he would get thoughts about challenging Randy his position as alpha leader.

Stan had unspoken authority over his gang of friends, certainly over Kyle, Kenny and Cherry, Cartman was another question but if Eric were to annoy Stan enough he could growl back, making Eric bend his head. Though he still sometimes showed his teeth in dislike.

Eric was going to prom with Sarah. Rumours were spreading about that he had paid her but Kyle doubted it. Eric seemed to have matured since New Year’s, just a little while after his ‘accident’ with Kyle.

It would sometime feel as if Butters was a part of Stan’s pack as well, even though the alpha rarely interacted with the blonde. Kyle did however and that made Stan include Butters. He didn’t seem to care either way as he waved and smiled whenever he saw Stan, but not before he got eye contact and a silent, instinctive approval from the alpha.

Butters was such an omega, probably having learned from his mother. Steven Stotch was a beta but probably made sure Butters acted like an omega enough, and ended up being too hard on him.

Kyle himself was a completely different story.

“I’ll see you there,” Kyle called from the door and waved, Stan lifting his head to wave at his friend.

Kyle drove the short route to his house, his suite lying in the back seat in it’s plastic cover. He parked the Volvo and locked it, heading for the house and cursed as he forgot his suit, walking back to fetch it.

Kyle opened the front floor, kicking his shoes off. As he entered the living room he gave Ike a brief wave before heading up the stairs, unlocking his phone in his hands.

When he arrived at his door he briefly ran a hand through his fringe before opening the door which had faded marks from post papers and posters which had hung there. Kyle’s eyes lit up as Christophe was sitting on his bed, smiling as he saw Kyle.

“Hey, Kyle,” he smiled and stood up, moving as Kyle held up the bag and placed it on the bed.

“You look good,” Kyle smiled and watched as Christophe straightened out his suit, his socked feet walking in a circle on the floor.

“Put yours on, I’ll wait outside,” Christophe grinned after giving Kyle a brief hug, Kyle smiling against him. One thing he liked about the alpha was the way he never was rude or demanding. Christophe hadn’t said anything himself but Kyle wondered if he perhaps had some beta behaviour gene.

Maybe he was just more human-like, Kyle thought and rolled his eyes at his speculations.

Christophe had asked him to prom the third time they had hung out. Kyle remembered him from kindergarten and they had went for coffee after Christophe had walked up to him at the library. The same week he asked him to dinner, it felt like a date but somehow Kyle couldn’t picture Christophe as a future boyfriend. But prom he said yes to as the alpha had asked about it as Kyle was invited to his house for movie watching.

Kyle buttoned the last button on his jacket and spun in his mirror, telling Christophe he could come in again.

The alpha grinned in the reflection as his eyes met Kyle’s. He walked up to the shorter boy and put his arms around his front, placing his head on Kyle’s shoulder.

“We look good, don’t we,” he smirked and Kyle laughed, walking over to the bed to pick up Christophe’s tie which was a red-ish colour that they had tried to match to Kyle’s hair.

Kyle had kept dying his hair at Thomas Salon for years and stuck with the red ‘autum wind’ colour, as it was called. It was obvious it was an unnatural colour, more like a too-good-to-be-true one, but it was what everyone was used to seeing him in since he’d coloured his hair for the second time in his life. The first one was when he and Kenny found a box of hair dye and decided to go for it, leaving black stains all over Kenny’s bathroom and they walked around looking emo enough for weeks. At least that was the case for Kenny who was barely going to spend his money on a hair dresser bleaching his. Kyle’s mother, however, who had cried when she saw her boy, had sent him to the hairdresser the next day. Kyle was naturally a read head, yes, the summer freckles over his nose not so summer-y anymore as they stayed all year, but his mother allowed him to choose one of the reddish-tones and he picked one close to her hair colour, in her delight.

Since then both Broflovski were actually believed to have real, authentic, velvet red hair.

“Kyle?” He was brought from his thoughts, a hand mindlessly crawling through his hair. He straightened up and turned around, handing Christophe’s tie to him who walked back to the mirror to tie it. Kyle picked up the handkerchiefs and folded both two the same way, walking over to carefully stuff one in his date’s jacket and then one in his, grabbing the bow tie afterwards.

***-***-***

The prom itself went by like a flash.

It was nice to meet a lot of his classmates for quick chats. Kyle had strong thoughts about a lot of them but he knew this might be the last time he saw a few of the faces, which resulted in him smiling when he saw Eric.

Stan showed up just a couple minutes later than Kyle and Christophe who was driven by Christophe’s older brother Mitch. Their father apparently owned three old, authentic Chevrolet cars and they got to borrow one from 1954 or maybe it was 1945, Kyle couldn’t remember. It was a soft blue and Kyle actually felt kind of classy as they rode through the gates, people gathered around to look at the couples.

Stan turned up in his father’s new Volkswagen… at least that’s what Kyle thought it was.

The W stood for Volkswagen, right?

It looked fancy enough and Cherry looked happy, her pink dress looking tight at spots, and her heels way too high to walk in, but somehow she managed. She did hold Stan’s arm most of the night however.

Eric showed up with a pretty lady with glasses, who must be Sarah, her hair in an up-do similar to Cherry’s, if Kyle was honest.

Kyle and Christophe walked around, arm in arm and chatted to both Kyle’s and Christophe’s friends from their respective schools. Kyle wasn’t marked by Christophe, neither did he even smell of him and some people had the guts – or alcohol in their systems – to ask and tease about how they had just gotten together or so. Christophe mostly just brushed it off, changing subjects and making jokes, as he was very good at. Which Kyle appreciated, he felt like Christophe was growing on him, but only as a friend. When he imagined having sex with him he almost started giggling right there on the spot, a lady holding a speech at the scene.

Token was crowned prom king and a girl named Jessy, who had a very big… behind was crowned queen. As far as Kyle knew the two didn’t know each other but Nicole looked happy, laughing as Token walked up on the stage, looking a bit confused.

Kyle’s eyebrows shot up however, as a board was put up later towards the night, with the top 10 kings and queens.

Stan in the kings category.

It didn’t say which spot he had, so he might have been 2nd or 9th, he didn’t know but he hurried over to tell his friend who was glancing at Cherry while she took a jello shot.

Stan looked confused for a while before smiling, Kyle could see the evident blush on his neck. Stan only got a moment however as Cherry demanded attention as she apparently didn’t get a spot on the list for queens and Stan started to compliment her on her looks, struggling to make her happy. He cracked a joke and she was smiling again, leaning in towards his side.

Kyle ended up in bed with Christophe even though his plans was to reject him if the guy actually tried to ask him out again after prom. But Kyle had too many drinks, danced a little bit too much and after rubbing himself against Christophe on the dance floor they took a taxi to his place. Kyle had been there two times before, it was a small apartment he and his brother shared and while he seemed to be out they stumbled to Christophe’s room, fumbling with their suits, laughing between kisses.

***-***-***

It was two days later, a Sunday, and Stan and Kyle were once again playing on his console, laughing when they failed and cursing when they died. Kyle settled back against the sofa crease and dropped his controller to drink the cola that was on the table, ice cubes long drowned and mixed with the soda. Diet, of course.

He laughed as he watched his character get hit by a car, a character exiting to run over and pick up the money Kyle’s character dropped.

“Stan, you’re supposed to protect my balls! Remember?” He chuckled as Stan made sound effects while the car he was driving sped up, grinning.

Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless as Stan this time drove over Kyle’s character after it just had respawned. He didn’t pick up his controller and continued sipping his drink, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

The omega brought it out as Stan paused the game to reach for his own glass, turning to peek at Kyle’s phone. The shorter one groaned as he read the screen, scoffed then read it. Kyle locked his phone and leaned threw it on Stan’s bed from across the room, Stan giving him a questioning and curious look.

“No, right. Look,” he struggled while chuckling and sighing at the same time. He settled with placing his head into his hands.

“What? What’s up?” Stan asked, turning in his seat to face Kyle who was shaking his head as he didn’t want this to be made into a big thing. Though he knew Stan wouldn’t drop it now that Kyle was acting so dramatic, like he was keeping a big, funny secret from his best friend. Kyle also wanted to be able to tell all his secrets to Stan without any awkward tension or pheromones flying around the room. He sighed.

“Okay, you know how I told you I broke off with Christophe after prom? Like he’s nice and all, funny and kind. Even you liked him,” he gestured with his glass towards Stan, both leaning their heads in their hands, elbows on the back of the couch, facing each other.

“Yeah, he was nice, but you were mostly all about being friends, right?” Stan shrugged and finished his glass, placing it on the table.

“Well, yes but… as you might remember I got really drunk at prom, like really drunk, Stan. I ended up going home with him and it-“

“Wait, you slept with him?” Stan interrupted him, staring. Kyle groaned as he didn’t want this; a big reaction. Stan seemed mostly surprised however, which in one sense he had the right to be. Kyle might not be a nun but he wasn’t exactly the famous slut of their school either.

“I’m human, Stan. I’m not a virgin if that’s what you think,” he scoffed and Stan gave him a ‘no shit’ look.

“Either way, end of story… he was _so_ bad,” Kyle said, making a pained expression. It hadn’t hurt, physically, but it had hurt at how bad he was and how hard he was trying. Kyle had ended up jacking off under Christophe, the alpha insisting that he did the work. Kyle tried suggesting he rode him but Christophe declined, convincing Kyle he would do it better and the next second he came, moaning on top of him.

“Did he hurt you?” Stan asked, watching Kyle with careful eyes even though he knew he would have picked it up if Kyle had been hurt or gotten frightened. It had only been two days and an alpha would be able to smell it, especially a dominant alpha who considered someone part of his pack.

“No, Stan, he didn’t do anything and that was kind of the problem. He was just… _bad_ ,” he said, chuckling in embarrassment. Stan seemed to relax and raised an eyebrow, smiling at his friend.

“So yeah, he’s texting me a lot now and I try to make it through to him I’m done. I know it’s just been two days but he wants to start a relationship now because he keeps saying it was so good,” he whined and Stan chuckled.

“Did he knot you?” Stan asked out of the blue.

Kyle turned to him with a face of ‘WTF’, shock evident in his face.

Silence.

Then;

“What the hell, Stan?!” Kyle yelled, almost throwing his drink across the room.

“What?! I just wanna know,” Stan said, getting defensive. He crossed his arms and Kyle recognized Stan’s face, from whenever he accidently said something before thinking, just like he would do as a child.

“No, he didn’t…” Kyle muttered and Stan nodded, locking at the paused screen.

“Don’t you need to be in like… h-heat for that?” Kyle asked after another moment of silence, avoiding Stan’s eyes as he felt slightly embarrassed himself. It wasn’t a topic they brought up that often. In fact Kyle tried to avoid all sort of sex-related talk with Stan as much as possible.

“Uh, no. It can happen otherwise as well. It can, uhm, hurt the bottom however,” Stan replied and sounded slightly embarrassed himself.

“Did Cherry like it?” Kyle snickered and Stan snapped his eyes up to Kyle’s.

“Kyle!”

“What? Come on, it’s obvious you’ve done it with her. I bet you wouldn’t know this stuff otherwise. So; did she like it?” he asked, shrugging. Obviously Stan had, otherwise he wouldn’t probably know that much about it.

Stan didn’t reply but went back to the video game, rolling his eyes and scoffing as he decided the conversation would be dropped. Kyle couldn’t be bothered to fight him.

He tried to ignore his imagination which was creating images with Stan nailing small Cherry to the bed, in the room they were in right now, which wasn’t easy.

***-***-***

In the end Kyle wound up staying over at Stan’s place. It wasn’t far to his own house but he had slept here so many times so it only felt natural.

It was late when they were starting to get tired and it was completely pitch black outside, which in June meant it was really late. Kyle had suggested they could watch a movie instead, one he had wanted to watch for some time now. Apparently Christophe wasn’t a fan of horror movies which was one of the reasons Kyle knew they wouldn’t fit, as it was his only favourite genre.

Kyle knew it hadn’t been Stan’s kind of favourite movies either, with eye gouging and creepy, small Japanese girls but after years of hanging together the alpha had gotten used to the jump scares and enjoyed it almost as much as Kyle. Which made Kyle realize if he maybe would have learned to watch something else with Christophe? Would he want that?

Nah.

They had moved to the bed and the TV was turned around on its wheels. Stan was leaning against his old, worn pillows which were in turn pressed against the headboard. Kyle was lying flat on his stomach beside Stan, suggesting theories about the murderer and giggling after they got jump scared, his feet moving in the air.

Every now and then Stan would grunt and grab one of Kyle’s feet which were covering his view and Kyle would go back to small waves but after time he got restless and started swaying them again, teasing his friend who gave him looks of both annoyance and love as he glared back at him.

Kyle knew a part of him wanted to throw out pheromones that would ask and beg for Stan to hold and embrace him. Maybe even kiss him. Pick him.

Instead he smiled and tried to calm the fire inside him, something that was ripping at his insides and burning him in and out. The devil had set him on fire and was laughing his ass off and Kyle was heartbroken but still smiling, his friend falling for it.

Stan had his fan on in the corner of the room and Kyle had been feeling a bit cold as it got later. When he saw that much wasn’t happening on the screen he stood up and pushed the sheets up, crawling under and lying down beside Stan, picking a pillow up from the floor. The one he usually used.

The alpha didn’t seem to even notice and kept his eyes on the screen, looking slightly terrified as someone was getting stabbed repeatedly by… was that a curtain rod?

“Are you freezing?” Stan asked suddenly and Kyle peeked at him, then back to the movie. Finally he asked, Stan should know omegas usually froze compared to alphas who were always… warm.

Oh.

Kyle had involuntarily leaned against Stan, just like they used to do as kids, digging his fingers in between Stan’s arm and side and press himself against the warmth. He was like a god damn heat-pillow for fucks sake, Kyle didn’t think he deserved to be blamed.

“Sorry,” he coughed, leaning back the other way and sliding further down the pillow, pulling up the sheets further until it came to stop as they were stuck under Stan’s body.

Watching as Stan stood up but didn’t reply made Kyle’s heart shatter for a split second, a cold feeling in his chest, like getting stabbed from something, a curtain rod perhaps. The next second he watched Stan remove his shirt and throw it on the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and Kyle awkwardly moved his head towards the TV instead, trying to stay quiet.

Someone moved in the corner of his eyes and the sheets were lifted before he sat on the bed, leaning against his pillows again. Kyle looked at him and his mouth former a small ‘o’ as Stan held out his arms, smiling.

Kyle tried to hide his blush as he scooted closer, still fully clothed and leaned against Stan’s chest. He couldn't help but to sigh however when he was engulfed in Stan’s natural heat and he pressed his nose against his chest, the tip feeling way too cold.

He felt bad, he knew this was beyond the line of just friendship stuff. Stan might be dense but he probably knew that if Cherry stepped through that door now Stan would be single in a second. Which was something Kyle both wished for and feared. He obviously wanted his best friend for himself but Kyle also hated when the big-breasted and good looking girls were swarming around him and throwing suggestive lines here and there. Kyle didn’t have any of that, he couldn’t exactly do the ‘bend and snap’ as he was neither big breasted, good looking nor ready to jeopardize their friendship for this weird crush of his.

He continued to tell himself it was just a phase, Stan was good looking and it was tempting. Which meant he was strangling the small voice in him saying it sure was a _long_ phase he was going through.

That night Kyle fell asleep with his back to his childhood and best friend, crying silently as just a few drops fell from his closed eyes down onto the mattress while Stan’s low snoring filled the room. It took him a while but after some time Kyle fell asleep with the love of his life lying right beside him, smelling of someone else.

 

***-***-***

Kyle got a text message on his last class from Stan, asking if he wanted to hang out after school. Kyle didn’t have plans but still felt a little awkward sleeping with Stan yesterday. But he somehow already missed him, replying a with a ‘sure bro’.

From: Stan the manly man  
‘nice bro’

To: Stan the manly man  
‘bro’

From: Stan the manly man  
‘bro’

Kyle knew that Stan had practice now and dropped his books into his backpack, shrugging into his jacket and heading outside. They boys had one last game the just a few days after their actual graduation and he wasn’t surprised they spent their time training.

Tomorrow was the last day of school and then graduation the next day, but for now he headed towards the B-Stadium. The big outdoor A-Stadium the school owned was covered in graduation preparation and the team would have to practiced inside, doing more general exercises than playing the full game, which he could understand their frustration of.

When Kyle pushed the door open he had to use some strength as it was quite heavy and he was fully leaning against it as he pushed it open. The sounds of shoes against the basketball floor and occasional shouts was heard as he entered the building. He opened the door to the bleachers and sat down at the top row, a group of girls sitting at the bottom and two other people to the left, one on his laptop.

Shrugging of his jacket off, one of the only ones still wearing one, Kyle looked for Stan on the floor and when he couldn’t find him he looked towards the benches on the court, where he saw the familiar MARSH 12 on one of the shirts. Stan was wearing full gear together with just a few of the guys, there seemed to be 6 of them doing attacks while the other half of the court was filled by guys running around passing three balls around.

Stan and one of the really muscular guys were up after a minute and stood with some space between each other, crouching, looking like animals ready to kill. Suddenly Stan yelled some sort of command and they collided. Kyle couldn’t help but to wince as he knew he would be flung across the court by either of them if he stood in one of their places.

They leaned back and the black guy started to explain something to Stan, showing a motion with his shoulder and then tapping his left knee, Stan nodded and they attacked once again.

About15 minutes later they seemed to be done for the day as one of the guys passing the ball flung it hard at another, laughing and running away.

“Mattson, get your fucking ass over here,” the guy who got hit yelled, but he didn’t seem angry, Kyle just then realizing it was Eddie. Stan removed his helmet and spit the mouth piece into it, looking towards the bleachers and waving to Kyle as he noticed him.

Kyle usually felt really small as he sat at the bleachers either here, outside or back in South Park Elementary’s tiny field. Especially now in his a-little-too-big-knitted-shirt and his hands hidden in his sleeves, phone in his hands, watching Stan and his team attack each other and stretch their muscles as they threw balls in a speed Kyle could never do.

He sighed at the thought and got to his feet, picking up his bag and walking out to the small reception that was closed, to sit on the bench there and resume to scroll through twitter on his phone.

Suddenly a group of newly-showered guys exited one of the doors from the hallway, smelling of both strong alpha and beta pheromones, their adrenalines still high. One of the alphas winked at Kyle and he merely ignored them, looking down at his phone again.

Eddie walked out the next minute, Stan just a few steps behind him, walking together with the guy from before.

“What did you think? Exciting game, right?” Eddie grinned and stopped before Kyle, hands in his pockets of his football jacket and a blue bag hanging on his shoulder, similar to Stan’s.

“Totally,” Kyle replied, standing up as Stan got closer, throwing his small backpack on. Eddie suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and didn’t move away as Kyle stood up, now close to him as he expected him to move when he stood.

The next second he watched Eddie’s nostrils move as he was sniffing the air for a moment, Kyle’s eyes moving down to his chest instead of meeting his eyes.

“Oh, wow,” Eddie said as his eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair line, looking at the omega, by now Stan must have reached them.

“You almost had me fooled, _Kyle_ ,” he said and the way he said his name he knew Eddie had realized his sex and now tried to… flirt with him?

“You two know each other?” Stan’s voice broke the silence and Kyle looked up at him, seeing a cautious expression on his face, eyes on Eddie who turned around. The black guy stood behind Stan, looking between the three of them, probably feeling the slight tension.

“Clyde is out middleman, I had lunch with Kyle a while back,” Eddie said and nothing in his stance or aura seemed to stand down as Stan talked to him.

Silence filled the corridor and even Kyle could feel the challenging pheromones filling the air, reminding him of a sour smell of some sort. He looked between the two, just like Stan’s tackling friend.

Stan and Eddie seemed to have a sort of staring contest then Stan leaned slightly forwards. He was taller than Eddie, but not by much.

“You have a girlfriend, Marsh, do you really have a say in this?” Eddie asked and he seemed completely calm, sliding an arm around Kyle’s shoulders as he stood close to him.

Kyle could feel Stan’s rage fill the air, the hairs on his neck standing up.

“Off,” was all Stan said and Eddie twitched at his side, taking a step backwards and almost falling.

Kyle was still too scared to look up or to meet anyone’s eyes so he stared at the floor, just trying to analyse all pheromones and scents filling his mind. He could hear breathing and a small rumbling sound, but he couldn’t put his tongue on what it was.

“Eddie, you wanna walk together?” the black guy suddenly said and the rumbling stopped, Kyle heard movement and then the door opening and closing, sounds outside escaping in for a moment.

Had someone been growling?

“Kyle,” Stan said after a moment and Kyle slowly raised his head, looking at his childhood friend.

 

***-***-***

They were chatting briefly on the way to Stan’s place, just brief things like the weather and graduation and Kyle could feel his fear way gone and the annoyance growing inside him and the beta slowly checked the coast before stepping out of the shadows.

Fuck all this.

“Honestly, Stan, why does it matter to you?” Kyle snapped as he had thought about the incident that had just occurred at the stadium. He and Stan were sitting in his room, Kyle on the bed, Indian style and Stan on the floor with his laptop in his lap, scratching his nose as Kyle suddenly yelled.

“What?” Stan looked clueless as they had just been discussing the GTA physics.

“People are allowed to talk to me, you know,” Kyle grunted. It was certainly not the first time Stan had kind of cock-blocked Kyle. Stan didn’t reply but he dropped his confused face and went back to his laptop, causing Kyle’s irritation to grow.

“Hello? I’m talking to you,” he called and Stan looked up but without meeting Kyle’s eyes and then after a moment back down again, tapping on the keys.

“Stan!” Kyle yelled and threw his arms into the air, staring at him. Stan sighed and slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes almost glaring at Kyle.

“Eddie wasn’t just _talking_ to you,” he said, voice hard.

“No, he was flirting with me, which I was fine with,” he threw out and Stan just continued to stare at him. Kyle could feel the warnings being sent his way. Kyle was sure that even if he was his omega-self he would still be upset.

“You’re cock-blocking me, Stan. Remember first day here and one of the seniors started talking to me, he was kind and looked good! And you just barked him away like a guarding dog!”

A pause.

“I get that you mean well, I really do but as you’re clearly not doing it to make a move on me yourself and you have a girlfriend. I’m getting annoyed and I have the right to question your actions,” he finished and glared right back at Stan.

“Eddie was in court about a month ago, for sexual assault. He had to pay a fine and the victim still goes to this school,” Stan simply stated and Kyle could feel something cold drop in his stomach, “she was an omega,” he finished.

“So?” Kyle said after a minute of thinking about what to say,

“That’s my business. I decide who I w-want to be with, not you,” he raised his voice, “plus, I’m sure Cherry have ‘sexually assaulted’ you several times,” he said, only realizing he went too far after the sentence was out.

Fuck.

Kyle swallowed. He wanted to turn around and bash his head against the wall. Why did he have such bad control over his emotions and his body, fucking beta mutations.

“Excuse me?” Stan asked from the floor and Kyle almost jumped at the voice, all courage gone out the window, like the beta in him said ‘fuck this, you’ll handle this’ and left the omega to handle the outcome.

“Nothing, sorry that was… too far,” he mumbled and fiddled with his shirt. He wanted to escape but he was as glued to the bed.

Why did he have to say that?!

“No, I want to know what you meant, Kyle,” Stan said and Kyle could hear him standing up, his laptop being set on his floor.

No, no.

He heard steps and his shoulders tensed slightly.

“No… it’s-“

“Tell me,” Stan demanded, standing over the sitting Kyle who had now closed his eyes. The omega collected himself before speaking. It was a command after all, which made it easier to speak. Stan didn’t actually sound mad but it was just the fear that he could get angry that made Kyle crawl into himself.

“She j-just seems so… b-bossy, like I know you’re all alpha and she’s an omega b-but she’s… like… ruling you. It’s like a Scarlet and Ulric story,” Kyle said and actually looked up at him. He was indicating it was like the well-known Shakespeare play with an alpha male falling for a sweet omega lady. She later turned out to be the opposite of sweet and made him do all sorts of things, ruling him secretly by his side, using her charms.

“Cherry is an independent woman, she’s simply not as insecure as others, quite feisty actually, Stan said, tilting his head slightly, eyes narrowed at Kyle.

“Just like another omega I know…”

“Fuck you,” came out of nowhere.

In his mind Kyle was thinking it as a joke, something that might have ended the fight if they had been kids. But Kyle was an omega and Stan an alpha and it came out _hard_.

Stan narrowed his eyes even further.

Kyle’s legs pushed forwards and he tried to press himself backwards to escape, like he could walk through the wall.

Kyle gasped soundlessly as Stan took two large steps over the floor, hovering over Kyle.

“Try that again,” he growled and the intensity and pheromones made the omega fear for his life. Kyle brought two hands up to cover his ears while he bent down, shutting his eyes.

The nothing seemed to happen. He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t hear anything.

Kyle started seeing weird shapes of colours in the darkness after a while, his back hurt and one of his arms were starting to strain, but he didn’t dare to move. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears and his ears hurt from the pressure, Kyle trying to keep his breathing even as he didn’t want to shift one inch.

With his arms getting tired of pressing against his ears he wanted to whine or drop them, but he couldn’t.

Two hands suddenly slid over his shoulders down to his sides and Kyle took a moment before carefully looked up as they were grabbing harder around him. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to feel the tears that slid down his cheeks. Stan looked pained as he stared down at him, pulling for Kyle to stand up, which the omega did immediately, obeying the alpha.

Stan embraced him in his warmth, big arms around Kyle’s small body, a face pressed against Kyle’s hair. He sniffled and pressed his face against Stan’s clad chest.

Kyle was turned as Stan sat down on the bed, then a hand on Kyle’s arm motioned for him so sit down as well, resuming their hub as Kyle now was sitting on Stan’s thighs, again hiding his face in Stan’s chest. The alpha struggled out of his football jacket and then carefully placed it around Kyle’s shoulders. It was warm and smelled like Stan, Kyle thought.

“We’re a mess,” Stan whispered after a few minutes. Kyle had stopped crying but Stan kept stroking his back, sniffing him and his hair every now and then.

Kyle chuckled and turned his head to rest it against Stan’s shoulder, hiding his face in his neck instead. It was incredible how this simple motion could make him feel so safe, in his alpha’s arms. It didn’t matter that Stan had someone else, a girlfriend, Kyle still belonged to Stan. Always had.

“No shit,” he mumbled and Stan gently shoved him, the omega daring to giggle. Kyle might have acted like an idiot a few minutes ago but if Stan was going to try to train Kyle to be a good omega and to not swear, he was way in over his head.


	3. From Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my fail from last time with the chapters here is chapter 3 which only took me three days. It could be longer but I'm working a lot nowadays. I still love this story so I should be able to get out more chapters soon!
> 
> Take care!

Kyle was sitting on his bed, his notebook on the covers right beside his feet. He had found his earphones in his endless void, also known as his backpack. Plugging it into his laptop he was now listening to some sort of ‘Chill’ playlist he had made a while back. Kyle threw a shirt over the screen to limit the light in his room, it was dark outside and while many people would go into depressions as darker seasons came by, he enjoyed the peacefulness with it. There hadn’t been many storms this winter and the snowflakes outside were falling slowly, as in slow motion, illuminated under the lampposts around the parking lot.

Kyle’s phone was currently updating to the newest software, something that he had postponed for weeks now and finally remembered to do. He turned back to the window after glancing at the small screen, the device vibrating once.

The boy was fortunate enough to get a room with a view towards the main building and he would often spend minutes just _watching_. People would hurry back and forth and some would just sit around, studying, chatting or relaxing.

Kyle had been here, at University of Colorado, Boulder over a year now and was hallway through his second year. He could definitely say he’d seen some interesting stuff just from his dorm window. His top story to tell was when he saw Diana make out with Benny behind the left wall, beside the tall bushes, something that might not have been seen from the ground but from Kyle’s point of view? Oh, he saw it all. He could have stayed for the blowjob but decided not to. But before he left Kyle also saw Diana’s _boyfriend_ , Rob, sitting with his friends by one of the tables, completely oblivious.

With the snow now deep however, as the months had passed there weren’t many people outside. Kyle had just finished up an assignment he had struggled with for a while and emailed it to his teacher. Now he was left with nothing to do.

He had a project together with Sam, a Chinese guy who was pretty funny but got on Kyle’s temper quite often. It was Sam’s turn to email his stuff to Kyle and the redhead had reminded him enough times so all he could do now was wait.

Removing the shirt that was covering his laptop screen Kyle switched song, sliding further down his pillow and opening Facebook.

Stan had been tagged in a few pictures from a party Rose, Ruby and Red had been throwing. The three girls were tight as glue and Kyle couldn’t help but to correlate them to “Mean Girls”. Stan was having a sort of “thing”, as he called it, with Rose.

There were 4 miniature pictures and Kyle’s eyes looked at bulky guys hanging on each other in each, an additional blonde girl hanging on one of the guys in the last photo, a bottle in her hand. Kyle continued scrolling without reading further into it.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw Christoph had made a post. Under a picture of some sort of forest the text read:

‘Finally got my VISA, I’m moving in 10 days, still feels unreal.’

Kyle read a few of the comments underneath and considered typing one on his own but his phone vibrated again, notifying him it was done updating. He typed in his pin (which he magically remembered) and yawned as the device was loading. A text message popped up the moment it was done.

From: Stan Marsh  
I need you. Now.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and picked up his phone again, quickly typing out a reply.

To: Stan Marsh  
What?

It didn’t take long before his phone vibrated again.

From: Stan Marsh  
I’m at the hospital, Centeral Denver Hospital. Kyle get hear now

The omega didn’t even notice the typo as another message appeared.

From: Stan Marsh  
Now, Kyle.

Kyle hurried to his feet and grabbed for his jacket, feeling his pockets for keys and reaching for his boots. He remembered to grab a scarf and gloves and he hurried down the stairs, one shoe barely tied, heart in his throat. He was fiddling with the phone, trying to call Stan while he tried to pocket everything else, car keys between his teeth.

“Stan?” Kyle breathed in the phone as someone answered, almost dropping one glove as he passed a street light on the school yard’s parking lot, the night sky hovering above him. It was a clear Monday evening and it was quiet as most Monday’s were here but also really chilly outside.

“Kyle? Oh god, Kyle. I… god,” Stan breathed into his ear and Kyle found his car, pressing the buttons on his remote, the lights on his vehicle blinking twice.

“Stan? What’s going on? I’m getting in my car now, are you alright?!” Kyle yelled, dumping everything in the shotgun seat, fiddling with the key and staring the engine. He removed the phone from his ear and shakily pressed ‘speaker’ and placed it on the headboard.

“I’m fine- No I’m not, shit, Kyle,” Stan groaned through the device, his voice sounding tired and frustrated.

Kyle steered out from the parking lot, no cars in sight as he turned right and towards the highway. His car was still new but while he had gotten used to most of its features he wasn’t the most experienced driver. Whenever he went somewhere far with someone he was rarely the one to drive.

“Stan, calm down. What happened?” Kyle tried to sound calm but could feel the shakiness in his voice.

“I’m… I’m really fine, don’t… drive carefully but just get here soon. Fuck, I need you so bad,” he groaned out and if it had been any other situation Kyle would have raised his eyebrows at the words and Stan’s needy voice.

What the fuck was going on?

“I have to hang up, just get here fast. Tell them you’re my brother and you should get through. Okay, Kyle?” He said, his voice almost growling at the end.

Kyle was about to reply but the phone gave him a couple of short beeps as the screen said the call was ended. He pressed the green button again to re-call Stan but it answered as busy.

“Fuck,” Kyle bit his lip, staring out on the dark highway, mostly trucks passing him.

“What did you get yourself into this time?” He mumbled and almost had a heart attack as he releasing he hadn’t even put on his seat belt.

***-***-***

“You’re in a hurry, Mr. Marsh?” The guy behind the desk asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyle.

“Yes, I need to see him now, it’s urgent” Kyle said and the boy nodded slowly, still looking a bit weirded out. Kyle already knew he might not be allowed to see Stan if something serious was going on, he just hoped he wasn’t going into surgery or something similar.

“I’ll contact his doctor and tell him you’re here. Your mother, Sharon is on her way as well,” he mumbled and appeared to be no longer interested in the matter, pressing a few buttons on an old-school phone, tapping his fingers against the desk as he probably waited for someone to pick.

“Yes, it’s Ethan. Stan Marsh’s brother, Kyle Marsh is here, he wants to see Stan immediately?” he asks and Kyle stared at him. Was he chewing a gum?

“Yeah, okay- yeah,” he said before placing down the phone, looking up at Kyle again.

“Doctor Moreau will meet you outside your brother’s room. It’s on the third floor in room 26,” the man said and gave Kyle a handwritten note with the floor and door number together with a tag that stated Visitor and number 40. Kyle felt slightly offended about the directions, like he would forget ‘third floor and room number 26’ but guessed the guy was obliged to give all visitors a note so there weren’t people wandering around lost in the building.

He hurried to the elevators and it opened the second after he pressed the button, stepping inside and pushing the 3 hard. His scarf was falling off his shoulder slightly and he nervously fixed it while he was traveling upwards. The doors gave off a ‘pling’ and he exited the narrow space.

The hallways were dark and smelled just like hospital usually smelled, the sound of Kyle’s boots the only sound he could hear, his steps even as he followed the arrows. At the end of the hallway after his second turn a doctor was standing, looking at a chart of some sort. He smiled when Kyle closed in on him, the light from a lamp on the wall hitting his face.

“Hello, Kyle,” he said and Kyle nodded, staring at the door with the number 26 on it.

“Hi,” was all the formalities Kyle had time for before he hurried; “What’s wrong with him? Is Stan okay?”

The doctor smiled tiredly, wrinkles forming around his eyes.

“Stanley is in good care, yes. He’s being watched by our team so he’s safe, no need for his brother to worry,” he smiled and Kyle could feel the blush creeping up his neck. If the doctor had spent all day with Stan he would know Kyle wasn’t his brother, scratch that, if he just took a seconds look at Stan and then Kyle he would know it.

“What’s going on?” Kyle asked, looking up at the taller man, embarrassed but still worried.

“Did Stanley maybe call you? Tell you to get here?” He asked and Kyle nodded, why would he need to lie about that? Stan asked for _one thing_ and at the moment Kyle didn’t seem to be able to do it.

“We didn’t realize he had his phone, which was a miss from the nurse. We’ve detained the object for now and his mother will get it when she gets here- excuse me,” he mumbled before yawning, holding a hand over his mouth.

“Can I see him?” Kyle asked after a moment. Was Stan not allowed to have his phone or what?

“I’m afraid that would be impossible and I would maybe lose my job if I let you,” he said and gave Kyle a smile, a pitying smile like he was explaining something to a child that didn’t understand.

“, and seeing as he’s your brother it would be very unethical,” he added with a small chuckle. Both Kyle’s annoyance and confusion grew but his question was interrupted by the sound of heels hitting the floor in a much faster beet than Kyle had been walking.

“Where is he?” Sharon called as she jogged in her heels towards them, giving Kyle a quick confused look before turning to the doctor.

“He’s in here, Mrs. Marsh. Your son is fine,” he assured her and Kyle could see how the doctor braced himself to fight all sorts of accusations and questions she would throw at him. Kyle, however, knew Sharon was a very nice lady.

“Well he’s not exactly completely fine, oh my dear Stanley. Will I be able to talk to him soon?” she asked, biting her lip where her red lipstick seemed slightly stained already.

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to talk to him. At the moment the surveillance team is reporting he needs to calm down. We need your agreement to put him on something calming as he never had a chance to put in a word himself.

“Oh, of course. Well, yes I want that for him. Do I need to sign somewhere, doctor?” She asked, pulling the giant purse higher on her shoulder, gripping the straps hard.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll notify the staff, just a moment,” he smiled and walked a step over while picking up a phone from his pocket.

“Kyle, what are you doing here?” Sharon asked as she finally turned to him, looking him up and down.

“What’s wrong with Stan?” Kyle asked and ignored her question. He was still pissed off he was the only one who didn’t know what was going on. Sharon’s expression seemed to soften slightly and she looked down at one of her hands.

“Well, you see, Stan is a lot like his father, right? You know we weren’t expecting him to turn out dominant in the first place,” she said, choosing her words carefully.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, obviously, but… we just didn’t expect him to go into a rut, we didn’t even think about it or plan anything, even though Randy have in the past,” she explained and Kyle felt something click in his head and something drop in his stomach.

Oh.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Stan is a strong man. It’s just so… tricky. Randy couldn’t come, for obvious reasons, Shelly is in England and that only leaves me,” she mumbled.

“I’m here,” Kyle said but then realized he was probably on the ‘not recommended visitors during a rut’ list together with Randy and any omega apart from a family member.

“Which might make things _very_ tricky if you went in there,” she smiled as she saw the realization on Kyle’s face.

Sharon’s hair was slightly messy and her white shirt under her coat looking a bit rumbled. Kyle gave her a kind smile back, scoffing as agreeing.

“They are giving him SNRI tranquilizer now,” Doctor Moreau appeared and informed them, mostly talking to Sharon.

“Thank you doctor,” Sharon replied and smiled, then she looked around and the doctor spoke again.

“There’s a free waiting room here beside Stanley, it has a bed if either one of you need to stay over. It’s not exactly the top suite at Hilton’s but… well, it’s not,” he laughed, silently enough so they wouldn’t wake whoever was sleeping on this floor.

Kyle wondered if Stan would be able to sleep. Now with the drugs, hopefully.

Sharon giggled and followed him inside. There was a coffee and tea machine Kyle wandered over to and picked out a coin from his pocket, getting himself a cup of earl grey. There didn’t seem to be any milk but he was way too tried to care.

The doctor told them he was going off his shift soon but if they needed any help or information the desk would help them. Both nodded and thanked him as he exited the room, the ceiling lamp too light for Kyle’s liking.

The room itself was very plain, no window but a small TV screen in the corner. The walls were white and the floor an ugly blue just like in the hallways. There was a cheap-looking wooden table with four chairs Kyle had sat by and a bed in the corner, looking neatly made.

Sharon put down her bag on the table, two fingers spinning the ring on her finger, looking around the room.

“I have a dollar if you want tea or coffee as well?” Kyle asked, the hand in his pocket holding the paper note while his tea was chilling; still too hot to drink.

“Thank you, dear,” she smiled and accepted it as Kyle handed it over. She picked some sort of coffee drink it looked like and placed it on the table before going back to the machine and looking in the cupboard beside it.

“Aha!” She exclaimed and Kyle turned to look at what she found.

“I knew it,” she smiled as she brought the small basket with tiny cream-cartons in it, putting it between them as she knew Kyle preferred milk to both his coffee and tea.

He grinned at took one, trying to be casual as he checked the date before opening the lid, pouring it into his cup, the white swirling around and downwards the orange sea, mixing in with the colours.

***-***-***

Kyle left just a while after that, chatting briefly with Sharon because he felt bad for her. She was clearly planning to stay there, either until she could talk to Stan or until he was back to normal again.

She had obviously asked how Kyle knew Stan was at the hospital as apparently Stan’s ‘friend’ Rose had called him in, in the first place. Kyle could just imagine how that could have happened, if things were going to be awkward between them when Stan got back. Maybe Stan had done something…. horrible…. if he had somehow… attacked her. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to hear or read in the news about whatever crimes alphas on ruts would execute. It was hard however, to imagine Stan doing something like taking advantage of another human, an omega to be specific.

But in a rut it wouldn’t be shocking. All Kyle’s mind could do was imagine and hope none of it had happened.

In the end Kyle simply told her Stan had texted him and Sharon nodded slowly, as thinking deeply at something, before changing the subject. Kyle was too tired to put any thought into why, as he first expected her to interview him about it.

The drive back wasn’t bad, he wasn’t feeling too tired and kept his eyes on the road, mouthing and singing along to a CD by Blue Öyster Cult that he found at a second hand store. The car he got from his parents wasn’t exactly the newest model of a Volvo, but it was still quite nice compared to other cars in the parking lots at school. It had a CD player (at least not a fucking cassette player) and Kyle had wandered into both a garage sale and a second hand shop and bargained. He was quite happy with the CDs in the holder to his left.

Stan could pick on him all he wanted about the Shakira CD, Kyle still enjoyed it.

***-***-***

Almost getting a heart attack (again) the next morning he woke up at 11:00 before remembering he didn’t have any classes planned to attend that day. Instead of figuring he could be productive with something else then Kyle slowly slid down under the warm sheets again, falling asleep once more.

Waking up again by his phone ringing Kyle accidently dropped it on the floor before picking it up again and answering, his voice rough.

“Wait, is this really happening? Did I actually wake you up, Kyle Broflovski?” The raspy voice on the other end chuckled.

Kyle rolled around in the sheets, pressing around on his phone until he got it on speaker.

“What do you want, Billy?” he replied, smiling at the familiar laugh on the other end. He placed his phone on the pillow in front of him, pulling his covers up over his body. A lock fell into his eyes and he pushed it back as he felt a yawn coming.

“I was wondering if you have time for dinner… tonight? You took me to the sushi place and now it’s my turn to introduce you to the fantastic food that is Greek food,” Kyle could hear the smirk in his voice and he couldn’t help but to smile himself, feeling like a giddy child.

“Mhm,” Kyle nodded with a thumb between his teeth. He listened to Billy breathe on the other end and waited for him to speak but when neither of them did they both giggled at the same time.

“Honey, I have to go but… I’m really looking forwards to tonight,” Billy said and Kyle continued grinning like an idiot.

“I am too, I’ll see you,” Kyle replied and stuffed his face against his pillow, both hating and loving how cheesy all of this was.

“See you,” Billy whispered and the call was ended, Kyle yawning yet again and stretching his arms above his head, happy but feeling like he forgot something.

***-***-***

The next day Kyle woke up with aching hips and a soft headache. Maybe they had too much wine the evening before. Kyle could remember emptying the bottle together with Billy and smashing it on the floor as it fell when he bumped into the table.

However the pair were way to into each other at that moment that they merely just gave it a look, they could clean that in the morning.

Billy Miller was an alpha with a nice cock. That was how Kyle mostly thought of him. He was also very polite, brought up in a wealthy family and had a burning passion for his job, working as a nurse.

He was spending a lot of his income on charity and was the sort of guy to ask old ladies if they needed help crossing the street. Mostly.

Billy Miller was the mother-in-law’s dream and Sheila surely liked him, like checking him off her invisible list. The only red cross was of course his religion not being Judaism, Kyle rolling his eyes as she talked about conversion for the boy. And his old buddies back from high school, Dagger and his gang. If Sheila knew Billy hung with those she’d long gone banned him from seeing Kyle.

Kyle and Billy had been dating for over 5 months by now and they rarely disagreed or fought about much. Kyle was worried it might be a calm before a storm but this far they had spent 3 of Kyle’s heats together and all seemed good.

They had met when Billy together with some former class mates went as alumnus to Kyle and Stan’s University. They had been chatting briefly as they stood in the line for the coffee machine and ended up sitting together for lunch. Stan was sick that day and Kyle thought that if he hadn’t been Stan might have chased Billy off immediately.

The seating rules for the dining hall were complicated to say the least.

If Stan wasn’t with his football buddies and before he started boning Rose the three of them would sit together; Stan, Kyle and Butters.

Sometimes Wendy would join in but mostly on Bebe’s accord as the blonde was more nostalgic and probably felt safer with her old South Park classmates. However that would sometimes bring along a few of their friends, girls from the rugby team who Kyle would quaver under, Stan then growing annoyed by Kyle’s fear = silent chaos.

Otherwise Kyle would sit somewhere first and Butters would join him or not but Stan would turn up with his horde of jocks, freshly showered but still screaming of alpha pheromones of sweat and genitalia. Kyle would sometimes pray to the Gods that Stan didn’t spot him and pick a table for themselves or join the plastics, as they actually were called. They weren’t as dramatic as Regina George and her followers but they still stood up for their name, Rose, Ruby and Red.

But sometimes Stan spotted him and grinned, walking over to slam his tray down and start chatting with Kyle, his friends just following and chatting about throwing a fucking ball around and how good they were at it. Some football guy might try to talk to Kyle but he was off limits for any even simple flirting from Stan. He was like a fucking father sometimes.

Sometimes Stan would spot him but his friends already heading towards another table and Stan following, simply waving to Kyle and later ending up apologizing, time over time even though Kyle assured him it was fine. He _could_ sit alone.

Then Kyle would sometimes end up with Butters and his friends from the fashion design team, they were usually chipper but sometimes overly flamboyant and a bit annoying. And they would always give Kyle’s clothes a look over but otherwise compliment him on his hair.

It was a mess alright.

Either way Billy and Kyle ended up growing closer as Kyle’s phone sent him a push notification the day after from Facebook, a friend invitation from a certain Billy Miller who was hugging a koala in his profile picture.

It started out friendly and Stan really took a liking to Billy as well, it was casual and nice. Suddenly there was someone to help Kyle with his school work and Kyle realized a bit into their friendship he mostly adored Billy as a role model, maybe a bit too much. Kyle was 20 and Billy 26 which seemed to be a good age for Kyle. Billy was still young and funny but mature enough to not make rape jokes whenever.

After knowing each other for almost three months Billy took Kyle to dinner, it was probably meant friendly but the evening turned a bit awkward as Stan was supposed to show up as well but had to cancel in the last second.

It was slow growing, their relationship and mostly continued out as friendship but as they were in Kyle’s apartment playing video games one hot July’s evening, with the aircon running and Kyle in his tight shorts, his heat came out of nowhere.

He felt safe with Billy and they ended up spending it together, experiencing new parts about each other and mostly rolling around laughing most of the times.

The day after Kyle was back to normal Billy asked him out and since then things had only gotten further.

Stan seemed fine with it as well, but Kyle could notice the slight annoyance still there. What mostly kept him cool about it was probably his unspoken dominance over Billy. Billy was an alpha, yes, but nowhere near Stan’s dominance behaviour. Of what Kyle knew there were six people in their school with dominant behaviour, Stan told him once, only one being a female and four of these six on the football team, including Stan. He still seemed to get along with them fine, so maybe Kyle was worrying too much about his friend?

“What are you thinking about, honey?” Billy asked and Kyle’s vision focused, realizing he had been staring at Billy. He smiled a bit and Billy’s hand in Kyle’s hair moved just a bit, a soft caress, dragging his fingers through the red locks.

“Life, in general,” Kyle replied after a scoff. Billy gave him a questioning look while smirking and Kyle rolled his eyes, moving towards him to hide his face against his neck, Billy continuing moving his hand, Kyle moaning at the massage.

“Are you doing anything today?” Kyle asked, eyes glancing over to the clock. It was still 9-ish in the morning but Kyle did have a class he wanted to attend to at 11 and he was in big need of a shower before that.

“Uh, yeah. Actually I’m… gonna hang with Dagger and a couple of his friends, we’re just gonna hang,” Billy assured Kyle as he knew Kyle wasn’t Dagger’s number one fan.

Dagger was a pot head. He was the same age as Billy and coloured his hair black and shaved the left side of his head, he had piercings like freckles on his face and clothes that looked like a wanna-be rock star had bought them, which Dagger might be. He was actually considered one really handsome beta by many but Kyle was bothered by his favourite activities; meth.

“Oh?” Was all Kyle replied, staring into his neck and Billy’s hand got softer in his hair. Just the mere fact that he was acting like this, embarrassed but mostly reluctant to tell Kyle about his evening plans just showed that Billy knew Dagger was no good and that Kyle didn’t like him hanging around him.

But Kyle wasn’t Billy’s mother so he didn’t feel like it was his place to nag. He tried to awkwardly assure Billy once that meth wasn’t ‘that good for you’ and Billy had laughed, promising Kyle he didn’t do that, just regular pot sometimes. As he was supposed to be feeling better at that.

At that moment though, Kyle remembered he felt slightly relieved but when Billy turned up in Kyle’s dorm at 2 in the night, falling and puking everywhere, reeking of grass, he knew that if Billy didn’t quit it their relationship definitely wouldn’t last that long.

Then yet here was, up for a quick rim job before Billy left, leaving Kyle a gasping mess on the bed.

“You’ve got class, right? I actually have calculus in like, 10 minutes so I have to leave now,” he grinned as he stood over the bed, putting on the same shirt as yesterday. Kyle spun around in the sheets, staring at him, still breathing a bit heavily.

“You need to shower before,” he exclaimed, ignoring the redness creeping over his cheeks, he could just blame it on the activities that ended approximately 1 minute ago.

“What if I don’t wanna’?” He said and Kyle could see the hidden smirk behind his blank face.

“Billy,” Kyle pleaded, rolling to sit up himself.

Kyle didn’t like smelling of sex like some other people at his school sometimes did. It was extremely embarrassing and Kyle didn’t get it, everyone around them could smell it on them and smell _who_ had covered them in cum that day (or day before).

He was secretly still a bit worried about Stan so he tried to keep the PDA with billy around Stan to the minimal and Billy seemed to respect that. But now Billy would walk to class, smelling like Kyle’s ass?

Ugh.

“I just have one class, Kyle, its fine. I know you don’t wanna smell of me but at least let me smell of you-“

“You know that’s not the case, Billy, don’t-“

“Yeah, okay sorry. But let me show you off, alright? I want to,” he said and Kyle could hear the alpha in his voice, sighing as his thoughts immediately changed and thought ‘that’s not too bad, of course he can do that’.

“Okay, Billy,” Kyle whispered and smiled, walking over to throw his dirty clothes from yesterday in his cleaning bag.

“Hey, honey,” Billy hugged him from behind, giving his cheek a kiss. Kyle meekly smiled and patted Billy’s arms.

“I’ll see you later,” the alpha waved as he exited, Kyle cursing as he for a second was naked with the door open, his body in full view. He could hear Billy laugh as Kyle shrieked and jumped out of view of the hallway.

***-***-***

The lecture he went to that day was good and the teacher cleared up a lot of things for Kyle, feeling certain things clicking in place in his head about a pair of biochemical formulas he had struggled with.

“Stan? H-How are you doing?” Kyle said, stumbling over his words as he had his book and notebook under his arm, walking over the yard and trying to find his keys in his giant pockets.

As class ended he had one miss called and instantly called the number, probably his most used contact on his phone.

“Ah, yeah, I’m better. I’m on my way home now,” Stan’s voice said. He sounded a bit strained, like he was on the verge of getting sick which was ironic since he was leaving the hospital.

“Oh, did Sharon… stay with you or?” Kyle awkwardly asked as he pressed his key card to the holder, putting in the pin. He took the steps in two as he just wanted to continue this conversation behind locked doors in his room.

“I… uh, I got to talk to mom for a bit one day but, shit, Kyle it was weird,” he struggled with what to say and Kyle felt a small smile crawl onto his face. Stan was fine, and he was as awkward as he used to be as a child.

“Hang on, I’m almost in my room now. Where are you? A taxi?”

“Do you honestly think I’d take a taxi?” Stan laughed and Kyle grinned, rolling his eyes before remembering Stan couldn’t see him.

“Your feelings towards taxis are too hard-core, Stan,” Kyle chuckled and Stan didn’t reply with words, just snorted on the other end. Kyle opened his door with the card and dumped it on his desk, putting down his phone to put on speaker.

“Okay, I’m in,” Kyle said, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the hook on his door. The previous owner of the room had left a small personalized set of hooks, probably hand made from juniper wood, it smelled like. Kyle liked them enough to keep them.

“Good. The valve should be right in front of you on the left wall, use your stethoscope for the code, Agent 004,” Stan said on the other end, sounding way to dramatic that his voice would let him, ending up like an old man instead.

“Okay, I cracked it open. There’s no money here, just a note saying; Best comedian awards dedicated to… Omg! It’s to you, Stan!” Kyle sarcastically exclaimed and Stan laughed on the other end.

“Hey,” Stan said after a moment of laughing, Kyle sitting on his bed with his phone, unzipping his boots.

“Hey,” Kyle replied with a smile in his voice.

“Can… Can I come over to talk about it?” He asked hesitantly.

If the was one thing Kyle loved about his best friend was that while Stan was such a macho to some people, a tough football player to others; he was still a dork sometimes, but only with people he trusted.

Stan was uncertain in his ways, he was quite often confused about things and always relied on Kyle to tell him the answers and call him a fool for not knowing Holland is just two provinces in The Netherlands, not that the two were two different counties _or_ the same country.

“Of course, Stan. Haven’t you missed like a lot of classes though? Wanna do some catching up?” Kyle suggested and he could _hear_ the smile in Stan’s voice.

“You’re the best, Kyle. I would probably be imprisoned in Mexico if it wasn’t for you,” Stan said and Kyle threw his arms out, laughing.

“What?!”

“Yeah, but you know. Like I’d do something stupid and if you wouldn’t be there to assure me that I should do it _this way_ and eat more vegetables and all that.”

“Why Mexico?” Kyle got out between laughs.

“Cause I wouldn’t get further from America,” Stan said and Kyle agreed to that, drying a tear as he held his stomach with the other.

Just about 15 minutes later Stan sent him a text that he was downstairs, adding his typical :-) instead of using an emoji like normal fucking people. Kyle had been delighted however, when he realized Stan used emojis with Rose and most other people, feeling a small stab to his heart at the same time as he was extremely happy and silly about it.

Kyle had time to change sheets and clean up the place, dumping his dirty laundry in the laundry station, this time remembering to write his room number on the note attached to the bag.

It was a bit of a luxury the school had held big debates about, that the omega dorms got their laundry washed for them. The school ended up providing free cleaning detergent for the other dorms too but they still had to do their own laundry in their own laundry rooms. The omega one was basically off limits as the scents and pheromones still stuck to clothes and sheets could make alphas lose their shit.

Kyle grabbed his key card and pushed it into the pocket on his phone, walking down the stairs and smiling at Uno who passed him.

“Hola,” Stan exclaimed with a very pronounced H as Kyle got the big door open, rolling his eyes at his friend. Alphas were basically not allowed to enter the building unless it was together with an omega who lived there and with their full consent. Other omegas were usually bothered by other omegas bringing alphas however, Kyle could recognize way. When he woke up and walked across the dorm to the communal kitchen he didn’t want to smell alpha fighting-pheromones at 7 a clock which would make all omegas uncomfortable.

“Hola,” Kyle corrected him but Stan looked oblivious, smiling at him. He was wearing simple jeans and a black long sleeved shirt underneath his unzipped, red ‘Fjällräven” jacket.

He looked good.

Like he’d always had.

Stan followed him inside and Kyle would feel a ridiculous feeling of pride inside him whenever he brought Stan with him.

Stan was popular, quite so at that and while he himself denied it or laughed it off Kyle knew he knew as well. Kyle wasn’t one to ride the coattail though and treated Stan like his old buddy and nothing else, but he was still secretly a little bit smirk about it, omegas making second turns and looking twice as they passed, Stan talking about the nice bus driver while they wandered towards Kyle’s room.

Kyle unlocked the door to his part of the building, pressing his phone against the holder, the card inside his case reacting to it and opening the door with a click. The door to his room was a bit tricky but just moving his phone around on the panel made it work, unlocking the door after Kyle entered his code.

“- and she was so rude. I would never be able to do his job, I would flip,” Stan continued and Kyle snorted.

“More like cry, Stan,” he said and received a gentle push, more like a small nudge for him to move forwards. Kyle smiled up at him, closing the door after him and throwing his phone on the bed. It still had the case of Stan’s and the school’s football team. They had been selling some to raise money for… whatever, maybe towels, Kyle thought and giggled. Stan had bought one for Kyle, the red head just shrugging and then ended up using it all the time.

A guy at Mac Donald’s had snorted at it while Kyle was paying, it was a beta so Kyle didn’t care, but he guess it was someone who supported another team, passionate enough to make a remark about it to a complete stranger.

Stan propped up one of Kyle’s pillow and sat down on his bed, waiting for Kyle to sit as well.

“Do you wanna play or…?” Kyle asked, gesturing towards his TV. Stan shook his head, patting the bed for Kyle to get on.

“Billy was here?” He asked as he didn’t even seem to sniff, Kyle nodding.

“How is he?” Stan asked and Kyle could always feel a certain stiffness between then when they spoke about Kyle’s boyfriend. Just like an annoyance would spread into the room like smoke as Stan brought up Rose.

“He’s good, we went to Rhodos. It’s like, stuffed with alphas in there,” Kyle chuckled at the memory.

“It’s good though! Right? What did you get?” Stan shone up at the talk about food.

“Some falafel thing. It was… good,” Kyle shrugged his shoulders, “but the portions were huge!” he said and it was Stan’s time to roll his eyes.

“They’re fine. Other places just serve too little.”

“ _Other places_ ,” Kyle repeated with humour in his voice and sat in front of Stan, his legs crossed under him, “does that include the rest of all restaurants… all over the earth?!”

“Yes,” Stan sheepishly smiled and Kyle chuckled.

A silence fell and Kyle looked down at the sheets, moving his hands in the soft fabric, and waiting for whenever Stan was ready to talk about last week’s happenings.

“It was scary,” Stan said after a minute and Kyle looked up to catch him looking down at his hands.

“I… it was horrible,” he whispered and Kyle scooted closer, putting a hand on Stan’s foot, walking with two fingers on the white sock, up and down.

“Do you want to start from the beginning?” He proposed and Stan nodded, looking a bit gone.

“I was with Rose. We were fooling around and… I didn’t notice anything until she got… she suddenly got afraid… of me. Oh God,” he hid his face in his hands and Kyle continued his walking with the fingers, waiting for Stan to continue.

“B-but I didn’t want to stop, I… like I felt like I could just take what I wanted, it was nothing I’ve felt before. It’s… it’s hard to explain but like, something sick inside me told me she owed me whatever I wanted. But then Rose asked me what was wrong and I seemed to snap out of it for a moment.”

Stan looked up and Kyle nodded, showing him he was listening.

“She told me it might be a rut. I think I kinda knew as well, all signs were there and even my fucking feet felt like they were burning. I was enough of me at the time to agree to call 911. It’s a bit foggy but I remember her fear and how barely affected me at all, I didn’t care about her,” he said and stared down at his hands again, moving his fingers.

“When the ambulance arrived I was getting angrier, cause I felt like, who are they to take me away from her? I actually punched one of them, the doctor told me later. So I think they drugged me and got me into the car. We were in my room so I think Rose went home just after that, which means I’m gonna have to ask her if she took the keys or if I have to ask for the spare ones from the janitor…” Stan trailed off but Kyle let him.

He had time.

“And then I woke up in this… this room. It was these cushions on the walls and the floor was soft as well. There was a toilet and a sink but no bed, instead there was a mattress on the floor. It smelled like acid in there, it stung in my nose and eyes all the time but I think it kept me mostly level headed. Do you think it might have been M8?” Stan asked.

“Might have,” Kyle shrugged. M8 in fluid form was the spray omega doors were equipped with, it was used to remove smells when anyone was passing and an omega inside was going through a heat.

“It was horrible. All the time I was going through several emotions, I was angry one moment and then sad the other, begging for them to let me out. I… I twisted my own arm actually and my wrist is still a bit sore, I just sprained it though, so it’s fine…”

“Oh, wow,” Kyle exclaimed, holding out his hands for Stan to put his hand in, which he did. It was a bit warm and swollen, Kyle gently moving soft fingers over the skin.

“And I tried to bash my head against the sink but the security got to me before that and drugged me again. Apparently the DB makes a rut more extreme and aggressive than normal ones which mostly just… make the person dangerously… horny.”

Stan didn’t like to talk about his dominance that much as he had a verbal fight with Randy a while back which made small talk about it suddenly serious, he now preferred to say DB to shorten Dominant Behaviour.

“So… I got to talk to my mom through a glass wall on my second day, the day after you arrived a-apparently…” Stan said awkwardly and Kyle nodded.

“She was so… she looked so tired, so worn out. She’d seen this before and I could _feel_ the pity…” Stan furrowed his brows, watching Kyle follow the lines in his hand with a finger.

“After that I don’t remember much, they aren’t allowed to drug and give me medicine for more than 72 hours, even though I got my mother’s approval… feeling like a child again,” he rolled his eyes and broke the sad tension the conversation was holding. Kyle giggled and Stan gave him a small smile.

“Anyway, then I woke up and my entire body hurt, I still have bruises everywhere from throwing myself at walls and twisting… uh… they told me they had to tie me down once…” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed about it.

“You’re cramping up a lot in a rut as well, so I still feel a little exhausted, even though I slept for nearly 20 hours yesterday,” he said and Kyle raised his eyebrows in surprise.

After another moment of silence, Stan looked up again.

“So yeah… I’m good now but… it might return one day,” he mumbled and Kyle nodded, understanding. He felt really bad for Stan, he was still a kid in his eyes sometimes, and he just wanted to say ‘Come on, let’s go tell our parents, they can help,’ or something.

“Well, you’re fine now. I was so worried when you texted me, dude. I thought you were going to die,” Kyle laughed weakly and Stan bit his lip.

“I’m sorry about texting you… this is really awkward but… yeah, I’m sorry. I would never take advantage of you or use you-“

“I know Stan,” Kyle quickly interrupted him, clasping his hands in his, assuring him he was okay.

Kyle was about to ask if he had texted Rose during his rut as well but realized he didn’t want the answer, added to the fact that the mood had been awkward way too long today.

“How did you even have your phone in the first place?” Kyle asked instead, continuing inspecting Stan’s hands.

“The guy was apparently new and didn’t see me taking it from him while he searched me. I got to wear these horrible scrubs but I dropped my phone in my underwear when he didn’t see. I don’t remember this but they said they had it on surveillance and the doctor kept bringing it up, saying it was hilarious.”

Kyle snorted and slapped Stan’s hands.

“That’s gross, Stan,” he laughed and Stan agreed, clearly feeling better now.

 

After that they got started on some of Stan’s school work. He didn’t have his own books but some of Kyle’s would work, apart from the classes Kyle didn’t take that Stan did.

They spent the remaining evening studying and talking about everything and nothing, Stan ending up giving Kyle a back massage as it got darker outside.

Kyle was moaning inappropriately but he didn’t give two shits about it as Stan pressed his thumbs and palms against knots in his back, trailing invisible patterns and shapes.

After a moment Kyle realized Stan was breathing against his neck as his hands had gotten slower and a shiver ran up his spine, a silent question sent in the air.

“Sorry… you just… make me relax a bit,” Stan whispered behind him as he leaned back and out from Kyle’s space, his hands still on his back however. Kyle turned and looked at him, Stan looking a bit embarrassed.

“Do you wanna sleep here? I’m kinda tired,” Kyle asked and Stan shone up, nodding. Kyle got up and went to the toilet, brushing his teeth as well. When he was done he got outside to a fully clothed Stan still sitting on his bed but now towards the end of it, looking a bit sheepish.

“If you want to sleep in jeans it’s all fine by me but I feel like it could be uncomfortable,” Kyle said as he had changed into an oversized t-shirt, only in his boxers. He could sense Stan’s dislike with it, how an omega was flaunting himself like this but Kyle knew it was unintentional and just proceeded to crawl under the covers, hugging himself as it was a bit chilly in his room.

Stan entered his toilet and came out a minute later, clothes still on but started to strip, jumping a bit to get his pants off.

“Will you turn off the lights and lock the door?” Kyle asked and Stan nodded, throwing his shirt off into the pile on the floor. Walking around in only boxer briefs which were _very_ revealing, Kyle blushed and looked away.

Jesus.

He heard the second lock slide in place and then it got dark, Stan sitting on the bed carefully afterwards.

“Scoot over a bit,” he whispered and Kyle did. He knew this was a bit… wrong. Billy had every right to be mad if he saw this, probably Rose too. Though Kyle would still argue that he and Stan only were friends, Stan was his rock and Kyle was his, ironically.

Stan collected Kyle into his arms after getting a silent agreement from Kyle, stuffing his nose against his neck. It was a possessive move but Kyle couldn’t bother to care, he was helping Stan as he could feel him relax behind him, hands rubbing up and down Kyle’s sides.

Kyle started to drift off, feeling safe and warm with Stan behind him, eyes dropping.

Then a soft pair of lips were placed briefly against his neck and Kyle almost got a shock. He tried to pretend to be asleep but he could feel Stan knew he was still awake. The growing pain in his chest grew and he inwardly cursed.

“Goodnight, Kyle. Thank you for constantly being there and saving me,” he whispered and the words traveled down the omega’s spine, a shiver traveling down after it.

“From the Mexican Mafia,” Kyle replied and Stan chuckled, the bed shaking.

“From the Mexican Mafia,” he agreed.


	4. Feisty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent my entire day off for this now. It turned out longer than I expected but I'm happy with it, for once. This is not the last chapter so expect another one! (Which should definitely not take fucking 3 months. There's a SUBSCRIBE button up there which will give you email notifications when this fic is updated.

“Fuck,” Kyle gasped as he was pressed against the bed, a hand pushing his head into the pillow meanwhile another pulled his ass up into the air.

He was on all fours on the bed in his dorm room, the dark sky outside letting no moonlight in as it seemed to be a cloudy night. His bed sheets were soft and the cock inside him hard, pressing deep before exiting, only for a second to push right in again, deeper this time.

“Yeah, baby,” someone was panting above him and Kyle released a weak noise, trying to catch his breath as he stared into the wall, “you’re so good, baby.”

“St-Shit,” Kyle breathed as the alpha sped up. He tried to rub himself against the sheets but the taller man above him seemed to realize what he was trying to do and pulled him up higher so he couldn’t get any friction.

“Fuck, baby,” was followed by a hot spurt inside him as Kyle fell against the bed, groaning as his back protested. His head was spinning lightly and he was glad when the sweaty warmth above him fell to his side.

“Shit, that was good,” a voice said after a minute and Kyle moaned in agreement, rolling over to reach for the electronic source of heat in the room, switching it down a few degrees. It might be October outside but Kyle had a tendency to freeze, so naturally he put the heater on too high. He stood up on wobbly legs and started to walk towards his bathroom when an arm stopped him.

Douglas Roberts was Kyle’s sort-of-boyfriend since a month back. He was commonly called Bricks by his friends and was currently working at an American Apparel in town, not studying. Just like Billy he was a couple years older than Kyle. Kyle’s number one turn on was a mature personality and realistic points of views, something Douglas had, for the most part. They could discuss politics and if they disagreed they could always agree to disagree, something Kyle was still amazed by. He was used to fight for his opinion, especially after his developing, but Douglas could appreciate Kyle’s opinion and shrug, giving it a real thought.

“Did you come?” Douglas asked from the bed, still breathing heavily. Kyle shook his head and tried pulling his arm back in annoyance.

“No. Come lie with me,” the older continued and Kyle closed his mouth, taking a second before crawling down under the covers. Just as he suspected Douglas didn’t touch him down there but hugged his close, also trapping Kyle’s hands from traveling lower. It seemed to be a weird kink of him to refuse Kyle an orgasm and as the omega had objected the first time Douglas had forced him to apologize for opposing him. Since then Kyle didn’t bring it up, whine or object.

The stone was already set rolling in Kyle’s head, and that was downhill.

They had only known each other for 2 months and seemed to click relatively fast. Meeting through one of Wendy’s parties Kyle had gotten more-then-usual-smashed, something which was unlike him, and ended up in Douglas’s bed. Kyle had arrived to the party with Kenny and Kyle knew from the start he would have a better time if he did. Stan was his best friends but could be such a mother sometime.

With all these horny feelings towards Stan he had to vent somewhere.

Rose and he were trying their relationship as she had moved to study abroad, Cairns, Australia to be specific. Stan was most of all worried for her but then the worry was directed to their actual relationship and about the same night as Kyle kissed Douglas, sober and sincere, Rose and him broke up via Skype. Stan, as expected, was depressed for a good week. Just like he had been as a child with Wendy. While Kyle felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him, it was still a bit funny. But only a bit.

They were still close friends and while Kyle knew he himself still had small doubts in his mind, Stan always proudly called Kyle his best friend. The omega didn’t speak about Douglas’s weird tendencies, as he referred to them himself. He had brought it up once, quite discreetly with Kenny and the beta was seriously disturbed. He called it sick and cruel and while his words and reaction should be a red flag to Kyle, he somehow shrugged it off. But as he was feeling especially beta he could question it himself. He hated that there was a sort of fear growing when he imagined breaking up with Douglas, even if he did it as kindly as possible. Douglas also didn’t like Kyle’s beta-behaviour and would show his annoyance whenever Kyle did something that wasn’t omega-ish. He would be threading on some mighty thin ice, Douglas would say and Kyle would shut up and look at the floor.

He absolutely hated it.

Then two weeks later Stan and Kyle walked by Douglas and his group of friends getting high in an alleyway in town. Kyle had been upset and called for his boyfriend. Douglas in turn had said something about “omegas and their neediness” and while the words didn’t bother Kyle too much, Stan was clenching his fists at his side. Douglas narrowed his eyes at Stan who was puffing out his chest but before anything could go down Kyle left, making sure Stan followed him.

He tried bringing it up with Douglas the next day but he physically shut him down, the first time he had done so and Kyle was all frowns for the entire day, the bruise on his arm hidden under two sweaters. He didn’t tell anybody about it but Kyle wasn’t stupid, he certainly wasn’t known to be a passive omega and knew he would have to confront this issue sooner or later. The issue being his actual boyfriend, Douglas.

When said boyfriend arrived at the university’s closest café to meet up with Kyle, Stan was there, arm thrown around Kyle’s shoulders. He was also chewing a gum with such cockiness Kyle felt sort of proud, wanted to giggle and roll his eyes at the same time.

But then the quiet fight was on.

While Stan was a dominant alpha, Douglas _was_ Kyle’s boyfriend. They would narrow their eyes a lot at each other and while Kyle enjoyed watching Stan win certain arguments and staring competitions, he wanted to be a part of the argument. Kyle was pissed at how everyone seemed to take for granted that he didn’t have a say in the matter, the matter literally being him-fucking-self. But he still let the alphas bear their fangs at each other. As long as an actual fight didn’t erupt Kyle was sort of testing Douglas, using Stan’s possessiveness. He also considered himself the smart one who stayed out of conflicts while the meat-heads were barking. He would never admit to Stan about calling him a meat-head however.

But then an actual fight erupted only 4 days later. Douglas had been banging on the locked doors to the omega dorm and Kyle had, in embarrassment of making a scene, brought him in to his room. Even though he knew Douglas was both high and mad. He didn’t know what else to do but first remove them from the spotlight. An omega on the bottom floor sent him a worried look as Douglas pulled him up the stairs but Kyle ignored her, trying to calm his beating heart down.

He then took advantage of him and it got ugly, pretty fast.

Kyle gave up on standing strong on his own and texted Stan, as he lied half naked in his sheets, saying that he wanted him to come over. He had dark bruises on his neck in the shape of fingers and his arms were spotted blue.

Stan was gaping when he arrived after his second class before lunch, then Kyle watched his pupils dilate to complete darkness and before he could run of to hunt Douglas down Kyle begged for him to just stay with him for a while. Which turned to the entire week.

Kyle also came down with a fever and actually needed to stay inside for a week. After his classes Stan would come stay with Kyle, they would watch movies and play games, talk and just talk. While Kyle somehow felt like he was back to square one, he was enjoying the present enough.

Three days after Kyle had gotten abused by his now ex, Douglas, Kyle asked Stan about him. When Stan left Kyle’s dorm the first night he was still riled up and the omega wondered if he had somehow found Douglas and had a conversation with him. Stan didn’t have any bruises or wounds to tell him if they fought.

Stan had proudly told him Douglas was still in the hospital for a concussion, smiling from his seat on the sofa. His legs were crossed and he looked a bit younger with his hair slightly longer again. He had gone for a buzz cut that summer and Kyle had been giving him disturbed faces for days, Stan laughing and humorously scolded him for being a bully. He was now back to wearing it up in a quiff, a safe hairstyle.

Kyle was glad Douglas got beat up and laughed with surprise as he realized he wasn’t the least bit worried for him. He eventually told Stan about everything he hated about Douglas and they would toast to being single with some cider Kyle had lying around.

After Stan’s breakup with Rose however, there had been an increase of attention Stan’s way from several people in school. When Kyle’s fever had passed he still spent a lot of time around Stan and he would get back into the habit of watching his games. While in the school’s stadium he would prefer a seat at the back like most people who went alone. He would get double the entertainment by both watching the game and listening to the group of girls who were gossiping over which guy had the biggest dick in the teams.

Spring passes with its flowers and loud birds at 5 in the morning and Kyle buries himself in schoolwork and goes to Ireland for a month with five people in his biology class. He has a nice time and actually hooks up with a beta for one night, nothing more than a bj and some making out, however. He has sort of put the importance of relationships to the side and focuses on their study, which goes surprisingly well. It earns three full pages in a research magazine and he buys a copy to show his friends when he gets back.

When July is arriving with its light and heat Kyle is suddenly reminded with the thought that he had lacked said phenomenon with the same name for quite a while now. His last heat he had spent with Douglas in December and it had been the most frustrating thing ever as Douglas not only came with abusive affinities he also lacked the ability to knot. It was a rare condition and one the alpha himself was very self-conscious about. Which meant Kyle had told Stan, Kenny and Butters in the hopes that it would anonymously spread. He had successfully never seen him nor heard about him since Stan put him in the hospital and while he was nervous about the silence the first couple of weeks it died down with time.

“7 months… 28 weeks, soon 29…” Kyle mumbled to himself as he turned the pages on his calendar, biting into the end of his pencil.

“God damn it,” he groaned and closed the small book, glaring out his window before checking his wrist watch. 13:16. The nurse would most likely still be there. Kyle knew they had shorter shifts during the summer but it was still early enough.

He had decided on two courses to take for the semester and had attended a class just before lunch.

Kyle chose a looser pair of pants with a sweater, grabbing his sunglasses from his backpack before throwing it onto his shoulder. It might be hot outside but the winds still made him shiver, it was enough that he was constantly cold.

The doors in the omega dorm locked every time they closed and while it was a safety feature everybody was thankful of there was always someone locking themselves out. Kyle had never done so but more than once let Butters hang in his room until the janitor arrived with his keys. In the end the blond paid for an extra card and had to sign a paper, promising it was left in Kyle’s room.

The reason why: Omegas who were in longer (and happy) relationships with alphas and betas would obviously want an extra key for their partner so they didn’t have to physically go down to meet them at the front door every time. But it was strictly prohibited as unauthorized people could get inside, which just basically meant alphas. Some people had signed the contracts that they would give their extra key to another omega for emergencies but actually handed it to their partner. Those who were caught got in serious trouble and it involved many dollars, Kyle heard.

He held up the front door for a short girl who thanked him before he exited into the sun. He sort of wanted to hiss and crawl into the shadows as his skin was very good at getting red and sore but the warmth was too good to shy away from.

The nurses building was close to the omega dorm and Kyle entered into a waiting hall where two other people were sitting. The two girls looked up at him briefly before starting to chat again. Kyle was pondering to pick up a magazine from the rack but the crumpled and ripped covers seemed dirty and old and he dug up his phone out instead.

Pictures of Stan showed up on his front page of Facebook, he had gone to New York for a couple of days to attend Shelly’s wedding. She seemed happy last time Kyle saw her which was in South Park a year ago, her boyfriend Bjorn had been an exchange student from Sweden during her high school years. They were now moving into an apartment in Brooklyn and had decided on a smaller, more personal wedding. Shelly had made Stan tell Kyle that so he wouldn’t feel left out but Kyle was rather glad to avoid long plane rides and stiff smiles.

Kyle’s parents still lived in South Park and so did Randy. Sharon had moved to Manchester and was apparently seeing a “pretentious hipster yoga-instructor half her age” according to Randy. He was quite bitter these days and as he and Stan couldn’t get along as well anymore Kyle rarely saw him. Sheila sometimes mentioned him when she called.

Kyle looked up when the door to the nurse’s office opened and a tall girl walked out. Kyle recognized her from the rugby team and one of Wendy’s friends. She thanked the nurse and walked up to the two girls sitting in the waiting chairs. When the three left together Kyle realized it was his turn and stood up, brushing off his jeans.

“Hi, are you free?” he asked the lady who nodded, holding the door open.

“My name is Kathrine, what can I help you with?” She asked after shaking his hand, sitting down in the desk chair, gesturing to the other one in the room. Kyle sat down after briefly checking the seat for any weird stains.

“Kyle Broflovski, I uhm, I have some questions regarding heats,” he said, trying to keep a straight face and act mature enough.

“Of course, you’re an omega?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ve got a high percentage of beta behaviour. But I sort of counted the months together and I haven’t had my heat in 7 months.”

“Okay, well it’s not uncommon for that to happen to omegas. Have you been stressed during these months or had a big change happen in your life?”

“Well, not really. I mean I prioritise studying but I wouldn’t say I have been stressed out. And nothing major happened either, I mean I broke up with my ex who was abusive. But it’s not something I think about often,” he told her and she nodded, her hands clasped in her lap. Kyle couldn’t help but to feel sorry for her eyesight as her makeup was a complete mess. She had mascara dotted on her eyelids and wore too much blush.

“Okay, skipping heats is still nothing dangerous. 7 months is a long time however and I suggest you go into one very soon. If longer time passes more serious issues can come forth. What I suggest you do is take some O.H.B.I which is a hormone which will basically kick-start you heat. I cannot supply you with the pills, or oral solution if you prefer, but you can get them at the pharmacy. I’ll write you a prescription just remember to bring your ID because it’s only sold to omegas, as you might know.”

Kyle nodded and started thinking out which pharmacy was closest to him. He could only remember the location of two and decided for the one close to the public library in town.

“Though I must recommend you have an alpha with you. The reason you’re out of the loop is an unnatural cause and resetting your body on track will be much more successful if you go through a natural heat. Of course the p pills are okay to use during your heat. If there are any complications during your heat, if something feels unnatural or if you get severe headaches, immediately call 911. There should be none, the O.H.B.I is completely natural and it will most likely not be the source of problem. If you heat still doesn’t start even after the hormone you should turn to the hospital.”

Kathrine wrote him a prescription which he threw into his backpack and thanked her, exiting into the hallway where it was still empty.

An alpha, huh?

Maybe he should actually get his hands on one for this time then. He had been thinking about hiring one before but most times dealt with his heat himself.

He walked back towards the parking lot while digging for his keys in his bag. He had saved up enough for a 2008 Honda Accord which Kyle was still really proud of. It ran well, he kept it clean and he never had much problem with anything apart from the left windscreen wiper during winter.

It was hot inside and he rolled the windows down while starting up the engine. It didn’t take him long to get into town and the traffic was better than he had expected. He got a parking spot on the same road as the pharmacy and made sure twice that his car was locked before walking up to the building.

While inside there were already a few people sitting in the chairs by the prescription booth, an older lady wobbling on a cane talking to the woman in the one only opened booth. Kyle inwardly groaned a turned to the little queue-machine to get his queue ticket.

Number 089. He looked up and read 76 on the display and pocketed the ticket while starting towards the ordinary shelves instead. He knew he was running out of toothpaste so he might as well get that.

He wandered along the aisles and heard a loud beep, looking at the display over at the prescription are which now read 77.

Kyle found himself by the allergies shelf and absently fiddled with a package of some tablets while glancing over to the drapes which concealed the omega department behind them. After taking a couple looks around he walked inside, obliviously trying to keep his footsteps quiet. There was a small section of medicine, pills and nutrition bars amongst other things but the shelves full of “BIG PURPLE LONG ALPHA COCK” and other ‘instruments’ were too loud to ignore. A blonde woman walked out from behind a shelf and didn’t even spare Kyle a look as she exited with a product hidden in a bag, the paper with a barcode in her hand.

He turned back to one of the shelves and did a quick scan of some items. He settled for three bottles of “Cool down” which was some sort of soda thing which kept cooler for a longer period of time. Heats during the summers were always the worst. While bagging the drinks he looked back towards one of the shelves and thought ‘fuck it’ before walking back to grab a knotter. He had an older model of these and looked at the price tag, realizing the dildo was already on an offer.

He could afford that. He settled for a translucent one as the other two models on the shelf were pink. Kyle never would and didn’t have to admit to anyone that he already owned a pink dildo. In his opinion the colour really didn’t fucking matter anyway.

Exiting through the door he made sure no one was around before casually walking towards the cashier. There was a younger man behind the counter and he locked straight up hangover, scanning the bar codes Kyle handed him, bagging his things with the toothpaste as well.

“That would be $26,50” he said and Kyle betted he was actually supposed to ask him if he wanted to try the ‘amazing’ lip balm that was in a basket on the counter, an offer of 50% off.

Kyle paid with card and walked back to the seats where the sign read 84. He sat down and plugged in his headphones, finding a radio channel where they were talking about whale hunting in Alaska.

***-***-***

When Kyle got home an hour later he had two bags on his arms, one with the stuff from the pharmacy and one with microwave dinners and some salads. When he locked the car his phone started ringing from his pocket and he struggled with the keys and bags while fishing it up, answering as he saw Stan’s name pop up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, are you home?” Stan asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“Are you free then?”

Kyle looked down at his bags and dropped his car keys in one and grabbed both with one hand, starting to walk towards his dorms.

“Sure, when did you come back?”

“This morning but Rob convinced me of coming to practice. I’ve had a shower, don’t worry,” he snickered and Kyle couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh.

“Sure. When can you come-“

“Oh, I see you! Hold on!” Stan said and the line went dead. Kyle spun around and it took him a second before he saw Stan jogging up to him from the left of the building.

Well yeah, he had showered alright. Just that now his arms seemed to be glistening in the sun as he ran. He was also sporting a grey t-shirt and black shorts and running shoes.

“Were you running?” Kyle asked as he reached him, grinning.

“Well, I was planning to at first because I thought you had class today.”

“I did this morning,” Kyle shrugged and turned towards the door, awkwardly trying to pocket his phone before trying to shrug out of his bag. He wasn’t surprised when Stan took his bags from him and found his key card which he had dropped in his bag earlier. He had removed his phone case yesterday to plug his phone into his speaker, which was quite annoying, and then forgot to put it back on. He entered the code and held the door open for Stan who walked inside, used to Kyle’s beta behaviour.

“So how was it?” Kyle asked, walking for the stairs with Stan in tow. He might have recently showered but he would probably never understand that an alphas adrenaline hormones continued a good hour after whatever sports activity they did was over. He didn’t exactly reek of masculine alpha but two people turned their heads when they passed them on the stair case.

“The wedding? It was nice. Shelly seemed really happy. She almost cried during the ceremony, I could tell. Mom cried of course,” he said and Kyle nodded. He unlocked the door to his floor and then the one to his room, Stan holding the door open this time. It might be something he did unintentionally but Kyle didn’t care. He took the bags from Stan instead and threw them onto the small counter in his mini-kitchen. It was just the ordinary sink, fridge and microwave all omega rooms came with, together with the bathroom.

“-and Jimbo, oh God, Jimbo fell over the cake during the dance. I mean, most people had already ate from it but he got way too drunk,” he chuckled.

“Was Ned there as well?” Kyle laughed.

“There’s no Jimbo if there’s no Ned,” Stan nodded.

“Any more good gossip?” Kyle asked while putting away his food in the fridge and cabinet. He eyed the other bag on the counter while Stan started chatting about his aunt Flo. He pulled out the three bottles but cursed when the box fell to the floor, dropping the bottles on the desk before bending down to grab the wrapped knotter.

“-as she always does… Are you okay?” Stan teased and Kyle rolled his eyes, picking the box up and putting it on the counter again. To his annoyance the bottle of prescription pills had fallen to the floor as well and he picked them up, slamming it on the counter. While he got the bottles into his fridge he considered Stan’s silence and turned to look at him.

“Are you sick or something?” Stan asked and Kyle groaned, turning back to stuff the bottle of pills in the other bag.

“Well, not really. It’s nothing important,” he waved it off but when Stan stood up from his chair he knew he wouldn’t just drop it.

“Those are prescription, right? Is it serious?” he asked, crossing his arms while standing beside Kyle.

“Stan, please drop it,” Kyle said and groaned again.

“Why don’t you want to tell me? Are we keeping big secrets from each other now all of a sudden?”

“It’s not a big secret.”

“I think it is, Kyle. If I got sick I would tell you!”

“Well, Stan, your heat has been lacking for more than half a year, hasn’t it? Except it’s not supposed to do that with me,” Kyle explained with annoyance. He grabbed the bottle and toothpaste and walked into his bathroom to hide it in the cabinet.

“Is it dangerous? That’s like, a long time-“ Stan said from his room before he quieted. Kyle sighed while making room for the bottle on the top row, his old toothpaste tube kept falling over so he placed it on the sink instead.

When he walked back into his room the look on Stan’s face made him freeze.

“Sorry,” he gently said and Kyle snapped his eyes to the bag on the counter.

“Oh my god, Stan.” He groaned loudly while aggressively grabbing it and pushing it into his wardrobe where he didn’t actually keep these things. The heat-supplies were hidden under the bed together with the nesting pillows and sheets.

“I’m sorry-“

“You’re even resulting to snooping now?” Kyle said but he couldn’t stay too mad, he just wanted to get over the conversation. He closed the door and turned back to Stan.

“Hey, I was worried. I’m sorry!” He said and pouted, something that always reminded Kyle of younger Stan. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

“Whatever, do you wanna continue Soma?” he asked and Stan nodded, walking over to start the TV.

***-***-***

“Do you- Are you really sick though?” Stan asked while Kyle pushed buttons on the controller, steering the guy on the screen across the ocean floor.”

Kyle forced himself not to sigh or groan. Stan was worried about him which was highly acceptable. Peeking at Kyle’s newly bought dildo was one thing but simply caring for him was another. It was Kyle that was being a child about it and he shook his head, eyes still on the screen.

“No, it’s not uncommon, the nurse said. It’s most likely because of stress I think.”

“You’ve been stressed?” Stan asked, surprised. He was holding a lemonade in his hand, one he had stolen from Kyle’s fridge without asking. Which again, was highly acceptable as he was constantly paying for Kyle whenever they ate outside or went to a movie or so, Stan was the one with a real job after all.

“I didn’t think I had been either,” Kyle admitted and Stan snorted. “But honestly, not like more than usual? People around me are way more stressed than I am.”

“Since I’m so good at planning and studying in time apart from other people I know,” Stan mocked, mimicking Kyle’s voice.

“Hey,” Kyle scolded but smiled nonetheless, throwing the controller at him.

“Your turn, I’m so fucking lost,” he said and accepted the lemonade from him, taking a sip.

“But isn’t it nice skipping heats?” Stan asked as he lifted his arms up when Kyle lied down on his part of the couch, letting his legs fall over Stan’s.

“Well of course. But it’s not natural,” he said, making a high pitch voice trying to sound like the nurse. “I think if a longer time passes it can be really dangerous though. She was talking all about ‘resetting’ my body and ‘kick-starting’ a heat. She was weird, dude,” Kyle wiggled his toes into the air and Stan pushed them back down with his arm.

“So the pills are for ‘kick-starting’ a heat?” Stan asked, trying to make a girly voice himself and failing miserably, making Kyle fall into a loud laugh.

“Well, yeah, basically. It’s nice to be able to actually plan it myself though,” he shrugged and drank more lemonade, which was quite hard from his half lying-down position.

“Are you gonna spend it alone?” Stan asked quietly. Kyle turned his head from the screen to look at him but Stan kept staring forwards.

“Uhm… well, I suppose?” he said.

“Isn’t that kind of, I don’t know, torture?” He asked and Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, but what would you rather I do, Stan? I was thinking about the Alpha SO but it’s expensive… and like…” he said and quieted, looking down at the drink in his hands. It was almost empty.

“I mean, I could…? If you want to?” Stan asked and as soon as he spoke the words Kyle snapped his head up, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

“…Really?”

“Well yeah? I mean I don’t have any classes, only practice and some games. We’re best friends, so you trust me, right? I’ve done it before too, so,” he said and Kyle only then realized he had paused the game, staring at the screen.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at all the Gods. “ _Where’s the catch_ ” he whispered but didn’t get a reply.

“I guess. Do you really want to though?” Kyle asked again and Stan nodded, then shrugged.

“I’d love to help out if I can. And it’s not like I’ll have a bad time,” he said and chuckled, scratching his arm while Kyle couldn’t stop the blush from blooming on his face.

***-***-***

And just like that it was decided. Kyle had agreed and then they went back to playing the game. Since Kyle for once could set the date they planned on next week where Kyle could take the classes online later and Stan had minimal practice. He had a game that Friday and Kyle went along with Butters and his friend Dougie who was wearing the team’s hat and scarf.

Watching Stan play was always an experience. It was hot outside and the game started soon after 14:00. Finding Stan, Kyle fisted his hands in his lap while the whistle went off, his friend rushing forwards. From his spot on the bleachers he couldn’t possibly see Stan’s face inside his helmet but he was sure he was smiling. It was obvious Stan loved what he was doing, he had so much fun out on the field and with his friends.

When Rob scored just before the timer Stan’s team were jumping onto each other in a big pile, the crowd cheering. Kyle couldn’t help but to stand up with everybody else, Butters and Dougie yelling with the crowd.

Stan had tried to convince Kyle to join him and his team mates into town for drinks afterwards but he had declined. He gave Butters and Dougie a lift back home as Dougie, a beta, was gonna stay with Butters for a while. Butters lived in the same building as Kyle but on the bottom floor.

When he waved them goodbye in the hallway Kyle took the stairs in a slow pace. He missed going out and having fun, he hadn’t even had a beer in more than a week. Feeling a bit bummed about turning down Stan’s offer he unlocked his door and threw his phone on the bed. Going clubbing with alphas wasn’t his ideal night but he still scolded himself for being so boring.

Then his phone rang and he picked up quickly.

“Stan?”

“Yeah, hi. I just wanted to ask if you still don’t wanna come? I mean we’re gonna go to a bar or two but Craig’s having a party later. I think it’s his birthday or something,” Stan said and Kyle could hear loud chatting and laughing behind him.

“Well… where are you now?” Kyle asked and bit his lip, sitting down on the bed.

“We’re having dinner at Pasta Pesto. We’re done soon though, I could come pick you up?” he asked and Kyle took a few seconds of silence to turn the thought over in his head. In the end he slapped his hand into the bed.

“Okay, why the fuck not. When will you be here?” he asked and stood up to open his wardrobe, walking back to turn on his light switch.

“Like in…10-15 minutes?” he asked and Kyle hummed a reply.

“Sure, I’ll see you then.”

Kyle settled for black skinny jeans, as most times, but he picked out the ones which made his ass look really good. He settled for a black and grey baseball shirt with some random print in red. He had already showered this morning and pushed his hair around before letting his hands fall, slumping out from the bathroom. Picking up his nicer wrist watch from his drawer, the one his father gave to him on his 20th birthday, he felt set.

He wandered over to his small cabinet and fished out his bottle of vodka, taking two gulps and grimacing. Alcohol made him much more sociable and less awkward, he might as well start with the stuff he already owned.

As a person who was generally cold Kyle also put on his military-green bomber jacket before stepping outside with keys, phone and money all in one, the cards and key-card again stuffed in his phone’s case.

Stan had just sent him a text which read “Outside.” And Kyle knew from that alone that there were more people in the car than Stan. His friend was usually very grammatically correct when texting him but writing “I’m outside” would be a lie and “We’re outside” wasn’t what Kyle was expecting.

He made sure the door shut behind him before approaching the car just in front of the building. At least it was Stan’s car and he was driving. He jumped into the front seat and after he had buckled himself up he turned to the people in the back.

“Hey, Kyle!” Eddie grinned while Michel, another player next to him waved. On his side sat a girl wearing her hair in two pig-tails, the band the same colours of their team. So she was a cheerleader, how cliché. It looked quite comical how the three fit in the back but the girl was taking close to no space so they all seemed able to breathe.

“Did you eat?” Stan asked as he drove around to exit onto the road again, the buttons and panels of his car lightning up.

“No, I’m good though,” he shrugged after he realized he didn’t. Stan turned to him with a pointed look and Kyle waved him off.

“I can get something small at the bar, don’t worry. I don’t need a 1kg hamburger to survive unlike some people,” he joked and made sure his phone was set to vibration and a loud volume on his ringtone.

“More like 2kg for Marsh,” Michael laughed from the backseat, Stan grinning and shaking his head.

There were less people at the bar than Kyle expected but after they sat down at a bigger table more arrived, throwing themselves onto each other and slapping each other’s backs, congratulating on the game.

He was seated between Stan and Gary, another player from the team. They had fallen into a conversation on organic food while Kyle’s fries arrived.

Kyle made a note to himself: Never eat around alphas. Both Gary and Stan were constantly stealing from his basket of fries until Eddie grabbed one and Stan barked for no one to take more as Kyle hadn’t eaten. Said Kyle rolled his eyes but finished his plate, sipping on his beer instead.

“Have you actually eaten a 2 kg hamburger?” Kyle asked Stan who laughed.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he said and Kyle agreed.

They didn’t spend much time at the bar and after a while left for another one. It was more crowded in the second one and Kyle ended up in Stan’s lap by his table. It wasn’t as awkward as he would expect it to be and he joined in on the conversations whenever it wasn’t about football.

“Kyle, you like guys, right?” One of the guys asked, his bottle of beer now empty. His name was something with L, maybe Liam, and while he looked good wearing a man-bun he had too many strands of hairs falling around his face.

“Yeah?” Kyle asked and took another swallow from his bottle, cider this time. Kyle was ultimately a bigger fan of sweeter beers and ciders than the dark stuff Stan was currently drinking and breathing on him.

“Who would you rather date, me or Rob?” Liam asked, gesturing to the man beside him and some guys around the table started laughing out loud, Stan snorting behind him.

“Neither, you’re both fucking ugly,” another guy with glasses yelled from his spot beside Stan. He had seemed like the most mature of the group and Kyle had found himself agreeing with the guy many times during conversations. He still had no idea what his name was though.

“You shit-face,” Liam laughed and Rob pushed him after he almost knocked over his bottle.

“Maybe Kyle wouldn’t date any of us because he’s sitting in Stan’s lap,” Rob said, keeping his eyes on Kyle when he spoke, his smirk a teasing one. Kyle raised his eyebrow while some “Ohhh”s were heard around the table.

“Or maybe I’m sitting in Stan’s lap because he would never ask a question like that,” he said, letting his tongue move while he spoke, not quiet seducing the others as much as mocking Rob right back.

Even louder “Ohhhh,”s were called now and Kyle chuckled proudly while people around the table laughed. Neither Rob nor Liam seemed offended and Rob shrugged as is saying ‘fair enough’.

Two hours later they were walking towards Craig’s house, or more specifically Craig’s parents’ house which wasn’t too far away from town. Kyle hid his hands in his jacket as he zipped it up to his chin. Everyone else seemed comfortable in t-shirts and sweaters and Kyle wanted to pout. Stan looked really good in his blue beanie but when he offered it to Kyle he couldn’t object. With his ears warm as well the walk to Craig’s place was much more tolerable.

When Kyle saw the fallen-over pink, plastic flamingos on the grass in front of the house he immediately knew what kind of party it was going to be. The music could be heard from outside and it looked like he had freaking disco lights on inside. Kyle gave Stan a look who mimicked it, both shrugging before walking inside.

“Stan, what’s up?!” Craig yelled when they entered the house and Kyle had to take a step back as they embraced each other.

“Shit, it’s like South Park all over! Kyle, dude,” he laughed when he saw the omega, embracing him as well. Kyle was so surprised but he awkwardly hugged the alpha back, glad when Stan pulled Craig off him.

“Ey, Rob you slut,” Craig then continued and pushed past them, exiting his house to meet with the others.

“Is he high?” Stan asked, walking with Kyle through the house.

“He’s gotta be,” Kyle nodded and grinned when he reached the kitchen. There were a bunch of girls standing around, some mixing witch-brews and others lining up glasses for shots. Kyle went for a bottle of green Sourz, made sure it wasn’t opened before grabbing it in victory. Stan took a bottle of beer from the table and laughed at Kyle.

“You’re gonna hog that for yourself?” he asked.

“Why not? There’s like three left if anyone else wants,” he said and followed Stan when he exited, opening the bottle to take a drink.

Kyle ended up on a couch in the living room after Stan was pulled away by Michael to play beer pong. Kyle assured him he was coming but took a moment to relax, his head rolling onto the back of the couch.

“Are you okay?” A girl asked him and he opened his eyes, nodding and took another sip of the bottle. There were people dancing in front of him and he thought about joining them. He looked at the bottle, surprised when he found it half empty. He decided he probably shouldn’t drink more then, and placed it on a small table beside two empty cups.

When sober there was no way to make Kyle Broflovski dance, but when he got to sip on the strong stuff he didn’t care. He didn’t know any dance moves and just mimicked people around him while moving with the beat. He was pulled into a ring of girls doing the Macarena and he tried to copy as much as possible, failing at every step apart from the hips-shaking. He got a kiss on his cheek from one of the girls with an afro and then they were gone.

A warm body slid up behind him and Kyle scented alpha as he leaned back. The song was an upbeat one, the lyrics repeating something along the lines of “peanut butter jelly” and the man dancing behind him seemed too set on shouting the lyrics rather than dancing and Kyle ducked away into the crowd after the song was close to an end.

When he could spot the hallway which lead towards the veranda someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a warm body. Kyle fumbled with his arms at first but stilled when he felt a hand grab at his ass.

“You smell so good, Kyle,” a voice said behind him and Kyle leaned back to see Eddie’s face in a grin. His other hand held Kyle in place when he grinded his hips against him, his boner very evidently pushing into Kyle’s ass.

His head was filled and swindled with alpha pheromones and Kyle closed his eyes as his fingers loosened their grip on Eddie’s arm.

“Stop,” he whined drunkenly and Eddie held him tighter, moving with the music.

“No, I’m not going to stop. I want you, Kyle. And I know you want me,” he said in his ear and Kyle leaned away from him, frowning towards the wall in front of him.

“G-get off me,” Kyle fought, trying to push Eddie off again. But the other only growled behind him and Kyle whimpered under him, now clutching onto his arm instead.

“Come on,” Eddie whispered and pulled Kyle along with him towards the hallway. The omega stumbled along in front of him, pushed towards the stairs. When his tilting vision saw a familiar face out the door towards the backyard Kyle collected himself before yelling.

“Stan!” He screamed and Eddie’s hand immediately slapped onto his mouth. He was pushed up the stairs and Kyle cursed as he had failed, wasn’t loud enough over the music and now probably agitated Eddie even more.

Then he fell forwards against the stairs and had just enough time to catch himself with his hands. He crawled up the stairs before he looked backwards to watch Stan throw Eddie to the floor, people circling around them.

There was a goth-dressed girl sitting on the stairs and Kyle sat beside her, staring at Stan when he was pushed back against the railing of the stairs.

“Alphas,” the girl said beside him and Kyle turned to look at her before standing up, cursing.

He jumped back again however, when the railing broke under Stan and he pushed himself up. People around them backed away in fear as Stan roared, loud over the music and then collided with Eddie who looked like a scared dog, baring his fangs. The brown-haired was down on the floor under Stan in seconds and it was then that people around them started to move in. Eddie was bleeding heavily when he was pulled up from the floor by two of his team mates, another two holding Stan back, talking to him. One of them was the blond guy with glasses, the other one someone Kyle didn’t recognize.

Then Stan snapped his head around and after searching for a second he found Kyle. His eyes had no trace of the once familiar blue and when he walked up towards him Kyle didn’t know what else to do than fall onto him. Stan pulled him up and walked back down the stairs towards the entrance of the house, the broken wood kicked around on the floor. Kyle tightened his legs around Stan’s waist and tugged on Stan’s hair, forcing him into his neck.

He knew he could calm him down with his own pheromones and focused on staying calm as Stan walked out onto the street.

Being carried like this was quite comfortable to Kyle but without the alcohol he would have refused. When Stan had gotten around another block he started walking a bit slower until he came to a complete stop. Kyle could still feel his muscles still tightening and hear how calculated his breathing was; he was still fuming.

Kyle brought out a hand to point towards the bench by a bus stop to their left and Stan walked over to sit down on it. Kyle leaned back but stayed in his lap, taking a look at his face.

“Dude,” he gently whispered and pulled his fingers through Stan’s hair, fixing it for him. His pupils were still dilated but at least his face wasn’t completely frozen.

“I wanted to kill him, I still want to,” Stan said and Kyle gave him a look before continuing with his brushing. Stan was only in a t-shirt but he didn’t seem to freeze like Kyle was, even in his bomber jacket.

“Ignore him, I don’t care. Thanks though,” Kyle said and smiled down at him when he was done with his hair, letting his fingers travel down Stan’s arms where he indeed wasn’t cold but rather hot.

“Stan, look, he won’t ever bother me again now. Maybe he’ll apologize, he seemed pretty smashed.”

“Mhm.”

“Exactly,” Kyle nodded and looked back towards the road where he heard a girl yelling, then laughing, “I still have ‘How to train your dragon 2’ on my laptop, do you wanna go watch that?” he asked, pleased when Stan nodded.

“Do you wanna grab the bus?” he asked and Stan shrugged but then gently grabbed Kyle’s hips, pulling him off him. He stood in front of him and took a deep breath before walking over to the small sign on the bus stop pole. Kyle walked up to him and used the light of his phone to look at the table.

“There’s one in 10 minutes, that’s not too bad,” Stan said and Kyle nodded, walking over sit back down on the bench. It was cold under him and he quickly stood up instead, looking at the seat. Stan quietly sat down on it again, Kyle moving to sit in his lap again, this time sideways. Stan seemed to be smiling about something and Kyle snorted.

“Ah, you’re really proud of yourselves, aren’t you?” He asked, talking about how Stan liked to know could help Kyle, with being his seat warmer. Stan chuckled and Kyle rolled his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder.

The bus arrived on time, which was a surprise, and they rode seated at the back, Kyle resting on Stan again, both for his own comfort and Stan’s. He had calmed down and relaxed even more as Kyle started to tell funny stories from their childhood, especially ones concerning Craig.

“It’s so unfair though, I wish I could take care of myself,” Kyle said as he stared at the ad on the back of the chair in front of him. The paper had been ripped off from the seat in front of Stan and ‘D heart C’ was written in the plastic.

“I like taking care of you though,” Stan said and Kyle hummed.

“I know you do.”

When Kyle crawled up to Stan’s body later that night he did so in only his underwear and a shirt. Stan was warm against his back and Kyle huddled back into him after pressing play on his laptop. The DreamWorks logo started playing and Stan had his arm above the covers, holding Kyle against him.

In his drunken state Kyle was asleep even before the movie started.

***-***-***

When he woke up his mouth was dry and he rubbed his face against the pillow, clearing his throat.

He heard a click and rolled over in the bed to watch Stan exit his bathroom, his hair a mess and a glass of water in his hand. He was also clad in nothing but underwear and Kyle couldn’t admit it wasn’t a joyful view first thing in the morning.

“Do you want some water?” Stan asked after downing the glass. Kyle weakly nodded crawled down into the warm sheets again, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. His laptop was placed on his desk with the lid closed. His wrist watch, which he had apparently placed on his night stand yesterday, read 07:54.

Stan filled the glass again and walked over to hand it to Kyle who downed it fast.

“Do you know which time we got back yesterday?” he asked and Stan shrugged. His phone then rang and he walked over to the floor where his pants were, fishing it out.

“Hi, Alex. Yeah, I’m good. I’m with Kyle… No…. I don’t know?...Oh really?...Okay, thanks”

Kyle rolled back around again and pushed his hands which were still warm under the pillow after he pulled the covers above his shoulders, his actual body still seeking the heat.

“…Ah, okay. Thanks. Yeah, thanks…. I’ll talk to you later,” Stan finished the call and yawned loudly behind him, Kyle looking over his shoulder to watch him stretch his arms above his head.

“Aren’t you tried?” Kyle grumbled. Stan replied by walking back to the bed and crawling under the covers again, Kyle moaning when he pushed him against his back again.

“Who is Alex?” Kyle asked as he closed his eyes, feeling himself fall back into dream land.

“Alex? From the team?” Stan asked, sounding surprised, his whisper coming from right behind Kyle’s ear.

“Is he the black guy?”

“Well, yeah he’s black. Did you seriously not know his name?”

“Well I know his last name is Smith because it’s on his back,” Kyle yawned.

Stan laughed behind him and that was the last Kyle remembered before he fell asleep again. He woke up two more times, once only briefly to take a piss and then when Stan’s phone woke them both around lunchtime.

“Hello?” Stan answered and then his face fell.

“No thank you. No-No, it’s alright, thanks, bye” he said before hanging up. While Kyle was still tired he couldn’t help but to laugh at Stan’s need to be polite, even with telemarketers.

“Can I just stay here for like, a year or two?” Stan asked when Kyle rolled around and faced him, staring at his chest with lidded eyes.

“What, sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Stan said and smiled, Kyle snorting.

“I’m gonna have to pay for Craig’s fucking railing, I know it.”

“Well, or Eddie,” Kyle said and Stan grunted.

“Like he ever would. How are you feeling though?”

“I don’t have a headache, so that’s good, right? But I feel a bit crappy,” Kyle blinked.

“No, I mean like with Eddie…”

“Oh, well, I don’t think I even liked him so it’s fine, really,” Kyle assured him and Stan closed his eyes again.

“We’re supposed to have practice later today too,” he groaned and Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“Really? The day after a game?”

“Well, 4 guys from our team are going to South Korea this week, remember? I think I told you.”

“No, yeah, you did. But like, you could skip it?”

“I can’t tell them I have to study, they know I’m not taking any summer classes.”

“Tell them you were helping a friend out, I think that should be enough,” Kyle tried and bit his lip but when Stan still didn’t open his eyes Kyle raised an eyebrow instead.

“Hanging around with a friend is a worse excuse than studying for classes I don’t have,” Stan scoffed.

“I didn’t mean to hang around, I mean literally help me out. For a week.” Kyle deadpanned and Stan finally opened his eyes. The familiar blue Kyle liked so much was there and he let his eyes scan over the tiny summer-freckles Stan sometimes got. He was already quite tan and it was just another thing for Kyle to be jealous over.

“…now?” was all Stan got out and Kyle almost laughed.

“Well, why not? We said next week but why not now?”

“I guess, sure. But do you mean like, right now?” Stan said and Kyle finally laughed gently, bringing a hand up to his face.

“I personally would like to have a shower and something to eat first, but today, sure,” he shrugged and Stan nodded.

“Okay, okay,” he repeated and then sat up.

“Can I have the shower first?”

“Sure, Stan,” Kyle yawned and sat up in his bed. He checked the fridge before deciding on simple cereal, one of the cartons of milk was expiring tomorrow so he should finish it before then. With a hungry alpha in the room it wouldn’t be a problem.

He was just finished eating when Stan exited with a towel around his hips, his wet hair falling against his forehead.

“You want some cereal?” Kyle asked as he cleaned his bowl and spoon, placing them on the drying rack.

“Sure, I’m starving.”

“Well, you can finish the carton, so no worries,” Kyle said and took it out of the fridge again, setting it on the table together with a clean bowl and spoon. He only had two cereals so Stan would have to decide for himself.

“Did you take my only towel?” Stan asked as he watched Stan pick up his clothes from the floor, his jersey jacket which had the team’s logo and MARSH 12 written on the back. He didn’t even remember Stan had that yesterday. Kyle would offer some of his own clothes but knew Stan would never fit in them.

“No, there’s another one in there,” Stan said, looking a bit surprised. Kyle looked inside and nodded as he realized there was indeed another one. He dug out a pair of loose shorts, a t-shirt and clean underwear to bring into the shower with him. As Kyle did some extra cleaning of himself he got a bit nervous about it again, how Stan would be there this time. The last one to aid him in a heat had been Douglas and he wasn’t exactly a good memory. When Kyle thought more about it he realized the only who had ever knotted him, apart from dildos, was Billy. Which was quite a while ago.

He sighed as he stepped out from the shower, grabbing the towel. Stan was right, Kyle trusted him and it would probably be pretty good, considering he found Stan immensely attractive. Then again, it could get worse as Kyle had actually fallen for him, in a more than friends-with-benefits-during-heats way.

After drying himself off and putting on his clothes he opened the cabinet to look at the bottle. The dose was two pills for Kyle’s age. It took one hour before the heat was started, if he didn’t feel anything by then he should take another pill and if by then nothing happened, after 3 hours, he should seek medical help.

‘Okay. I can do this’.

When he exited the bathroom Stan was still stuffing his face full with cereal. Kyle picked up the milk carton to shake it as it was empty, walking over to wash it out before throwing it into the trashcan.

“I really missed Honey Puffs,” Stan said and Kyle agreed.

“Yeah, they’re actually kinda hard to find now.”

Kyle wandered around the room, wondering if he should just bring out his nesting supplies or wait until Stan was done. He instead settled for briefly cleaning his desk up, plugging his laptop into the charger and opening it to close all programs that were running.

“Did you finish the movie?” he turned and asked Stan who had started to wash his cutlery.

“No, I don’t remember anything. You were asleep before me though,” he said, putting away the box with cereal. Stan picked up the glass from the bedside, filled it and drank a glass before filling it again and putting it back beside the bed.

“Uhm…” Kyle said as they looked at each other from across the room.

“Well, okay, this is probably going to be a little bit awkward at first. Are you sure you still want to do this?” Kyle asked Stan who was already nodding before Kyle finished the question.

“I’m sure.”

“Oh-okay, thanks,” Kyle said and walked back into the bathroom to bring the bottle, “So I’m supposed to take two first and then wait and hour, if nothing happened I take another. If I fall to the floor or start bleeding out any orifices, please call 911,” Kyle chuckled at Stan’s horrified face but the alpha didn’t seem as amused.

“Oh? I was planned on breeding your dead body,” Stan said, crossing his arms and Kyle felt a wave run through his body, stopping in his groin. He didn’t reply to the joke and walked over to his bed, opening the bottle with some struggle.

“It’s at least gonna take an hour before it works so why don’t you put on the movie again?” Kyle asked and Stan nodded, bringing the laptop and charger cord to the bed. Even when a regular heat technically started in an omega’s body it could take long before any sexual intercourse was needed.

Kyle fished out two blue pills and then closed the bottle, placing it on the bedside table. He swallowed both at the same time, taking a second gulp and slugging down the water.

And then it was a waiting game. Kyle could definitely feel something happening after 40 minutes had passed but it just felt like an ordinary before-heat feeling. He wasn’t exactly horny but he could feel the familiar giddy-ness crawl into his head.

1 hour in he was hanging more fully onto Stan who was still talking about the current scenes happened on the screen.

When the credits finally started rolling Kyle reached forwards and turned the movie off, closing the laptop and placing it down onto the floor.

“Dude,” Stan breathed behind him and Kyle knew he could see the wet stain he was sporting on his shorts. He looked back at him from his position and daringly shook his ass in the air. Stan looked speechless but didn’t reach forwards to touch him so Kyle took initiative himself and crawled onto his lap.

“Still sure about this?” he asked and as Stan nodded Kyle rolled his hips downwards, Stan groaning under him.

“Can I kiss you?” Stan asked and Kyle swallowed.

“Of course,” he whispered and Stan pushed up and met his lips less than seconds after his words.

Kissing Stan was very nice. He had a slight stubble which tickled against Kyle’s cheeks, lips and chin. He tasted of warmth and honey puffs, his tongue soft and strong. Kyle continued pushing his hips down against him every now and then. About now Kyle could feel a very evident bulge in Stan’s pants. Just thinking about his dick made him moan into their kiss.

“Fuck, Kyle,” Stan said and pulled his arms around him, only then did Kyle realize how exposed he felt. He stopped the kiss to hide his face into Stan’s neck, unknowingly sending out pheromones of worry. Stan embraces him tighter and gently rocked him.

“Let’s build your nest, okay?” Stan asked and Kyle nodded, taking another exhale of Stan’s alpha scent before carefully crawling off him. He walked over to the panel on the wall by his door, activating the system. He could hear his door starting to lock and a bar on the screen showed up, showing a percentage of 0 to 100.

Kyle couldn’t help but to feel proud when he saw the boner Stan was wearing through his pants from where he sat on the bed. He walked over to him on wobbly legs and squatted down on the floor to push the panel aside, reaching for the bag. He pulled it out on the floor, breathing heavier than he should have from that simple move.

“What do you want me to do?” Stan asked from the bed and Kyle asked him to remove the covers and pillows for now. He dug out the small fastening pins and clipped them into the edges of the mattress which would surround the bed, creating walls all around it and an opening down the bottom. Stan helped him throw all the pillows onto the bed and Kyle crawled inside and started placing the pillows in different shapes and sizes around. He would have to use less as another body would have to fit and he gave back the ones he didn’t like to Stan who put them back in the bag.

A loud beep was heard from the door and Stan walked over to press for the doors to lock.

“Can you get the remote? It’s in my drawer,” Kyle said as he collected his covers and pillows from the floor again, throwing them onto the bed.

“Sure,” Stan said and Kyle wanted to laugh at how he was walking slightly funny because of the tent in his pants but then he remembered his other pills in the bathroom.

“I… uh, I was wondering how you wanted to do this?” Kyle asked from his nest, the comforter over his shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Stan handed him the tablet and Kyle tapped the blinds in the room closed, the light already getting annoying for his eyes.

“Well… like… I- I don’t have any condoms, sorry I didn’t think about it,” he admitted and the shame, which his beta side thought was completely unnecessary, made him look down into his lap instead of meeting Stan’s eyes.

“Oh. Well, I’ve got regular ones but not knot-ones… damn it,” Stan said and started patting his pockets.

“I’ll go buy some, I think the supermarket has them,” he said and Kyle nodded, bit his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

“Or… or, you know…”

“What Kyle? I’m not gonna get you pregnant, there’s no way-“

“No! That’s not what I meant, Jeez… I, uh, I have P pills,” he said then hurried to add;” if you’re comfortable with that, of course.”

Stan pulled a hand through his hair, chuckling.

“Of course I am, if you want to then of course I do,” he said and Kyle meekly replied with “Okay.”

“Want me to get them?” Stan smiled as he looked Kyle over, drying his hands on his pants.

“Yes, please,” Kyle sheepishly smiled and told Stan they were in the bathroom as well, the white box.

Kyle swallowed one and then breathed out, lying down in the mattress. He heard Stan move around the room and when he heard a zipper his heart sped up again. He was seriously wetting down the covers now and tried not to grind back against them.

“God, you smell fucking amazing,” Stan said from the end of the bed and Kyle looked down, shamelessly opening his legs as his head fell back.

“Fuck,” Stan breathed and crawled up onto the bed, settling between his legs as he leaned over him and kissed him again.

Kyle didn’t like the lack the space that was between their bodies and pulled on Stan to lie on top of him, the alpha complying. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Kyle whined before ducking from the kiss, turning to the side as Stan moved to lean back when Kyle turned. When he was pressed back down into the bed by his body the omega moaned loudly, holding onto his pillow as Stan grinded down into him.

“I’m gonna remove your pants, okay?” he breathed above him and Kyle nodded eagerly under him, lifting his hips when Stan tugged his shorts and underwear off in one move.

“Fuck, dude,” he said above him and two warm hands grabbed his hips, holding him in place. Stan let one thumb run over Kyle’s ass cheek, rubbing up and down and teasing.

“Stan, please,” Kyle whined and tried to push himself back against him but Stan’s grip was firm. One hand travelled over up his back, fingertips barely touching his light skin before moving their way down again, Kyle arching his body on the bed. Stan pulled him up onto his knees and finally his hand fell down against his ass crack. He rubbed a thumb against the entrance, his fingers most likely getting soaked in all the slick Kyle was producing.

He finally slipped a finger inside, his middle finger and his knuckled pressed above his hole as Stan leaned over Kyle, kissing his shoulder and neck. He moved slowly at first, in and out before speeding up. They hadn’t gotten to any fucking yet and Kyle was already a mess, ass in the air and face against the pillow. His feet were trying to climb higher in the sheets but then stilled when Stan added another finger, scissoring them inside and twisting as he plunged in and out.

When he added a third Kyle was getting sick of fingers. He was already on the verge of orgasming but he knew he wouldn’t get any relief unless Stan knotted him. He breathed faster at the thought and looked down beside his legs, gulping when he saw Stan’s massive cock dangling between his legs.

Okay, maybe three fingers wasn’t such a bad idea.

But yet, a minute later was enough and Kyle started whining louder, moaning his friend’s name and for him to “Fuck me already.”

When Stan finally withdrew from his hole Kyle sighed and fell back onto the bed, his dick painfully hard against the covers. But when Stan didn’t make any move behind him Kyle turned his head only to watch him thoughtfully lick his fingers clean, looking down at Kyle with dark eyes.

“Oh, God,” Kyle panted and let his head fall back down, his neck already straining. Stan grabbed him again pulled him up but still didn’t comply Kyle’s wishes. Instead he let his tongue lick down from behind his balls and up into him. Stan lapped up most of the slick, only sticking his tongue inside a few times, teasing him.

Then finally he leaned back and crawled closer to Kyle, pushing his knees further apart. He pushed his cock up against Kyle’s ass, waiting a second before more slick ran out his body, coating his member with it.

Kyle himself was almost crying from his position, the feeling of Stan’s thick cock rubbing against his hole was good but not near enough.

“Shit, you’re big,” Kyle said as Stan positioned himself and finally started to push inside. While it seemed impossible to fit Kyle’s body took the matter in it’s own hands and Stan was let in, soon pressed balls-deep inside. Stan didn’t wait much before moving, his hips working God-like against the omega who was a moaning mess in the sheets.

Heat-sex was a bit different from normal sex, apart from the knotting the omega would be much more tolerable and if the alpha wanted to completely pleasure the bottom he would make much deeper thrusts and grind back and forth, something Stan seemed very aware of.

“So good,” Stan moaned in a low voice above him, shoving Kyle back on him while he mouthed against his neck. Kyle had already came once with his dick but it just made him feel more restless, wanting Stan to hurry up already, clenching around his dick. When he felt his knot starting to grow at the base, plunging in and out his ring of muscles he almost fell down into the sheets.

Stan pressed inside one final time and moved himself up and down Kyle’s back, groaning out into the room as Kyle finally felt the comfortable feeling fill him.

The human orgasm during heats, for both the omega and alpha was said to still beat any drug out there, the high was amazing and Kyle couldn’t even feel the pain as he twisted his wrist into the pillow.

The feeling of hot come filling him was unfamiliar to Kyle and he gaped while focusing on the sensation, panting as Stan was still rolling his hips slowly against him, even as he was already stuck. With every roll he did another spurt of semen was shot into Kyle, filling him.

Billy had only joined Kyle twice and used condoms both times, he also didn’t have the stamina close to Stan’s. By now he would have fallen onto him and most likely expect Kyle to ride him for the second round. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the issue with jock Stan Marsh.

After another minute Stan moved down to lie behind Kyle, holding him tightly against his chest.

“You good?” Stan panted and Kyle nodded, closing his eyes as all pheromones were too much to handle, sleep crawling over him. Stan was warm against his back but he still needed more, reaching weakly for the sheets. Stan got the que and moved around a bit before throwing the sheets around them, Kyle finally giving in to sleep.

***-***-***

When Kyle woke up he still didn’t feel horny for a second round as he had expected but then realized Stan was still stuck inside him. He felt completely full and tiredly turned his torso to look at Stan who was awake behind him, pressing around on his phone.

“How long did I sleep for?” Kyle asked and scratched his head. He watched Stan’s eyes move up the screen towards the time before meeting Kyle’s eyes.

“A little more than an hour,” he said and put down his phone after pressing two, three things.

“Dude. How long do you usually last?” Kyle yawned and rested back against the sheets.

“Longer?” Stan asked and the Kyle scoffed.

“God, Stan. Calm down with the alpha-alpha ness, okay?” he chuckled and Stan snickered behind him.

“Haven’t you been with Billy and Douglas though? And Christophe?” he asked and moved his hips slightly backwards, Kyle immediately slapping a hand on his hip to keep him in place.

“Stay still, shit,” he groaned before Stan pushed back against him, another shot of warmth running through him.

“Well no. I mean Douglas did but he can’t knot, remember? So it was awful with him, even Kenny was better. Billy was nice I guess, we always used a condom though so this,” Kyle said, grinding back against Stan, “is completely new.”

“Oh really? Do you like it or-?” Stan asked against his hair.

“The though is very sexy, my omega side is loving the breeding kinks,” Kyle admitted while laughing and Stan nodded.

“Do you want to get a shower?” Stan asked after just lying with him for a while, running his fingertips against Kyle’s back.

“You’re done?” Kyle asked but moved too soon, Stan groaning as he pulled on the knot, thrusting back against Kyle.

“No, but probably soon. You’re gonna spoil the sheets.”

“With your semen, Stan. So I say you’re the one spoiling them.”

“Sure, I’m not mad, but you’re gonna be whining later when the sheets are dirty, dude.”

“How are we even going to shower? Last time I checked you were stuck inside me, _dude_.”

“It’s not that hard, lock, you turn so you’re facing me then I stand and hold you, it’s easy.”

Kyle chose to listen to Stan’s words which turned out to be complete lies as they struggled to get to the bathroom. In minutes of cursing and accidental moans it turned into a mission of simply getting there alive.


	5. Rolled up sleeves

“But I mean, we might as well continue the game?”

“Kyle, I’m… you know what? Fine,” Stan sighed as he helped Kyle into a sitting position on the bed. It was dark outside and the last time Stan glanced at the clock it was close to 03:00. Kyle had successfully turned on his TV and gaming console with Stan still stuck on his back. The alpha held him in place after he settled down into his lap and started up the game.

“Hey, did you hear about Mr Mackey?” Stan asked as he reached for the bottle of Cool down on the bedside table, taking a gulp.

“I’d rather not talk about Mr Mackey right- Stan, stop drinking my stuff!” Kyle said and took the bottle from his friend, pouting before taking a sip himself.

“Oh? And here I was thinking you liked it?” Stan asked and Kyle couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. Even so he leaned back against Stan’s warm chest and appreciated the warm arms holding him.

Only 10-15 minutes into the game Kyle was starting to unknowingly fidget and while the familiar, almost feverish feeling spread through his body he was too concentrated on the game to notice. Stan had fallen asleep behind him and his soft snores was filling the room together with the sounds of Kyle’s video game and his furious tapping of buttons.

When he unconsciously let out a whine and grinded back against Stan who was still inside him he realized what he was doing. Kyle fell forwards onto the covers and hid his face in his forearms as he weakly moved back against Stan, controller still in his hands.

“Stan,” he whined into the bed and let out a relieved sigh when he finally felt his friend move. Kyle was still not used to being manhandled by an alpha in the way Stan took care of him. His big hands were on his hips and if Kyle hadn’t been in the state he was in he would have laughed at the yawn he heard behind him. Stan positioned himself on his knees between Kyle’s legs, hands firm on his hips before he started to move into him, his cock coming to life. He had already spent another big load into him and even in Kyle’s heated state he realized he would get filled up with a second one. Hell, with Stan’s alpha-alpha-ness he might even outdo the pills and knock him up either way.

“Why don’t you continue playing? You wanted to so badly,” Stan whispered against Kyle’s neck as he leaned down over his body. Kyle moved along with the bed as Stan picked up his speed and seemed to go deeper with every passing second. He stared at the screen in front of him but soon gathered he couldn’t see a thing as his vision was blurry with tears. He pressed his face against the covers and absently dropped the controller on the floor.

“So good,” he whispered and repeated a couple of times as Stan seemed to appreciate the praise he got, in turn rolling his hips against him. He would go as deep as possible and grind slowly while Kyle held his breath. Then he would go back to driving his hips back and forth in a fast speed.

Stan was a lot rougher than Kyle had expected, he sort of figured the alpha would be as nice and soft as his personality. He couldn’t say he complained, however, as he felt the familiar feeling of Stan growing inside him. He had heard him before he felt it this time as Stan was groaning and breathing heavier on top of him. By now he was basically shoving Kyle onto his dick instead of thrusting him down into the bed and Kyle gasped and moaned between each thrust, fingers gripping the sheets.

“Harder,” he almost yelled and Stan growled over him but complied, only slowing down a small bit in order to dig deep and _hard_. His iron-grip on Kyle’s hips got even tighter and even in his giddy haze Kyle whined out of pain for the first time. He managed to put a shaky hand on top of Stan’s and the alpha immediately understood, removing his hands fully instead of just loosening it.

“Sorry,” Stan said with sincerity as he quickly switched position to lie on top of Kyle instead, hands on either side of his head as he held himself up.

“Fuck, you look so good right now,” Stan said as he had slowed his thrusts to roll his hips instead, his knot still growing. Kyle was still orgasming under him and weakly turned his head in the sheets to stare up at Stan who was covering his entire body, pupils blown out.

Kyle expected Stan to lie down beside him and waited for him to move but when he didn’t he relaxed down into the sheets. The alpha stayed supported on his elbows as he kept slowly moving down into Kyle, mouthing and nipping at his neck. Kyle himself felt completely sated and stared with lidded eyes at his wall. He had three post cards from Ike there, one with a picture of Reykjavik, Iceland, another of Mellat Park in Tehran, Iran and the third picturing Bucharest, Romania at night.

After another minute of bliss had passed it gradually started to wear off and the feeling of comfort and post-orgasm started to hit in, Stan’s movements getting fewer and even slower. Kyle moved tired arms up to place under his head, turning his head to the side.

“Do you still feel good? Like, I’ve never asked but it’s supposed to feel good for the alpha a couple of minutes after knotting or?” Kyle asked and briefly looked up at Stan to see he was listening.

“Well, yeah. I’m still good, real good,” he grinned and moved his hips forward, “It wears off after a while though, even if I’m still stuck. You’re really nice though, tight and warm and all that,” he chuckles and Kyle fell into a soft laughter.

“Tight and warm? Thanks, Stan,” he snorts.

“I’ve never done a dude before though, you know. So yeah, a lot tighter,” he shrugs before finally rearranging himself behind Kyle for both to lie on the side. Kyle gives him a small thanks as he hears Stan saving his game with the controller from the floor. He smirks as he clenches his ass around Stan, the alpha letting out a grunt while pushing against him.

“Are the vaginas too loose, Stan? Did your knot fall out of-“

“Hey,” Stan calls with a bit of authority, giving Kyle another thrust. He could hear the humour in his voice however and Kyle giggled to himself.

***-***-***

Awkwardly enough Sharon called the third day into their heat while Stan was still stuck inside Kyle, both lying on his bed watching Game of Thrones. Stan showed the screen to Kyle with an uncertain face and Kyle shrugged.

“H-hello?” Stan answered and Kyle paused the episode, opening up Chrome while he waited.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine… No, it’s good…yes… dad? Oh, okay. Yeah, a little bit but you know we broke up, mom. I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend anyway… yeah…No, not really. I mean I was studying before you called so…”

Kyle raised an eyebrow but continued his googling detective work as he was sure he recognized one of the actor’s voice from another movie, clicking himself to imbd.

“Yeah, thanks… No problem… love you too. Bye,” he hung up and locked his phone, throwing it into the corner of the nest.

“See, I told you it was him,” Kyle said and pointed at the screen, Stan scratching his head and nodding. Kyle closed the tab and switched to resume the episode again.

“What did she want?” he asked and reached down to scratch his knee.

“Just checking up. She’s still asking about Rose though.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Kyle said and that was that, they went back to binging as many episodes they could before Kyle needed attention again.

“Soon?” Kyle asked, lying exhausted on his back, holding onto one of his larger pillows as Stan was sitting up below him, eating some microwave dinner. He felt like Stan deserved food provision as payment for his work and while he knew Stan would insist to pay him, he would try to stand his ground.

He had thrown a cover over himself as he laid on his back with his legs around Stan’s waist, staring up at the other who was watching the TV. Kyle didn’t bother buying any fancy channels as he rarely even used the TV but a couple news and learning channels came with living at the school and Stan was watching some sort of sports news. And eating rather sloppily, if Kyle could say so himself.

“Yeah, I’ll finish first,” the black-haired said and tipped his plate. Kyle wiggled around slightly and sighed as he could feel another wave start to hit him, much slower this time and pushed the thoughts to the side as he was desperate for a shower.

He was watching Stan’s features from his point of view, his cheeks were less skinny but his jaw more defined, his hair getting longer again and almost falling into his eyes. He normally used gel, from what Kyle knew, to keep it up but with no product in it, it kind of looked like bangs. Made him look like a model for Calvin Klein or something, apart from the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Or technically he was wearing Kyle…

Said omega was pulled out of his thoughts as Stan put the plate on the bedside table and licked two of his fingers to Kyle’s disgust. Stan gave him a look and Kyle could only agree that it wasn’t the grossest thing he’d done the last couple of hours. Stan gently slid his hands under Kyle’s back and the shorter threw his arms around Stan’s neck for support. They’d learn the complicated dance by now and as Stan’s knot had completely gone down Kyle could feel something slip out of him as they walked, even with Stan still inside.

“Ugh, I’m feeling so full,” he groaned as he was carried into the shower, Stan slowly lifting him off him. As soon as his dick slipped out and Kyle stood on his two feet he could feel the sperm escape him and it wasn’t as sexy or romantic as one would expected it to feel. Now that Kyle thought of it, it wasn’t actually a romantic thought in the beginning, so never mind.

He kept his arms around Stan’s neck and could feel him move around over his back. He was luckily polite enough to move Kyle to the side before turning the water on, waiting for it to become warm.

Stan helped him wash off, even scrubbed his back for him and when he acknowledged Kyle’s pheromones flying into his face with horniness he took the detachable showerhead and put it to his ass, making the omega feel sated for a while at least.

Stan got to wear underwear for at least half an hour and he spent that time making some toast for him and Kyle, turning around with the plate only to stare at Kyle inside the nest, fingers inside himself.

“Eat your toast first, it’s gonna get cold otherwise,” he said as he walked up to the bed, placing the plate on the small table and throwing away the microwave dinner from before. Kyle almost glared at him from the bed and Stan chuckled, walking out of his one, only piece of clothing and crawling inside the nest. He gently removed Kyle’s fingers who whined in return but shut up the next second as Stan slowly pushed himself inside. He was tight, but still good enough without preparation.

Stan pressed deep inside before doing small and fasts thrusts to move him as less as possible, reaching over to put the plate in front of Kyle. The omega took a moment to enjoy Stan’s cock before sitting up straighter and grabbing the toast with the hand he hadn’t used on himself.

“Give me,” Stan said behind him as he was holding Kyle gently around his sides as his hips were bruising kind of badly. Kyle reached over his shoulder and watched Stan take a bite from the sandwich, smiling and shaking his head at the view.

Mid-bite Kyle had to lean down against the bed and gasp, almost getting an entire mouth-full of toast stuck in his throat. He coughed a couple of times and Stan slowed down until Kyle stopped.

“You okay?” He asked with humour in his voice and Kyle nodded, throwing the remaining piece of the last toast on the plate. On second thought he picked it up against and fed it to Stan over his shoulder.

“Have you… always been… so fucking… big,” the omega said between thrusts as he threw his head back onto Stan’s shoulder, probably striking the sandwich in his face instead of his mouth. Surprisingly he got it though and Stan chewed the piece, gorging in his ear.

“Well yeah. I’m happy a lot of people seem to like it,” he replied, cockiness evident in his voice. Then he bent down, making Kyle follow into a position on all fours under him, “You should’ve seen Cherry,” he whispered.

“Fucks sake, Stan,” Kyle chuckled under him, he was too busy in his giddy state to let the words to get to him. Besides, Stan was over Cherry, he basically just called her sex-crazy either way.

***-***-***

They spent the few remaining days of Kyle’s heat fucking and eating, like most heats were spent, with the addition of video games, movies and tv series. Kyle even got a little bit of studying done before Stan fucked him into dropping the book, not as ‘lecture-hungry’ as the redhead.

The last day felt a little bit awkward, at least to Kyle. Stan had rolled him onto his back at 5 on the morning and fucked him slowly, jacking him off twice though the round. They hadn’t done any kissing during it either and while Kyle had the opportunity several times, he didn’t. He knew he would’ve loved to get a proper kiss to remember, but he felt too… intrusive to. Stan didn’t try to give him one either but did watch him under him, to the extent it made Kyle blush and look away at the intense gaze.

They didn’t take a shower together either but that might have been because Kyle way too tired to move when they woke up again at 9 and he refused to be carried. He just wanted to roll around in the sheets and stretch his body, a recurring urge he usually had post-heat. And then as Stan exited the bathroom he was back in boxers, going for the fridge.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he rummaged through for milk, even though Kyle knew he finished the last cartoon yesterday.

“Like I need a shower,” he mumbled as he watched Stan sigh and grab a box of plain cereal, eating straight from the box.

“You want a lift?” He asked in a serious tone, mouth full of dry cereal.

“Uh, no thanks,” Kyle said and got up on his feet, clenching his ass as much as he could while quickly making his way into the bathroom.

“Can you turn on the air purifying thing?” He called from the closed door as he realized he forgot. He might as well do it now while he showered. Kyle knew he didn’t need to tell Stan his heat was over, an alpha would be able to tell.

He took a long shower this time, cleaning his hair twice for good measure. With a bit of disgust, embarrassment and curiosity he felt with shy fingers towards his ass, bringing his hand out to his front to look at it. Yep, covered in white, he blushed.

After cleaning himself out and applying his favourite body lotion to his arms and legs he dressed in a towel. He stopped just outside as he stared at Stan by his table, looking caught in the act. And he literally was as he was holding the box of the knotter Kyle had bought.

“…sorry,” he said weakly and Kyle rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe to get some clothes. There was something different about the air as Stan had at least followed that command and it always reminded him of laundry detergent, the nice kind.

“You curious, or?” Kyle asked as he put on jogging pants and a hoodie, walking over to the fridge to fetch the last apple, there wasn’t much else to eat and he would have to go shopping later today.

“Well yeah,” he mumbled and turned the package around, reading the text on the back as it was a serious newspaper, “can I take it out?”

“What? No!” Kyle exclaimed, stopping in his chewing to stare at Stan like he’d grown a second head.

“Why not? I just wanna look at it, I’ve never seen one before!”

Kyle was about to call bullshit when he realized that he could be speaking the truth. If an alpha was joining the heat the omega obviously wouldn’t need any helping devices. So unless he’d snooped around his ex’s stuff too or had a horrifying experience in his mother’s drawer while playing detective as a child, he was speaking the truth.

“…Sure,” Kyle said but kept his voice low to display his dislike. He was tempted to ask him to clean it afterwards but it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched worse parts of him.

“How…?” Stan asked as he turned the thing around in his hands, there were two buttons on the bottom and the alpha almost jumped a bit as it started vibrating in his hands. Kyle couldn’t help but to laugh, reaching over to turn it off.

“Guess what the next button does,” he teased and Stan gave him a look before pressing it, having to switch his grip as the dildo grew at the base. He stared at it for a second, holding it out in front of him and turning it.

“That’s big, dude,” he said and Kyle shrugged.

“It’s a normal size,” he said and gestured to the box, “and I’m positive you’re bigger. There you go, feed your ego,” he said and Stan closed his eyes, making a dramatic bow.

“Thank you,” he said with a faked posh voice, Kyle snorting as he chucked the leftover from his apple into the trashcan. He made a mental note to empty it later as it was already overflowing with plastic food plates and milk cartons.

There wasn’t any sincere goodbye or verbal appreciations more than a small nod from Kyle as Stan left. They were chatting about Stan’s upcoming game and that was that, the next minute he put his beanie on and left, promising to text him after practice.

Kyle took a good few minutes to stare around his room before he sat down on the bed. Taking a couple of deep breaths still didn’t help as he hid his face into his hands.

***-***-***

Again, as a sort of defence mechanism Kyle dug himself deep into school work and studies, did some extra work for a course he was feeling uncertain about and received praise from more than two teachers. The months passed and another heat hit him the same day he was supposed to join Stan, Kenny and Red to watch a horror movie, their tickets pre-paid and everything. Kenny and Red were still close friends and as she also knew Stan through Rose, her best friend, Kyle felt a little bit left out either way. He was still pissed off though as the heat was early as well, cursing and groaning on the phone.

Stan didn’t ask to "help" him as he, Kenny and Red were all on speaker on Kenny’s phone. Stan had fucked his phone up when he was drunk and was still waiting for it to get repaired. The alpha did indicate towards helping him out again, Kyle caught it and he was sure Kenny and maybe Red did as well. But the omega declined, of course he wanted to but in the moment it felt right to say no, the more mature thing to do.

Almost two months later Kyle felt like a new man and was eccentric as he had gotten a fairly good job position through a service company and was to attend his first business fair in a couple of weeks. He’d driven in to Denver to go through the basics and learned, comically, Tweek was there as well. They seemed to get different positions but inevitably stayed close to each other during the tour and basic lectures.

Kenny, Stan and Leo planned to go bar-hopping that Saturday and Kyle was in, feeling good since he woke up. Around 22:20 Stan was outside the omega dorm, waiting. It was late September but all he wore was a thin bomber jacket, similar in style to Kyle’s green one except his was black. And of course Kyle’s was a couple layer thicker and the omega still froze as he stepped outside, putting on some purple gloves he found lying around in his wardrobe. Butters was wearing a hat similar to Craig’s back in middle school and Stan even commented on it as he stepped outside.

Kyle really hated Leo’s jacket. It was too short and sort of skimpy, which wasn’t exactly a regular word used for a jackets. It was white and the top part had some sort of see-through material and ugh, did Kyle hate it. But of course he never said anything, as long as Butters was happy, he guessed.

While walking towards the bus station where they would get into Denver Kyle started thinking about more than ugly jackets. He realized how much better he had gotten with handling his mutation, the beta behaviour. The first year was a mess and if he hadn’t already been a pretty careful person he surely would have gotten into more dangerous situations, with or without Stan there. Nowadays it was easier, act omega-ish around alphas and even when he was feeling especially beta, he could feign submissive acting. He could let go more around omegas and betas and while alphas were still harder, as he had to concentrate more, it was much better. He found himself relaxing when around Stan’s football buddies, they had learned to know him as a bit of a smart ass. Then again Stan was like a guard dog, standing behind Kyle with eyes big as tennis balls, staring at whoever spoke to Kyle.

When he absently sniffed the cold autumn air he could also pick up the pheromones of his two friends even as Stan walked in the middle. Butters was happy, exited even, most likely for Kenny. Everyone from South Park knew there had been something going on between the two.

Stan was content, he had two omegas whom he both considered part of his pack. An alpha felt good by protecting and caring for omegas, even betas, people they knew and were close to. The invisible lines of packs were complicated matters and Kyle was sure he would never fully understand it, even if he as an omega could feel the scents of familiarity and ‘pack’. While Stan for example considered Kenny in his pack, one of Kenny’s friends back in South Park also did, he was an alpha just like Stan. Kenny, as the beta he was, was completely oblivious and didn’t give two shits. Basically you could belong to many packs but as far as Kyle knew and recognized himself, he was all Stan’s. Maybe that’s why the alpha was so possessive. Packs were not forever and could change, stretch and disappear without more than emotions. If Kyle were to go away with an alpha he sort of knew, perhaps one of Stan’s football buddies, he could be considered by that alpha apart of his pack for a certain time.

Basically, the shit was complicated and made the most sense to the alphas. When Kyle asked Stan he usually ended up waving his hand in the air after trying to explain, searching for words he knew were somewhere in his vocabulary but getting bothered instead.

“Is that our bus?” Butters asked suddenly.

“Shit,” Kyle mumbled and started jogging towards it while checking his clock. Okay, they had two minutes left. He let Butters walk onto the bus first and followed, Stan behind him. The seats were mostly filled, to their surprise, but they found two empty seats towards the front, Leo ending up in Stan’s lap. While Kyle knew he would have been embarrassed in his place Leo didn’t seem to care one bit. Then again, he was an actual omega and _only_ an omega. Stan of course looked real happy. So happy to fucking provide for his omegas.

Kyle might be harsh in his words but he chuckled silently to himself as he looked out the window. As some people had said; he basically got the best of both worlds; he could understand alpha-omega stuff and also why betas were so chill and just listened to whatever alphas and omegas spoke of, repeating; _‘You guys just keep doing whatever it is that you do, I don’t get it, I never will, but you just keep doing you’._

He might also have imagined that in Kenny’s voice.

They met up with said beta as they reached the bus central and found him waiting inside with an almost finished hot dog in his hand.

“What’s up, pack?” he greeted them, ironically, and Kyle rolled his eyes while Stan chuckled along with Butters.

They took the subway together towards the most well-known street for the best bars. Kenny had made a list in his phone of places he wanted to visit and while Kyle tried to keep his excitement down he was very much anticipating the gay bar which he knew had really good drag shows.

“Stan, my man, like I know you and Annie Knitts had that little thing,” Kenny started while they stood inside the crowded subway train, Kyle and Butters against the wall with Stan beside. At least he wasn’t leaning over them and Kyle was certain he was actually restricting himself for Kyle’s sake, which he appreciated.

Stan gave Kenny a look but the blonde continued. “-come on, everyone knows. She’s the one who posted the picture, I know, she’s a bit… enthusiastic with her list of… lovers and likes to… well basically brag about people pounding her pussy, BUT!” He exclaimed and held up a finger as a silencer to Stan as he was about to interrupt Kenny.

“But! We should give some time for the gays here okay?” He said and gestured to Kyle and Leo, who of course blushed. Kyle was thankful to Kenny and simply looked back at Stan with an expecting face.

“Why are you being a dick? Of course we can go to a gay bar, we’ll go to more than one gay bar if you guys want to, there’s 50%-50% here so,” he said and Kenny laughed beside him.

“Sorry dude, I bat for both teams, so what-… 62,5% likes dick? That’s… 5 parts of 8? Fuck, I don’t know math, whatever,” he laughed and his friends joined in.

Kyle knew Stan wouldn’t object to being called straight, a part of him secretly expected and hoped for him to say he swung both ways, but it was as he originally thought. Neither Kenny nor Butters or anyone else for that matter knew about Stan helping Kyle out a couple months back and without having to verbally say so Stan obviously wanted it to stay a secret.

So Kyle hadn’t told anyone, expect some guy on Omegle he was anonymously letting his heart out to. The guy had left later as he told him his mother wanted him to get off the internet. Suddenly Kyle suspected the guy wasn’t 30 as he had told him he was.

Basically, the story with Annie Knitts was that she was known to be a bit of a slut, Kyle hadn’t seen much of her since middle school but even he had gotten the rumour about her some way or another, most likely through Kenny. Then she and Stan apparently met while he was out drinking with his football team and they ended up hooking up. What made the difference was that the blonde-haired beta posted a picture in the morning of herself with Stan asleep, his naked chest in the background. She had written something like “Found a nice alpha yesterday” or “Had some nostalgia with this alpha” if Kyle could remember correctly.

And Kyle _religiously_ hated the picture. He had searched it up after Kenny told him over message. He hated the way her tongue was poking out and how her hair was messy, Stan’s sleeping face completely oblivious in the background. Hell, Kyle hated the picture even more than Butters’s hideous jacket. Stan had of course asked Annie to take it down which she had, but Kyle was sure she hadn’t deleted it of her phone.

The first bar of the evening was quite packed and they hung at the bar for a few minutes as Stan and Kenny downed their first beers. There was an unmistakably drunk omega on the chair next to Butters and she kept hanging onto him. While it was quite comical to watch, Butters himself didn’t seem to think it was too funny. Stan gave up his chair in turn and stood beside him on the floor instead.

Kenny was pointing and whispering in Kyle’s ear towards two girls on the dance floor, claiming they were best friends and had both fucked one particular guy the same evening. Kyle wasn’t stupid to be fooled so he gave Kenny a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he pointed his finger at him, mouthing the words “you?”

Kenny grinned in turn, winking.

“Such a dog,” Kyle rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless.

They were out of the bar just 20 minutes later and found themselves inside The Purple Peacock where the music was much louder and the dance floor bigger. Leo pulled Kyle with him to dance after they shared a shot of tequila followed by another one of Sourz, to Kyle’s demand. Not even halfway into the song there was a guy behind Butters. As Kyle was dancing in front of his friend he could see the face of the guy who slowly slid his hands along Leo’s hips to lead the dance. When Kyle was sure the guy looked away he gave Leo a plain disgusted face and the blond couldn’t help a laughter to escape him. As the man behind him seemed to be distracted, speaking to a friend they successfully slipped away towards the bar where Kenny and Stan were chatting to the bartender. Stan was halfway turned in his seat of course, so Kyle knew he had an eye on them. Which made him feel safe.

When they exited the bar Kyle was feeling much giddier and when Leo grabbed for his arm he didn’t say anything but swung their clasped hands in the air.

“You’re acting real feminine, Broflovski. No offense, I’m just surprised,” Kenny called from behind and Kyle threw his head back, giving off a big smile.

“I’m an omega after all, but the beta side is planning to take Butters home to _tap that thang_ ,” he sang and everyone fell into laughter. Kyle was aware he was a lightweight and had already gone through his first mojito which usually turned to more. Together with three shots he was already feeling drunk.

Stan had only done one beer and then the shot they all did together before leaving The Purple Peacock, which was a bit unusual for him. Descendent from Randy Marsh, Stan had a passion for beers of course.

“Stan, are you good?” Kyle asked and looked back at his friend who smiled in return.

“Yeah, sorry if I’m a bit quiet. I think it’s just a smaller headache,”he shrugged and Kyle nodded.

“Well, you can’t take painkillers you know. Don’t you listen to you mom, Stan? Never take any kind of white pills while drinking… except for the illegal ones,” Kenny said and Kyle watched Stan roll his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure _my_ mom never said that,” he said and Kenny chuckled, shrugging.

“Marsh!” Someone called loudly from behind and suddenly a group of three jocks tackled into the alpha, greeting each other loudly with claps on backs and big grins. And more alpha pheromones of course.

“You’re club-hopping? Hey, Kyle!” Alex called after patting Stan on his back, looking over his small group and only recognizing Kyle. The redhead waved and let Butters hold him a bit tighter at his side.

“Yeah, this is Kenny and Leo, and Kyle of course,” Stan said and gestured to them, Kenny making a lazy military greeting.

“ _Of course_ ,” one of the guys mimicked who Kyle realized was Rob, he had gone bald since he last saw him. Stan ignored the teasing and soon they were coming with to the next bar. Stan had made sure, actually, honestly made sure that Kyle, Butters and Kenny were fine with a little change of plans. When Rob mentioned strippers Kenny was all in and then Butters was and Kyle didn’t want to be the sourpuss of the group, so he assured Stan it was fine.

There were strippers alright. The group of football players always got a lot of attention whenever Kyle went out with them, which was understandable. They looked like they could be part of Magic Mike, for once. One blonde woman leaned over the stage to drag her finger over Alex’s clothed chest, licking her lips.

Kenny held up a dollar and handed another to Leo, both of them waving one of the women over. Leo even got a kiss on the cheek by the brown-haired woman, Kyle could agree whenever people found Leo incredibly cute. Kenny even seemed a bit jealous, whether it was of Butters or the stripper Kyle wasn’t sure.

He noticed Stan looking at his phone as he walked over to the bar where he sat with Rob. He gave him a quick wondering look which Stan just shook off, smiling and taking a gulp of his beer instead, pocketing his phone.

“Can I have a Rekorderlig?” Kyle asked over the bar, holding out his card. He settled for the apple one he received even though he wanted pear. He didn’t actually say pear or any flavour so he had to suit himself. Sober-Kyle would have immediately asked for a change though.

“You and your ciders,” Rob said and Kyle shrugged, jumping into the empty seat next to him. He was drunk enough to ignore Stan’s displeasure at Rob sitting between them and enjoyed his cider instead.

“I like sweet drinks,” he said and Rob nodded, grinning. He seemed a bit out of it as well.

“I never drink cider, I don’t think I’ve ever- Can I try?” Rob asked and Kyle handed him the bottle, watching him take a gulp. He smacked his lips a couple times after, Kyle watching him with humour.

“Nah, it’s too sweet,” he finally concluded and Stan chuckled beside him. Kyle didn’t care he went for the sweet drinks, filling in such a stereotype of his sex, he loved his pink panthers and mojitos, people could bully him all they wanted. He filled in for that quota as he had a passion for salty liquorice ever since he tried it at a party as a dare. Jokes on Eric for trying to make him throw up, Kyle loved the stuff and was delighted to find they sold some different brands on the international shelf at one of the food stores in Denver.

“Are you guys gonna join us for Johnny’s party later?” Rob asked as he gulped down the remains of his glass. Kyle stared at it for a second, didn’t he just buy it?

“No, I think we’re sticking to the plan. Kenny had an entire list of places,” Stan said and Kyle agreed, sipping on his drink. Rob smiled and soon feel into football talk with Stan, as Kyle had expected.

As he was watching them talk he suddenly felt a wave of alpha pheromones hit him and now he understood the reason for Stan’s constant glancing at something behind Kyle’s back. The omega slowly spun in his chair towards the bar and turned his head, there on the barstool beside him a guy was now sitting. He was older, much older than Kyle but gave him a kind smile and tipped his bottle of cider, same as Kyle’s, before drinking. Kyle responded to the toast and drank himself, smiling back.

“So I’m not the only one, huh?” The guy then asked, sporting a thick accent of some sort. Maybe Russian. Kyle wasn’t very good with accents.

“We’re a smaller community, unfortunately,” Kyle agreed and drank again, the guy giving him a longer look than a friendly one. Okay, so he was definitely flirting.

“Are you from around here?” The guy asked and they fell into a light conversation about Colorado and then Russia, as the guy was from Moscow and Kyle successfully was correct.

A few minutes later Kenny came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, Butters behind him.

“We’re all kinda done here, you wanna go?” He asked and only gave a nod to Peter, the Russian. Kyle glanced at Peter before giving him a sad smile.

“I can give you my number though?” Peter asked and Kyle grinned, nodding. He watched him write it down on a napkin from the bar and accepted it, pocketing it in his jacket.

“It was nice talking to you, Kyle,” he said as Kyle turned to leave.

“You too, Peter.”

It only took a couple of metres outside before Kenny exploded.

“Holy shit, Kyle! I had no idea you were going for Russian, mafia-boss sugar daddies!” He yelled so loudly Kyle was worried Peter would hear from inside the bar.

“Shut up, Kenny… Besides, he was nice,” Kyle defended himself and fingered the piece of paper in his pocket.

“Nice like a grandpa maybe, I’m sure I saw some grey hairs on his head,” Kenny continued and Kyle shook it off, rolling his eyes. He moved backwards to walk with Stan while Kenny and Butters walked in front, talking loudly about the strippers.

“Do you think he was that old?” Kyle asked and Stan let out a small chuckle.

“Well, he certainly seemed a bit older. But grey hairs?” Stan said and Kyle nodded, glad he was polite enough about it. He knew Stan was having a hard time with his over-protectiveness and didn’t like strangers chatting Kyle up, he still hadn’t interrupt him and Peter for the entire time at the bar.

“We’re gonna take the subway to the next place, they have cheap drinks there, I’ve been before,” Kenny exclaimed as he took a turn towards the subway sign. Stan suddenly stopped in his tracks and Kyle did a double take before realizing he did.

“Are you okay?” He asked as Stan stared at the ground for a couple of seconds before starting to walk again.

“I… I don’t know,” he muttered as he slowly made his way down the stairs, Kenny and Butters already through the gates. Kyle dug out his card but waited for Stan before passing through.

“Is it the headache?” The omega asked, getting a bit worried as their other two friends disappeared behind the corner. Kyle knew where they were going but Stan started to stress him out a bit.

Instead of replying Stan slowly shook his head but walked up to Kyle, them both catching up to Kenny and Leo who were standing, waiting on the platform. Kenny was talking about his Subway card when Kyle watched Leo turn his head sharply to look at Stan, his eyes growing wider. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Butters stare, looked back at Stan who was glaring at nothing, then Butters, then Stan.

He tried to focus in his drunken state and as inconspicuously as possible sniffed the air next to Stan.

Oh fuck.

Just as he thought those words he could hear a soft rumble coming from Stan and Kyle’s eyes widened just as Leo’s had. The train was arriving just then and while there weren’t many people around Kyle could feel himself starting to panic.

Kenny had stopped talking, maybe Butters had told him but Kyle kept his eyes on Stan as he continued to stare at nothing, not even looking up when the train arrived.

“S-Stan,” Kyle whispered, his voice breaking the silence, surprising both Stan and himself. Stan’s head snapped his direction and his dilated pupils met Kyle’s. Another growl started deep in his chest and Kyle felt his omega submit, he unconsciously leaned forwards and leaned his head on Stan’s chest.

Rose had panicked when this happened to Stan last time, Kyle knew he had to keep calm. Hopefully he could calm Stan down himself.

“Do you… should we call someone?” Kenny asked from behind them as the doors opened and Stan was glaring daggers at the beta immediately, his growling growing louder. Kyle grabbed for Stan to enter the cart and he was a bit surprised when Stan just followed.

An alpha going into a rut in a subway wasn’t an ideal situation.

Kyle knew Denver enough to know there was a hotel his parents usually stayed at. It was his first thought anyway, as calling the cops would most likely agitate Stan. It would eventually get him to safety but Kyle knew he could help too. An omega calmed an alpha down, everyone knew it. Kyle was sure Stan wouldn’t hurt him, he trusted him and sent out many pheromones saying so. Stan breathed heavily as he leaned back against a wall inside the train. He closed his eyes and took a couple slow, deep breaths and while he did Kyle turned and gestured for Kenny and Leo to back off, to get into the next cart or something. He waved his hands, whispering he could take care of it.

When he turned back to Stan the alpha had opened his eyes and his blue iris was now completely covered by his black pupil. He yelped as Stan suddenly grabbed him, turned them around and pushed Kyle into the wall, not too hard but enough to make him release a breath. He was quick in his reactions to tighten his legs around Stan’s waist and hold onto his shoulders though, letting Stan dig his nose into his shoulder.

Kenny and Butters has turned around as they were about to enter the next cart and Kyle threw his arm out, waving for them to go, again. Kenny had a real ‘oh shit’ face on as he put his hand on Butters’s back, gesturing him forwards. The other two girls on that end of the train followed behind them, glancing at Kyle a couple of times.

No, he got this. He collected himself as he watched the map over the door. Three stations to go. Kyle slid a hand into Stan’s hair and gently moved his fingers against his scalp. The growling had stopped but Kyle kept giving off comforting and relaxed pheromones. The way Stan was basically breathing his neck he was definitely receiving them.

When they had passed the third station and closing in on the one they needed to get off to, Kyle started speaking.

“Stan,” he said softly, keeping his fingers moving in his hair, “we’re gonna go to a hotel, you and I, okay? It’s gonna be just you and me. So we need to get off the train soon”

Stan didn’t reply and Kyle grew more worried.

“Okay, Stan, I… I need you. To keep me safe, and I want to go to that hotel, okay? I will feel safe there,” he tried instead and this time he got a grunt as a reply. The train was slowing down and Kyle took the courage to grab tighter onto Stan’s hair, pulling his head up, meeting his eyes.

“We’re getting off the cart now, carry me if you want but I want to get off,” he said and Stan didn’t reply. Instead he just turned them around and exited the train as ordered, continuing to walk towards the stairs.

Kyle made sure to hug Stan tighter as they walked out onto the platform and out towards the street, people were already looking and some whispering around them. Kyle was praying to all the gods no one would call them out or accidently bump into Stan. He also made sure not to look scared or worried as they passed. If he did people may think Kyle was caught by Stan and in danger.

An older lady took a step forwards with a look of question towards Kyle and he quickly shook his head, relieved Stan didn’t notice her. He wasn’t normally one to attack people but if an alpha or beta would interfere he would get really dangerous. As Stan had told Kyle, because of is dominant behaviour, he had a tendency to get more violent during ruts.

Then again, both of them had doubted it would happen any time soon. As far as Kyle knew, ruts happened every year or two, not this soon.

Kyle spotted the tall building of the hotel and carefully leaned back to point towards it, Stan still not saying anything but concentrating on breathing slowly and putting the first foot in front of the other. When he walked right into the street without checking the light Kyle wasn’t surprised, but he still squirmed as a car stopped and honked. Stan stopped in his tracks and as he was slowly turning his head towards the driver Kyle grabbed his face, pulling him back to look him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

It was scary, the way Stan’s eyes were now completely black, no white, no blue, no nothing but black left. But he collected himself and gently nodded behind him, towards the building again. Thankfully the driver had at least realized the situation and shut up with his honking.

Stan started walking again and Kyle almost sighed in relief. He could see the driver of the car get out and he inwardly cursed.

“Are you okay?” He called and Kyle quickly nodded, pleased Stan didn’t stop.

When they entered the hotel the lobby was empty apart from the one girl behind the counter. She seemed to realize the situation immediately and pointed to the board behind her “Secure Efficiency Room” and some prizes Kyle didn’t have time to look at.

She mouthed ‘I need a card’ and Kyle nodded, putting his hands carefully on Stan’s shoulders instead.

“Stan, you think you can let me down for a second? I need to get to my wallet,” he asked and didn’t get a reply. But as soon as he moved in his arms Stan started growling aggressively, holding Kyle tighter to him. The omega then felt something hard push up against his ass and only because of the alcohol he didn’t blush.

“Okay, I’m here. Don’t drop me, I’ll get it,” he whispered and moved his arm to his back pocket, fishing it out with more ease than he expected. He searched around his wallet behind Stan’s back and found his card, turning to put it on the desk. The woman started tapping on the keys and swiped the card. The she pointed to the emergency symbol on the desk, a questioning look on her face. Kyle shook his head, making sure to look convincing.

She nodded and gave him his card back and key card. He mouthed a thanks and gestured for Stan to walk towards the elevator. He even pressed the button for UP while Kyle looked over the map thingy. Room 172, so 7:th floor.

By the time the elevator arrived Stan was grinding against Kyle who tightened his grip around the alpha. He was giving off so many new emotions and scents Kyle wasn’t sure what to do with them all, he could only process.

What a fucking evening this had turned into.

When the doors opened and the bell gave of a short ding Kyle was sort of expecting what happened; Stan pushed him up against a wall to get more leverage, moving against his body. Kyle reached for the panel but it was too far away, he cursed and stretched his foot out, aiming and kicking the panel as lightly as possible. He was able to jam in 7,8 and 9 and he figured; good enough.

When Stan started reaching under his shirt and jacket Kyle could feel how suddenly hot he had gotten, while he quickly wanted to get inside their room he also wanted Stan to throw off all his clothes. He figured it was Stan’s rut effecting him and he pushed the thoughts aside as they arrived on their floor. Stan seemed to catch the drift about now and even as he was walking out, most likely looking for their door, he moved Kyle against the front of his jeans. Up and down, a bit too roughly, and Kyle let out a whimper as he tried to hold his breath for too long.

Stan stopped at a door and Kyle pushed the key card into the slot with shaky fingers, cursing as the light lit red. He turned it upside down and almost moaned with relief as it turned green.

As Stan walked inside Kyle was quick enough to jam the card into the slot on the wall, the lamp next to the bed lightening up. Stan didn’t remove his shoes, didn’t remove his jacket, he went straight for the bed and pushed Kyle down onto it.

“Okay, Stan. I trust you, alright?” The omega spoke as he tried to gain Stan’s eye contact but with the completely black eyes he wasn’t sure where he was looking.

It only took a couple of minutes until Kyle was on his hands and knees on top of the covers, Stan still wearing everything, shoes and all, as he unzipped his pants and pushed inside. And to Kyle’s surprise it hurt a lot less than it should have. His question was answered when Stan bit harder into his neck as he sped up his thrusts. He had been going at it for quite a while and kept his teeth around Kyle’s neck the entire time. Then he slammed his hips deep and growled and _knotted_. And when Kyle himself only felt better from the alphas knot he knew what had happened.

Stan’s rut had effected and forced his body into an early heat.

He continued humping him for a while and as Kyle was pressed against the sheets the harsh material of Stan’s jeans were digging into his thighs. He let out a whimper and whined for a moment, the alpha slowly opening his mouth and starting to lick against Kyle’s neck. He had bit hard, Kyle would surely be left with a mark.

“Clothes,” Kyle whispered as Stan had misunderstood his whine of pain. He struggled for a bit behind him, his cock tugging on Kyle’s ass uncomfortably a few times before the omega told him to stop, to just stay still.

Freezing and close to shaking Kyle huddled into a fetus position, even as Stan hugged him from behind he didn’t feel safe enough. He knew it was because he’d gone into heat and the uncomfortable environment, no nest, strange smells and everything, it made him worried.

Stan could feel Kyle’s worry and tightened his arms around him, trying to cover as much of his body with his arm and leg, his jacket at least off and thrown over Kyle’s body.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the entire situation or maybe it was all three but when Kyle started crying he wasn’t expecting it. He felt like shit, he was cold, he was now shaking like a fucking vibrator and he felt unsafe and scared.

“Shit, Kyle, are you okay? I’m so sorry,” Stan suddenly spoke behind him and Kyle tried to speak around his shaky breaths, holding Stan’s arms around him.

“N-No, it’s n-not your f-fault… just please c-call the EHO am-ambulance,” he cried pathetically but trying to collect himself and his voice; it was to no avail. His shaking got worse and he was worried Stan wouldn’t be able to help, to do much in his state. But when he was picked up and carefully turned around, he instinctively tightened his legs around Stan’s waist. A shot of comfort went through him as Stan’s eyes were almost back to normal and he seemed to be more conscious, most likely from the orgasm and because of an alpha’s reaction to act when an omega was feeling fear.

He found Kyle’s phone in his pocket on the floor, able to reach from his position. Kyle couldn’t help but to again feel a little bit better and proud as Stan knew his code to unlock the device. He also picked up his black bomber jacket and helped Kyle put it on, the sleeves too long for him.

While Stan executed the phone call Kyle pressed his face into Stan’s neck to comfort himself, it smelled like warmth and home and familiarity, Stan smelled the best of everyone Kyle knew. Late nights wondering around in the forest of South Park, his way of drinking hot chocolate with coffee in it, a bit of his favourite beer, the awful deodorant he used in high school and his cheap laundry detergent.

“-yeah-hang on,” Stan pulled his phone away and gently nudged Kyle, “which hotel is this, what floor?,” and Kyle was a bit weirded out Stan didn’t remember as he replied. He knew he had been out of it but for him to not remember anything, it was like the guy carrying him inside was a completely different person.

“No, we’re still stuck…yes…yeah, I can….Thank you, bye,” he hung up and dropped the phone on the bed, moving to sit closer to the edge as he reached down for their clothes. He carefully wiggled Kyle’s arms off him and persuaded him into putting a shirt on under the jacket, his tears had stopped by now but he was still sniffling, staring at his friend’s chest in embarrassment.

Stan collected their stuff in a bundle of Kyle’s jacket, holding it between them as he walked outside the door after they heard a knock. At least they put a big cloak like thing around them but Kyle still hid his face in Stan’s shoulder.

It was weird, feeling Stan’s cock pump more seed into him as they walked with two complete strangers into the elevator. They were speaking to Stan and he still seemed a little out of it, somewhat confused and very defensive. No one touched Kyle, he could hear whenever one would try as Stan’s growling started.

More walking and then Stan was sitting down again, Kyle slowly raising his head to peek. They were inside the EHO vehicle now, Kyle had only been inside one before, during his first heat, and it looked a lot close to a regular ambulance. There was no fake alpha pheromones this time, as far as he could tell. They must have a way to regulate the thing as it would be very stupid to have it on when an alpha stepped inside.

“Does the omega want to speak to me?” a woman’s voice asked and soon she walked around to look Kyle in the eyes, smiling. “Hello, my name is Mary.”

“Kyle,” he weakly replied.

“Hello, Kyle. So we’ve gotten the address to Boulder University, do you both stay there?” She asked and Kyle nodded. Someone was taking tests on Stan behind him as far as he could hear. The entire situation was extremely awkward but he was sure the paramedics had seen it plenty of times before. At least he and Stan knew each other, Kyle knew worse things happened when people went into ruts or heats in public and accidently mated with random people.

“Do you know Stan well? Is he going to go with you to your room, an omega room, I assume?”

Kyle was thankful for the easy questions and he nodded again to both.

“Okay, we’re on our way there now so don’t worry. I just need to make sure you’re safe and feeling okay with all this,” she said and pointed around the place with her finger. Kyle understood she also meant Stan.

“I trust him,” he mumbled against Stan’s shoulder but she seemed to be able to pick it up, nodding and giving him a smile.

“Do you regularly take any contraceptives or have you taken any temporary now? Stan told us on phone you didn’t use a condom,” Mary continued and Kyle’s eyes widened as he realized.

“N-no, I haven’t taken anything, shit,” he hissed and Mary put her hands up in a calming motion, Kyle noticed she had orange painted nails. They were really pretty, he thought.

“Do you want P-pills then or a shot of Depo Provera?” she asked.

“I’ve taken p-pills before but will it work, now, even after?” Or technically _during_ but he still felt incredibly awkward by the entire thing.

“Yes, it will work just as it regularly does,” Mary spoke to him like he was just innocently sitting in Stan’s lap for comfort and he’d like to pretend he was, even as Stan would move every now and then. Even if it was close to no movement at all it felt like he was full on thrusting into him with an audience.

“-but because you’re stuck to an omega it’s also, according to law, our option to estimate if you should take it or not. This far you seem sane enough, Stan, but because of your dominant behaviour I’m gonna wait a few minutes,” a deep voice spoke behind him and Kyle understood it was the paramedic who was speaking to Stan.

Mary was done rummaging through a drawer on the wall and picked out a bottle, taking out two pills and filling a cup with water in the small sink. She handed them to Kyle and the omega gulped down a whine as Stan moved his hips in a bolder thrust, another shot of warmth shooting into him.

During the remaining ride Stan started getting antsier, he was heating up, a lot warmer than what could be considered healthy. Because Kyle was constantly freezing it seemed to bother him less as it did the medics. He was also thankful of Stan’s body’s tendencies to knot for a longer period of time. It was embarrassing to be stuck to him, yes, but if it went down he was scared Stan would start over again, with or without the people inside.

They got into the omega dorms and as Kyle heard the ambulance pull away in the driveway he felt nervous again. Stan was still in a rut, last time he had spent it inside a padded cell, now he was to do it with another human? As Mary had explained, and Kyle had read about before, the omega sort of instinctually supplied the alpha as he went through a rut.

While inside Stan turned on the system and locked the doors. It was cold and dark inside and Kyle was still uncomfortable without his nest. After all clothes were gone they huddled under the sheets and Kyle shut his eyes, trying to pretend his mattresses were around him. He told Stan he was fine, the need to sleep was bigger than the need to build the nest.

Kyle woke up when Stan walked into the bathroom, he could feel he was dirtying up his own sheets with Stan’s seed slipping out from his body. He took the chance and dug out the big bag from under his bed, sniffling while he tried to work it open. Kyle had only gotten one mattress up on one side up when Stan returned, staring at him. His eyes were dark and when he took another step forwards Kyle hurried to the other side of the bed, using it as a shield.

“Help me, first,” he pleaded, his feet cold against the floor and naked body vulnerable to the chilly air. Stan grumped a little but lifted up the other two larger pieces, pushing them in place. He lifted the bag and poured out the rest of the pillows and blankets in a big pile on the bed then walked over to Kyle, grabbing him and pushing him onto the bed. With a firm grip against his neck he used his other hand to push his legs apart and slide himself in.

It was rough and it hurt, even in Kyle’s state and when Stan finished, which was very quickly compared to last time, the alpha blacked out immediately.

Kyle was left, staring back at him as he had at least had the politeness to turn them to the side. Even though his ass hurt he hadn’t been too physically violent, Kyle thought as he now got some time to spend tossing out pillows he didn’t want and rearranging the ones he wanted to keep. He also succeeded in pulling the covers over their bodies as it had been pushed to the bottom of the bed earlier.

The days would pass and they would have a similar pattern, Stan woke Kyle up and simply turned him onto his back or stomach, pounded into him and then finish, the majority of the time fainting or falling asleep afterwards. If he didn’t this would be the time he was the most coherent during his rut and would be able to somewhat converse. He would mostly ask how Kyle was feeling and worry about him. He even thanked him for being with him a time or two.

He didn’t speak much at all except growl and grunt. But when he did it was when he was grasping Kyle’s hips or pushing on his back to press him into the mattress; it was possessive words, strong ones and greedy demands.

“You’ve always been mine, haven’t you?” He would whisper in a deep voice as he brought Kyle into another orgasm, not even pausing to let him enjoy the bliss for a second. He was stronger than usual and manhandled Kyle around however he wanted while he spoke about how many kids he would put inside him.

“You will be so round and beautiful when you carry my children,” the alpha rumbled and Kyle didn’t know what to do or what to say so he didn’t; he kept quiet. Trying to convince himself it was the rut speaking did no good, the possessiveness got right to his heart and it felt nice, he felt loved for a short period of time before he remembered, yet again, that Stan was going through a rut. Something that piloted him and his emotions, his tongue and his words; fooling the hopeful Kyle.

***-***-***

“Shit, fuck,” were the words that woke Kyle up the following Thursday and he blinked a couple times before looking over his shoulder at Stan behind him.

His friend had his eyebrows furrowed, his face in regret and disgust.

Kyle knew it would be there and slowly rolled back with a blank face, hiding it into his pillow.

“Your arms…” Stan continued and Kyle peeked, looking at the arm he had thrown over the bed.

Ah.

There were blue and purple bruises following from his shoulder and down to his wrists which were battered in red-ish marks. He slowly brought his hand up and inspected it, it didn’t look that bad.

Stan had woken him a couple hours ago, or rather, had his way until Kyle woke up mid-fuck. He held him down harsher, used more force and acted much more aggressive than past nights. It took him longer to finish and Kyle remembered just lying there. He didn’t cry or whine, protest or moan; he simply lied there. He was really hungry, though. But he knew food had to wait.

As on que his stomach churned and he curled together as he felt the pain of an empty stomach.

“Kyle…” Stan spoke again behind him and Kyle weakly hummed a reply.

“I-I’m so sorry, fuck… okay, fuck, l-let’s eat first, okay?” he carefully spoke and his hands moved gently down to hold him. Only then did Kyle notice he was still knotted inside him.

“Stop,” he weakly breathed when he felt Stan try to lift him.

“I… okay,” his friend spoke and rested down against the sheets, moving his fingers gently against Kyle’s scalp instead. It took at least half an hour before Stan could slip free and they both were desperate for showers.

After Stan drove him to IHOP in Kyle’s car a little less than an hour later, things seemed to get better. Kyle ate more than he usually did and Stan ate until he seemed close to throwing up. They didn’t speak much, Stan was worrying Kyle with questions about his wellbeing, apologizing and expressing regret. In the end Kyle put his foot down and quite-to-the-point told him to shut up, right at the parking lot in front of the restaurant.

And Stan did, he paid for their meal and briefly spoke about having to call him mom, his doctor and asking Kyle questions.

When Stan drove them back to their dorms the omega was on the phone with Kenny, first of assuring him they were fine and secondly getting rained with stories of what he and Butters got into after they left.

Kyle couldn’t say he wasn’t worried, he was pretty sure the paramedics had given him p-pills but what if they hadn’t or it had somehow been infective due to a heat accompanied by a rut.

Stan was still on the phone, talking to his mother. Kyle had agreed to let Sharon know but he also wanted Stan to make sure she promised to keep it a secret. He trusted Stan’s mother but also worried Sheila would somehow find out. His mother had been overprotective of him ever since he developed and he had gotten into many fights with her because of it.

When they walked back into Kyle’s dorm Stan was tapping around on his phone, searching after his doctor’s number. He only called him when they were inside closed doors and Kyle stared at his room of a mess before rolling his sleeves up to start with his bed. Or truthfully he started to roll up one sleeve before he changed his mind, awkwardly pretending to scratch his arm while walking over to the many pillows. He glanced at Stan but he didn’t seem to notice as he sat on the chair by Kyle’s desk. His bruises were still bad and he would have to wear long-sleeved shirts for a while. But then again Kyle almost always did, even during summer. His hips were the worst however, and it hurt to wear pants, even his loosest jogging ones he was wearing now.

When he had stuffed all the materials inside the bag he picked up the ones on the bed he knew had been _used_ or close by during his heat. Together with his sheets and covers he threw them into the laundry bag, closing it and tagging it. He walked outside, leaving his door open for Stan to hold while he tossed the bag into the laundry-slot in the wall, spotting no other students around.

Stan hung up the same time as Kyle walked back inside and closed the door after him, looking a bit tired. He had gotten two pain killers as Kyle learned he was sporting a heavy headache as he woke up. The dark circles under his eyes were matching Kyle’s.

He rummaged through his wardrobe for new sheets and covers and smiled in thanks as Stan got up to help him.

“Okay, so obviously I want to pay the bill for the hotel, I know you don’t want me to get you anything as thanks but can I at least pay for the food this time?” Stan asked as they were done, Kyle pushing his two normal pillows up against the headboard, the alpha picking up papers from the floor, something someone had pushed off, most likely him.

“Okay, yeah okay” Kyle nodded and sat down on his bed, watching Stan.

When Stan was done he walked over and sat on the desk chair again, this time in the opposite direction, resting his arms on the headrest. He took a moment smiling at Kyle and the omega raised an eyebrow.

“…what?”

Stan fell into a kind smile, resting his chin on his arms.

“You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

The simple words made Kyle’s world seem to stop momentarily, the inner thumping got louder in his ears and Kyle got aware of his heartbeat. He stared at his friend in surprise, caught in the moment. With his eyes falling on different things in the room he tried to avoid Stan’s. The warmth grew over his cheeks while his legs started feeling cold. He silently settled for staring at his lap, afraid to open his mouth and speak.

“I mean, everything you did. Not only what your body can do but you, Kyle, as you helped me, took the situation in your hands. Omegas are amazing. You’re amazing,” he spoke, his words warm and when Kyle could feel his walls starting to rumble inside, his mask and protection, he almost panicked. He felt like a cold shower fell over his head as he concentrated on keeping a straight face.

A cough came out, at least better than a cry, and he hurriedly stood up.

“No, it’s nothing,” he managed and walked over to his fridge, opening it and taking out a small bottle of 7up, uncapping it and taking a gulp. He kept his teeth around the top as he still had his back to Stan, closing his eyes and focusing on slow breaths.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

“I’m honest. I’m so thankful and happy you’re my best friend, I don’t even want to think what could’ve happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“You helped me too, you know. Twice now,” Kyle said after another gulp, turning around to lean against the counter.

“I forced you into a heat though, didn’t I?” Stan gave him and look and Kyle didn’t reply, confirming it.

“Well,” Stan sighed and stood up, pushing the chair back under the desk, “I’m gonna go back to my place, remove of the spider webs and dust rabbits. I missed a test too.”

“Dust bunnies.”

Stan turned around, looking confused. Kyle sighed.

“It’s called a dust bunnies, idiot,” he rolled his eyes and looked at Stan, who stared for a moment before shrugging. If Kyle succeeded in masking his feelings, like he did now, he always went all beta afterwards, acting more like someone he considers ‘more like himself’.

After Stan left Kyle capped his drink and put it back in the fridge. He took out his phone to write down what he needed to shop later, his fridge and freezer both almost completely empty.

Before he exited his room he went to grab his jacket, noticing Stan’s was still hanging beside his. They’d forgotten clothes at each other’s places since they were children and it wasn’t uncommon for them to share either.

So Kyle made sure to spray the jacket free of any heat and rut pheromones, wishing he could keep only the scent of Stan and put it on. He rolled the sleeves up enough for his hands to peek out and made his way to the grocery store, hoping all the people who got wet for Stan saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves cider? *raises hand*  
> Who loves salty licorices? *raises hand*  
> Who sucks at grammar and spelling? *raises hand*


	6. Tastes like beer

It was getting close to 02:00 when Kyle finished up his report, one that he had deferred to do for quite a while. He had gotten back to his dorm around dinner time and sat down to study immediately. A sandwich he had grabbed from Subway was his compensation for dinner and with three cups of coffee he made it through. At least he was pleased with his work after reading through it once and skimming through it twice.

He leaned back against the pillows which were propped against the headboard and looked out the window, a lone figure walking towards the other dorms. Kyle picked at his nails, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back.

Yeah, he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while with all that coffee.

Picking up his phone he had hid under his pillow to prevent any distraction he discovered he only had one notification.

Instagram  
@WendyTestaburger and @Ikethebike and others have shared 15 photos.

He hadn’t been very socially active when it came to his phone and even dropped his Twitter habit since a week or two back. It all seemed to be same old, same old.

After unlocking it he tapped up Stan’s name to send him a text.

To: Stan Marsh  
Are you up? I’m kinda hungry…

As Kyle watched the three dots appear he realized he might have very well woken Stan up. Though he doubted his friend would be mad.

From: Stan Marsh  
I’m at Rob house, watching a rly bad movi. Id rather leaf honestly

To: Stan Marsh  
You wanna go to McDonalds? Do you have a car?

From: Stan Marsh  
Yeh I can come get u in 5 min??

To: Stan Marsh  
Good, thanks

Kyle wandered over to his wardrobe to put on something warmer or add to his layers; according to the forecasts and news November had never been warmer than ever yet here Kyle was, pulling out one of his bigger, over-sized knitted cardigans. It was cream-colored, some may even call it pink, but it was the softest fabric and one of Kyle’s most used pieces of clothing. It was almost a bit Christmas-y. The stores around town were already stacking up on Santa suits, fairy lights and wooden reindeers. It was disgusting.

Settling for cleaning up his piles of books and papers he got finished just in time to walk downstairs. Stan hadn’t texted him yet and he usually was a little bit late but Kyle was getting impatient and hungry.

He almost cursed aloud as he exited the big doors, he could feel the cold the second he opened them, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his winter jacket and tugging it closed as he hadn’t bothered to zip it up. He knew it was cold outside but damn.

Stan’s car rolled around the building and Kyle looked down from the blinding headlights, blinking. There was a weird stain on his left boot and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hey, sweet heart, you wanna join us for some fun? We’ve got a lot of alcohol,” someone yelled and Kyle looked up in surprise to realize the car did not belong to Stan. It was green, rusty and old and the driver had rolled down his window to speak to Kyle. There was another person in the front seat with a beer in hand and cap on backwards. Another person was smoking a cigarette in the backseat. Or smoking something else.

“No, thanks,” he replied and the guy pretended to be hurt.

“Come on, I promise we’re nice. Got some Malibu too,” he grinned and the person in the back seat exclaimed some kind of “Woho!”

“Come on, live a little! Omega! Omega! Omega!” The guy with the cap called and Kyle put on a tight face, staring at their wheels instead.

The next second another car pulled up to the building and this one Kyle recognized. Stan gave Kyle a questioning look and he just shrugged, walking over to jump in.

“What, you’re gonna get into another car but not ours? Come on, I promise we’re better than that guy!” the driver yelled and Kyle found himself jumping into Stan’s car quicker as he heard a door open behind him.

“I don’t mind if you bark a little,” he said without looking at Stan and the next second someone knocked on Kyle’s window, the front passenger from the other car grinning.

“Come on, don’t be so stuck up,” he yelled through the window, clearly intoxicated.

“An alpha,” Stan said in a hushed voice and Kyle nodded, keeping his eyes on his feet and holding his hands in his lap. When he heard the sound of someone opening his car door he snapped his head up and quickly grabbed the door to hold it closed. Stan was out his seat in seconds.

“Hey!” He yelled and walked around the front of his car with quick steps, the authority in his voice making Kyle shiver.

“What’s up?” The guy said and walked right up to Stan, holding out his arms. Kyle closed his car door as it had only been opened a small portion. Stan’s headlights were still on and Kyle watched the two in front of him, they were almost the same height and standing a little too close to each other.

“Don’t touch my car, man,” Stan said and the other guy just laughed.

“Why not? I do what I want, you brick head,” he called and Stan seemed unfazed, crossing his arms. He wasn’t wearing his jacket and the way the white, long-sleeved shirt hugged his arms and body made him look far more intimidating than the scrawny guy with the cap.

“Yeah?” Stan said and nodded his head, taking a step forwards. The guy dropped his smile as if something invisible hit him and then took a step back, glaring at Stan for a moment before walking back to his car.

“Shit head!” He yelled before jumping into the car, it taking away immediately.

Kyle snickered when Stan hopped back into the car, starting by turning the heating on, putting it up all the way in Kyle’s seat.

“What a fucking tool,” the alpha sighed and Kyle bit his lips as the dominant pheromones were still surrounding his body, pressing himself back into his seat. It was suffocating but also sort of comforting, controlled.

“Hey, you’re the tool shed,” he smiled after a minute and Stan did a sarcastic face, giving out a fake laugh.

When they got to the fast-food restaurant Kyle’s phone read 02:21 and while he didn’t expect the place to be empty it still seemed a bit weird. As they walked over to order Kyle could see a student by the window, laptop up and hoodie on.

Stan got something big and Kyle got something small, it was as usual and when Stan insisted on paying Kyle wanted to object.

“I’m the one with a job, Stan,” he said but was only given a smile as Stan put his card in the reader. Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed their tray, walking over to pick one of the bigger tables as he basically had the entire restaurant to choose from.

As Kyle watched Stan wait by the counter for their burgers he heard the sound of female laughter entering the restaurant. He looked over to watch four girls walk over to the counter, one girl’s dress pulled up slightly and oh, that was her naked ass. No, there might be a string somewhere in that crack. They were giggling and laughing and all four immediately had all attention on Stan who smiled their way.

Did he have to wear such a tight shirt?

One of them spoke to him but Kyle couldn’t hear her from here, only the distinctive laughter and giggling, watching two of them whisper.

Then Stan’s food arrived and he grabbed the two burgers and gave a quick glance Kyle’s way, his smile almost dropping.

Kyle looked down at the table as he realized he might have been glaring. He certainly felt like he was glaring.

Stan called a goodbye to the girls and walked over, handing Kyle his food, raising an eyebrow. Kyle just rolled his eyes, pleased when he watched the girls look at him from the counter.

He decided to scoot closer to Stan, their shoulders touching and Stan scoffed above him, throwing a hand over his shoulder and pulling him closer. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kyle’s head, just above his ear and whispered, “Someone a bit of a devil, huh?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m just cold,” Kyle said with a smile in his voice and Stan chuckled but kept his arm around him, snacking on both his and Kyle’s fries.

“So, how’s work going?” Stan asked after a minute. Kyle had been focusing on the song playing over the speakers, he’d heard it before but could never figure out the words during the chorus. No luck this time either.

“It’s nice. My feet hurts after every shift but you know. I share my position with this girl, Marina and then a security guard called Mike. She’s from Italy so I’ve already learned a good bit of cooking tips, it’s great. Tweek is cool, a bit weird as usual, but nice,” he said and Stan nodded.

“But there’s this second boss, I think his name is like, fucking Morgan or something, and he’s a total douchebag. There was this girl who was put in position to guard one of the west halls and she was alone when her partner left to take a quick break and this guy forced his way into the hall without a pass. And she’s an omega and Morgan was all up in her face during lunch break when I was there and he just spoke his mind freely! How omegas couldn’t do jobs like this but that he didn’t mean anything rude, he was _sure_ she was great at other things like giving birth and raising children. Ugh, I wanted to hit him,” Kyle growled and picked up his drink to furiously slurp it.

“He’s an alpha?” Stan asked and Kyle nodded.

“Well, he’s gonna get it for saying stuff like that sooner or later. Just ignore him, prove him wrong.”

Kyle didn’t reply but stared at his drink in his hands, thinking about Morgan’s ugly face.

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, and I’m not saying that to be kind. You know I believe in the whole ‘omegas are the roots’ sort of thing,” he continued and Kyle looked up. He sighed and shook his head slightly, bumping his shoulder against Stan’s.

“Thanks for the random praise,” he mumbled and the alpha laughed in turn.

“I’m gonna get another burger, you want anything?” Stan asked as he stood up, rolling up his sleeves.

“A strawberry milkshake- wait no never mind. Nothing, thanks,” Kyle hurried as he remembered he had struggled to get into one of his tighter pants yesterday, staring at himself in the mirror, wording the words of horror; ‘muffin top.’

“One large strawberry milkshake? Alright, got you,” Stan grinned and turned to walk away, Kyle furrowing his eyebrows.

“I said I didn’t want one,” Kyle whined as Stan returned with one very large and very tasty-looking milkshake.

“Maybe you needed one,” he said, shrugging and scooting over to sit next to him again.

“I’m g-“

“Kyle if you say you’re getting fat I will hit you.”

Staring at him in shock, Kyle didn’t continue his sentence. Then he settled for rolling his eyes and penetrating the lid with the straw, taking a sip.

“I thought you were really poor though,” he mumbled and Stan shrugged again.

“Nah, it’s good,” he said which was really vague and Kyle gave him a look.

“What, you’ve got a job?”

Stan shoved his mouth full of another bite of hamburger, shrugging yet again.

“You’ve got a job or not?” Kyle asked, annoyed by his table manners. He wasn’t near finished chewing when he went for another bite, suddenly very hungry.

“Yeah, kinda,” he said around the food.

“What is- Stan, put your fucking burger down. What is it?” he scolded him, grabbing a napkin and throwing it against his face. Stan looked like a dog caught eating something they weren’t supposed to and slowly chewed it up, wiping the ketchup off his chin.

“It’s nothing permanent, just some small cash every now and then,” he said but Kyle, who had always been able to read him like a book, gave him a look.

“Okay? And what is it?”

When Stan didn’t reply, just shrugged again, Kyle furrowed his eyebrows instead.

“Are you selling drugs or what is this?” he asked and Stan gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well, you’re not telling me. What am I supposed to think? Is it illegal?” Kyle defended himself, watching the student behind Stan pack up his stuff and leave, yawning on his way out.

“No, it’s not. It’s just kind of weird,” he admitted and Kyle stared at him, trying to figure out several _weird_ jobs but came up with none he knew Stan would be fine with doing. He just hoped it wasn’t something like a sperm donor or something.

“Tell me,” he asked in a soft voice, tackling it from another direction.

“I… I don’t know. It’s really not bad. And I actually make a really good amount… I,” he sighed and looked up to meet Kyle’s eyes, “I kinda do… porn.”

Silence.

“…porn?” Kyle asked, making sure.

“Yes.”

“…huh,” was all he got out while his mind was getting busy picturing Stan boning some girls into mattresses and filming it, putting on a show and looking at the camera while going faster and-

“It’s nothing weird, really. It’s this company and they have several people employed, I never show my face and just sort of… you know, jack off,” he said and Kyle nodded, somehow feeling a bit relieved.

“Oh, I just imagined you showed your face. That-I would never dare to do that,” Kyle said and Stan laughed, shaking his head.

“Fuck no, I just show off my abs a little and do the thing and then I get like 300 dollars. They sent me a good quality camera so I guess that’s their thing, how they get their viewers or something.”

“300?! You’re shitting me,” Kyle almost yelled, slamming down his drink on the table.

Stan chuckled and leaned back against his seat, “I’m not. But I’m only supposed to send a video when they want one so it’s not like I can hide up in my room and make millions.”

“Jeez, that’s weird though. Just for jacking off? Not to be rude, but anyone can do that. I mean you’re fit… and you’re well-endowed down there,” he admitted, avoiding whatever face Stan was making, “but like… 300?”

“I know what you mean but I guess they just really liked my dick. They haven’t asked for me to do anything weird. Kinda,” he chuckled but Kyle caught his “kinda.”

“Wait, let me guess this time. I’m sure you’re not stuffing anything up your ass, right? You’re way too… _m'shaamem_ to do that,” he said but ignored Stan’s raise of an eyebrow, “however you’re not too hard to persuade,” he chuckled when Stan gave him another unimpressed look.

“Wow, Kyle. Tell me how you really feel,” he crossed his arms but Kyle just smiled.

“You probably do something… _alpha_ , don’t you?” Kyle asked with a smirk and Stan surprised him by teasing back, leaning closer and grinning.

“I sometimes do, yeah,” he spoke in a lower voice and Kyle had to lean back and roll his eyes as he felt a wave of hormones pass from his head to in-between his legs.

“Doesn’t that kind of hurt though?” Kyle asked and imagined Stan holding his red, stiff cock in a firm grip while his knot came down. He knew it was rare for alphas to knot without a rut or an omega in a heat close by. Kyle mostly related it to alphas who had unfortunate conditions whereas they could _only_ knot. And he remembered those people speaking about how painful and long-lasting it was, from some documentary he watched.

“It’s… honestly, it’s kind of weird. But it can get uncomfortable, yeah. My hand gets tired,” he admitted in a laugh and Kyle smacked him on his chest with the back of his hand, scoffing.

“I’m sure my feet hurt more than your fucking hand and I don’t even get half what they’re paying you _a day_ ,” Kyle said, picking up his milkshake again to drink, tonguing the straw into his mouth as it spun the opposite way.

“…You wanna try it?” Stan asked with such a sincere tone Kyle almost spat out his drink. He settled for instead trying to breathe the pink milk down his lungs. Smart move, Broflovski.

“What?” He asked between coughs and Stan put a hand on his back, giving him an apologizing smile.

“I mean, I’ve gotten the proposal before to have a… receiving partner join me. The price was really high too, so we’d each get a part,” he suggested and Kyle stared at him while getting his last coughs out, clearing his voice twice. He snatched Stan’s soda to take a gulp, taking the opportunity to think quickly.

“I… but like, I- you can’t, I don’t want you to knot me when-“

“Shit, I’m not gonna do that. I just meant regular sex,” Stan assured him, both now speaking in lowered tones.

“Just regular sex,” Kyle scoffed and looked over at the door where an older, slightly heavy man walked in to order. Maybe a truck driver.

“I know you say no when you really don’t want to do something and you haven’t yet. What’s your hesitation?” the alpha asked as he leaned down with an elbow against the table surface, his head resting against his fist.

Kyle shrugged, picking on the magnet inside his phone case, “I mean, no face, right?” he asked and Stan nodded. The fact that he looked completely collected and Kyle was over here, most likely blushing, made him a little sad.

“How much did they offer?”

“500 to both parts. They had some requirements though, if I remember correctly,” he said and dug for his phone in his pocked, giving Kyle a questioning look.

“You want me to check what they wrote?”

“Sure. I’m refusing to wear a skirt or something though,” the omega crossed his arms and leaned back, watching Stan unlock his phone and open his mailbox. His heart was speeding up slightly at the thought of doing something like this, something forbidden, something wrong. He had thought about how a sex-buddies relationship between him and Stan would work, with two heats spent together they could already be considered ones. However Kyle knew a ‘so close’ and ‘almost’ relationship with Stan would get him down much worse and he knew getting nothing was better than just something, which would hurt him in the end.

“Uh, bringing along another… both have to be nude, well obviously,” he said and scrolled further down, “there’s a bunch of legal things, like over 18 and they need your consent on paper. Hmm, yeah, it says an omega is preferred… boy or girl- oh, you get another 100 for being a boy…race doesn’t matter… bla, bla, bla…uh, bottom has to be shaved,” Stan said and looked up, “is that okay?”

“What do you mean is that okay? You know I shave… most times,” he added as he remembered his last heat with Stan where he had basically been surprised into one. Stan gave him a small smile, ”I know you don’t care, but I really don’t mind either.”

Kyle nodded, appreciating his words nonetheless.

“Okay… and then it says, uh, without a condom. I know they have like a big clientele who enjoy cream-pies.”

Kyle fell into a sudden laugh and shook his head, “I can’t believe we’re talking about this.”

“It’s my job, I’m bringing money in,” Stan said and Kyle just continued snickering.

“Let me read,” the omega said and accepted his phone, reading through the email. His smile dropped when he read how both would get another 300 if Stan knotted, heat or not. He was glad Stan didn’t even seem to consider that part. Being aware he had done it with Cherry way back Kyle shook the thought away. He knew it could be incredibly painful, especially for boys; he simply didn’t want to test that theory.

He stared at the email for another few seconds, thinking it over and then handed back his phone.

“Sure, whatever, let’s do it. I could need the money,” he said as he stood up and let Stan grab the tray. Mostly for Stan’s comfort, he would have taken it if he wasn’t sitting with an alpha.

“I want you to be 100% cool with this though, not just for the money,” Stan said and both quieted as they walked over to the trash to put away their stuff, one of the staff members hanging over the counter with her phone up, chewing a gum.

“I am, though, don’t worry,” Kyle said as they exited the restaurant, waiting for Stan to unlock his car.

“From what I remember in my slightly dizzy memories, you’re not exactly bad in the sack,” he admitted while sitting down in the front seat. Stan simply smiled instead of cracking a joke and while Kyle appreciated the seriousness he was getting a bit tense, some reassuring would be nice.

Kyle had been over at Stan’s dorm before, countless of times, but when they simply hung out it was almost always at Kyle’s place if not in town or some place public. The alpha and beta dorms were reeking of pheromones even though the cleaner’s desperate attempts to spray the place down with acid or whatever else they used which instead stung in Kyle’s nose.

‘The testosterone cologne factory’ was something Kyle remembered Tweek calling it at work and he smiled to the thought while following Stan down the hallway. The lights were mostly out but Kyle could hear the showers running as they passed the doors. He almost shivered to the thought of sharing showers with a bunch of people, strangers or not.

Stan pressed his key card to the door and pressed in his code which Kyle always rolled his eyes to. 4444. He might as well have none and just leave his door open all the time.

Locking it and turning on the lights Stan walked over to his bed, picking up his football and tossing it at Kyle. He successfully caught it but only almost, using two hands. Stan chuckled and sat down on his bed, reaching over to turn on the lamp on his wall. Kyle took the opportunity to throw back the ball and cursed even before he watched it collide with Stan’s stomach. Or maybe it hit a bit lower.

“Shit, Kyle,” Stan hissed and held two arms around his stomach, bending over in pain. Kyle was quick to apologize but couldn’t help laughing as he walked over and put a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“If you don’t want to do it, just say so. You don’t have to neuter me,” he said and Kyle laughed again.

After Kyle took a short toilet break to freshen up he watched as Stan was setting up the camera on his chair by the bed, a couple of books stacked on each other on top to put it in higher view. Picking it up Stan pressed around on some buttons and Kyle took a deep breath before shrugging out of his cardigan, letting it fall to the floor. He traced slim fingers down his sides and removed his shirt, feeling exposed to the cold air.

The alpha still hadn’t turned around and only did so as Kyle’s pants and underwear hit the floor, the redhead removing his socks too. Stan stared up and down his body as Kyle straightened up, holding his arms around himself.

He couldn’t help but to sigh in enjoyment as Stan walked up to him and embraced him, gently pressing his lips against Kyle’s forehead.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked and Kyle sort of wanted to laugh. What a silly question, really.

“Of course,” he replied and let his head tilt backwards as Stan held it in one hand, Kyle letting both his travel up to Stan’s shoulders.

Were fuck-buddies really supposed to kiss like this? Act like this? Maybe they were and Kyle’s hopefulness was just trying to get the best of him.

Stan led him over to the bed and put him down on his back, mouth still attached to his. His tan skin looked darker next to Kyle’s in the night.

Kissing Stan was always amazing. He always appeared to have nice, soft lips and he rarely had bad breath. His hands were gentle but firm and while everything he seemed to do was perfectly calculated it was also natural, he was determined but kind, making Kyle fall for him over and over when they touched like this.

“Your hair always smells awesome,” he spoke into his curls and Kyle laughed, opening his eyes, meeting Stan’s as he leaned down over him. Of course Stan was also funny and charming, a little clumsy but charming.

“It does,” he smiled and sat back to throw his shirt off, moving out of his jeans while keeping his eyes on Kyle. He couldn’t hold his blue eyes for more than a few seconds and looked at the camera balanced on the books, there was no red light on yet.

“This is still okay, right?” he assured while leaning over Kyle to grab some sort of lube from his nightstand. Kyle didn’t recognize the brand but was tempted to raise his eyebrows to ‘strawberry cheesecake’.

He nodded, “yeah, no face, no knot. I’m good,” he assured him, “you?” Kyle added after a second thought. Stan smiled in appreciation and nodded as well.

Stan turned on the camera then, turning the view-finder around so he could arrange the camera’s position before pressing play. Kyle had to turn his head away from the view after a while, watching Stan warm up the lube and move his hand between Kyle’s spread legs. He worked on him slowly, watching Kyle while he did. The omega was thankful when he leaned down to kiss him instead of just stare, holding Stan closer.

Lying under Stan completely sober and hyperactive from all the coffee and sugar was a different experience. Kyle hadn’t thought it would be much different from when he’d spent his heats with him. Realization hit him when Stan was moving carefully a couple of times just after entering him and Kyle couldn’t bring himself to break their stare. Stan wasn’t smiling neither was he looking concentrated, he just looked in awe at the feeling, maybe from watching Kyle shut his eyes and throw his head back.

It was also different in the way that neither was furiously seeking the orgasm as quick as possible. Stan was moving slow but deep, something he might have picked up to be a favourite of Kyle’s. Or maybe he liked it himself. He certainly looked like he was enjoying himself as he sat back from hovering over him, still keeping his hips moving in even thrusts as he gently let his hands travel down Kyle’s sides, his fingers warm against his chest and ribs. Landing just above his hips he tightened his hold but didn’t go any faster or harder, he kept his speed and his eyes on Kyle, watching him with curiosity.

Kyle couldn’t meet Stan’s eyes further and blamed it on the good feeling that ran through his body, closing his eyes and letting Stan move inside him, letting him grab his legs, push deeper.

When Stan leaned down to kiss him his thrusts came to a stop before he gently pulled out, a hand on Kyle’s hip enough for the red-head to get the message and move over onto his belly. Kyle liked doggy style but when it came down to it the speed bump was his absolute favourite position, lying flat on his stomach, his dick rubbing against the sheets as a long, nice cock fucked into him. The position often came with some back rubs which were also amazing. Kyle could slide his arms up and grab onto the end of the mattress and keep his hands there.

Stan was picking up speed and was making quite a few more noises. It was weird how they both kept quieter than usual as the camera was on, while Kyle doubted someone he knew finding the video he was still scared someone somewhere would recognize his voice.

He glanced behind him and watched Stan put a hand against his ass, pushing up and kneading his left cheek while holding the camera in his right, thrusting deep into Kyle. Letting out a louder moan he fell back down only to lie for a couple of seconds before Stan’s hand sneaked around his hips and pulled him up on his knees. When he was sure Kyle wouldn’t fall down again he grabbed the omega’s cock and pumped him, breathing heavier behind him.

“C-come inside me,” Kyle whispered in a sultry tone, sure the camera would pick it up and looked over his shoulder at Stan who looked like a predator, pushing Kyle back down into the sheets. He picked up his speed even further and held onto Kyle’s hip with one hand, holding the camera and recording up close as he disappeared into Kyle time over time again.

When Stan came he was groaning loudly, close to growling a couple of times and slid in and out in torturously slow pushes, the familiar feeling of hot cum running out of him, some sticking to his thighs.

Kyle let Stan have his time even as he was hard as a rock against the sheets, listening to his pants slow down and then the sound of him putting the camera down.

Turning Kyle around he certainly surprised the other but merely smiled at him as he grabbed his cock, pumping it and twisting his hand at the tip.

“Did I do good?” He grinned as he lied down and leaned on his elbows of either side of Kyle’s hips, his face dangerously close to Kyle’s dick he was still rubbing.

“You’re not done yet,” Kyle said as he watched Stan, smiling when he laughed.

He should have expected Stan to put him into his mouth and start sucking him, yet he didn’t and gasped loudly. Stan’s hand still moving up and down on the shaft while he sucked and licked at the head. The other hand found itself running up and down his thighs, warming him up like he was cold.

Kyle came in mere seconds and Stan swallowed it all down wearing a smile.

***-***-***

Kyle glared at the wall of his shower while massaging the shampoo into his hair, mumbling the words to The Final Countdown as his speaker was waterproof and propped on the closed toilet lit. He rubbed at his eyes and scraped his arms clean.

Kyle felt stupid for having cried while listening to Paloma Faith’s ‘Only love can hurt like this’ earlier and tried to man up with some power songs.

Instead he ended up crying again.

***-***-***

“Would you like the receipt?”

“No, thank you,” Kyle thanked the old lady behind the counter and grabbed his bag, pushing it into his backpack while walking out the store, hiding it away from any peering eyes. Not that you could see through the white bag anyway. With one green bottle of Naked, three ice coffees, the cheapest wholemeal bread they had and a product he was awkwardly trying to hide, Kyle was on his way home, hiding in his big jacket.

He felt a little stupid and paranoid but when he had briefly walked by the sanitary products his eyes travelled over the small box, carefully stopping in his tracks. He remembered thinking about it earlier, it had been almost a month since his heat where Stan had gone through a rut. The next heat, if according to his usual dates, should start in a month or two. Yet if something had actually happened he could very well be growing something in that period of time- and the thought was enough for Kyle to visibly shudder and grab the pregnancy test.

When he shut the door behind him he couldn’t get the thought out of his head, he had been thinking about it the entire way home. He wasn’t worried about his little movie-making time with Stan that Wednesday but was thinking back to his heat, he had gotten a pill from the nurse, he was sure, but it was after Stan had knotted him, quite a while later.

He slumped back against the toilet as the little stick confirmed he would not have to buy any diapers or baby clothes soon, groaning into the silent room.

Kyle treated himself with a beer and watched some cop movie, cuddling up between sheets and one light blue, very fluffy blanket he usually used for his nest. It smelled like cleaning detergent and felt softer than even so he cuddled up inside it without much guilt.

Leo texted him during the movie and Kyle found himself missing the cops chasing bad guys while speaking to his friend, planning for tomorrow. It was a house party, just a couple of people and Kyle knew the girl holding it, a transsexual beta with crazy hair styles most times they had met. She was working at the Lodge Casino in Black Hawk and had gotten one of the suits for a small party she was holding before moving to Osaka in Japan.

Leo and Towe, as her name was, were close friends and Kyle had mostly met her through him. There would be around 10 people and food, beds and everything would be included, and Kyle was getting exited.

From: Butters Blue  
There’s one bus at 20:30 but I’m guessing it’s too early for you? Maybe car really is the best idea.

To: Butters Blue  
Told you. So we’ll go around 21, I will definitely need a shower first.

Kyle tapped his nails against the table and twirled his tongue around in his mouth, biting it while thinking. Then he added;

You wanna come over? I’m deciding between clothes.

Pressing send he dropped his phone on the sheets and reached over to turn off the movie. He had gotten a notification on Facebook he briefly checked. Sending a brief happy birthday to Red as he had forgotten earlier, Kyle closed his laptop and picked up his phone again.

From: Butters Blue  
Sure! Give me a minute

Butters was one of those friends who used a thousand emojis to his texts and Kyle replied with a single kitty face.

When Leo turned up a couple minutes later Kyle held the door open for him as he carried a few pieces of clothing in his arms, grinning in greeting.

“You have way too many clothes, Leo,” Kyle said and shut the door after him, lowering the volume on his speakers where his phone was plugged into.

“Not really. But look at this shirt, I found it yesterday and I think I fell in love,” the shorter blonde exclaimed and held up a mint-green button up which looked at least three sizes too big for him.

“What size is it?” Kyle asked, sitting on his bed cross-legged again.

“It’s an S, it’s supposed to be baggy, Kyle,” Leo said and rolled his eyes, turning back to his pile which he had dumped beside Kyle on the bed.

Leo had been big into pastel colours for the last year or two and Kyle could admit he looked really cute in his long shorts with thighs underneath but he was also nick named jail bait by many of his friends because of it. Kyle was definitely one of the perpetrators together with Kenny.

“I was actually thinking of a skirt this time…” Butters said and Kyle’s eyebrows shot up. Leo avoided his eyes as he rummaged through his pile and brought up something black and leathery.

“Look, it’s kinda actually shorts but I found them at Cotton Candy… and the tag said skirt so… what do you think?” Butters asked unsure, holding it up in front of his hips, looking down at Kyle.

“Of course you can wear that, if you want to. Wear a dress for all I care,” he said, picking up another black item of clothing and holding it up.

“I was actually thinking about those two together, with like, this shirt. Or just one of my fake peter pan collars,” speaking with enthusiastic words Butters held up a purple shirt with pink flowers all over it and it was definitely too much for Kyle’s taste. But then again he was pretty bland when it came to colours. He had always figured that with red hair he should be careful with bold colours and stuck to black, white, soft colours or green.

“Here, I’ll try it on. I have these pink super warm, comfy knee socks with white embroidery at the top I could wear underneath,” Butters spoke while throwing off his pants and wiggling into the skirt-shorts. When he pulled over the black sweater over the purple button-up shirt Kyle realized it didn’t look as bad as he had imagined. It was unusual to watch Leo in so much black but change was certainly good every now and then.

“Maybe I should do something else, or do you think this is fine?” he asked and spun around in front of the mirror, standing on his toes while doing so. Kyle wondered if it was unintentional, Butters usually wore shoes with heels after all.

“You look good, maybe you should convert to goth instead of pastel jail-bait. You could get the spiked shoes and the glow-in-the-dark hair things and everything,” Kyle joked and drummed his hands to the beat of a new song he’d recently found on Spotify’s front page.

“Are you talking about cyber goth? The neon hair tubes?” Butters laughed and Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

Kyle enjoyed Butter’s company, he wouldn’t call him his best friend but definitely a close one. They disagreed on many things and didn’t click in everything but because of common friend circles, studying at the same school and living in the same dorm they were sort of around each other a lot. In Kyle’s opinion, Leo had grown a lot the last year, about the same time he started dressing like a Tumblr blogger. It was a bit pretentious and while he certainly matured a lot his entire PC thing was both confusing and annoying to Kyle. Leo would rant about 50 different sexualities and sometimes get offended when Kyle called Stan a fuckboy or Kenny threw out a frog or two. Kyle usually replied with “I believe in The Universal Declaration of Human Rights,” which usually ended his and Leo’s discussions, both not speaking to each other for a while.

“Well, I feel like dressing a bit differently, two of Towe’s friends from Orlando are coming in and they’re basically sluts for pastels from what I could see on Facebook. So I figured something more neutral would… you know, protect me. They’re two older girls and I don’t want to be the little ‘Omg Butters, such a cute little omega faggot’,” he said, mimicking a girly, nasal voice and Kyle couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Didn’t you call me out on calling you a faggot like yesterday?” he chuckled and pushed his hair back, Leo rolling his eyes.

“Well, whatever. I’m a faggot but I don’t want others calling me it,” he brushed it off and Kyle sighed, dropping backwards on his bed.

***-***-***

“Hello, Kyle! It’s so nice to see you!” Towe called the minute Kyle stepped through the door, Butters in tow. He smiled and reacted fairly quickly to the sudden hug and moved with the tall, now pink-haired girl as she was dancing into the hug.

“Ah, I love your hair so much,” she grinned and practically inhaled it, bringing her hands around it like they had been best friends for years. Kyle awkwardly laughed and tried to side step so Towe would noticed Leo. The omega was much happier and prepared to see Towe than Kyle had been and he stiffly grinned while he watched them compliment and pamper each other and decline the other’s praise.

He walked over into the lobby, holding the present bag that contained the big bottle of champagne he and Leo had bought together. There was a black haired girl sitting in one of the sofas with her phone out and when she looked up she gave Kyle a small smile.

Oh dear, he thought. There were actual goths at the party, Leo would be stressing out about offending her with his black skirt and sweater.

“You’re here for Towe’s party?” she asked and Kyle nodded, taking a look behind him at Leo and Towe still holding onto each other. The girl laughed and stood up.

“That’s Leopold, right? I only met him once and I was kinda drunk,” she said and Kyle smiled and nodded. She didn’t run him over with a hug or even a hand shake and he definitely appreciated it, figuring he could spend some time getting to know this girl if things got a bit too omega-ish for him.

“My name is Kyle, I met Towe through Leo. We’ve known each other since kindergarten, basically,” he extended a hand and she shook it.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Fred. I’m actually Towe’s cousin,” she smiled and flipped her long bangs to the side.

“I almost expected you to say your name was Siouxsie Sioux,” Kyle said and watched Fred shine up. Oh they would get along just fine.

***-***-***

“Kyle, how often do you do your hair?” Angela asked, a blonde haired girl and most likely the oldest one in their group. She was sharing apartment with Towe if Kyle heard correct. They were all sitting around in the big couch and huge bed in the suite, pink lights hanging around the room. In all honestly, Kyle found it nice. Some girls and boys were a bit too omega-ish for him and he inwardly cringed a couple of times but everyone was polite and funny. It was nice.

He was sitting with Fred on the couch, sharing a jug of some fruity wine and neither bothered with a glass. Butters was sitting between Simon, a beta’s legs, the only ‘male’ in the room and as the blonde omega was getting tipsier and tipsier he gave Kyle sudden smiles and wiggled his eyebrows. Fred started picking up on it like most people in the room but Kyle didn’t care who Leo boned as long as he didn’t have to watch or hear it. Kyle was also sure Leo knew he wouldn’t be let into Kyle’s car tomorrow if he didn’t shower so all was good. From what he knew Kenny and Butters had gone through a fight a while back and Kyle felt like Butters needed some time for fun.

“Uh, like, once every month? I have naturally red hair so I can get a little outgrowth without anyone noticing,” he said and she nodded.

“I’m so jealous. My real hair is like, really dark, grey-ish blonde and I have to colour it like every week,” she said and Towe laughed, toasting her.

“I think you would fit in… green. Or like turquoise,” Towe said as she looked at Kyle, as if inspecting him. He raised his eyebrows and watched Leo’s face light up.

“You would! Imagine your eyes,” he grinned and Kyle wanted to tell him how drunk he was acting but merely smiled. Fred elbowed him and nodded, looking at his hair.

“It would fit you.”

“Well, I mean why not? I’m not… I don’t mind colour,” he said and grabbed the jug from Fred’s hands, taking a sip. She opened her mouth like a baby bird and Kyle laughed while trying to pour the liquor into her mouth. He had failed earlier but it wasn’t like it was visible on her black shirt.

“Omg! Can I do it? I’m sure I have some turquoise colour in my room!” Towe exclaimed and Kyle looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. The two girls on either side of Towe, the ‘pastel-sluts’ as Leo had referred them, were nodding and grinning.

“You have so much hair dye, of course you have turquoise!” One exclaimed and Kyle subconsciously scratched his head as he watched Towe stand up.

“Do you want me to go check? I promise I’m not gonna do a bad job, I’ve coloured my hair a 1000 times, even while drunker than this.”

“I guess… sure? I’ll come with you,” Kyle knew it was the alcohol deciding for him but as he thought about it in the elevator down to Towe’s room he figured, why not? It was just hair.

And then he found himself in the bathroom of the suite, towel over his shoulders as Towe was applying bleach to his hair and the others were playing Never Have I Ever in the other room, Leo and others coming in to check up on them from time to time. The stench of the bleach made Kyle’s eyes water but they had to keep the fan on and the door half-shut to keep it out for the others.

“Okay, we’ll let this set for 20 minutes. You have really thick hair so maybe 30 but we’ll see,” Towe grinned in the mirror, setting down the bowl and brush, “Ahh, you’re gonna look so good!” she grinned and Kyle laughed, taking a sip from his bottle of his cider. Leo and he had brought 8 bottles and Leo had currently downed 6 but Kyle didn’t really care in his drunken state.

Kyle walked back out with Towe and sat on the bed awkwardly with the towel around his shoulders, everyone hurrying them to sit down and join in. Kyle wasn’t a big fan of the overrated game but he wasn’t gonna be a party pooper and say so.

“Okay, never have I ever…” Angela started, another blonde beside her turning down the volume of the music. It was still loud enough for Angela to speak a bit louder so everyone could hear, “ sucked dick outside,” she spoke and looked around the group.

“Does gardens count?” One of the ‘pastel-sluts’ asked.

“Yes, definitely,” Angela replied and the girl shrugged while drinking from her beer and putting down another finger. Fred had already drank on the couch and put down a finger. They had already gone through a couple questions when Kyle and Towe joined and Leo was down to 4 fingers, smiling innocently towards Kyle. He held up the fewest.

“Okay, my turn! Never have I never…hmm.”

“It’s Never have I _ever_ , Izabella.”

“Bitch, who cares,” Izabella replied. She tapped her fingers against the table, the only one not drinking of the group. Kyle was sort of embarrassed as he had complimented her on her two cornrows twice. One time was fine but the other time she laughed and he had to pretend to be a little drunker than he was.

“Never have I ever fucked a teacher. Or like a coach or something. A tutor you know as a friend doesn’t count, Angela!” she yelled before said girl could drink. No one seemed to drink and everyone looked suspiciously at each other, Towe giggling as she pretended to drink but never did. As one of the pastel-sluts was about to speak Butters picked up his bottle and drank two large gulps. Everyone yelled and screamed, demanding attention and pointing at him but Leo just shook his head, giggling. Simon even looked a bit surprised behind him but tightened his arms around him.

“Butters, I swear to God, you have to give us something!” one of the girls yelled and Kyle gave him a look as he finally met his eyes.

“It’s not Mr Garrison if that’s what you’re thinking, Kyle” Leo deadpanned before Kyle could say it and he laughed out loud, no one else getting the joke.

“Mr Mackey then?”

“Shut up,” Leo rolled his eyes but couldn’t contain the smile as he stared at his bottle.

“Okay, it was like, this year. I’m not one for cheating in school, I promise,” he defended himself before anyone said it and Kyle snickered, “but like. I was bouncing a bit between two grades and then I accidently met the guy out at dinner with my parents. And then… it sort of just happened,” he shrugged and Towe laughed.

“Like at the restaurant?” She seemed to joke but Butters nodded, grinning a bit cockily.

“You slut,” Izabella said but Leo didn’t seem too fazed.

“I feel a bit bad for him though. He was really drunk and I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend. We did it in the bathroom and I kind of wish I had been drunker,” he said, brushing off his skirt-shorts. Angela and Towe gave him sympathy through ‘awws’ and ‘poor baby’ but Fred waved her hand.

“At least you didn’t get a nosebleed mid-through sex,” and Leo laughed again.

“How’s my hair doing?” Kyle whispered to Towe and she gave it a quick look and showed him the timer on her phone, only 10 minutes had passed.

“Your turn Kyle,” Izabella said.

“Uh… Never have I ever… topped,” he grinned as Simon rolled his eyes and drank. He took down another finger and he was definitely the one with the most left; 8. Towe elbowed Kyle before drinking. Oh yeah, she had been male.

“Wait, you haven’t?” Angela asked Kyle, looking surprised and Kyle shook his head, smiling.

“I’m an omega,” he said and another set of ‘what’s’ erupted in the room, even Towe surprised. But then again she was a beta so even if she was very touchy she wouldn’t have been able to pick it up. Only Fred and Leo seemed to be the ones to have known.

“Do you have beta behaviour?” Izabella asked and Kyle nodded.

“More than 6,0, its real fun,” he said sarcastically and while he meant the words he was also getting better at accepting his mutation. It wasn’t as bad anymore. The group chuckled and then it was Towe’s turn to ask, smirking as she looked at one of the pastel-sluts, the one with the short hair.

“Never have I ever-“

“-Don’t you dare, Towe,” she said and held up a finger, still grabbing the beer bottle. Towe just grinned.

“Never have I ever been knotted in public,” she spoke the words slowly and the girl groaned as she took a large gulp on her drink, putting down her pinkie and was now also down to 5 like Butters. Kyle felt his heart speed up and he had an inner struggle for a couple of seconds. He could just lie, he should lie. It was just a game, everyone was drunk. He didn’t actually have to be honest.

But then he drank either way, reaching for his bottle that he had sat down on the table, making the movement even more obvious.

“Ohh,” we’ve got three this time,” Towe said after the shy girl with the braids also drank. Her name was something on C but Kyle couldn’t really remember. She had mostly stayed quiet and sat beside the short haired pastel-slut on the floor, both sharing a blanket. Kyle was usually really cold but he couldn’t understand how they could freeze in this room. He had stripped to his t-shirt which he hadn’t even planned to show as it was just for warmth under his spiked, black sweater.

Leo was giving him some curious looks but Kyle pretended he couldn’t see them. He was sure Leo knew when and with who it had been either way as he had been there with him until they left in the subway.

Towe’s phone rang 10 minutes later but they decided to wait another five but Kyle was starting to get irritated with the itching in his scalp, getting impatient even with the alcohol.

“Okay, let’s go shower,” Towe said and stood up, walking into the bathroom with Kyle. She washed the bleach out while Kyle leaned over the bathtub, looking at his nails. All the girls and boys in the room, apart from Simon, had really nice nails. Maybe he should do something about his, he pondered.

“Done! We need to dry it first before we apply the blue but I’m pretty sure this hair blower sucks,” she said as she put his hair in a turban with the towel. Kyle watched her pick the thing off the wall and turn it on, holding it in front of her hand. She shrugged before deciding it would do.

Another hour later and they washed off the second dye of the turquoise as he had needed two. His hair was naturally more worn towards the ends and it caught more colour there, developing a deeper blue than the rest of his hair and while he was blow drying it in the mirror Kyle couldn’t stop smiling.

He really liked it.

His face was still a bit red from bending over the bathtub and washing off weird chemicals three times but as he turned the blow-dryer off and pushed his hair around, he was pleased.

Izabella started clapping together with Towe when he exited and he sat down on couch beside Fred again, almost falling over. Towe ran to her feet after she said she would get some sort of food for his hair. Kyle was hoping she wouldn’t mash a banana against his scalp.

It turned out to be some sort of “silk drops” as she called it and it turned his hair a lot softer, Kyle running his hands through it. It also made him feel gayer than ever as they spoke about it.

***-***-***

Butters was a wreck as he walked into brunch around 12 a clock and Kyle chuckled as Fred had elbowed him to look up. Kyle had finished his pancakes and was holding a giant tea cup in both hands, smiling as Leo slumped down in the seat opposite of him.

“I’m gonna get another toast. Do you want something, Leo?” Fred asked and Butters nodded, pouting. He looked a little surprised as he looked up at her, most likely as Kyle had as he had seen her that morning without her makeup. She also had two holes on each cheek from previous piercings that Kyle hadn’t seen yesterday with all the white foundation.

“Just some oatmeal or something, thanks” he said and she nodded, standing up with her plate.

“…so?” Kyle asked after taking another sip of his peach tea.

“What,” Butters grumbled and Kyle just waited, looking at his friend.

“I don’t know, he was good,” Leo shrugged,” my headache is really bad though.”

“You _really_ had a lot to drink yesterday. You lost the game too, right?” Kyle asked, watching Fred stop to chat with Izabella at the bread-table.

“Which game? I didn’t lose at Kings Cup,” he said into his hand, leaning on his elbow and staring at the table, his eyes looking really tired.

“Never have I ever. I thought Towe said so?” Kyle ask and Leo groaned again, nodding.

“How did the witch brew taste? I’m sure the coffee made it amazing, or the blueberry juice perhaps,” Kyle chuckled and Butters let his forehead fall to the table. Kyle always feared playing games like those as he wasn’t the best to hold down weird tastes. As he had watched everyone dump a little bit of their drink into the empty cup in the middle he had almost heaved when Izabella poured her coffee in.

“I’m kind of glad I barely remember drinking it. Ugh,” he said.

The drive home was quiet as Leo fell asleep in the backseat, having crawled over while Kyle was still driving, yelling at the blonde. Kyle played the radio on quiet and mumbled with the lyrics as the DJ put on Fantasy by Dye, one of Kyle’s most played songs on his phone. The mountains passed around them and the sun was hidden between grey clouds as they entered Boulder, but it never rained.

***-***-***

600 dollars jumped into his bank account that Monday and Kyle stared at his phone for a couple seconds, making sure it was real.

He typed in the websites name on his computer, in incognito of course, and was presented with a… very clean-looking website, to his surprise. The people in the pictures were clothed and all very attractive and in the middle was a form for subscription. Kyle raised his eyebrows at the prices and looked around a bit at the website before exiting.

“Oh, wow,” Stan said as Kyle entered the big doors to the basketball hall, the alpha in full football gear while Alex and another guy were doing push-ups on the floor. Stan walked up the stands to Kyle and pushed a hand into Kyle’s hair, the omega sitting down.

“Why blue?” he asked and Kyle shrugged.

“It’s turquoise. I don’t know, I just figured a change isn’t that bad. Am I trendy with the kids now, you think?” he said and Stan chuckled, sitting down beside him.

“You would fit right into the Capitol.”

“Thanks, Stan. It’s my dream to.”

“Did you get your money, by the way? I got 500 today,” he said as they watched Alex and the other guy laugh while exercising, most likely having a push-up contest.

“Yeah, 600. For ‘ _being a boy_ ’,” Kyle chuckled and Stan smiled.

“No regrets?”

“Not really,” Kyle said, shaking his head. “I…” he started before shaking his head and laughing.

“What?” Stan asked, adjusting the straps on his shoulder pads. Kyle knew he must look very tiny next to Stan while he wore full gear. He crackled his knuckles as he turned his head to Stan.

“I did a pregnancy test, I got really paranoid. I’m so childish,” he laughed in pity of himself and watched Stan’s eyes widen.

“No, no, no,” he hurried, “I’m not pregnant, it was negative. I took the pills, I was just a bit worried from the heat,” Kyle whispered, grabbing Stan’s arm with both hands.

“Fuck, Kyle,” Stan exhaled and Kyle couldn’t help but to chuckle at the situation, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled and patted his arm before deciding to punch it instead.

Stan chuckled, using close to no force at all while punching Kyle back, “You wanna play with us?”

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Stan laughed before Alex called him over as more team members entered the stadium.

***-***-***

“Let us pray,” the priest announced, shuffling on his spot as he clasped his hands and closed his eyes. Kyle watched everyone else around him do the same and he felt his mother tighten her hold on his hand as he closed his eyes. Sheila was wearing a black hat, something Kyle had never seen her in before.

“Our Father in heaven, we thank you that, through Jesus Christ, you have given us the gift of eternal life. Keep us firm in the faith, that nothing can separate us from your love. When we lose someone who is dear to us, help us to receive your comfort and to share it with one another. We thank you for what you have given us through Shelly Marsh. We now entrust ourselves to you, just as we are, with our sense of loss and of guilt, When the time has come, let us depart in peace, and see you face to face, for you are the God of our salvation. Amen"

“Amen,” Kyle heard a few people whisper and he raised his head, discreetly turning his head to look at Stan who stood in the middle in front of the grave, beside his mother, Randy on her other side. Shelly’s husband, Bjorn, was looking the most remorseful of the bunch. But maybe it was only because of his bruises and bandages, Sharon was surely the one crying to most. Or maybe her sister, Stan’s aunt.

As they were done with the ceremony Stan walked over together with Randy and four other men to grab the ropes and together lift the coffin into the hole in the ground. Bjorn watched with tired eyes, his fists tightening on the armrests of the wheelchair. Kyle knew he blamed himself, everyone knew he did.

Stan went home to South Park for a week and Kyle only spoke to him through texts every now and then, getting an important exam out of the way with all the free time he had. He sat with Stan in Kyle’s room when he returned, persuading him to come to his room first thing first.

Stan cried in his lap as he lied on the bed, Kyle leaning against the wall and brushing his fingers through Stan’s hair as it snowed outside. Christmas would be in two weeks. They watched the Polar Express together and Stan seemed to feel much better afterwards. The pizza arrived late and Stan followed Kyle down to pick it up at the door, also glaring at the pizza delivery boy for him.

“I don’t know where to go in life. Shelly was so good at that, you know? She knew what she wanted, it all seemed so obvious for her,” he said and picked up another slice. They had gotten a family sized pizza and Stan had already downed half of it. Kyle didn’t reply but Stan didn’t wait for him either way.

“Did you know Butters fucked Mr. Turner? The French Professor?” Kyle asked instead and Stan looked up, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, at a restaurant where his parents were. Apparently they did it in the bathroom.” Kyle said, chewing on a piece of paprika.

“…Really?”

“Yeah, Mr. Turner was shit drunk and Leo took the opportunity to raise his grade. The teacher has a fiancé though,” he shrugged and Stan nodded slowly.

“I guess it’s not what you expect from Butters. But I mean, he can do what he wants,” Stan said, staring at his pizza. He put it down on the carton again and went for his glass of coke, gulping it down.

Kyle waited until he had swallowed it before he opened his mouth; “You want me to blow you?”

Stan stopped mid-chew and stared at him, frozen on the spot. His eyes scanned Kyle’s and the omega tiredly looked back, waiting for a reply. The snow was still falling slowly outside behind Stan, the window the only source of light together with Kyle’s desk lamp, an earth globe his father had given him when he moved into the dorm.

“Why do you want to do that?” Stan asked, scratching his knee. He was sitting cross legged just like Kyle and leaning back against the bed. ‘To get you out of those horrible jeans’ Kyle could have replied but decided against it.

“I want to,” he shrugged,” you have a nice dick. I just realized I’ve never sucked it,” he said with a straight face, inspecting his nails like he was talking about boring school work.

“…uh huh,” Stan slowly nodded and Kyle shrugged again.

“I could go for an alpha fix, I’m nervous and feeling a bit unstable but too tired for sex. You can go down on me though if you want to. I showered before you got here.”

“Because you were planning to do this?” Stan asked and Kyle could pick up on the slight annoyance. Or maybe he was disturbed, disgusted.

“No, I’m not a whore but I get horny sometimes. Or hungry,” he said and met Stan’s eyes.  
They crawled up on Kyle’s bed while his phone played ‘She loves you’ on his Chill playlist. Beatles wasn’t exactly his first choice of music to listen to while sex but he discarded the thought and made Stan remove all clothes before he crawled over his body, completely naked as well, after he shut his lamp off.

Stan’s cock was thick and hard in his mouth, he couldn’t get him all the way in even as he successfully stretched his throat a couple of times. Douglas had been a big fan of blow jobs and Kyle could sadly admit he had gotten good at it. Not porn-star good but okay-good.

He wondered if Stan had been thinking about asking Kyle to record this, so they could make some money, but he never did. Even as Kyle was feeling a bit weird and gloomy he would’ve still declined; no face.

Gently sucking on the head while he arranged himself Kyle moaned around Stan, the alpha plunging his tongue deeper inside him. His turquoise curls fell into his eyes and Kyle closed them as he delved deeper onto his member, running his tongue against him and tasting him everywhere. Kyle slowly slid his hands along Stan’s thighs, feeling the alpha mimic on his own, reaching up to grab his ass while he ate him out.

Hollowing his cheeks, Kyle blinked as he went lower, nearly choking on his size. He gradually pulled off his cock and watched a string of saliva stick to his lips and to Stan, his dick shining with Kyle’s wet work.

He came before Stan did as he was expertly pumping Kyle’s cock while lazily licking him up and down and Kyle whimpered around his dick. He sped up and held Stan around the base with both hands, moving up and down in a still considerably slow way, tightening his lips around him. Stan jerkily moved as he came, trying his hardest to stay still as Kyle swallowed him down. The taste reminded him of beer and he still swallowed it down without imagining it was something else. He loved Stan after all, he would swallow him down whenever he wanted it.

Maybe that was why he found himself against a wall in Craig’s bathroom at another party, Stan kissing and sucking on his neck while he thrust inside him. He wasn’t using a condom and Kyle rolled his head and put it on his mental to do list to take a pill when he got home. Stan was, as always, a bit rough and held Kyle’s hips, controlling his body and moving them over for the omega to lean over the counter beside the sink.

“Ah, deeper,” Kyle whimpered and lifted his head, moaning once again as he met Stan’s eyes in the mirror. He looked drunk, slightly scary but mostly sexy. Kyle couldn’t take his eyes of him while he drove into him at a faster speed, his eyes watching Kyle in the mirror. He looked down sometimes to grab his dick and push it in slowly, watching it plunge in and out, Kyle feeling himself clench around him whenever he moved to exit him.

“Fuck me, Stan,” he gasped and let his head fall against the cold marble surface as said alpha obeyed. He was surprised when a hand gripped his hair to pull his head up, looking at Stan again. He leaned down over Kyle and dropped his hand to his chin instead to tilt his head to the side. While his thrusting stayed rough he kissed him lightly, letting Kyle suck on his lower lip while moving forwards as his cock pushed into him.

Stan came inside him, which didn’t really surprise the omega and he groaned as Stan slipped out. Kyle couldn’t stand on his own and merely followed as dead weight when he pulled him up to sit on the counter. Stan threw both of Kyle’s legs over his shoulders and put two fingers inside him while pumping his dick with the other hand. He watched his face again and let Kyle kiss him as much as he wanted, which was almost the entire time before he came. As he did he leaned back against the mirror, gaping silently and narrowing his eyes before he shut them close, thrusting into Stan’s hand.

He threw his arms around Stan’s shoulders and let his legs fall around his hips as Stan lifted him off the counter and sat at the closed toilet lid. Someone was banging on the door but Kyle could barely make out the person yelling over the loud music.

Stan was kissing him, gently moving his thumbs against the bruised skin around Kyle’s hips. He pulled his hands up under his shirt over his back and down his spine, the omega focusing on Stan’s tongue in his mouth.

Kyle knew he was close at speaking the words, every time Stan leaned back to take a breath or to simply look at him the words were at his mouth. He felt like he would cry them out but before he even let out ‘I’ Stan kissed him again. The third time Kyle was sure it was deliberate and lone tear fell down his cheek which he quickly rubbed again. He was sure Stan hadn’t noticed and tightened his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go away for New Years and celebrate with a couple of friends for a few days and most likely get shitfaced. A while back I accidentally posted a chapter I wasn't supposed to while really drunk... so if you see anything weird; I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, if anyone cares, I'm gonna get a lot more free time in January. I've worked almost every day of December and I have nearly NO work for a big portion of the month. So if I don't update, feel free to scold me. Because I will most likely have the time. 
> 
> Well... now it's 4 hours left until I have to wake up and get to work :) *painful smile*


	7. Regret and reject

The next time they tried bar hopping it ended even worse. Kenny remembered everyone to be in general good moods that evening and he’d finally gotten on better terms with Leo again.

Kenny knew what he was doing to the other was horrible, yet he was selfish and continued to crawl and beg for apologies whenever he sobered up. Leo deserved better, he definitely deserved those guys he sometimes were flirting with. The thought was nice, Kenny liked seeing Butters happy, yet when he was actually there and watched someone else charm Leo like he did, he was green with envy.

They had a preparty at Stan’s dorm, Alex, Rob and Kyle sitting on the bed while Stan mixed drinks. Which he was quite terrible at and Kenny was trying to hold his laughter as he watched Kyle try to down the drink without making a face. It looked like his mother had given him so medicine he was forced to drink and just wanted to finish it quickly.

“Stan, you suck at this,” one of the football guys finally said and everybody in the room agreed, to Stan’s surprise. Kyle mixed in more of his weird, organic coconut milk to lessen the vodka taste and Leo filled his glass with more soda. Alex and Rob were kind enough to just throw their drinks down before opening the beer cans.

“The fuck,” Stan coughed after taking a sip of his drink as well, laughing as the others did.

“3 bars, that’s my limit. I told you,” Kenny heard Kyle say to Stan as they were walking down Roosevelt Avenue, passing the closed clothing stores. The pet store gave off a red light from the aquarium in the storefront and Kyle’s hair looked purple in the light. Stan replied with something longer than just ‘yes’ but they got out of hearing range as Kenny stopped to wait for Leo who cursed behind him. He had probably tripped or dropped something; he was definitely the drunkest one out of the group.

Leo didn’t get to flirt with anyone that evening, from what Kenny remembered Alex was the only one who had an admirer. There was a group of Rob’s old friends sitting at a table at bar number 1 and one of the girls was constantly hugging her slender arms around Alex’s muscles.

They didn’t get any further than bar 1.

“Kenny, no, listen, I _swear_ …” Kyle spoke, holding a glass of some fruity cocktail, swinging his hand around, close to spilling it with every move, “IF… and I mean _IF_ you just tried, for a little bit, you could easily get really smart,” he said, Kenny’s grin wide as he watched his friend. He was seated beside Rob who was laughing out loud at Kyle’s harsh words. Kenny wasn’t offended and knew Kyle was just trying to be nice, in his weird way.

“Thanks, Kyle,” Kenny said, tipping his beer before drinking.

“You’re happy with your job though, right?” Rob asked and Kenny nodded.

“It’s good money, I enjoy doing it, yeah,” he nodded.

“My dad works with cars and while he says it can be hard work, they’re great patients,” Rob chuckled and Kenny laughed.

“True, man. They certainly don’t whine.”

“Give me a second,” Kyle mumbled and slipped from his seat, his expression troubled and he quickly disappeared through the crowd. Kenny followed him with his eyes and looked back to Rob who shrugged.

With a silent agreement they both thought the same name, Leo, and got to their feet, following Kyle towards the exit. Kenny absently put down his beer can on a table as he closed in on the scene in front of him. Kyle was holding Leo’s arm in a tight grip, a taller man holding the blonde’s other arm, looking close to furious.

“Fucking let go,” the man hissed, trying to keep his voice down, still tugging on Leo and winning, both omegas following step by step.

“What’s going on?” Kenny asked as he stepped outside, walking up to the group immediately.

“Leo doesn’t fucking want to go home with you,” Kyle yelled at the man, ignoring Kenny who stepped into the man’s personal space, finally letting go of Butter’s arm.

“Who are you?” Kenny asked, trying to keep the situation calm, looking at both the tall stranger and Kyle.

“Whatever, man,” he spat, taking a step backwards and holding up his hands. Kenny looked the other direction at Kyle who looked like a pissed off Chihuahua. Okay, maybe more like a poodle, a smaller poodle. Rob was shrugging out of his jacket to give it to Leo behind Kyle.

“Fucking rapist,” Kyle yelled, Kenny blocking him with his body. The wind picked up around them, flying right into his face. He watched Kyle’s blue curls frame his face and the rage in his green eyes.

“Hey, Kyle, calm down-“ Kenny started before he felt something smash into his head, his legs tripping him to the right where he fell into some sort of container. He heard cursing behind him and spun his head around, a hand instinctively holding against the spot he had been hit.

His vision was blurry, the asshole had struck him just above his ear and he immediately felt nauseous, but he made out Kyle ducking under the tall stranger’s fist, he seemed much more intoxicated. With slightly wobbly moves Kyle aimed a kick at the guy’s leg and Kenny heard a scream in pain.

Nice.

What wasn’t so nice was the next second when the tall man reached for Kyle, and successfully grabbed him. He was on him in seconds, the both falling to the asphalt. Kenny tried to scramble to his feel but ended up falling again, feeling the sickness increase quickly. Rob was there, he saw and hoped he would quickly get the man off Kyle.

Kenny felt his stomach turn from the nausea and he crawled on his hands and knees to the wall where he retched only once before the alcohol came up. There were still yelling and screaming beside him and Kenny tried to look between throwing up and breathing.

“Stan!” A scream was heard and Kenny looked up in time to see said alpha throwing punches at something on the ground. Oh, it was the guy, he realized.

If Stan was there Kenny’s friends were okay but now it was the stranger’s life that mattered. If you merely nudged Kyle you would get a killer bull named Stan after you.

“Stan, stop!” That was Kyle’s voice, Kenny could see him in the corner of his eye, being the only one daring to step closer to the fuming alpha. Rob was standing behind Kyle, his eyes wide with fear. And then Kenny blacked out.

***-***-***

Stan got to serve 30 days in jail added to a fine of $ 1 000 for breaking the display window of the barber shop next to the bar. He was apparently much better at throwing people that he had expected. Everything had been caught on security cameras and the stranger, a baker named Kenneth Thomas, was put in jail for a little over 3 months for assault.

Kyle had gotten a call from Sharon as she had spoken to Stan over phone, passing on his message; saying he was sorry, wished it didn’t happen etc.

Kyle was pissed off. Reason was that Stan, who beat Kenneth to a little shit and broke his jaw, was given a penalty for the fight. 1 month, which wasn’t exactly a small penalty. Kyle, however, was given none. Nothing. Nada. Not even a fine.

He was drunk, yes, but definitely remembered throwing a punch, kick or two at Kenneth. Somehow that was entirely ignored from the video, even as Kyle admitted to doing so, the police ignored it.

Kenny had laughed when Kyle expressed his annoyance with it; “Of course you would be pissed off for not going to prison,” he had laughed, Kyle grunting in reply. Obviously he was happy not to go to the mad house or have to spend money, he was just annoyed at the injustice in it all. Alphas were prone to violence and omegas not, betas were betas, normal, boring people. But what if you were somewhere in-between on that list? Were you just pushed into the closest category? Was that truly fair?

The memory from the fight was a bit faded but Kyle remembered when the police arrived, immediately shooting Stan with tranquilizer darts. He was thrown onto a stretcher and sent to the police station while Kenneth took an ambulance to the hospital. The baker’s rage had started not because of Kyle’s words but because he was what he was, Kenneth picking it up from the wind in the exact moment he was about to leave. And since then Kyle had seen neither alphas. Not that he cared one ounce about Kenneth but he would’ve loved to see that pitiful face with bandages around his head.

It was expensive to call from prison, Kyle knew that and didn’t go waiting for Stan to call. Sharon got his message delivered and Kyle knew Stan wasn’t one to get into more fights behind the bars. He couldn’t help blaming himself for getting Stan in there, though. He remembered throwing insults at Kenneth, which wasn’t exactly the most mature thing to do, but it was Kenneth’s choice to attack him.

“Fucking asshole,” Kyle whispered under his breath, flipping to the other page of a research book he was skimming through, the school’s library mostly empty. A girl sitting two tables in front of him turned around with annoyance, sighing loudly before turning back.

It was December the 14th… or 15th, Kyle couldn’t remember exactly. A quick look at his phone confirmed it was the 15th, just under ♫ Ain’t no sunshine – Bill Withers ♫. Kyle stared at the time, 14:33, and it only took him a second to react.

“Shit.” Kyle picked up his headphones, pens and papers, stuffing them into his bag quickly. The book he was reading was quite heavy and filled with a lot of material he absolutely didn’t need which was the reason he had hoped to research what he needed and then leave it here. It looked like he would have to bring the 1 000-pager with him in the end either way.

Check out was quick and he stuffed the recite in the book to make sure he didn’t lose it, taking the stairs in two as he rushed downwards. Kyle still had to get around buying a new battery for his wrist watch and wanted to roll his eyes as he glanced at his naked wrist for the fifth time that day.

Luckily the library was closest to the dorm he was heading to and Kyle stopped jogging to walk instead once he reached the courtyard. He thought he saw Eddie when he pushed the doors open to the alpha and beta dorm but wasn’t bothered to take an extra look.

It had taken a while but after most members of the team were annoyed with Eddie he quit on his own. It was kind of hilarious how he barely dared to look at Stan when they played their lasts games together. He still seemed to hold a grudge against Kyle however, and would glare at him when he got the chance. The alpha was below Stan in the ranking but Eddie definitely scared him, the wrath of an alpha directed at him? No thank you. So Kyle tried to ignore him. He was sure Eddie wouldn’t dare to try anything. At least pretty sure.

Kyle hadn’t texted Stan as he had expected to do and he was slightly worried that Stan hadn’t bothered to text him either, yet he knocked three times on Stan’s door. It took a moment before the alpha opened and he looked slightly disordered.

“Hi,” he said with a smile and opened the door fully, Kyle stepping inside and shrugging out of his jacket, stuffing his hat and mittens in the pockets.

“How are you?” Kyle asked, walking over to Stan who sat down in his chair, fingering with a loose thread on his sleeve.

“Uhm, I feel fine,” he said, a small smile still on his face.

“How… how was it?” Kyle asked, unsure what to say. Might as well skip beating around the bush and be straight forwards. He sat down on the bed, eagerly grabbing Stan’s football jacket and throwing it over him like a big blanket. Kyle wanted to whine at the room being cold but he couldn’t exactly blame the guy, he’d only been home in, what, 20 minutes?

“It was… definitely an experience. I never want to go back to something like that,” Stan murmured, “I mean they wanted me to go talk to someone, a psychiatrist or something, after I got out but … I don’t know, I don’t want to spend money on that,” he shrugged.

“Were you, like, beaten up or what?” Kyle asked, searching Stan’s face for further emotions apart from embarrassment it seemed like.

Then he scoffed.

“Not really. I stayed off the radar, sort of. It’s really strange, being in such a place with so many alphas. You know the alpha packs they talk about? They’re kinda real,” he said, Kyle raising his eyebrows.

“What? Like one-“

“-One dominant, yeah…” he said, pausing and tying his hands,” I guess it works. It’s a little… old-fashioned but it works. I only got to the first sector, you know,” he said and Kyle nodded. It wasn’t a surprise Stan was put there, he only had one month after all. And Stan wasn’t exactly considered a violent person. Punching omegas who were part of any alpha’s pack was a bad idea, a dominant one at that could get you killed. Kenneth got off easy thanks to the cops quick driving.

There were four sectors, as people called them, four types of different divisions in the prisons nation-wide. The first was a standard type of prison, omegas, betas and alphas could all reside here. The second division was a little less usual than the first and so on. What was the main difference between them all were the inmate’s levels of danger, they basically drugged the shit out of the inmates in the fourth division. The prisons used calming pheromones, ones similar to an omegas, ventilating within the walls. It looked quite bizarre, the guards walking around with gas masks.

An omega could produce a pheromone called oxytocin, sometimes just called clouds, it’s calming for the nerves, slowing down a person’s reflexes and causes sleepiness. It is the main pheromone used in the prisons and whenever an alpha would go into a rut. The omega themselves might not be affected by their own clouds but in some cases would.

To this day there had never been an omega known to enter a fourth division. Leslie Meyers together with two beta classmates were the country’s most hated women for a period of time during the summer 10 or so years ago. Under Leslie’s command they succeeded in robbing several banks and stores, always leaving all witnesses dead. She was the first omega to enter the third division.

“How’s Butters?” Stan asked, the sound of a car honking outside.

“He’s fine. Kenny got a mild concussion though. That’s why he threw up.”

“Wait, he actually did? I thought he was joking,” Stan said, surprise evident on his face.

“Yeah, I thought so too but everything was on the video you know. Kenneth elbowed him straight into the head, at the side,” Kyle said, tapping his temple, “Could’ve ended much worse.”

Kyle knew Stan was really behind with his studying and he tried helping as much as possible. It didn’t go particularly fast and Stan got frustrated over and over and in the end Kyle found himself sending out calming pheromones, Stan sighing and silently thanking him. It was late when Kyle wandered home, his hood up and scarf tight.

***-***-***

When Billy Miller sent a message to Kyle, 1 week before Christmas, the omega was surprised to say the least. The alpha had left Kyle with very short notice, suddenly selling his car and joining his friends for a backpacking trip, which had ‘always been his passion’. Though Kyle never heard of his plans before that, of course. But Billy purchased a one-way ticket and travelled the world and was now apparently back in Colorado. He didn’t explain much in his message but simply asked if Kyle was up for a coffee, suggesting the café they always went to when they were together.

Kyle figured; why not. He didn’t really have a reason to decline, sure he was a bit pissed and surprised at their sudden break up but after Billy did some volunteering in Manila he definitely couldn’t be mad. Billy was a good person, working as a nurse had been one of the things Kyle liked about him.

It did surprise him how much the man had changed, it had been 2 years after all. Billy wore his hair in a bun and his beard had grown out. It wasn’t something Kyle particularly preferred when it came to looks but he somehow found himself flirting back when Billy did. ‘Nothing permanent’, Kyle told himself before he invited Billy to his room.

They had sex, Kyle was mildly disappointed as he kind of expected. Billy wasn’t bad, it was just that someone else was much, much more amazing. Once you had the best cake out there he didn’t like anything else. Someone Kyle met up with the day after, Stan finally crawling out of his dorm for some air and sunlight. He had been huddled up in there ever since he got out from prison, the rumour had spread, and Stan, innocent little Stan who could never lie, straight up replied that ‘yes’ when one of his team mates asked if he’d been to the jailhouse. He got to explain himself of course, and that seemed to justify it for mostly everyone.

“Oh wow, you took a shower! Good job!” Kyle grinned when Stan walked up to the café, his furry hood over his head as the snow was coming down more forcefully than yesterday.

“Nice to see you too,” Stan said as he watched two girls their age turn and look at Stan after Kyle’s words. The blue-haired omega laughed while holding the door open for Stan after entering. It was a regular Starbucks, nothing fancy nor nothing shabby. And Kyle was exited for his white chocolate mocha. And maybe a saffron bun… or two.

“Hold on,” Stan mumbled when he stood behind Kyle in line, leaning down to not-so-casually sniff his hair. Kyle let him and pretended to closely examine the ginger breads in the display counter. It was quite busy for a Sunday and Kyle scanned for empty tables while Stan straightened up behind him.

“Billy?” Stan asked and Kyle nodded without turning around. It was his turn to order and he slipped away from further questioning. He had to remind himself that his personal life wasn’t Stan’s top priority, maybe he didn’t even care.

“Man, I fought through the hobbit movies yesterday. While studying!” Stan said as they sat down at a table for four by the window, it was a nice spot and the group of 14 year old girls left just before Kyle got there, their trey sitting on the second table. Most of their cups seemed quite full and Kyle figured they just wanted to take pictures of the red cups.

“Why did you watch- what, why?” Kyle asked, shrugging out of his jacket. Stan had gotten two panini sandwiches and started chewing on his first, neither of their hot drink here yet.

“I hadn’t seen them before! I completely just… I don’t know, was busy with other things? I loved Lord of the Rings, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Kyle said around his first bun. They were out of saffron so he had to go with ordinary cinnamon, such devastation.

“This guy, Jerry, was like the biggest Lord of the Rings fan, he told me he had so much merchandise, a signed collection of the movies and these really old versions of the books,” Stan went on, Kyle smiling in amazement as he ranted, his eyes bright, “and he even got to meet Ian McKellen!”

“Who?” Kyle asked. The name rang a bell but he wasn’t entirely sure. It wasn’t that important so maybe he shouldn’t have asked, Stan looked in shock.

“Ian McKellen? Gandalf? Magneto??”

“Oh, is he the guy who played Dumbledore too?” Kyle asked, hiding his smirk behind his bun.

“Wha-… What!?” Stan exclaimed and Kyle fell into a laughter, a bit embarrassed at how loud his friends was speaking now.

“I’m shitting you, calm down. I know who he is,” he said, leaning back in his chair, fixing his fringe with was now starting to bother him a bit. Towe had said his longer hair fitted more with the blue colour but Kyle was sick of hair in his eyes. Towe was on the other side of the globe so she couldn’t exactly say anything about it. Plus, his red hair had started appearing in the roots and Kyle wasn’t exactly sure where to get turquoise hair colour.

“I would have disowned you,” Stan muttered, scowling and crossing his arms but Kyle could hear the humour in his voice.

Billy asked Kyle out for dinner that evening and Kyle had to decline, he needed to actually study. And he was a bit uncertain where Billy was going with ‘No, its just dinner. Nothing else’. Kyle was wondering about himself as well. He liked Billy, sure, he was nice, but Kyle mostly looked forwards to meeting him so he could meet his dick. On a person level, close up and in him. Wasn’t that a bit… slutty?

He felt utterly stupid and pathetic after googling ‘Am I addicted to sex’ and convinced himself it was fine. He remembered back when they did a test in middle school and he, together with Leo, had gotten considered as sex addicts. He was pretty sure Kenny had been there with them but at least that was expected.

Kyle intertwined his hands, stared at them and pursed his lips. He liked sex, he loved sex with Stan but then again he sort of loved Stan. Billy had a really nice dick, even competing with Stan’s. Douglas had been nice to fuck until he started getting abusive and dominant in the wrong sort of way. Stan was dominant in the perfect way, Kyle almost shivered at the memories of Stan’s dominant pheromones and he fell to the bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

He was utterly, completely, absolutely fucked.

***-***-***

“So… are we a thing now? I-I want to ask you first, be honest, please,” Billy said when he sat on his bed, Kyle checking twitter under the blankets, Billy’s shirt the only thing he wore. Billy was smoking an e-cigarette and while it didn’t exactly smell much, Kyle thought it was so dumb. His oriental tea and spices were lined up on a shelf by the door. It was exotic and kind of culturally special, Kyle guessed, but his entire room smelled like ‘citrus curry’. And he was smoking a fuckin e-cigarette.

Kyle licked his lips and locked his phone, placing it down onto the bed.

A relationship with Billy? He kind of assumed that was what they were trying already. Billy wasn’t all about sex (like Kyle was) and treated him nicely. And Kyle liked him, so again he figured; why not?

“I guess, yeah,” Kyle said and looked back at Billy who grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

Looking back, Kyle would have said anything else to him. The best reply should have been ‘Can we wait a bit’ or just ‘I don’t think I want that right now’. Billy wouldn’t have been mad, he might feel let down and even a bit embarrassed because Kyle surely felt like he was leading him on. Which he was, just… he was still in love with someone else. But Kyle thought; ‘I was in love with Stan just as much when I was dating Billy back then too, and it worked. I… maybe I could get over him this way?’. Which, in all honesty, would have been fine apart from the fact that Kyle didn’t consider how his and Stan’s relationship had changed. They were friends, best friends and Stan was as straight as ever.

However, they were fucking. Kyle called it ‘fuck-buddies’ in his head but he wasn’t sure what Stan called it exactly, what mattered was that they did it.

So when Kyle celebrated Christmas with Sharon and Stan in New York, he severely fucked up. After the Columbus Circle Holiday Market and the theatre Sharon treated them too, Stan and Kyle were headed to a shared hotel room. Kyle wasn’t sure Stan knew he was back together with Billy, he could surely smell the other alpha on him. It hadn’t seem to bother him this far but Kyle realized he was wrong when the door closed behind them.

Stan was holding him in place, hands on his shoulders as he leaned down and sniffed his neck, Kyle’s breath shaky as he stared forwards at the two single beds in the room. People were shouting and laughing outside, Christmas lights from the opposite building shining into their window, casting magical lights across the room while Kyle gave up with a slow exhale. He let Stan slip his jacket off and climbed up his body as the alpha pheromones he loved filled his senses.

***-***-***

Kyle woke up in the middle of the night to close the blinds which they had forgotten before falling asleep after their little sexcapades. Stan woke up and shamelessly groped Kyle as he tried getting back into the bed. It was no longer a one-time thing, Kyle realized, as Stan went down on him before he had time to fall asleep.

It was his fault, for not saying anything. The morning sun woke him up from behind the blinds and he blinked with tired eyes. Stan was a warm weight behind him and his snores slow and soft. They were cramped onto Stan’s bed and Kyle stared at his on the other side of the room, the sheets and everything still untouched.

“Fuck,” Kyle sighed as he dragged a hand over his face. He turned around and pushed Stan’s arm off him, sitting up and ruffling his hair.

Stan’s phone was lit up on the bedside table and Kyle reached over Stan to grab it. Sharon had texted him.

From: Mom  
I’m getting breakfast now. I know I let you boys have a little too much eggnog yesterday but as you’re young you should be used to waking up and going about the day, even with a hangover! :) I’m going out to get the shoes, btw. Text me when you wake up! X

Kyle remembered the eggnogs, a drink he normally didn’t fancy that much. He had gotten tipsy, at least, but not drunk. Blaming Sharon for sleeping with her son was ridiculous and Kyle wanted to roll his eyes at himself.

‘It’s your own fault. You fucked up.’

“Good morning?” Stan roused under him, Kyle dropping his phone and leaning back to watch Stan stretch his arms and legs out like a cat.

“Morning,” Kyle smiled, leaning on one elbow. He was warm enough, for once, and while the heaters in the room did their job Stan was the main provider of heat.

“Were you snooping through my phone?” he asked, blinking and looking over at his nightstand. Kyle merely shrugged and dropped his hand to the sheet, drawing an invisible cat onto it.

“I need to tell you something,” he said, trying not to look so miserable. Stan’s smile had dropped when he looked up and Kyle desperately wanted to make him smile again. No, he had to do this. Stan was still his best friend, he trusted him.

“…Okay? Sure,” Stan nodded, propping the two pillows up behind him so he didn’t lie flat. Kyle twisted his tongue, biting it when it poked out between his teeth. He didn’t know which way to go about this, the deed had already been done, it didn’t matter how he told him. Kyle could try to justify it, Stan would probably want him to.

“I…” at least 10 different words were on his tongue but in the end he reached up and rubbed his eye, sighing, “I’m dating Billy again.”

“… oh? Well that’s-“ and then he quieted and Kyle could see the realization finally getting to him.

“Oh, shit,” he absently whispered and while Kyle wanted to laugh he didn’t. Instead he leaned his face in his hand, his fingers covering his mouth as he stared at the headboard and the obnoxious painting on Stan’s side. Four dogs following each other in neon colours.

“What…” Stan started but quieted. Kyle didn’t look at him and waited for him to continue. What was he thinking? What the fuck was he doing? What a stupid thing to do?

“- are you gonna do now?” he asked instead and Kyle snorted at the question. He could tell Stan was looking at him and Kyle shook his head, inhaling and exhaling in surrender.

“I don’t know,” he whispered back and Stan didn’t say anything more after that.

It was a complicated matter in the way that it also had to do with _their_ relationship. Something that Kyle was still too much of a coward to talk about. He knew Stan would reject him if he actually asked for them to become something serious. Worse, Stan would pity him and pretend for Kyle’s sake. He was a good person who would do something stupid like that. Kyle knew he could make him, if he played desperate, if he brought out a gun and held it to his own head, Stan would be on his knees, promising Kyle himself. Of course there would be no gun, but Kyle could still make him.

If Kyle told Stan he would break up with Billy, he would reveal himself. Stan would question why he would do it and Kyle would either have to lie or tell the truth. Which he feared the most of all. But it was physically impossible for Kyle to tell Stan ‘that something like this’ could never happen again. Hell, if Stan wanted to upload porn videos of them and it was the only way for Kyle to love with him, he would do it. He would probably let Stan put a baby in him if he wanted that too. A sick image of a married Stan came to his mind, standing beside a woman with big breasts, nice ass and perfectly modelled face, straight hair and everything Kyle didn’t have.

‘My wife can’t get children, will you help us?’ Stan asked and Kyle would be so happy to be able to aid Stan in any way.

With a shiver he was brought from the thought and Kyle stared in horror at the sheets.

“I…” he gasped and Stan turned towards him. A memory flooded into Kyle’s mind. Baby pink tiles in front of him, a small window with a plastic flower sitting in a pot. Stan’s warm body against his, black, thick hair in his nose and Kyle kissed Stan’s head as he rode him. Right there in Clyde’s bathroom. And then he had tried, desperately to say the words that were always on his tongue. Forbidden and cursed by its owner, Kyle couldn’t stop them. But Stan did, kissing him and preventing him from saying them. Did he know? Was he intentionally stopping him from pouring his confession onto him? Three times he did so Kyle got the message and shut up.

What would be the difference now?

Stan watched him expectantly and Kyle looked at him with fear, blinking as he felt tears on their way. He closed his eyes instead and dropped back down into the bed.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Stan’s voice was soft and deep around him, one of Kyle’s favourite songs.

“Never mind,” he murmured into the sheets and felt Stan’s hand land on his back afterwards, rubbing soothingly back and forth. There were police sirens outside and people running in the hotel corridors, and Kyle remembered Sharon and her shoes. They were really pretty, he remembered. She had tried on three different pairs yesterday but the first ones were always the best. Kyle kind of wanted a pair of beige pumps as well.

Maybe if he wore some, Stan would love him?

***-***-***

When Billy met his eyes Kyle could see that he knew. The alpha looked at him for a second before stepping forwards, hugging him. Kyle knew it was in greeting but also to make sure for himself. As if Kyle’s defeated look hadn’t been proof enough. Kyle had showered but Stan’s scent was still on him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and Billy sighed against his hair.

“I’m sorry too,” he said and Kyle tightened his grip around Billy’s shirt, the one he loved on him. He had told him so and the thought hurt him even more as he pictured Billy putting it on today, just for Kyle.

Kyle hadn’t prepared to cry, not that it was something he usually planned to do or not, but when the tears finally came they didn’t stop. Billy sat with him on his bed, holding him and stroking his hair. It wasn’t Kyle who should sit there crying, being comforted by the other yet he couldn’t keep them from coming.

Billy’s roommate, Peterson walked in at one occasion, simply exclaimed a ‘Shit, sorry-‘ before disappearing again.

Billy was mature, it was what Kyle liked about him after all, and he suggested that they maybe shouldn’t try again. Kyle apologized to him, many, many times and told him truthfully there was someone he just couldn’t get over. Billy knew it was Stan, he wasn’t stupid but Kyle wanted to pretend he didn’t know who it was, that he couldn’t smell another alpha on Kyle. That they were all betas and he would have been able to _tell_ Billy instead of letting him smell another male on him.

“I… I think I loved you at one point,” Kyle said while drying his tears half an hour later and Billy smiled, tilting his head.

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” he said and Kyle pouted, lightly punching his arm, Billy laughing.

“No, I’m not. There...” Kyle sighed, sniffling.

“There is someone else, I get it. It’s okay, Kyle,” Billy assured him and Kyle fell into his arms again, bawling like a child.

Billy was kind. Billy was too kind. And Kyle realized he was subconsciously trying to take advantage of that. He could kiss him, he could charm him and assure Billy it wouldn’t happen again, he realized. The urge to kiss him was there, he could, so simply press his lips against the alpha’s.

But he had to be mature. Mature like Billy.

So Kyle left after two episodes of Simpsons, which Billy loved but Kyle secretly hated, and two cups of oriental tea. Organic monkey shit or whatever the flavour was. It was a bit too salty for Kyle’s taste.

Kyle had expected to cry when he got through the door to his room but the tears seemed to be out of stock and he sniffed in the shower instead, scrubbing his legs a little harsher than usual.

***-***-***

The snow covered South Park like a blanket, everything was white and soft, the dark sky in the evenings not making much of a difference. The snow was so light, you could see well either way. Kenny was lazily polishing the hood of a Toyota Corolla 2004, doing a pretty bad job as he had stayed up too late yesterday to help Karen with her math homework. It hadn’t been one of his strong subjects but he managed during high school. Kenny had to get up at 4:30, skipping his shower to sleep a few more minutes, and take his motorcycle to Richard’s Car Rentals. There was a regular, Ingvar, who wanted his Honda Accord cleaned and polished once a month, in the same exact early hour of the fucking morning.

Kenny had gotten a little lazier after the years passed and he sometimes got to the store 10 or less minutes before Ingvar, the car was always finished the day before so all he had to do was greet the man and open the place up for him. Kenny mainly did the reparations at the store but had soon been taught to do the accounting as well. Kenny’s boss, Richard, (who was actually called Richard Jr as his dad, Richard, the first was the founder of Richard’s Car Rentals) hadn’t said anything directly to Kenny but he was getting whims that Richard might want Kenny to take over after him. Richard was getting old and his Alzheimer worse, it was a tough situation for Kenny. He knew he did a good job (when he wasn’t charging $350 for a 2-step polishing of cars in a very slow manner) and he genuinely liked the job. But he was 22 years old, was this all that he was meant to do? If he got an actual business in his name, it would mean more money, of course, but he would be stuck. The store meant a lot to Richard and even if he lying in the graveyard when Kenny tried to sell the store, he was sure a lightning would hit him. Or maybe a falling piano. Kenny didn’t have the soul to let him down. Richard was the type of guy who cried when he was fiddling with an old Chevy Impala because his father had one.

But if Kenny actually bought the company he would definitely rename it to Richard’s Car Rentals _and Workshop_ as there wasn’t much renting done at all lately.

The sound of the bell ringing made him look up, switching the machine off. Kenny grabbed a cloth on his way inside, watching a big guy standing by the counter, turned the other way as he was talking to a girl entering the store.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” Kenny asked, the man turning to look at him and Kenny felt like walking back to polish the Corolla.

“Hello, Kenny,” Eric greeted and Kenny nodded, smiling towards the girl. Was she his girlfriend? Friend? Had he kidnapped her?

“Kenny was my classmate back in grade school,” Eric spoke to the woman who clutched her purple purse tighter in her hands. She smiled and walked up to Eric, sliding her arm around his.

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled and Kyle held up the cloth before she could hold out her hand to shake his.

“Pleasure is mine,” he said.

This was stiff and really awkward. They hadn’t spoken in a while but Eric was acting like they hadn’t seen each other in 20 years or so.

“What can I do-“

“How long have you been working here?” Eric asked, Kenny, both speaking at the same time.

“A couple years,” he said, still pretending to clean the black marks off his hands with the cloth, “its good pay, I enjoy working on the cars,” he nodded.

“Is Richard still around?” Eric asked and Kenny nodded.

“He is, but his bones are starting to pop.”

“Are you gonna take over after him?” Eric asked, as blunt as ever. He looked like he had lost a bit of weight.

“Maybe,” Kenny said, shrugging. Eric nodded, clearing his throat.

After the beta had done a wheel change on their Jeep he waved them goodbye, going inside to continue on the Corolla. He had given Eric a discount, to the alphas dislike as he insisted he should pay the full price.

“You’re my old friend, it’s nothing,” Kenny had grinned, pressing in 10% off. He didn’t care about the money, it was the satisfaction of Eric looking a bit embarrassed. Maybe it was a bit childish but Kenny couldn’t stop grinning afterwards.

‘How’s that for charity, Eric?’

***-***-***

“Nah, man. She’s got one of those with the letters,” Kenny said into his phone, stuck between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a towel to lift the lid of the pot. The curry inside was boiling a bit too violently and Kenny prayed it hadn’t burned at the bottom while he pushed it over to the side.

“Kenny, I’m telling you. It’s easy, the letter is a number, and you have to figure that out. That’s what the problem is about,” Kyle said on the other line. He sounded slightly bothered and Kenny wondered if he was perhaps busy in studies himself. Kenny turned and walked back to Karen who sat on a chair by the kitchen table, her legs swinging back and forth as she scribbled something on her writing pad, tongue out.

“So… x = 4x4 + 5? The answer is just…21?”

“Yes, Kenny. You remember the parentheses comes first-“

“And then the times sign and so on, yeah, I remember…” he said, regarding the dragon Karen was drawing.

“Wow, I feel stupid now,” he chuckled, Karen looking up and smiling at him.

“But you’re not, bro” she smiled while Kyle spoke in the phone; “Yes, you sometimes are.”

“Well, thanks for your help. How are things going with school?” Kenny asked, walking back to the stove to stir the dinner. The rice was cooking and Kenny checked the clock on the wall; 10 minutes left.

“It’s fine. It’s kind of killing me, you know? But it’s also getting interesting, we’ve started working in the labs. I’m gonna do computer science this spring, which isn’t exactly what I’ve been looking forwards too but,” Kyle sighed and Kenny could only shiver at the thought of studying. He didn’t even understand half the stuff Kyle said when he was talking about his courses.

“And Stan? How’s he doing?”

“Stan is…” Kyle took a moment before he continued, “he’s probably gonna quit. He told me he was planning on finishing after spring but the way it looks now? He’ll do it before. He’s just getting stuck with exams so I think his decision is the best one.”

“Ah, well, he’s still gonna have to study a couple more years? Teaching is like…3 years?” Kenny spoke after stuffing a piece of carrot into his mouth.

“No, because he’s already done one and a half year here. So he’ll complete an alternative teacher program, which is like 1 to 2 years. He’s gonna teach football or P.E and English, maybe biology.”

“Cool, high school, right?”

“No, he’ll teach biology on kindergarten level,” Kyle sarcastically said and Kenny laughed into the phone.

“I met Eric the other day, by the way. He’s got a wife, I think. Both had rings. It might be the same girl he went to prom with or he just has a very specific preference when it comes to girls. Glasses, brown hair, big ass,” Kenny took the plates right off the dish drying rack, setting four out on the table. Karen’s dragon was now accompanied by flowers and, was that a UFO?

“Oh?” Was all Kyle said to that and Kenny didn’t add more.

After they hung up Kenny served a plate of food to Karen, calling for Keith and his mother to come down to eat. He listened to the soft buzzing sound of the handicap elevator and walked into the living room to help his mother move into her wheelchair. Keith ran past them with his wooden sword and cheap knight helmet. It didn’t matter to him that Kenny had found it for $1 in the sale box, it was one of his favourite toys.

“No hitting with the sword, Keith!” Kenny yelled as he wheeled his mother into the kitchen, listening to the clanking of wood against wood, most likely the dining table.

“Kenny, dear, I’m handicapped, not 90,” his mother grumbled as she took control of the wheels, rolling up to the table. Kenny didn’t reply as Karen excitedly showed her dragon to her mother, her braces shining in the sunlight as she beamed.

‘Yeah,’ Kenny nodded. Those hours overtime were definitely worth it.

***-***-***

“Not in public,” Stan said, he even looked a little embarrassed. Kyle pouted and stuck his hands back into his pockets but something small was dancing inside of him. So, not in public but whenever they weren’t?

“Sorry, that was rude, I’m a little cautious about it,” Stan said a minute later and held his hand out, waiting for Kyle to take it again. The omega smiled and slipped his into Stan’s, them both exiting the mall, Stan holding a bag with two second-hand games he’d bought.

“It’s fine, just pretend we’re dating,” Kyle winked as he walked closer to Stan, bumping into his side, his heart doing somersaults.

“ _Pretend?_ ” Stan mocked and while Kyle laughed he wasn’t sure what the alpha meant by that, smiling to himself as they made their way to Stan’s dorm.

***-***-***

“So…” Stan started after taking a deep breath. Kyle was still removing his colourful scarf, throwing it over the armchair, looking up at Stan as he spoke.

“So, I’ve done all the paperwork. Everything is done, I just have the apartment left,” the alpha finished, watching Kyle’s eyes for a reaction. The blue-haired nodded, sliding his hands around his cup of coffee, warming them.

“How does it feel?” he asked, the café quiet around them. Some Katie Melua was playing and the personnel chatting freely behind the counter. It was late January, a Saturday, and Colorado was cold as fuck.

“It’s definitely gonna take some time,” he pondered, “but I’m already feeling better. Relieved, kind of.”

“That’s good. It’s definitely a game changer but you’re dealing with this quite well, in my opinion,” Kyle said, tapping his nails against his cup. It was still a bit too hot to drink.

“Thanks,” Stan smiled affectionately and Kyle felt his heartbeat do a double-take in happiness. He smiled back and looked down into his cup.

“So, on another note; dating,” Stan said and Kyle’s head jerked up, meeting his eyes. He was still smirking and Kyle waited for him to continue, if the omega spoke he would surely make a fool of himself.

“D-dating?” he simply asked when Stan didn’t speak, watching him pick up his glass of water and take a gulp.

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me. I miss it, not just sleeping around but, you know, dates and affection and that stuff,” he chuckled.

“Dates and affection?” Kyle nodded slowly, staring at him in disbelief.

“Yeah!”

“… and that stuff,” he continued, looking at Stan with doubt.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Stan laughed and Kyle opened his mouth to reply but had none, settling for shrugging instead, the waiter appearing behind Stan.

“When was the last time you went on a date, Kyle?” Stan grinned but Kyle didn’t answer as the waiter stopped by their table.

“I’ve got the chicken risotto and chanterelle soup,” she announced, placing the plates on the table, Stan immediately grabbing his fork, ready to eat.

“I hope you like it, let me know if there’s anything you need,” she said, making sure she got both Stan and Kyle’s eye contact. An omega, Kyle realized and smiled back. It was always nice to see omegas doing regular jobs like this.

“Well, anyway, when I was visiting the school in Denver, there was this girl who helped me look around. Her name is Sally Turner and she’s two years younger than us, red hair, skinny waist. She’s just started studying teaching. She’s really good looking, kind of short but really cute-“

Ah.  
So that was what he was talking about.

Kyle kept his smile, even as he felt his heart drop. It hurt, like he should have expected. How could he be so stupid for thinking anything else. It felt like his dimples were shaking and Kyle hid behind his mug instead as Stan continued talking. How could he be so stupid.

When they exited the café later, Kyle turned down Stan’s offer to borrow his hat. Kyle had to blame himself for forgetting his, so he shook his head and turned towards the bus stop.

“You’re leaving?” Stan asked behind him and Kyle turned, looking at him.

“Yeah?”

“I kind of wanted to look for jeans,” Stan said, fixing his hair under his hat. Damn he looked good in it.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve gotta study,” Kyle tried, already walking backwards to the bus stop instead, hands hidden in his pockets.

“Oh… okay. You sure you can’t help me out?” Stan asked, looking surprised and even a tad bit disappointed.

“No,” Kyle said, spinning around and continuing to walk. Stan furrowed his eyebrows at him and walked after him instead, bothered by Kyle’s weird behaviour.

“What’s up?” he asked behind him and Kyle tried to gradually pick up his speed, the bus stop in view at the end of the street. He hadn’t even checked the time table, hopefully it would arrive about now so he could run to catch it.

“I have to study, what do you think,” Kyle said between his teeth, his boots making crunching noises against the snow, Stan right behind him. Kyle’s pulse was speeding up, his body tense and his mind just running with it.

“Stop,” Stan said and Kyle involuntarily slowed down a bit, glaring at the snow.

“For fucks sake, stop,” Stan tried instead, a hand on Kyle’s shoulder and the omega spun around, throwing Stan’s hand off him in the motion.

“What?!” he asked, clenching his hands to fists in his pockets.

“ _’What’?_ What do you meant what? What’s wrong?” Stan asked, clearly frustrated and even a bit exasperated.

“Nothing, I told you! I have to study, I can’t always be there to help you do whatever, I have a life on my own, you know.”

“Fuck do I care if you want to look at jeans with me, it’s you suddenly running away that’s got me confused,” Stan replied, throwing his arms into the air. Kyle glanced around them, glad not many people were around. An old lady sat on the bus stop on the other side of the street, watching them with tired eyes while her small dog spun itself into the leash by her feet.

“I’m not running away-“

“Yes, you are.”

“-but what does it fucking matter, if you say so then I was, almighty Stan,” Kyle mocked. Stan stared at him in disbelief for a moment before speaking again.

“What is your problem? Did something happen?” Stan asked, still acting completely oblivious and Kyle sighed loudly in frustration.

“Yes! Something happened! I cheated on my boyfriend, for instance!” Kyle yelled, having raised his voice by now and Stan looked around while he spoke.

“What has that got to do with me?”

“What has- Oh my fucking God, Stan,” Kyle moaned, shaking his head as he turned around and walked towards the bus stop again, not caring if the other followed or not. Knowing Stan, he most likely would.

“Kyle, just tell me. Please don’t lie to me.”

“You know what,” Kyle hissed as he spun around and pressed a finger to Stan’s chest, stopping the alpha mid-step, “you go to fucking Denver and study at your fucking school, I’m happy for you, I’m fucking thrilled for you, it wouldn’t even make a difference if I wasn’t because it’s your life. You go fuck that red-headed omega with your big dick, knot her every time and fall in love with her. You let her-… You let… Fucking hell, Stan! I can’t-“ Kyle exhaled, dropping his shoulders.

“I can’t anymore,” he shook his head, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the grey sky.

“Where did this all come from? Are you mad that I’m leaving? Are you scared?” Stan asked, his voice a bit softer now. Kyle wanted to laugh but just looked back down, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

“Yeah, sure,” he chuckled in defeat.

“What do you mean sure?”

“Okay,” Kyle straightened up, he could do this, “do you want the truth? The honest truth?”

“Yes,” Stan nodded, as if finally his omega-friend would explain why he was acting so crazy.

“Do you, Stan, who’s been my best friend for my entire life…?” Kyle continued and Stan didn’t reply, watching him.

“I… you know what I’m gonna say, I-“ Kyle started, wearing a pained expression as he carefully spoke. He immediately quieted as he looked up and met Stan’s eyes. The alpha looked down at him with pity, disappointment and regret. He slowly shook his head and Kyle’s words were stuck in his throat.

Kyle felt a pang of guilt. Of Shame. Of fear.

Oh no. Not like this. Not now.

Reject. It always felt awful. Kyle had been rejected before, every human had. When he wanted candy as a child, when he wanted to play rugby in school. When he wanted to ride on the big roller coasters. When he tried for his driver’s license the first time. So Kyle couldn’t help when the words “I’m sorry,” slipped through his mouth, Stan turning to look to the side. Disappointment in his eyes, on his eyebrows, his mouth. Kyle had disappointed him.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Kyle,” Stan spoke. His words seemed to echo and Kyle felt his legs shake, his head feeling a bit light. He slowly turned around and walked the few steps to his bus stop, sitting down on the empty bench. Focusing on his breathing, Kyle made sure he wouldn’t faint.

“What is it that you actually see in-“

“If I just say ‘that big cock’, will that make you happy? Just think that and it should be easier, right? No actual feelings, just amazing sex,” Kyle spoke in a monotone voice, staring back at the old lady. A bus on the opposite side appeared a moment later and blocked Kyle’s view of her. When it drove away the lady was gone.

“This is so not you,” Stan said, standing beside him, leaning against the bus stop pole. Kyle weakly laughed.

“Well, I guess you didn’t know me that well.”

“Are you just saying that to piss me off? Do you suddenly just not care at all? I know you like sex, Kyle, I know you, but feelings as well? He’s still a complete douche bag,” Stan said and Kyle looked over at him, the alpha had his arms crossed and his eyes looked sad.

“I…”

“I know you liked him, not as much as Billy, but you did. After he did what he did, though? You’re too smart for that.”

Wait, what?

“… Douglas?” Kyle asked, staring at Stan.

“Yeah? Wait, isn’t that who you’re talking about?” Stan asked, his arms dropping to his sides as he straightened up, finally the frown disappearing from his face.

“No…” Kyle spoke slowly as his mind caught up with him. He realized Stan didn’t even think he was talking about him, holy shit. He could still save this?

“…You’re not back together with him?” Stan asked, looking like a confused child.

“No? What the- Now I understand why you were so shocked,” he said, moving over as Stan sat down beside him.

“So you’re not?” Stan asked, making sure and Kyle shook his head quickly.

“Fuck no, I’m not an idiot.”

“That fucking…” Stan growled, staring out the street.

“Stan, why did you think I was?”

“I met him when I was out with the boys,” Stan admitted, still not meeting Kyle’s eyes, “he got scared of me first, which is, you know, understandable,” and there was the cockiness again.  
“- but then he went up to me at the bar and acted really rude. He said some horrible things about you.”

“Like what?” Kyle asked curiously.

“I’m don’t wanna say,” Stan shook his head, “I’m glad I had friends with me or I would’ve done something. But then when we were walking home Michael asked about him and said he had seen you two together in town. I just thought…Well, there aren’t many blue-haired people out there, even if Douglas looks really plain.”

“Wasn’t me,” Kyle said, shaking his head slowly.

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Stan said, holding his hand over his eyes, like he was shielding them from the sun.

Neither of them spoke and Kyle sighed, staring at nothing as he felt exhausted, like the grey clouds were leaning heavily on his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while before Kyle fished out his phone and checked for buses. When he was done he put it back in his pocket, resting his head on Stan’s shoulder.

“My heat is coming up,” he said, voice barely a whisper. He felt like he could fall asleep.

“I know,” Stan said against his hair as he had turned his head.

“You can tell?” Kyle asked and Stan nodded, his nose traveling down to his ear.

“Would you help me?” Kyle asked, defeated after such an anti-climax. Stan seemed to have thought Kyle was talking about Billy as he spoke, when he thought they were talking about Douglas. Which, really, wouldn’t be that weird considering Kyle had just been with Billy, even though it ended quickly.

“Of course,” Stan whispered in his ear and Kyle nodded. Their bus arrived and Stan went with him, giving up his plans of new jeans.

Kyle cried in the shower that evening.

***-***-***

Kenny picked up Kyle around 16:00 and drove them to a McDonalds, Kyle’s treat, and they finished their hamburgers in the car. Kyle wanted to visit South Park’s pond, he missed it, he said. Kenny obliged, promising him to take him there and luckily they were just in time for the sunset.

The sky was orange, pink and even bits of purple which was unusual for winter sunsets. The green trees from the big forest looked like they had been dipped in white chocolate, Kyle tilting his head as he stepped out from Kenny’s pickup. Kenny walked up to the log bench, dusting the snow off and threw a blanket over it. It was the green, checked one he always had lying in his car. It was great for situations like these or for a blanket whenever he had to sleep in his car.

“Wow, it’s a lot prettier than I remembered,” Kenny said as he sat down, watching Kyle sit down beside him.

“It is. Look at the swans,” Kyle said, pointing to the edge of the forest on his side, Kenny nodding. The wind was cold but it wasn’t snowing, Kyle moved his fingers in his green gloves, placing them in his lap.

“I spoke to Stan after you called, he’s got accepted now,” Kyle said.

“That’s good. I would’ve been surprised if he didn’t get in but, I mean, it’s great,” Kenny smiled, taking another sip of his big cup of coffee. Kyle had finished his in the car.

“Yeah,” the omega nodded, “he sounded really excited. I’m glad he could make the decision on his own. He’s usually such a baby,” Kyle rolled his eyes and Kenny laughed.

“Well, he’s got you there to do everything for him all the time. You’re like Sharon 2,0.”

“I am not,” Kyle scolded him, slapping his arm but with a smile on his face. Kenny shrugged, stretching out his legs, his shoelaces undone on his right shoe.

“How do you feel about it though? I mean honestly,” Kenny said after a minute of silence and Kyle looked up.

“I’m glad for him, I really am. I think he’s gonna do well as a teacher, become one of those favourites because he’s so… charming,” Kyle smiled, looking down at his gloves again. Kenny watched him, listening to the swans singing in the distance.

***-***-***

Kyle woke up from the sound of knocking, whimpering as he wanted to stay under the warm sheets. He figured he might as well and grabbed them, carrying them around his shoulders as he carefully opened his door, still half asleep.

“…Hey?” Stan asked behind it and Kyle stared at him for a moment, blinking. Oh, yeah, his heat.

“Sorry, I was sleeping,” he said as he toed back into his room, heading for the bed again.

“I can see that. Sorry if I woke you up. I was here earlier but you didn’t reply so I figured I would let you sleep for a bit longer,” Stan replied, locking the door and starting up the panel on the wall. Kyle did definitely smell now, his thighs were slippery and stomach aching.

“Can you turn down the blinds,” Kyle asked from the bed where he had hidden under the sheets, listening to Stan walk around the room.

“They’re already down.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to get started on the nest?” Stan asked, standing by the bed and Kyle sighed, kicking the blanket down. He sat on his knees and threw off his shirt, lying back down on his stomach.

“Can you knot me first? I’m feeling a bit…” Uncomfortable, scared. He didn’t feel frustrated or too horny yet but Stan’s pheromones were like medicine to him, calming him down.

“Sure,” he said behind him and Kyle heard as his jeans fell to the floor, together with other pieces of clothing. The omega moaned as he felt the bed dip, Stan kneeling beside him as he pulled Kyle’s shorts and underwear off. He crawled over to sit between his legs, moving about for a minute before he leaned over Kyle, throwing the blanket over himself, Kyle completely covered.

He didn’t prepare him and Kyle was slightly surprised as he started pressing inside. The slick made it easy but he was still tight around the alpha. Stan groaned into Kyle’s hair, head traveling down to lick and bite the skin on his neck as he started grinding his hips.

“Do you like that? Do you like my big cock, Kyle?” Stan asked above him in moans and Kyle nodded into the pillow, his eyes closed as he was still feeling sleepy.

“You’re so tight. God,” Stan grunted, straightening his arms, thrusting deeper into the omega.

***-***-***

“You love him, don’t you?” Kenny asked, Kyle keeping his eyes on the swans as they flew, their wings moving slowing.

The wind picked up around them. The water was frozen and a small bird flew over, pecking on the ice. The sun was still visible but now barely peeking through two large pine trees in the forest across the pond. Kenny’s coffee was already cold in his hands.

“Of course I do,” Kyle smiled warmly, his voice weak and words slow, “I’m earnestly his. I will always be. He can run me over, say he hates me, start a world war; I will always be his.”

Kenny didn’t say anything beside him but Kyle heard him sigh. It felt nice to talk about it for once, to let someone in on his big secret. His biggest secret.

“I’m sorry,” Kenny spoke beside him, his voice almost completely silent. He sounded unhappy, like he was sad for Kyle. But Kyle caught his words, nodding.

“It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have writer's block? I've got the story planned out for the most part but damn is it hard to focus sometimes. If I am to be honest the only thing motivating me to write right now is reading your comments. It takes me so many hours to write this and it's always worth it when I get an email notification about kudos or a comment after uploading a new chapter~


	8. Close to the mirror

Kyle stared at the heart shaped balloons and cheesy stuffed bears, each one holding a red pillow with a declaration of love. There was an offer, 3 Valentine’s Day items for $7.

‘Not bad’, Kyle stared at the big boxes of chocolate, he could take three and-

“Ahem,” he coughed and walked away towards the cleaning supplies, searching for the dish soap he usually got. He had gotten fooled by another sale sign the last time and bought a vanilla scented soap. It was a horrendous mistake.

While picking up the correct bottle Kyle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out, almost dropping it, but caught it by the headphones wire. Butters had texted him about school work and Kyle typed in a quick reply, writing a reminder in his notes.

He seriously needed to study and had pushed school back behind working, now had to pay for it. The money felt nice in his pocket but he wasn’t looking forward to all the hours of studying. With a second moment of contemplating, Kyle picked up two more cans of Red Bull and put them into his basket. He hadn’t found any good music either lately and the thought of listening to old, repetitive music almost made him groan. He would have to go with some classic music in the end, otherwise he’d just be pressing SKIP constantly.

“Kyle?” someone called and he raised his head, looking around the aisles of toilet paper surrounding him.

“Here,” someone laughed and Kyle turned towards the voice, surprised to see Jimmy walking up to him, crutches clinking against the floor.

“Jimmy? How are you doing?” Kyle smiled while pulling out both earphones, stuffing them in the pocket of his jacket.

“I’m good, thanks for asking. You live here in Boulder, right?”

“Yeah, at the dorms. What are you doing here, though?”

“My cousin actually studies at your school, engineering. He has his own apartment just down the road,” he said while gesturing to the left. Kyle nodded, putting his basket down on the floor, a voice interrupting the music to call a certain Sarah to the cash registers.

“How’s studying going?” Jimmy asked and glanced at the cans of energy drinks in his cart, Kyle embarrassingly laughing. He and Jimmy had been competitive in high school and Kyle felt a spark of that erupt in him, a need to appear smart in front of the beta. Kyle was doing well in school but he had a tendency to stress either way.

“It’s really interesting, I’m really happy with my courses this far. You?” Kyle recalled Jimmy did something with economics but he wasn’t about to ask as Jimmy seemed to remember Kyle’s major.

“Honestly it’s getting a bit slow. I just want to finish so I can focus on my job. I got one at Berkshire Hathaway, you know?”

“Oh really?” Kyle asked, his eyebrows shooting up, “that’s amazing, Jimmy!”

“I like it, the HR Manager is a bit of an a-hole though,” he said and Kyle snickered, brushing his hair back under the hat. His mother had gotten him a grey, quite massive ushanka for Hanukkah and Kyle first thought it was a joke on her part, as she had smiled and said “Just like when you were young”. She made him wear it for the entire weekend he spent at their house and his aunt and mother constantly reminded him of how good he looked in it. Then it turned out to be rather expensive and Sheila ‘accidentally’ lost the  
receipt and here Kyle was, growing fond of the warm thing. He still hadn’t done anything about his mess of hair and rather hid it under something. He was planning on convincing Leo to join him to go get their hair cut at the same time at the hair dresser school in Denver. No way in hell he could afford a real hair salon.

“I will hopefully get full-time employment when I’m finished with the studies. I have to admit I’ve already been looking at apartments in Omaha so I won’t have to commute every day.”

“Well, I know who to ask about my future insurance now,” Kyle smiled and Jimmy grinned. He had fixed his teeth, Kyle saw, and mostly gotten rid of his stuttering. His crutches were there and Kyle somehow found the sound of them moving sort of assuring; it reminded him of high school as he was walking towards the cashiers with Jimmy.

In the end they went for a coffee afterwards and Kyle had to admit he definitely missed Jimmy more than he thought he would. The beta spoke proudly of the company and told him about Timmy and Wendy, where and what they were doing nowadays. As Kyle sat on the bus on his way home he realized his happiness for meeting Jimmy might’ve been because of his lack of just hanging with his friends lately.

Stan was studying half an hour away and was currently try-harding at getting Sally’s attention. Apparently she was very shy and vague and really fucking cute, as Stan explained. Then again  
the alpha didn’t seem to have the highest of expectations.

Kyle glared at the bag in his lap as he realized he was being really immature. Sally was probably really nice; Kyle hadn’t even met her yet and he hated her.

***-***-***

It was a Saturday, maybe Sunday sometime in April when Kyle woke up with very nice, fashionable prints of his keyboard on his forehead. He blinked at the screen and sat back up in chair, his mouth dry and body practically trembling from tiredness. After almost knocking the empty coffee cup off his table he dragged himself to the bed and fell asleep with clothes and everything on, snuggling under the covers.

More than 10 hours later he woke up to sunrise and desperately tried to fall asleep again, rolling around, wanting to disappear from the world and all the responsibilities. He was trying to fool himself that he was forgetting to study and would now miss the exam. After a minute he sat up in surrender and sadly checked the schedule, feeling sorry for himself.

As he was scrolling through the months his eyes caught the small note of the last time he had his heat, realizing it had been more than 3 months. He sighed and decided he might as well do something productive that day and go visit the nurse for a prescription of the pills. The recent 3 months had been packed with studying and whenever Kyle wasn’t studying, he was working. So this time around it was very understandable if his body protested, too stressed to do anything but accept all the coffee being forced into the system. He had tried quitting the Red Bull as it made him more speeded than concentrated, going from regular ones to sugar free to none. And then later Kyle dropped down on the sugar in his coffee with a sour face; he liked sweet things, god damn it, why must the sweet things make him choose between them and his slim, expensive, Guess jeans. The ones that even made straight guys look at his ass. The denim pair was collecting dust in his closet meanwhile Kyle stared at his body in the mirror, grunting and grabbing a regular, stretchy black pair which his thighs fit into with ease.

After doing another double check with his schedule he decided he might as well start his heat now and study for the other big exam he had next week. He had some books to pick up and wrote down a small list on paper, for once, and grabbed his keys.

Kyle tiredly replied to the nurse’s question and felt a bit rude as he almost spoke with a monotone voice, but was sort of relieved to hear many omegas had to take the supplements for each heat.

The library was quite full and Kyle only found two books out of the four he wanted, grabbing another one he found on the spot and checking them out. The pharmacy was doing some reconstructing and Kyle awkwardly walked into the building area, one of the painters not even caring to say anything as he left. He was most likely not the only one who had done that.

He only had to wait 5 minutes or so for his turn and found himself surprised as the alpha lady behind the counter was flirting with him. Maybe she had a thing for red heads. Kyle felt flattered as he left the store, fiddling with the keys in his pocket as he walked towards the parking lot.

As he was parking at the school he heard someone furiously honk behind him and he furrowed his eyebrows, glaring behind him. He saw Rob sit in his fancy BMW, waving and rolling down the widow. Kyle started thinking about excuses as he parked his car and locked it, walking up to Rob.

“Hey, Kylie,” he grinned and Kyle smiled at his attempt to get a reaction from him.

“Hi, Gerard Butler,” he called back, watching Alex crack up in the passenger seat.

“Yeah whatever. Do you wanna join us tonight? It’s just a home party.”

Even before Kyle could reply Alex pointed his finger at the omega; “told you.”

“Hey,” Kyle said, snapping his fingers, “I actually can’t. I missed my exam today and I really, really can’t miss the next one,” he said, not mentioning it was next week. Alex rolled his eyes but Rob nodded, reaching out a hand from the window for Kyle to bro-fist.

“Honestly, maybe like, next week? Sometime?” Kyle asked before he thought it through. He felt bad for constantly turning them down. Rob and Alex were both really nice, as were Michael and Liam. He envisioned the idea being worse than it most likely would be,  
but then again, Kyle had been buried under studies. While he thought he kind of owed them and should comply at least once, he was also looking forward to some mojitos and possibly some dick. Just not from Stan’s former teammates. That would be awkward. Though Alex was sporting some really nice abs…

“Absolutely,” Rob smiled and Kyle waved them off as he turned towards his dorm, swinging the bag in his hand as he had unfortunately broken his backpack a week back, ripping the zipper open in his hurry. Now it was just another thing on his list of things he had to pay for. At least he was back to being a red-head a month ago, going more natural colour than bright red for once, and that made him save money from all the turquoise hair dye he had to buy.

Kyle took a shower after a bowl of noodles for lunch and set up the base for his nest, throwing most pillows and the two blankets on top of his bed, scratching his head. He hadn’t taken the supplement pill yet and was basically ‘sober’, not really sure how to place them around before he gave up and decided to wait until after the heat hit him.  
He closed the blinds and activated the system, turning up the heaters even as it was spring, and cuddled into his bed with the laptop after swallowing down the orange pill. He found episodes of some crime show and rolled down all the pillows to get comfortable, the title screen starting to play.

Kyle went through two episodes and when he was clicking towards the third he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the clock in the lower right corner of the screen. It had been 1 hour already.

Sitting up he placed the laptop aside, focusing on trying to pick up any feeling of heat emotions. He sniffed the air; no pheromones either.

Kyle jumped up and fetched the bottle of pills, unfolding the small description and read through it. It said there should be clear reaction after 50 to 70 minutes. According to the clock on his laptop it had been 1 hour and 20 minutes.

“Fuck you, stress,” Kyle said, toasting to no one in particular before swallowing down the other one, picking up his phone from the charger on his way to the bed.

It was most likely because of the sudden lack of coffee since it definitely couldn’t be the lack of sleep, as he had more than enough (accidental) hours that night. But when Kyle woke up to the sound of someone slamming a door on his floor, laughing following, he sat up, bewildered. He picked up the laptop and closed the episode that had ended, yawning as he grabbed his phone and checked for notification.

His heart stilled as his eyes froze on the time at the top of the screen. 15:03.

“Shit,” he cursed as his fingers fumbled for the bottle on his bedside table, reading through the text. He knew what the nurse had said but he desperately needed another reassurance there was actually something off. Kyle was also actively ignoring the stinging in his upper stomach.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He found the same directions as he expected; seek emergency medical attention immediately.

“Calm down,” he whispered to himself as he threw the empty bottle onto the floor, shaky fingers grabbing his phone. It only took his fingers the fraction of a second to type the three digits before he hesitated, staring at his phone. His stomach hurt, but not too bad. Maybe he shouldn’t call 911, maybe he was overreacting? He could drive into the hospital himself.

Kyle stared in confusion at his phone as an incoming call appeared on the screen, a picture of Karen smiling proudly beside a make-up painted Kenny, the lipstick somehow ending up on the nose.

“Kenny,” Kyle answered, holding onto his phone with both hands.

“Kyle? What’s wrong?” Kenny immediately put on his serious voice, the sound of a radio turning down in the distance.

“I… where are you?”

“I’m on the way to Denver, I’m gonna pick up-“

“Can you c-come get me?” Kyle interrupted him, another sting of pain erupting. He had to sit down and walked over to his office chair, nervously tapping the table as Kenny spoke.

“Now? Well, I mean of course. Why? What’s going?”

“I think… something’s wrong. I had to take these pills for my heat and I still don’t feel any of it, but my stomach hurts really bad now.”

“I’m close, give me 5 minutes,” the beta said and Kyle breathed out in relief.

“Hurry, just… don’t crash. Be careful,” Kyle said, bending over slightly as he found the pain to lessen when he did.

“I promise, drink water and, I don’t know, eat a banana?” Kenny said and his sincere voice made Kyle giggle at his attempts.

“Okay, Kenny.”

The beta arrived a little later than 5 minutes and Kyle had dressed in sweats and the same hoodie again, walking down to meet him. He was driving one of the rental cars and Kyle appreciated the clean feel they always had, climbing into the shotgun seat. Kenny was asking him for the entire length of the ride about the pills and his heat. While Kyle knew Kenny, of all people, didn’t know shit about these things, he appreciated it. He was constantly assuring the omega it was going to be fine, holding Kyle’s hand when the omega reached for his.

Kenny’s hands were big; not as big as Stan’s, but larger than Kyle’s. His fingers were slim and his nails dirty, but he had nice hands. Kyle clasped it, watching Kenny’s thumb soothingly stroke against his, trying to ignore on the pain in his stomach.

When they arrived at the emergency room Kyle was barely able to walk straight because of the cramps. He held his stomach as Kenny led him through the doors, walking up to the desk where there luckily wasn’t anyone standing. There were several people sitting around the room on the benches, mostly old people looking annoyed as hell and a child or two, crying in their parents lap.

“How can I help you?” the lady asked, looking over Kyle and Kenny, the omega sitting in the chair, arms still around his stomach.

“I took Elovalia for my heat, I had to take a second one as nothing happened after more than an hour. Then my stomach started to hurt, like intense stinging,” he explained, gesturing just below his chest. She nodded and started typing on her laptop.

“Do you know what the pain assessment tool is?“ Fiona asked, as her nametag suggested, “1 to 10, 10 being the worst pain you could imagine.”

“Like, 8…9, when it hits?” Kyle asked, pressing his lips together as he leaned forwards, feeling like someone was poking him with a needle in his stomach.

“Okay, we’ll get someone with you in a second. If I can just take your ID your friend can help you through the door,” he said, tapping her fingers against the keyboard as Kyle spoke. She was acting very calm, almost a bit bored and Kyle could only imagine what working here was like. A minute later she opened the door for them with a button on her desk and Kyle held onto Kenny as they walked, feeling embarrassed as everyone in the waiting room watched them.

There was a young man walking up with a stretcher to them, presenting himself as Alfred and that he would help Kyle. The omega awkwardly climbed onto the bed on wheels and silently thanked Kenny as the beta spread the blanket over him, following with his hands on the back of the stretcher as Alfred pulled them towards a room.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Kyle thought as he let his head lean back, staring up at the identical ceiling lamps passing, hands clenched in fists as his body constantly tensed.

***-***-***

“How do you feel, Kyle?” Alfred asked as he entered the room, his coat almost getting stuck in the door closing behind him. He was holding a piece of paper and Kyle stared impatiently at it.

“I’m okay, the yoghurt has gone down,” he said, absently wiping his mouth even as it was 10 minutes since he finished it, 40 minutes since he threw up.

“That’s good. Did you try the juice?”

“I… really don’t like mango,” he said, a bit embarrassed but Alfred looked surprised.

“Oh, didn’t you get something else?”

“I think she forgot,” he said, meaning the nurse and Alfred shook his head.

“I’ll get you one after this,” he promise and Kyle nodded, “so, we’ve gotten the results of the first blood test and there isn’t anything wrong we can see there, which mean this isn’t a virus or infection of some sort. We’re still waiting for the second test, however, which will leave more clear results. I am gonna ask you for a urine sample though, did the nurse ask for it?”

“Uh, yeah, she said they got it,” Kyle replied, watching Kenny lean back in his seat. It looked really uncomfortable and Kyle had tried giving him his second pillow but after throwing up Kenny refused, instead worrying even more for him.

“Well, great. I’m sorry the communication seems a bit bad here, we’re still in the middle of switching systems,” he said and Kyle assured him it was okay. The anaesthetics had kicked in just a couple minutes after Alfred gave them to him, and as the pain was gone he felt much better. He had thrown up, which was always good, and ‘gotten out the bad and evil stuff’ as the nurse had said.

Alfred left them again to fetch the vitamin drink and check on the results, Kyle yawning as he turned to Kenny. The blonde friend smiled back at him and fell into a yawn just a second later, laughing with the omega.

“You can leave, Kenny,” Kyle tried for the hundredth time and the blonde crossed his arms, trying to get comfortable in the seat.

“I’m your ride home, shut up and get better,” he said and closed his eyes again, probably going for a quick nap. Kyle picked up his phone and loaded up the city-building game, tapping back and forth.

It was ages since he was last at a hospital like this. When he was young he was constantly blessed with illnesses and his mother drove him back and forth between the ER and school or home. His tonsils were removed, he got pills to swallow and spoons to drink, and eventually he got better while growing up. His immune system was still weak and he often fell into fevers and got colds quite often.

Alfred had said this wasn’t an infection and Kyle tried to think up other ideas as that had been his guess. It had to be something because of his stress, it wasn’t a caffeine overdose but it might very well have to do with the organs in his abdomen. Kyle found it to be a bit too high for stomach pains, neither did he recognize the cramps. Hopefully Alfred would get the results soon, Kyle was getting a bit impatient.

Or the urine results.

Urine results...

Kyle stared at one of the buildings on his screen, his finger hovering over it. He couldn’t even bring himself to think further of it and busied himself with the game, bulldozing houses and making fictional money. He got his drink just a minute later and finished it in less. It read blueberry on the bottle but the taste reminded Kyle more of blackberry.

Dr. Alfred arrived again a while later, Kenny waking up with a snort in his chair. He sat up straight and Alfred nodded at him in greetings. Kyle looked up at the doctor, waiting for him to speak.

“Kenny, I will need you to step outside for a moment. I promise we’ll keep it short,” he assured him when Kenny looked close to objecting. Kenny looked at Kyle who wanted to roll his eyes, ‘just go’ he motioned and Kenny stood up, stretching his arms over his head, hitting them on the door frame. Kyle ended up rolling his eyes after all.

“You told me earlier you had spent your last heat in January, with an alpha,” Alfred spoke, his tone much more serious than it had previously been.

“And you were sure you took contraceptives afterwards?”

“I… yeah, I have p-pills, “Kyle said, staring at the doctor, “I mean I always take them…” he could hear the shakiness in his voice and that’s when it dawned on him.

He couldn’t have possibly forgotten.

Or did he?

“Oh god,” he inhaled and waited for Alfred to assure him it wasn’t anything, that he was just worrying in vain. But instead his face was sympathetic and he waited for Kyle to do the math.

Oh god.

Oh no.

“The fetus is 16 weeks old,” was all Alfred got out before Kyle gasped aloud, bringing his hands to his mouth. He stared at the wall in front of him, feeling his finger shaking against his cheeks, his legs feeling numb under the covers. The sun was still up, sending a shadow of the plastic plant across the room, the blue walls looking as dull as they were supposed to.

“Oh god,” he repeated, everything felt unreal. He suddenly got conscious of his stomach, as if he could feel anything in there yet, his right hand trembling to move down and cup the slight bulge he just assumed was fat. It all added up, he had been pregnant for a little over 4 months, concealing it behind coffee, blaming the nausea on the caffeine.

He hadn’t taken care of his body at all, he had drunk alcohol, on more than one occasion.

“S-sixteen w-weeks, you said?” Kyle, asked, meeting Alfred’s eyes again. The doctor looked worried more than sympathetic by now.

“According to the date you told us, yes, the urine sample showed 16 to 17 weeks. An ultrasound would ensure the results. We usually refer to the size of an avocado or orange at the age of 16 weeks” he said and Kyle nodded.

“You were above 20 years old, right?” Alfred asked, and Kyle nodded.

“I… yeah, I’m 22 in a month.”

“Okay, well, what I would like for you to do is go talk to an obstetrician. They will answer any questions you have and tell you a little bit about unplanned pregnancies.”

“What- I mean… I’ve drank a lot of coffee lately, and I’ve had alcohol since January. Two times,” Kyle asked, clearing his throat. Maybe it had been three times, maybe more, he didn’t know anymore as he seemed very forgetful lately. To the level that he would forget taking fucking p-pills. It still hadn’t fully sunk in and he felt immensely strange, just worrying about the thing that now apparently living inside him.

‘The thing’? It wasn’t a thing…

“I know, it said in your reports. From the two blood tests and the urine sample we can’t see anything wrong. But it doesn’t fully cover the health of the fetus and we will need an ultrasound, then again that’s depending on your choice if you want to keep it or not.”

“Okay,” Kyle nodded, moving a hand to rub at his eyes and forehead.

He was fucking pregnant.

He really couldn’t get any more irresponsible, now he would have to go through this shit as well.

“Damn it,” he whispered and tried holding in the sobs he knew wanted to escape, closing his eyes in his palm.

“I will talk to an obstetrician and I’ll send one in as soon as someone is available, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to bring in your friend again?” Alfred asked and Kyle nodded, sniffling. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing, Kenny walking up to the bed while Alfred left.

“Kyle? Are you okay?” Kenny’s worried voice made him fall into another sob, biting his tongue to stop it as it wasn’t too late already. Kyle imagined telling Stan, he imagined his face, he imagined his disappointment with him. He imagined an unborn child, brutal and gory images erupting in his head and Kyle crawled into himself, his knees raising to his chest.

When Kenny’s arms fell around him he finally let go, bawling into his shoulder, gripping his shirt.

***-***-***

Waking up, Kyle felt exhausted. He blinked his eyes open in the dark and turned his head towards the door where light was seeping through. It had been hard to sleep in the hospital no thanks to all the sound and in the end he had gotten a pair of earplugs from the vending machine.

They had hooked him up on an IV somewhere in the evening, the numbing medicine had started to wear off and Kyle was relieved not to feel any stinging or cramps. From what he gathered, the heat-starter pills had fucked up his system because it was trying to force him into heat when his body was in a condition where it was physically unable to go into heat. Because he was pregnant.

Kyle turned over to his side after taking the earplugs out, listening to the sounds of doctors, patients and visitors walking around the hallway outside, mumbling and muttering. Someone was crying, a child, he thought.

The phone on his nightstand lit up with a notification from one of the games he played, he read the time instead and sighed. Maybe he should try to go back to sleep, it was still early. After crawling further down the thin and weird-smelling blankets Kyle tried to sleep, which he kind of succeeded in, waking up unknowingly between nightmares of people yelling at him.

He was awake an hour later when the old nurse knocked on the door, Kyle sitting in his bed with his phone. She smiled at him when she entered, carefully closing the door behind her, her hair looking frizzy and the bags under her eyes dark.

“Good morning, Kyle. How are you feeling?” she asked, walking up to the bed, a folder in her hand.

“I’m alright, thanks,” he said after clearing his voice. He put down his phone and waited for her to speak.

“There’s breakfast in the lunch hall if you want, it’s two floors below us.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks.”

“So I’m gonna remove the IV before you go, I just want to ask you a few questions,” she smiled, grabbing the chair Kenny had been seated in yesterday, sitting down next to the bed. It looked kind of ridiculous as the bed was still raised high up after Alfred had examined him yesterday. The doctor was a tall man.

“So right now you’re not feeling any pain or discomfort?”

“No, I feel fine. I mean my neck hurts but I think that’s because I slept weird,” he said, attempting a sort of joke but she only smiled at him. Kyle cleared his throat again.

“Okay, that’s good. What we can tell you here, from a medical perspective, we would obviously ask you to cut down on the coffee. Caffeine intoxication is not an uncommon thing today, whether it’s from coffee or energy drinks. And you told me you did both,” she said and Kyle felt a bit embarrassed, like he was being scolded. He knew what he was doing was bad for him, but didn’t realize to what extent. He was too caught up in it.

“We never recommend anyone to drink energy drinks, we have children coming in because of overdoses quite often. Coffee is better, but it’s also a drink you have to drink moderately.”

Kyle nodded, scooting a bit higher in the bed. The room was a bit too warm, even for him.

“Well, that’s really it. We told you yesterday the reaction was because of the Elovalia, it was nothing dangerous and won’t harm the baby or you. The pain was because of the body rejecting the suppressants. Did you have any morning sickness today?”

“Uh, no not really,” he said, scratching his wrist around the plaster, wishing she would just remove it already. Needles weren’t Kyle’s favourites.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna remove the IV and then you go eat a big, nice breakfast. You have an appointment at 11 with Wade Wilson in the gynecology. It’s just a 2 minute walk from here. When you exit you walk straight forwards past the ENT department and the signs will show you the entrance,” the nurse spoke as she stood up, walking over to the IV drip and checking the tubes before removing the tape on his wrist, Kyle straining not to grimace as she did it way too slowly. She took a white cotton pad and held it against the skin as she removed the needle, putting another tape bit over.

Kyle sat up in the bed, the nurse walking over to scribble on the notepad.

“I’m gonna leave so you can change. Good luck now, Kyle,” she smiled.

***-***-***

From: Kenny  
How are you doing? Should I come get you?

Kyle swallowed another mouthful of the surprisingly good oatmeal with figs, writing out a reply.

To: Kenny  
I’m waiting for my appointment at 11, it’s probably gonna take an hour.

It was only a little bit after 9 and Kyle was already getting bored. He was eating as slowly as possible and planned on going to the small shopping centre across the street. He wished he had brought a book or some study material.

From: Kenny  
Richard has given me permission to leave anytime, just text me and I’ll come get you.

Kyle sighed and pushed the tray away after finishing his breakfast.

To: Kenny  
It’s fine. I know how to take a bus, you know.

From: Kenny  
I know. I’m still coming, so about 12?

He chuckled silently and replied;

To: Kenny  
Thanks

In the end Kyle spent most time at the hospital, the mall only having stores with old-people-clothes and a smelly supermarket. He bought a Special K bar and took a moment to stare at the drinks in the fridges, ending up with some vitamin water. It didn’t taste like pear at all.

When the time rolled around he sat in the waiting room 20 minutes before his appointment was due, tapping his shoes, checking the clock and receiving glares from the heavily pregnant woman sitting two chairs from him. There were plenty of posters on the walls about pregnancies, condoms, and sexualities. He had gone through most of the booklets when the doctor finally called his name, two minutes over 11.

After the conversation he had with the obstetrician Kyle walked outside with 4 leaflets, finding himself hiding them against his leg as he walked past people towards the parking lot. He couldn’t find Kenny and picked up his phone again, tapping up their conversation. Before he could send his message he heard a familiar voice yell his name, looking up and turning to the left.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Kenny greeted him and just as Kyle expected he brought him into a hug. Kyle gently pushed the beta off and brought his hands around himself.

“I’m cold, let’s get in your car,” he replied, walking towards where Kenny came from. This time he was driving an old blue Chevy and Kyle raised an eyebrow, jumping into the front seat. The car was pretty but he would have preferred one with a heater system.

“It’s Richard’s. All rent cars were taken and mine was back home,” he shrugged and reached for a blanket that was hidden in the backseat, throwing it over Kyle. The omega scolded him with a small hit to the arm but buried himself under the soft fabric nonetheless.

Kyle knew where Kenny stood when it came to the debate of pro-life and pro-choice and they didn’t talk much during the ride, Kyle watching the rain fall down as they entered Boulder. The radio was broken so it was silent apart from the constant tapping from the drops of water hitting the metal.

“What are you gonna do now?” Kenny asked as he drove off the highway, getting closer to Kyle’s school. The omega sighed and looked at Kenny, shrugging.

“Honestly I don’t know. I mean, I have a test next week that I need to do, plus the one I missed yesterday. I can’t… I can’t raise a child, Kenny,” he admitted and watched Kenny nod as he focused his eyes on the almost non-existing traffic. He was avoiding his eyes and Kyle turned to look forwards too.

“It’s your choice, Kyle. You’re smart, you will figure out what to do,” Kenny said and Kyle appreciated his words. Kenny would never guilt-trip him into keeping the child; he wouldn’t hate him if he aborted either but it certainly wasn’t something he agreed with.

“How about Stan?” Kenny asked after another minute of silence and Kyle almost winced at the name. He adjusted the blanket over his legs and leaned his head back against the headrest.

“I mean, I feel like I have to tell him, whether I keep it or not.”

“…You really don’t,” Kenny said and it was Kyle’s turn to ignore him, looking out at the road at a white van with an obnoxious ad on the back.

“Did you talk about adopting?” Kenny asked. He had kept all questions in until they actually reached the school and Kyle guessed he was feeling really awkward about it. They were too young for this shit.

“Yeah, he gave me the link to American Adoptions and showed me some examples of families. It’s something I’m considering,” he mumbled but Kenny caught it, nodding.

Kyle just felt depressed as he entered his dorm, greeting the omega who lived opposite of him. It seemed like the entire world was under a thick mist of gloominess. Kyle blamed the rain. And himself for forgetting to take his damn p-pills.

When he took a hot shower later he couldn’t help but to feel his hands around his stomach. If he sucked it in he looked skinny, his fingertips traveling over the skin. He relaxed and gently tapped the slight bulge.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he moaned, hiding his face in his hands, taking a couple seconds to calm down, forcing himself not to cry again.

The rain had stopped outside when he exited his bathroom. Kyle dressed in comfortable clothes and sat down on his bed, reaching for his laptop. He spent at least an hour searching around the web about unexpected pregnancies, getting even more confused and frustrated. It was a tough choice but yesterday and this morning he had been so sure of himself; an abortion seemed like the best road to take.

Then why was he questioning it now?

***-***-***

“Holy shit, I know him!” Stan exclaimed, holding up the newspaper. He was only in his underwear, a bowl of soggy cereal in front of him.

“Hmm?” Sally asked, walking around his chair to look at the cover photo, a brown-haired man sitting on a bike, holding his arms high in the air. There were other cyclists behind him but no-one with the same happiness.

“We went to school together, Clyde Donovan,” Stan said, reading the text under the picture.

“Man, I knew he was good but this is… amazing!” he grinned, unfolding the paper to skip to page 7 and 8. Clyde was standing in front of wall of logos, holding a medal and bouquet. There were also two pictures of him in the race. Stan felt a bit embarrassed about not having caught up with him. To win a race like this was big. Was he friends with Clyde on Facebook? Stan started reading the report, absently reaching down to scratch his balls.

Sally sat down opposite of him, holding a sandwich with vegan cheese which was extremely gross in Stan’s opinion. He would much rather “just use lettuce instead of cheese”. The butter and milk he didn’t notice much different with, apart from the ridiculous price. Sally’s hair was tied in a lady ponytail and she watched Stan for a while before reaching for her phone.

The sun over Denver shone in through her kitchen window, casting light on the book she really had to read over by the counter. She pretended like she didn’t see it.

***-***-***

“I want to do the ultrasound,” Kyle said directly after sitting down in the chair in Wade’s office. The man let out a laugh at Kyle’s eagerness and gestured to the hospital bed behind him, standing up.

It didn’t take long before the machine was booted up and Kyle awkwardly pulled up his hoodie, lying on his back on the bed. The blue gel was cold against his skin and Wade didn’t seem to give a shit to Kyle’s discomfort, he had probably done this a million times.

He grabbed the instrument and started clicking around on the keyboard, Kyle watching the black screen. He was trying hard to keep himself calm, he knew his heart was speeding up but at least he had control of his breathing speed.

“Are you a little nervous, mommy?” Wade asked without even looking at him and Kyle snorted. He didn’t like being called that but didn’t want to be a total sourpuss so he shut up.

After a minute the obstetrician pressed the instrument against his stomach, using a bit more pressure than Kyle had expected. The grainy, black and white picture showed up and Kyle couldn’t help but to silently gape, staring at the moving picture on the screen.

It was still unreal, he felt like this was fake, like Wade was just showing him a video of another pregnancy or something.

“Okay, here’s your bladder… and here’s your womb, this little thing here,” he pointed at the screen, tapping the glass. Kyle nodded, watching the doctor zoom in. There was definitely something white in there that could resemble a baby.

“So here’s the baby who’s actually got his back to us right now,” Wade said and Kyle couldn’t help but to laugh. He didn’t know if it was from nervousness or the baby literally giving them the back. Kyle unconsciously slid his hand down to rest at the top of his bump, the thing that was becoming harder to hide under baggy shirts.

“Do you want to know the sex?” Wade asked after turning to him, Kyle blinking.

“Sure,” he said, eyes glued back at the screen.

“What you see here, are the legs,” he said, pausing to zoom in again and Kyle nodded, his eyes catching what Wade was going to point at.

“Can you guess what that is then?” he smiled and Kyle nodded even as he felt unsure.

“Congrats, it’s a boy,” Wade said, his voice calm but warm. He probably knew Kyle had made up his mind, it had kind of been confirmed when he ran in asking for an ultrasound today.

“Fucking hell,” Kyle chuckled, shaking his head.

***-***-***

Leopold’s phone read May 23 15:42 as he exited the dorms, narrowing his eyes as the bright sun hit his eyes. He stopped to dig up his sunglasses from his bag, putting on the pink frames. He spotted Kenny’s car on the parking lot, walking over with quick steps.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kenny asked, waiting for him to close the door before driving off, the engine purring under them.

“I’m good, I was really happy with the exam, for once,” he said, reaching for the pack of gum lying on the head board, popping one into his mouth. Butters bent his knees and placed both feet on the dashboard, noticing Kenny’s eyes traveling to his pink sneakers.

“So,” Leo started as the car rolled out towards the street, Kenny folding down the sun visor as the sun hit his eyes, “how’s Kyle doing?”

“He’s good. Studying as much as ever,” he said, Leo nodding.

“I heard he quit his job?”

“He told me he might do that, yeah. But I forgot to ask him earlier,” Kenny replied, using both hands on the wheel to turn them onto another road. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with some band name and the short sleeves left Butters to admire his arms. Kenny was surely getting fit from his job. Butters was almost aching to touch those guns.

“Kenny… how’s he really doing?” Butters sighed after Kenny tried to change the topic to some song on the radio. Kenny didn’t reply immediately and Leo turned over to look at him.

“What do you m-“

“I’m not stupid, he’s wearing baggy hoodies in May, he’s hiding in his room and is always busy whenever I actually see him. He ran past me yesterday-” Butters admitted, “…I could smell it on him. So don’t try to lie.”

Kenny sighed and readjusted his grip on the wheel, his other arm resting against the window.

“It’s Kyle’s choice to tell people or not. I was probably just there by accident. If he’d been alone he might’ve never told anyone. You know how Kyle is,” Kenny said and Leo nodded. He was glad they didn’t have to pretend nothing was happening anymore and he also understood why Kenny didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t their business.

“It’s Stan’s, isn’t it?” Leo found himself asking either way, pulling on his soft sleeves. Kenny didn’t reply at all this time and Leo nodded after a moment.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” he mumbled. A car behind them honked and Kenny glared in the rearview mirror, Leo turning to look.

And there said alpha was, waving happily with a red-headed girl in the front seat.

***-***-***

“So, any plans for your birthday? Or are me and the boys gonna have to drag you out to celebrate like last year?” Stan said, sitting in Sally’s couch, watching her vacuum the floor. Stan felt a little guilty even before he watched her enter the hallway, pulling on the cord with her. She turned to him and pointed accusingly at Stan’s shoes lying in a heap by the door and he gave her a forgiving smile, his girlfriend just rolling her eyes and kicking the shoes to the side.

“Uh, no, I don’t know. I don’t want to go out though, I might just spend it with my family,” Kyle said on the other end, Stan raising his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Wha-“, Kyle scoffed, sounding almost offended, “What do you mean, ‘really’? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because they’re your family,” Stan replied and Kyle ended up laughing either way, Stan grinning at his accomplishment.

“Shut up,” Kyle said and Stan tsk’d.

“I… actually called because I need to talk to you, about something” Kyle said and Stan could already hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Kyle had been distant from him ever since he moved to Denver. Stan knew he was happy for him, Kyle was probably still a bit unused to being away from Stan all the time. At least Stan felt unsure of things without his trusty side kick. And then from what Alex had told him, Kyle was avoiding any social interaction and constantly hurrying to and from classes.

Stan knew he had tendencies to go into study mode a full 100% and as long as he ate regularly Stan didn’t see anything wrong with it. But when Kyle started ignoring his calls and just replying to his text messages with short sentences, he got worried.

“Well yes, that’s typically why you call someone,” Stan replied and Kyle just grunted in his ear.

“I want to speak to you irl, are you free today?” he asked and Stan bit his lip.

“No, sorry. I’ve got class in an hour and we’ve got tickets to a movie this evening.”

“Ah, well that’s okay.

“Tomorrow I’m free after 8, how about that?”

“8? In the morning?” Kyle asked and Stan replied with a yes, “I’ve got class in the morning as well so that would work.”

“Which time should I be there?” Stan asked, turning off the TV with the remote. It was just distracting when he was talking on the phone.

“No, I’ll drive to Denver. I’m actually a bit curious about that Thai restaurant,” Kyle said and Stan could hear he was smiling now.

“You’re gonna love it, Kyle,” Stan grinned. “Do you want me to bring Sally or is it a bro-date?”

“No, I’m not just coming for the food. It’s… it’s serious, Stan,” Kyle said, his joyful tone immediately gone.

“Aw, you’re not even coming for me?” he joked, realizing it might have been a bit insensitive but Kyle snorted, ignoring to reply. Which had to mean no. Ouch.

“Text me when you’re here,” Stan said, Kyle promising to before they hung up.

Stan tiptoed into the hallway, not like he actually had to with the loud vacuum cleaner, and slid up behind the unsuspecting Sally. He slid his hands around her stomach, embracing her from behind as she yelled out in surprise.

“Don’t go ninja on me,” she scolded but started laughing the next second, turning her head to meet Stan’s lips, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

***-***-***

“Oh wow, aren’t you warm?” was the first thing Stan asked as he entered Kyle’s car, the omega moving to turn down the volume of the radio. He felt nervous the second he saw Stan exit his apartment complex and forced himself to hide behind beta pheromones, his hands loosening on the wheel.

“I’m always cold,” Kyle snapped, rolling his eyes but immediately felt Stan’s surprise at his attitude, turning to give him an apologizing smile.

“Lead the way,” he gestured towards the road and Stan smiled again, putting on his seat belt. The ride didn’t take longer than 5 minutes, max, and Kyle was glad to be out of the car. He knew it smelled like him and he was constantly wondering if Stan was picking up any weird scents. He had purposely sprayed it with his perfume, feeling silly but figuring that would make it believable instead of a random air freshener.

“Oh wow, this looks cool,” Kyle said as they walked up to the restaurant with fake lianas and vines climbing up the walls outside. A small beta showed them to a table in the middle of the room and Kyle looked around the place, it was almost full. There were two alphas sitting by the table already and the woman asked Kyle specifically if it would work, he nodded and sat down, accepting the menu.

The two alphas never batted their eyelashes their way and Kyle watched Stan browse through the menu, a fake parrot sitting just behind him on a pole. The place was cosy, there were Christmas lights everywhere and they seemed to be the only light sources apart from the candles on the tables. It certainly was dark in the restaurant.

“I’m getting the Pad Thai with chicken… and some fried shrimp,” Stan said and Kyle nodded and looked down at the menu again. He had to be a lot more cautious about his eating and ended up only ordering a papaya salad. He was planning on stealing from Stan’s plate either way. From what he knew of Thai food the portions were usually giant.

“So, what have you been up to lately?” Stan asked after the waiter had taken their order, resting his arms on the table.

“Studying, studying and hmm, let’s see… studying,” Kyle said and Stan chuckled.

“Alex told me you were. Another one of those, huh?”

“It’s not a phase, mom,” Kyle whined sarcastically and Stan laughed again.

Stan never asked what it was Kyle needed to tell him, maybe he forgot, Kyle thought. Or he was thinking the same as Kyle was; it was too many people and sounds around them. The restaurant had a bar and some guys were already drunk over there, singing with the music. It was 12 a clock for fucks sake.

It was nice to talk to Stan again, Kyle had really missed him. He had only had one thing on his mind lately, and it wasn’t studying, he had almost forgotten Stan was also his best friend. Just thinking the words made Kyle gulp, staring at his plate.

No, Stan would be mature. He wouldn’t hate him. He wouldn’t.

While Kyle felt like an ass for thinking so lowly of his friend, of Stan of all people, he was also worried he might be wrong. If Stan got mad it would be totally reasonable. Kyle was in week 20, more than halfway through the exciting adventure of creating life.

Then again, he hadn’t known until lately.

When Stan paid for the food Kyle started getting nervous again. He had insisted on paying but Stan had told him about his job as a gym instructor at the local gym (to which Kyle had thought; of-fucking-course he would go be a gym trainer) and how well it paid. And Kyle couldn’t decline, after quitting his job to lessen the stress on his body, he was short on cash again.

“Do you want to walk?” Stan asked and Kyle nodded, both heading towards the large park, Kyle fiddling with his car keys in the pockets of his hoodie. Stan was watching a couple kids play with a kite and Kyle looked up when he heard him chuckle, the alpha looking at two young boys chasing each other.

“Do you ever miss being a child?” he asked, Kyle listening to the sounds of their steps against the gravel.

“Who doesn’t,” the omega replied, Stan agreeing.

“No responsibilities, nothing to worry about. Just eating and playing all the time. I miss playing, damn,” Stan said so seriously Kyle couldn’t help but to laugh, hiding his mouth with his hand when Stan turned to look at him, the alpha raising an eyebrow.

“I get you,” Kyle smiled instead and Stan nodded.

When they had passed the small lake filled with geese and ducks, Kyle sighed, slowing down his speed before completely coming to a stop. He looked at his shoes, a red candy wrapper lying on the ground in front of him.

“Kyle?” Stan asked in front of him but Kyle just shook his head. He could feel the crying crawling inside him, behind his features and he took a deep breath before gently looking up at Stan again.

“I’m sorry, I’ve kept something from you,” he said, his voice too shaky than he liked it to be. He had promised himself not to cry, that he could do this and accept whatever reaction Stan would have. It would have been so much easier if it wasn’t Stan’s, damn it. Kyle didn’t know either if it was better or worse that he had Sally now, and that he seemed serious about them. For him; better. For Stan; worse, probably.

“It’s okay, Kyle,” Stan said, walking back to him. The large oak by the trail were covering them from the sun, the wind calm for spring. Kyle’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes looking everywhere that Stan.

“No, this time, it’s really not,” he said, biting the insides of his cheeks. He looked up, blinking, trying to force the tears back.

A jogger ran past them and Kyle watching him disappear behind Stan, finally meeting the alpha’s eyes. Stan looked concerned and worried most of all, but now also confused.

“Just tell me,” he pleaded and his voice made Kyle sob, instantly removing both hands from his pockets to hide his face. When he saw nothing but darkness it felt too real; he was here with Stan, about to tell him something the alpha would have a reason to give up their friendship for. Kyle was at fault, he had forgotten the god damn pills and he hadn’t noticed anything until week fucking 16. He also hadn’t done anything about it and now a month had passed, he didn’t know if Stan would have wanted him to keep it or not back then, if he had told him. Now it was too late to abort and Kyle had taken that choice away from Stan. It was 100% Kyle’s choice in the end, but he owed Stan something, especially since he was his fucking best friend. Not just a stranger at a party.

“Fucking hell,” Kyle cried into his hands and twitched when he felt Stan hug him, his arms fitting around him, just like they should. ‘Where they belonged’, Kyle selfishly thought.

Even as the tears now ran down his cheeks he took the courage and pushed Stan back slightly, the alpha surprised at his actions, even more so as Kyle hugged him again, without the alpha leaning over him.

And now he would have to feel it, Kyle knew he did the moment he sent out a thousand confused pheromones. Stan gave it a few seconds before he grabbed Kyle’s shoulders, looking down at him with wide eyes. Kyle couldn’t meet his for long before looking down at the alpha’s shirt, a small hot sauce stain visible on the blue fabric.

“Y-you-wha…this,” Stan breathed, unable to form words. It was comical, really, but then one hand moved gently to Kyle’s stomach. The omega didn’t dare to move as Stan pulled down the zipper, his silence worse that the yelling Kyle had imagined.

The bulge was clearly visible under the thin t-shirt Kyle wore underneath, the omega’s hands moving on instinct to protect it. When he did, Stan finally spoke;

“Who… Who’s-“ he asked and Kyle turned his head to the side, still fighting the tears, some already running down his cheeks. An old lady was walking her small dog in his line of view, looking careless and really fancy in her sunglasses. Kyle wished he could be her right now, she seemed to have it easy. Hell, he would change places with the dog.

“Oh fuck. Oh god, oh fuck,” Stan cursed above him and took a step back, Kyle looking up at his face. All the guilt he had expected to feel, all the fear and worry, it was so much worse. Stan looked so upset, his eyes wide and his mouth opened wide. He held his arms above his head, frozen in place as he stared at Kyle.

“How long has...? It’s g-gotta be like…” he tried asking and Kyle cleared his throat, one hand wiping the tears away roughly.

“He’s 20 weeks old,” he mumbled and Stan gaped even wider.

“Sorry?”

“He’s 20 weeks,” Kyle repeated, looking up at Stan. He wanted another reaction by now, not just shock. What was it gonna be? Disgust? Rage? Disappointment or apathy?

“He’s… It’s a boy? I mean, 20 weeks?!” Stan exclaimed, almost yelling now and Kyle found himself looking around them, as if gossiper Bebe would be hiding behind a tree with binoculars.

“I’m keeping it, as you might understand. It’s… I just can’t, I couldn’t-“ Kyle said and Stan was there beside him the next moment, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“No, no. Shit, Kyle, it’s okay. It’s up to you but holy shit,” he said, staring shamelessly at Kyle’s stomach, the omega’s hands twitching to close his hoodie again.

His eyes traveled down to the gravel floor again, watching the red candy wrapper move in the wind. He heard Stan move, listening to the sound of shoes against stones before he looked up only to watch Stan running away.

“What the hell,” Kyle worded aloud, staring in shock as Stan dashed towards the bushes. When he could hear the retching from even his position he understood his reason for fleeing.

The situation was so fucked up, Kyle felt kind of mad for starting to laugh out loud, walking up to Stan, his eyes still teary. Of course Stan would throw up in the midst of it.

***-***-***

It wasn’t the first time Kyle had been in Stan’s apartment in Denver. He was sharing it with a blonde, put-together beta named Gary. Stan’s room was messy, as Kyle would have expected, but quite a few things were different. The details Kyle’s eyes caught onto where the girly clothes lying around the room together with Stan’s. He couldn’t help but to curiously sniff the air; and it very well smelled like a girl. Kyle still hadn’t met Sally but he had to assume it was her. At least the room didn’t smell like sex, as he had expected.

“So Kenny knew?” Stan asked, walking back into the room from a quick toilet break, probably having brushed his teeth as well.

Kyle felt awkward about sitting on the unmade bed and stood in the middle of the room instead, feeling incredibly awkward. Stan’s desk chair was covered with books and more clothes, Kyle would’ve thrown it all off but because there was something pink hanging on top, he didn’t.

Stan walked over to sit on his bed and looked at Kyle with question. The omega stared back, then looked at the bed and then Stan again.

“Stop being so childish, the sheets aren’t dirty,” Stan said, rubbing a hand over his face, probably still a bit unsure how to act about the fact that he would literally become a father. And that he was 20 weeks late to the news.

Kyle grumbled but complied, sitting down with some space between them.

“So Kenny knew about it?” Stan repeated and Kyle nodded.

“He was the one who drove me to the hospital. I didn’t even know what it was, hell, I thought I was dying or losing a kidney or something.”

Stan scoffed, staring at Kyle’s face. Kyle could tell he was avoiding to look where his eyes wanted him to and as Kyle felt the second kick since he’d arrived in Stan’s room, he reached up to pull the zipper down again. Stan looked at him with curious eyes, almost yanking back his hand as Kyle gently grabbed it, bringing it to his stomach.

The alpha’s eyes were stuck on his hand and Kyle’s holding his, pressing it against his shirt. Kyle himself was captivated watching Stan. He knew the alpha was a sucker for children and would probably make the perfect dad. He would be the one to spoil the children behind the mother’s back, he would be the awkward dad to ask stupid questions at parent’s meetings and he would be the dad that was too slow to realize his kids were growing up.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, watching Stan’s eyes widen as he felt the baby finally kick. It was so quiet around them, Kyle could barely hear the traffic from outside the windows. The only two sounds in the room were their breaths, Stan gasping again as the baby moved.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle whispered before he even realized he did. Stan looked up at him, Kyle blinking in confusion.

“It’s okay. What are you gonna do though?” Stan replied and it wasn’t the reply Kyle wanted. Not that he was expecting a ‘don’t be sorry’ or ‘you have nothing to be sorry for’.

“There are plenty of families who can’t have children. I already have a few in mind… that would feel right,” he said, letting go of Stan’s hand, leaning back against the wall. Stan didn’t remove his hand from his stomach, his palm as warm as ever. And when he leaned down to place his head against it, Kyle didn’t protest.

“Jesus Christ, we made that,” he whispered and this time Kyle couldn’t help choking up, holding his index finger and thumb against his eyelids. He was so tired of crying and moping like this. He thought he would get over Stan, at least someday. But then he just fell like his heart was pulling in the opposite direction; he was falling for him even more, every time his eyes landed on Stan’s sky-blue ones.

Kyle had realized, to his horror, that he might have very well had a chance, somewhere along the road. He had played it safe for so goddamn long, he hadn’t taken any steps Stan’s way or indicated he might want something more from his best friend. Stan was slow, yes, but Kyle wasn’t putting any signs out there, at all. So the alpha wasn’t to blame. It was all on Kyle’s shoulders.

If he’d had the courage at the time, maybe they could’ve gotten somewhere. Maybe Kyle could’ve taught Stan how to love him and maybe he could have gotten him to like him. And maybe if he had, Stan would have grown to love him. If he actually tried, which he never did. Because Kyle didn’t understand the essence of time, he figured he had the time in the world, and would come around to put a move on his friend one day.

And now Stan was lost.

And for Kyle to fully realize that; it hurt. It hurt so bad he found himself wondering if the baby would hurt because of it.

No, how could he? Not when Stan was there, gently caressing the skin, listening to his heartbeats, protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a lot more dialog than the previous ones. Does it work?  
> Also, are there any other characters from SP you would like to hear from in this fic?


	9. Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Spiderman for beta-ing. Thanks, bro.

Chapter 9

Staring at the WELCOME mat under his boots, Kyle sighed. It looked new and clean, just like the rest of the couple’s house and yard. They had a shining, green Tesla in the driveway for fucks sake. If the car, the door-mat or the nice neighbourhood wasn’t anything to go by, Kyle was sure the family would convince him.

Ringing the doorbell he took a step back, trying not to fidget as much as he did. He had talked to the Brook’s on the phone, he had seen their pictures and info on the adopting website. Their ad, however, had been up for more than 3 years, which had to mean something was fishy, right? Or was it possible that so many families were looking for children? Clicking through so many Kyle was overwhelmed at first, trying to narrow it down. Democrats, not too old, living in a good neighbourhood. He had been tapping his fingers in thought for a while before he decided to fill in the box that said atheists, which narrowed it down enough for him. In the end he had picked the Brook’s family on a whim; there were too many to choose from.

He heard footsteps before the door opened in front of him, a woman sticking her head out, glasses resting on her nose.

“Hello! You must be Kyle,” she smiled and Kyle replied politely, taking her hand to shake it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, you’re a little bit early though, right?” she asked as she held the door open for him, Kyle’s eyes scanning the hallway inside. There were framed pictures on the walls and a flowerpot on a small chest drawer. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I got off school earlier,” he apologized, bending down to take off his boots, the zipper on his left shoe taunting him for a few seconds before it complied. He needed to get a new pair soon. And his stomach was getting more prominent with every day, it felt like. Bending over to remove his shoes was still easy, but he could feel it becoming an issue soon.

22 weeks.

14 weeks to go if everything went as calculated.

His doctor, Wade, was talking about the baby being a big boy already, and started asking Kyle about obesity in his family. With that said, a week or two early delivery wasn’t to be expected, according to Wade. All Kyle had to do was sync it up with his exams and shit.

Ugh.

“No worries, Ryan is still out with Cooper but he should be back any second,” she said, insisting to help him with his jacket. Kyle fixed his hair in the mirror hanging on the hallway wall, pretending not to notice Emma as she was checking out his tummy. He didn’t mind.

“Would you like some coffee or tea? Ryan put the pie in the oven just before he left so there’s a couple minutes left I believe.”

“Oh, yeah, co- tea… Tea is fine,” he smiled, playing off his mumbling as a cough. He followed her into the kitchen which led to a spacious living room. A grand couch and TV filled one end and a round, neatly, set table with green plates and orange napkins were positioned on the other side. There were two dog toys lying on the floor and the white mat under the TV table looked completely clean.

There was no way Kyle would be able to say no to the Brook’s. The couple was clearly trying hard and it was just… a sad scene, really.

“I’ll just go put away my grading papers, you can wait here if you want,” she explained after preparing the teapot and gathering three cups. 

“No problem,” Kyle smiled, remembering she was a high school teacher. How someone like that could possibly want children he couldn’t understand. Shouldn’t she be one of those who despised children after seeing what they became around those years?

He watched her clean up the papers and pick them up together with the laptop, putting away her glasses as well.

“It was high school, right?” he asked as he watched her, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Yes, at West International. I have classes in French and Italian,” she replied after placing her stuff on the TV table, pen resting neatly on top. 

“That’s cool,” he replied, trying not to sound like a complete child but failing. He had watched Juno just a couple days ago and it was probably a mistake. Ellen Page’s character was younger than him, for once, and much cooler than him.

“Did you take French?” she asked, walking over to lean against the kitchen counter. Her blonde hair looked much blonder than in the picture, then again that one might have been 3 years old after all. She didn’t look any more wrinkled though.

“I actually did Hebrew, my family’s Jewish,” he explained, gesturing absently with his hand.

“Oh? Do you follow Jewish traditions?” she asked, actual surprise on her face.

“No, not really. I mean my family kind of does but after I moved out I’ve been bad at those,” he shrugged, the whistling sound of the tea pot interrupting them both. Emma nodded and turned around, taking it off the stove. 

“Is it something you want for the baby?” she asked, making sure to look at him when she spoke. Kyle could understand how it could be a sensitive question to some, but he felt like he didn’t want too much to decide about. At the moment he had no plans on keeping any contact with the adopting family after the birth and all that. However, he knew that could change anytime. But he still felt like it wasn’t his place to decide much about the baby’s future either way. Especially if he wouldn’t be there at all.

“I’m giving you the reins, honestly. I mean I have some small requirements but I’ve read through your profile and everything is included there,” Kyle said, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

“I’m thankful for your trust. Both me and Ryan want to make sure you feel comfortable with this whole thing,” she smiled and as on que, the door opened in the hallway.

“Honey, did you get the mail earlier?” a man’s voice called, the sound of a leash unclasping and the next second a small, fluffy poodle came running around the corner.

“Cooper is really nice, I promise,” Emma assured him and Kyle knew he couldn’t act like an ass now as he had assured her he was fine with dogs over the phone. The dog, Cooper, ran up to him first and started nosing at his knees and pants. At least it didn’t jump.

“Hello,” Kyle tried awkwardly and reached down but the next second Cooper flew at Emma instead, its tail continuously wagging.

“Honey, did you-“ Ryan started repeating before he walked around the door frame as well, face shining up as he saw the stranger standing in his kitchen. A stranger hopefully carrying his future child.

Man, this was weird.

“Kyle? It’s so nice to finally meet you! I hope I didn’t send in Cooper scaring you or anything,” the man asked, drying off his hair with a white towel from the hat-rack. 

“No problem. I mean I’m a little awkward around dogs but I’m not scared,” he tried to assure them, hoping to all the non-existent gods out there that the dog wouldn’t sense his fear and bite him out of suspicion. Then again both Emma and Ryan were omegas, so they might. Holding in all pheromones and emotions during a pregnancy had proven to be really difficult, even for Kyle who had learned to do so in his usual every days.

“Like Emma said he’s really nice and good with strangers,” he smiled, walking up to him, “It’s nice to meet you,” he continued, shaking Kyle’s hand.

They were seated around the dining table a couple minutes later, Kyle bringing his unfinished tea as well. Ryan brought the pie to the table, the aroma already having Kyle staring hungrily at the thing. After all, he was eating for two and this morning’s breakfast had been a little too thin.

“It is broccoli and cheese but I like to add pear and sometimes apple. It gives it a certain sweet flavour I really like. I hope you’ll enjoy it as well,” he said while placing it on the table, Kyle looking at his oven mitts, wondering if they were hand sewn.

“Well, it’s my favourite dish,” Emma whispered, bringing the carafe of water to serve Kyle and herself.

It was nice having to skip the awkward and depressing speech about why the Brook’s didn’t already have children on their own. It was comfortable the moment Kyle stepped inside the house and only smelled omega. Emma smelled a bit like a beta if he didn’t pay any attention to it and he suspected she might be a little like himself with beta behaviour.

Ryan was positive and extremely sweet, sometimes a little playful and had a darker sense of humour, to Kyle’s surprise. Emma was the other, calmer half of their marriage and while she was a couple years younger, she acted like the older one.

Kyle had been walking in sort of paranoid, expecting the worst as they spoke about different subjects; their beliefs and views on different things in society, concerning worldwide problems and movie favourites. He wanted to wrinkle his nose at Ryan’s love for Keeping Up with the Kardashians, but he couldn’t exactly be that picky.

When Emma asked him if he had any more families he was meeting he shook his head before hesitating and falling into a short laugh.

“I only visited one family before this, so I wasn’t sure what to expect,” he explained and both omegas looked at him expectantly.

“Okay, so it was this couple with two betas, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. They were one of the first ads that showed up at the front page and I didn’t see anything weird in the description. Or I just didn’t read it well enough, so I called them and was invited over for coffee, simple enough,” he shrugged, folding his napkin and stuffing it under the plate.

“So everything goes well, they seem a little strict and all but, everyone is different. Then the husband starts asking if I’m German, because of my last name you know. And then he’s asking if I’m naturally red-haired and I try to just ignore it. I mean some people have preferences, it’s not… too weird,” he shrugged, Emma nodding.

“Then the wife starts explaining that they will need to do a Cari-something ceremony, and I feel red lights starting to go off by now. She explains that it’s a ‘Making Loyal Ceremony’,” Kyle explains and Ryan raises an eyebrow.

“So after her entire explanation of this complicated ceremony, which has me starting to wonder if they’re in some sort of cult, I ask her if they’re religious. To which she explains they’re Creators,” he finished with a bitter smile and Ryan falls into a laugh while Emma looks close to shocked.

“I sort of left a bit earlier than planned. I mean I sat through the rest of the coffee because I was scared they were going to try to kidnap me or something otherwise,” he chuckled, scratching his arm, “it was kinda scary.”

“Wasn’t their religion listed on the website?” Emma asked, still looking close to terrified.

“It wasn’t. I checked when I got home and the only thing mentioned in their long-ass description was that they ‘wanted a white child’.”

“You should contact American Adoptions about that,” she said, still looking worried while Ryan was continuing to laugh by her side.

“I did. I couldn’t find the Hale’s on the website the next day. Either I didn’t look too far or they were banned,” he shrugged, a smile on his face and Emma shook her head, finally dropping the frown.

“Wow.”

***-***-***

“How did it go?” Stan asked, his picture on the screen suddenly lagging. Kyle waited for it to clear as he replied.

“They were really nice, like, too-good-to-be-true nice,” he snorted. Watching himself in the little corner of his screen, the Skype window up, he brushed his hair to the side.

“What? You think they’re racists too?” Stan asked, looking bothered.

“No, definitely not. I mean I doubt it. He’s black and she’s paler than me. And they had a dog, Stan. A fucking poodle with manners a thousand times better than Sparky’s.”

“Hey, don’t you talk shit about Sparky,” he scolded, scratching his chin. He was seated in his kitchen and Kyle watched Gary appear behind him to fetch something in the cupboards.

“Her name is Emma, she’s 5 or 6 years younger than him. She’s a teacher at an international high school in Denver, math, English and French. Loves skiing and snow and shit. Ryan is a clown sometimes, but really cool. He’s a system analyst, I think, and works for hospitals mostly.”

“How’s the house? You said it was a safe neighbourhood,” Stan asked, continuing to scratch the itch on his chin. Now that Kyle looked closer at the grainy pixels he could see the dark shade his friend was sporting. It would totally be something Stan for him to start growing a beard if Sally asked him to. He knew Stan himself didn’t like them because they were ‘itchy and really weird when you actually thought about it.’

“It’s this big, white house, dude. They have an electrical car,” he said and watched Stan make a face in disgust. Kyle ignored him and continued; “and a big yard with apple trees. And a massive pear tree. It was really sad when Emma started explaining how Ryan really wanted to build a treehouse so he kept the branches short in the pear tree,” Kyle sighed, leaning on his elbow.

“Sounds like a perfect family though,” Stan exclaimed, looking impressed.

“And listen to this; they’re both omegas,” Kyle announced, pointing his finger at the camera. The alpha looked even further pleased by that and Kyle smirked proudly.

“You think you want them?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, definitely. I mean there’s not many complaints at all. I’m not sure it can get a family any better than this,” he smiled, bringing his hand down to clasp at his stomach as an especially hard kick hit the left of the bulge.

“Ugh,” he huffed, prepared for the second and third kicks.

“He’s kicking?” Stan asked, looking exited from his seat.

“A lot lately. Man, I’m gonna start calling him Ryu for real if this continues,” he groaned and Stan chuckled on the other end.

“From Street Fighter?” Stan asked to which Kyle replied with a nod.

A silence settled over them and Kyle pretended to focus on something in his lap, inspecting his short nails. He wondered if he should tell Stan about the drunk alpha that grabbed him on the bus. It wasn’t anything serious so he figured he would spare Stan the anger. 

“So I spoke to Sally,” Stan started, his voice quieter than before. Kyle looked up, nodding for him to continue.

“She’s a little worried. I mean about you, and we had this really long talk. She wants me to take a break if I needed to but I tried to assure her it was fine, that you were strong and all. I mean I’m still here, just as much as before. It’s annoying with the distance but… I can’t move…” Stan spoke, searching for the words.

“I’m not expecting you to move, Stan. What the hell? I mean I need you for support but that’s because you’re my best friend,” Kyle acknowledged, back to staring down at his lap. Having his alpha near was obviously better for more than ‘best friend’s hugs’. And having Stan around while he was literally carrying his child calmed him down. No matter how much drama Stan brought into his life, he was still Kyle’s all.

“We’re making movie-Saturdays a permanent thing though. No matter the studies, we make room for Saturday’s,” Stan said, using his alpha voice half-seriously… which didn’t work that well through the screen in the first place anyway. Kyle couldn’t help but to laugh at him and nod.

“But I don’t want you to get stressed by school, so it’s okay if you decline. Promise me you will if you’re getting stressed,” Stan suddenly hurried and Kyle promised, hugging his arms around him.

“So how’s school going? Is teaching any fun?”

***-***-***

Kyle stood before the mirror, running his hands over the top of his stomach. He tried different angles, rubbing the bottom where his skin was starting to stretch. Tracing the white lines he wondered how everyone’s reactions would be. He had yet to even speak to his parents, having put it off until last. Butters was happy for him, coming over more than often to have tea and press his ear to Kyle’s stomach. The omega was fascinated, to say the least, and while Kyle enjoyed the company he also disliked it. He felt like suddenly, because of the bump he sported, he was supposed to get more love.

In the end he threw on one of his hoodies that had come back clean from the washer. He wasn’t ready to flaunt his stomach for everyone in a tight crop top or something. Even shuddering at the thought he picked up the correct books for his class, closing the door behind him.

He was sure some of his classmates might have picked something up. If someone, and alpha or omega, paid attention to Kyle’s scent they could most likely pick up his state. Maybe someone had, maybe no one cared. He wasn’t exactly the only one in his entire University that was currently producing human life while studying.

Things were going fast by now. The Brook’s were arranging for medications, food expenses and basically whatever Kyle asked for. He felt really bad using the card Mrs. Brooks had supplied him with when he went shopping for food. She had insisted, and Kyle was sort of desperate for money, but it still felt weird. Accepting money from them was legal within certain limits; it had to be basic economical financing that had to do with the actual pregnancy. Like veggie burgers which Finn had developed a liking for.

Oh yeah, the baby had a name already.

It had been Ryan who brought it up when Kyle met him at the hospital for one of the ultrasounds. He had immediately quieted afterwards and watched with worry if Kyle would object. The omega smiled and patted his stomach where the baby was moving, probably eager for the ultrasound.

Finn, huh?

Stan loved it of course. He was so excited to come join Kyle for the next ultra sound and essentially handled things a lot better than Kyle had expected. Stan had been awkward and distant for only a little while after Kyle revealed his big secret, but he gave Stan time. He was an emotional alpha and from what Kyle picked up in their later conversations, Sally wasn’t too thrilled about the pregnancy at all.

***-***-***

It was a Saturday and Stan had the genius idea to invite Sally over to his and Kyle’s movie night. Without notifying Kyle beforehand.

By now Kyle had met her a handful of times and while they clicked better than him and Cherry had, there was something very judging about her. Which, in certain views, could be acceptable. But her curiosity and questions started getting on Kyle’s nerves, to the extent that even Stan noticed some tenseness in the room and interrupted them with popcorn.

They picked the movie Thor and Kyle ended up feeling like Darcy, Natalie Portman’s stupid friend. He convinced himself that Darcy was secretly in love with Thor as well but that she pushed away to be the side character people laughed at. When the second movie rolled around and she kissed the stupid intern Kyle couldn’t help but to grump and leave for a toilet break, the intern taking the face of Billy in his mind. Imagining up things like this was ridiculous and he had to shake his head at himself. He could probably write some A+ novel shit with this weird fantasy. Or with his seriously pathetic attraction to his friend, he could just write a depressing autobiography. 

Snorting at the idea, he exited the bathroom to stop his ridiculous hiding; minutes had passed already and he figured Stan would come knocking soon.

And the moment he stepped outside he walked straight into said alpha’s chest, Stan’s hands gripping his arms so he wouldn’t fall.

“You okay?” he asked and Kyle tilted his head to look up at him, nodding.

“Yeah, just some morning sickness.”

“Do you need anything?” Stan asked, looking worried.

Kyle had a number of things he needed and wanted but he wasn’t sure they were appropriate to ask for considering Sally walked out from Stan’s door just then. And her shirt was unbuttoned. Which Kyle knew it hadn’t been earlier. He also knew she knew that he knew. (I’m leaving this ridiculous sentence like this to ask my American friend for help instead)

“Honestly, a back rub,” Kyle said and gave off slight pheromones of fear, which wasn’t that difficult as his pregnancy made him an emotional wreck. He was sending out annoyance and aggressiveness most of the time, without even realizing, and he knew it was about to get worse when Finn finally popped out. Mothers were protective and maternal instinct one of the strongest instincts humanity still possessed.

“Sure. Is he getting heavy?” Stan asked, finally walking into the kitchen where he picked up another large coke from the fridge, Sally following behind to get a glass of water.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if I gave birth to a fucking bowling ball,” Kyle shrugged as he walked back into Stan’s bedroom with the alpha, finding the movie paused on the TV screen.

“Weren’t you a fat baby though?”

“No, that was you, Stan.”

“Oh.”

Sally un-paused the movie when she got back inside, snuggling up beside Stan while he was getting comfortable behind Kyle. His movements weren’t as smooth as a professional massager but then again Kyle might just be fussy because of the aching in his back and stomach. Stan’s hands were really warm though, and when he put them flat against his back, running up and down slowly, Kyle couldn’t help but to groan in relief.

The second time Sally cleared her throat and Kyle wanted to laugh at the entire situation, they were basically acting like jealous high school kids.

For the last half hour of the movie Kyle shut his eyes and plugged out, letting the soothing feeling of Stan’s hands on his back finally make him relax.

***-***-***

The floor was cold against his feet and Stan hurried over to close the door to the small balcony. The blonde girl was still sleeping on the couch, her phone vibrating on the table, the noise sounding like someone was loudly drilling into stone. He walked over to pick the device up, a call from ‘Dad’ ending, revealing he had called 5 times already.

“Hey,” Stan said, his voice still rough in the early morning. Or well, lunch-time, but he was hungover as hell.

“Hey,” he tried again, putting a hand on her shoulder. He still didn’t remember her name and wondered if he actually ever got it yesterday. Shaking her twice finally gave him a reaction and she rolled over to look at him with tired eyes and smudged mascara.

“Hello?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“Your dad has been calling you for a couple of times,” Stan said, handing her the phone. She stared at the screen before she slowly sat up, Sally’s blanket falling off her shoulder.

“Oh shit. Thanks,” she huffed and pressed around on her phone, Stan walking back into the kitchen. He was still only in his boxers and the same shirt as yesterday but because the door had been left open the apartment was chilly, even for June. He fetched a water bottle and strutted back into Sally’s bedroom. Glancing briefly at the blonde girl sitting on their living room couch he saw she was now talking on the phone, presumably to her dad.

“Gimme,” Sally whined from the bed, reaching out her hands for the bottle Stan was currently gulping water from as he entered. He crawled down beside her, handing it over.

“What is the blonde girl’s name?” he asked, watching his girlfriend finish the bottle and put it behind her on the small table.

“Johanna?” Sally asked, turning back to him to rest her head against his chest. Stan automatically found his fingers running through her hair, which wasn’t as easy as usual as it was ridiculously tangled.

“Yeah, she’s on the couch. Her dad had called 5 times or something,” he said, removing his hand when Sally swatted at it, whining in pain.

“Ah, I forgot. I hope she didn’t hear us yesterday,” she said, her hand falling on Stan’s stomach where she slowly let her nails scratch against the fabric of his shirt.

“Nah, wasn’t she the first one to pass out?” Stan asked and Sally laughed.

“You say that as everyone did.”

“Well three did. That’s a lot in my book, especially for a ‘small party’.”

“Three?”

“Johanna, Clara and her cousin. Man, they were so annoying,” Stan groaned, rubbing his forehead while Sally hummed.

“You were really good yesterday though,” she murmured sensually against his shirt and he looked down at her, grinning.

“We could just get drunk together, you know. I blame the champagne so let’s go with that instead of wine,” he chuckled.

“If only it tasted as good. I need to get new pills today, remind me” she yawned against his shirt and Stan followed just a second later, nodding.

A silence settled over them and Sally continued her lazy scratching while Stan stared up at the ceiling, thinking about that damn book he still had to read. If it only wasn’t so many hundreds of pages he wouldn’t be complaining.

“What if I forgot my pills? What would you do?” she suddenly asked and Stan looked down at her with a frown. He watched her realize what she just said as she looked at the wall instead. Yet she didn’t take it back.

“You can’t be hard on Kyle, he’s-“

“-I know. Shit, Stan, whatever. I’m sorry,” she interrupted him, resting her head against him again. He had things he wanted to say, to bring up and things to ask but he was too tired of arguing about it. In the beginning Sally had seemed fine with the entire ordeal but lately she was getting more and more bothered by it. Stan even found her to be rude towards Kyle at certain times. He could understand her jealousy. Cherry had been on his ass about Kyle constantly. Stan and Kyle had had sex, more than once. More than 10 times, more than double that probably. And not only because of heats or money. Stan could admit Kyle was great in the sack. Getting it up was never a problem around the omega and Stan was having serious problems after his first heat with Kyle. There was just something about him, about his body that made Stan feel good. He liked caring for and taking care of Kyle, not any less to make him orgasm and fuck him in his bed.

“Do you wanna get Mc Donald’s?” Sally asked, interrupting his train of thought and Stan nodded, sitting up. He’d rather get Denny’s but he wasn’t in the mood to oppose her. 

***-***-***

Stan rubbed his hands and up his arms, watching Kenny rhythmically hit his wrench against the engine. The blonde just needed a couple seconds of looking at everything before he nodded, turning to Stan.

“It’s probably the spark plugs. Depending if you need new ones or if I can just clean them out, it’s still gonna be a bit pricey,” Kenny said, scratching his chin.

“How pricey are we talking?” Stan asked, crossing his arms. It was hot inside the auto repair shop, even as most of the fans were running furiously. Stan sort of wanted to throw off his t-shirt but felt like it would look like a statement or something. Like he wanted to out-man Kenny since the beta was already being ‘really manly’ with his car knowledge.

“Cleaning isn’t too bad but new spark plugs will be about a 100 bucks, for you maybe 80?”

“80 is fine, Kenny. I told you I’m getting a good pay from the gym,” Stan shrugged, switching his weight to his other foot.

“So you’re working more regularly now or?” Kenny asked, walking back to his table to grab a couple instruments.

“Yeah. Summer’s here and people wanna be fit for the beach, of course I work more.”

“I can’t believe you became a fucking gym instructor,” Kenny chuckled to himself but Stan ignored him, grabbing the random bar stool that was by the desk, carrying it over to sit beside Kenny as he started working on his car.

“I don’t have any unsocial hours though, so it doesn’t feel that good working weekends as I bet it does for you,” Stan added, tapping his fingers against the red leather material of the chair.

“Well, yeah, it’s great,” Kenny shrugged, removing some small buckles by the engine before lifting the coils, briefly explain to Stan what he was doing.

“… but you know it’s sort of hard with Keith and Karen. They want to do stuff, go on picnics and water parks and stuff. Mom obviously can’t go with them alone so it’s all on me. I mean the house reparation went over budget, I think I told you,” Kenny mumbled, setting some screw aside after removing them.

“No, yeah, you told me,” Stan nodded.

The radio was on back by Kenny’s desk but the announcers were currently discussing something about some celebrity gossip instead of playing music. Kenny clanked around in the car while Stan watched him, feeling kind of helpless beside him.

When Kenny spoke a couple minutes later Stan almost jumped out of his seat.

“Do you know if Kyle is planning to speak to his parents yet?” Kenny asked, his eyes inspecting the small car parts that were most likely the infamous spark plugs.

“From what I know yet, he hasn’t,” Stan admitted, accepting the screwdriver when Kenny handed it to him.

Kenny gave him a look and as if Stan didn’t understand it he added; “He probably should.”

“I know. I’ve talked to him about it but… I suspect he thinks he can get away with all of this without ever telling them,” Stan said, watching Kenny raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugged in reply.

“I mean it’s his choice… but,” Stan continued and Kenny snorted.

“But,” he mimicked but went back to work, immediately changing the subject to show Stan why he needed to change out the plugs, handing him the rusty parts.

***-***-***

Kyle had powered through an exam when his cramps had hit early morning. He had thrown up twice; before and after breakfast and now he was almost crying at the thought of his wonderful painkillers home on his shelf.

Stan had texted him saying he was in Boulder to meet up with Rob but was free afterwards and Kyle had said yes before the alpha even asked him the question. Stan added he was having dinner with Sally’s parents afterwards but Kyle just ignored that text fully.

Being around Stan always felt good and made Kyle calm down, which probably applied even before they developed. But lately he had almost needed him to be around. Kyle felt uneasy and jumpy, which was mostly because his alpha wasn’t around. Kyle was unprotected and felt paranoid of everyone around him. He even waited for the line to clear at the supermarket before he walked up to the cashier, no one else around. The stress of someone behind him in line was too much.

It was the middle of July and Kyle was for once not freezing. The window was open and he only wore a thin, long sleeved shirt while he read a very exciting book on Laser-Tissue Interactions. He had finished most of it but he could feel himself going back to read certain sections again when his mind just wouldn’t focus.

Stan showed up half an hour later and ended up waking the omega who had fallen asleep reading the book.

“Wow, you look like sh-… how are you doing?” Stan tried to save himself but Kyle merely glared at him as he walked back to slump down on his bed again, pushing his book onto the floor. He had somehow kicked off his socks in his sleep and pushed his feet against the sheets for warmth.

“I’m so hungry,” he whined and closed his eyes as his vision started to spin, feeling the familiar nausea hitting him only at the thought of food.

“Do you wanna go get something?” Stan asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. Kyle reached out his arm to weakly bump it against Stan’s leg; sighing in comfort when Stan grabbed his hand instead.

“No. No food,” Kyle whispered and was soon asleep again. Then again that’s what he gets for staying up exceptionally late, studying.

Kyle didn’t know for how long he slept but it felt like a lifetime when he woke up later. The sun was still up outside his window but the light looked more orange than before. He was lying under the sheets, which he didn’t remember doing earlier. Neither did he remember Stan sliding up behind him, also under the warm covers. Kyle shifted back against him, listening to Stan release a sleepy sigh.

“Good morning,” he spoke in his rough, low morning voice just behind his head and Kyle tried to put the sound in his memory bank. It was domestic, it was sweet and it was comforting. Kyle wished he could hear Stan speak to him like that more often. 

It was always moments like these that were his favorite. Stan was safety and warmth and Kyle would be a madman for rejecting those both. Instead he got them in a package which was Stan. 

Sure, the package came with many more things. Like Stan’s tacky clothes he had inherited from his father and his painfully bad fashion sense. Kyle was proud to take credit for many of Stan’s clothes, as he often asked the omega to come shopping with him. He knew Cherry had dressed Stan up during high school and Sally was probably currently designing him after her preferences, but Kyle thinks he did the best job. 

Stan looked amazing in grey baseball shirts and polos, no matter what color. He looked tanner in white pieces but also bigger and Kyle could continue with his long, detailed list about which and what clothes fitted Stan. 

The Stan-package also came with his love for beer and pretzel sticks. There was also his cliche habit of scratching his head when he didn’t understand something, his love for colorful and funny socks and his fear of animatronic animals. Stan was great with names but would sometimes forget song titles and start humming them until he got it. But he was also shy about singing and would always try to get Kyle to hum the tune with him. Whether the omega knew the tune or not was apparently not relevant. 

Stan sure came with many things. He could be stubborn and hold his grudge when he was mad. He didn’t like being made fun of but he was also forgiving. 

There was that and everything else Kyle loved about him. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t sleep that much yesterday,” Kyle admitted, tugging the sheets further up to hide his face.

“How many hours did you get?”

“… like 2? I had an important exam… but I actually think I did pretty well, even with fucking cramps and nausea and mind you; no painkillers.”

“Kyle,” Stan tiredly growled behind him, his half-assed scolding only making Kyle laugh.

He wanted to ask Stan about Sally, wanted to ask him if he thought she would be okay with this. Kyle might be carrying Stan’s child and the comfort of being close like this was both instinctual and sort of vital. But it was still a step too far for Stan, since he was dating another person, an omega at that. When Kyle pictured it the other way, if Sally was pregnant with Stan’s child but he was dating him, he almost started fuming. He got so upset Stan could feel his pheromones abruptly changing, the alpha asking him if he was okay.

“I’m scared,” he said instead. His words rewarded him by a tighter hold from Stan, the alpha nosing against his bare neck to Kyle’s surprise. His breath was warm against his skin and a shiver ran through his body when Stan dared to press his face closer and suddenly Kyle didn’t feel sleepy anymore. When he let out a gasp in shock he felt Stan freeze behind him.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Kyle whispered but felt a panic arise in him when Stan moved to sit up. The sheets moved from his shoulders and fell against his arms, the cold air slowly creeping through his shirt. Kyle could feel Stan staring at his back and decided to close his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry,” Stan said, his voice stuffed, like he was speaking against something. Maybe his hands.

Silence.

“We… Do you think we could have ever been something?” Kyle finally dared to ask, biting his lip as he felt Stan’s surprise in the air. It took a second for him to register that he had indeed asked the question. In this moment, with Stan behind him, he somehow dared to ask.

“Something? You mean like together?”

“Yes,” Kyle replied, only a bit annoyed. It was a sensitive subject and while he most times felt like he was the only one acknowledging their dancing around the subject and each other, Stan wasn’t completely stupid. He had to be aware of Kyle’s feelings, at least suspect something.

“Well, I don’t…” Stan started before he quieted down, took a breath and continued; “Do you like me?”

So he hadn’t known. Or he was playing dumb, wanted an explanation before admitting his suspicion. 

Kyle decided not to reply and simply lie there, listening to their breaths. The air had gotten colder, at least he thought so but he might have just gotten used to Stan’s warmth. Which wouldn’t be the first time.

“Kyle?” Stan asked and while the omega still didn’t reply, he could hear it in Stan’s voice, how he already knew the answer.

“What did you fucking expect?” Kyle whispered weakly into his pillow, lacking the force he wanted to put into it. He was in the most vulnerable position thinkable, Stan could screw him up so hard right now if he just said the wrong thing. Maybe he would fuck him up saying the right thing too.

“When?” Stan asked behind him, sounding a bit more demanding now. Kyle knew he would be mad. Of course he would. So he decided not to reply again. While he wanted to admit something like ‘always’ or ‘since first grade’ he didn’t. Maybe it would be better for Stan to make that up in his head instead, maybe it would be easier for him to believe it was only new love. That Kyle fell for him sometime last year, maybe the first time they fucked or when he knocked him up. It would surely be easier to take than if he confessed his long time, pathetic pining over him.

Kyle had potentially confessed to Stan before but it had ironically turned into a misunderstanding.

This was real.

This was the real thing and this was the time and Kyle suddenly wasn’t sure he was ready.

It all felt kind of melancholy, as he lied there, staring at Ike’s postcards as he had so many times before. As he had when Stan was fucking him through his heat or when he was lying alone, thinking about his best friend. 

“It’s… don’t you think it’s the hormones?” Stan asked and Kyle stared at his wall, his jaw dropping open. With a quick spin he sat up, turning to stare at Stan with fury.

“The fuck it’s not!” he exclaimed, pushing against his shoulders. Stan was quick to grab his wrists and save himself from being pushed off the bed, but his face looked quite surprised.

“Calm down, Kyle,” he said, bringing Kyle’s hands down only for the omega to yank them back.

“Don’t you Kyle me! You can’t sit there to deny me the one fucking thing that I’m sure of! How dare you?”

Okay so those were definitely the hormones talking. Kyle could almost feel his beta-side sigh at the words splurging from his mouth with such speed Stan almost couldn’t keep up.

“The one thing- what?” Stan asked, looking upset in turn, “How long have you been keeping this from me?”

“Maybe for a really fucking long time, you shit head,” Kyle growled, tilting his head. His voice was mocking, eyes watching Stan for anger and shock.

“This… I have Sally, why are you telling me this?” Stan asked and Kyle stilled, his mouth still hanging open. It was silent around them and Kyle imagined hearing the sound of a coin dropping to the floor, clanking loudly in his ears before it stilled. And then reality resumed, Stan getting to his feet.

“Shit, I’m late,” Kyle could hear Stan absently mumble somewhere. It was sort of muffled by something, like he was talking in another room.

The soft, white curtains Sheila had gotten him were moving in the wind, Kyle watching them dance in the corner of his eyes. His room smelled of warmth, Stan and comfort. But the pheromones and feelings were disappointment and confusion. And suddenly it felt very, very cold.

“I hate you,” Kyle heard himself whisper. He didn’t remember speaking the words, they just escaped him. He both heard them and watched Stan’s face fall, become completely blank for a moment before he looked miserable. 

“Kyle,” Stan started but didn’t continue. He looked like he was struggling for words and Kyle dropped his head, his eyes losing focus.

Huh.

It didn’t hurt this time. He felt sort of numb, a little bit tired but mostly just hungry.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. We should talk about this,” Stan reasoned above him and Kyle blinked.

“Get out,” he continued, his voice still weak.

Weird.

He didn’t feel weak.

“No. I’m not gonna leave-“

“Get the fuck out,” Kyle tried instead, surprised at the poison in his own voice.

“I’m not leaving Kyle. I’m sorry, but just calm down. I reacted in the wrong way, I was surprised-“

“I let Rob fuck me. I fucked Eddied too, he was really nice and rough. His dick is bigger than yours, did you know that?” Kyle asked, putting on a small smile as he looked up at his friend.

“I… I know you’re lying to me, Kyle,” Stan frowned, ignoring Kyle’s attempts to provoke him, “just let me explain. Nothing’s changed, I’m still here,” he continued but Kyle leaned down, as much as he could with his stomach, and pressed his palms flat against his ears.

“I want you to fucking leave. Don’t touch me, don’t stay. Get out,” he spoke, hoping Stan could hear him. He stayed in that position for a while, focusing on his breathing. Even with his ears blocked he could hear the sound of Stan’s phone ringing.

Things were moving too quickly. He was being immature, blocking out all sound like a child. Stan wasn’t obliged to accept his feelings. It might be Kyle’s entire world, Stan was his whole universe but what if he wasn’t Stan’s? Maybe Sally truly was.

Kyle raised his head just in turn to watch Stan close the door, their eyes not meeting.

“Stan,” Kyle called, his voice rough.

“Stan, wait,” he tried but his feet wouldn’t make him stand. He looked down at them, his breathing picking up.

He didn’t have any time to panic as his phone started ringing, Emma Brook’s name written over the screen. Kyle grabbed his phone, dropping it against his sheets at first. He cleared his voice before replying, trying to sound calm.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Kyle! It’s Emma,” she said, sounding as nice as ever.

“How are you doing?” Kyle asked, crawling up onto his bed with shaking hands.

“I’m fine, you?”

“I’m good.”

“Awesome. Well, me and Ryan were wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend. Or both Thursday and Friday works for us too, if you have to study. It’s mostly the paperwork but we wanted to talk about some other things as well.”

“I think Saturday should be fine,” Kyle said, clearing his voice again.

“Saturday? At 17:30 as usual?” she asked and he confirmed that it would work.

“We’ll see you then. Take care!” Emma exclaimed before hanging up, her cheery voice ringing in Kyle’s ears afterwards as he brought up his planner to write it down.

“Fucking hell,” Kyle breathed as he closed the book, his hands still shaking.

***-***-***

From: Stan  
We really need to talk. You’re my best friend, I can’t lose you.

“Huh, would you look at that. Stan actually can spell when he’s texting,” Kyle said around the pear he was chewing on, Wade, his obstetrician, giving him a look.

“Is daddy being a dick?” he asked and Kyle snorted.

“Don’t call him daddy.”

“Because of the kink or because you don’t consider him to be one anymore?” Wade asked, keeping his eyes on the screen as he tapped his fingers against the keyboard.

“Well, I mean, he’s biologically the father, but I don’t see him as one and neither will Finn. Just like I’m not gonna be the mother,” Kyle shrugged, tossing the almost finished fruit into the trashcan. He waited for Wade to give him the cue before jumping up onto the bed.

“Okay, here we go. Do you want pictures this time too?” the doctor asked, helping Kyle push up his hoodie.

“Yeah, as many as possible,” Kyle said, mimicking Emma’s words. He watched Wade get to work on his stomach with the gel and instrument, wiggling his toes as he realized he couldn’t see them over his stomach in this position. His body felt alien in the way that it grew without his consent, just increasing in size and creating another tiny human inside him, all without Kyle’s help. Or, well, he had to eat and sleep but that was about it.

“Yep, still a big baby. You’re probably gonna be looking for early September, maybe even late August. Like the 31st.”

“Doesn’t August have 30 days?” Kyle asked watching the blurry video of Finn on the display.

“It has 31. Did you never learn the knuckles game?”

And with new knowledge about the knuckles game Kyle was driving to the Brook’s house, humming to the songs playing on the radio. He hadn’t touched his CDs in a while and he really didn’t need reminders of songs he’d cried to. Then just like that “Every Rose Has Its Thorn” started playing and Kyle switched stations in a split second.

Who even played that song nowadays? 

***-***-***

Kyle had finally called his mother and told her everything. Well, mostly everything. He knew she would be upset when she learned that Sharon had known, especially for quite some time. But Kyle figured he’d take those punches when they arrived.

She had demanded to speak to Emma and Ryan, which Kyle had agreed to after she promised not to be rude or demanding. Kyle wasn’t a child after all, and Sheila had calmed down after Ike had left and started traveling. Maybe it was like Gerald said - that after she lost “control” over Kyle and Ike, the stress was disappearing. Her control needs weren’t only a hassle for her sons but to herself as well.

Then, only two days later, Sheila had sent Kyle a picture of baby clothes. It was just a plain, blue bodysuit and a green hat and Kyle figured that was okay. He had told his mother in his sternest voice that he wasn’t planning on keeping contact with Emma and Ryan afterwards, apart from saving their phone number in his contacts. He didn’t care if they told Finn he was adopted when he was 4 years old or 18. It was their decision.

While he put on a mature front, he always got a tingling, nervous feeling as he imagined a black-haired Stan copy showing up at Kyle’s house 20 years from now. He assured the Brook’s it was fine for Finn to contact him when he got older, but that he still wanted to keep a distance. No Sunday picnics or invitations to birthday parties.

“He’s going to be curious why he’s white,” Ryan had said with a bit of humour. Kyle was over at their house again, signing another folder of papers that had to do with the actual delivery. Emma had requested to be present during the birth and Kyle figured; why not? He tried not to give it too much thought and when Wade asked him about preparations amongst other things Kyle actually replied with “Just fuck me up.” He, for the love of anything, couldn’t understand why people would put themselves through that hell without any anesthesia or epidural. He wanted whatever the hospital had.

“I don’t mind if Finn will want to contact me,” Kyle said, “If he wants to find me he probably will… and Stan too,” Kyle added, watching Emma sift through the papers. Their couch was one of the most comfortable ones Kyle had ever sat in and he fell in love with the thing. He was currently leaning back against the softness, using his stomach as table.

One of the pros of being pregnant was constantly having a tray to put and balance things on. Which was very convenient. Another nice thing was the lack of heat. Then again there were so, so many more cons.

“So I spoke to your mother yesterday, by the way,” Emma said while still keeping her eyes on the papers.

“Uh,” Kyle started, watching her with caution. He didn’t remember ever lying to the couple and promising them that his parents knew, but it would certainly be something he could have done.

“She was very thorough, you could say.”

“What did she say?” Kyle asked, accepting the tea cup Ryan handed to him.

“She basically interviewed me. It sounded like she approved of us though, I think we passed,” Emma teased, Kyle groaning when Ryan gave her a high-five. He was currently preparing her lunch box for tomorrow and Kyle was now more than used to seeing him in his flower-patterned apron. It was absolutely hideous in the most childish way.

“I mean she had a few comments about the religious views,” Emma added, to which Kyle snorted.

“Yeah, that’s my mom.”

“I think… you should put more trust in her though. I’m not gonna ‘mother’ you about your own mother, and you’re an adult, but she probably felt really left out. I apologize if I’m being intrusive-“

“No, you’re probably right. She used to be extremely overprotective of me and my brother, so I know it got an opposite effect on me… But I know I should have spoken to her earlier about Finn,” Kyle admitted.

Emma slid her hand to his shoulder and Kyle gave her a quick smile before picking up the pen again.

It was already getting late and he needed to get home to study. He was driving in to South Park tomorrow morning after class to visit his family. Ike was apparently home and Sheila told him his little brother was incredibly excited to “finally see Kyle fat” as he had allegedly said.

While Kyle was driving home Stan called, his name appearing on the screen twice before the alpha supposedly gave up. Kyle could still see the texts that came through and while he didn’t reply to any, he read them all.

Stan was going to Paris this weekend which Kyle knew about since a month back. It was a gift from Sally’s parents and Stan had been both excited and nervous for quite some time. His giddiness had even worried Kyle to the extent where he suspected the alpha was going to propose or do something else stupid.

He knew he needed to have a chat with Stan. Even if Stan ever felt something for him, he still had Sally, and Kyle knew how much he liked her. He hadn’t exactly been fair to his friend and he felt embarrassed about his behaviour the last time he saw him. He could blame it on the hormones, which Stan would undoubtedly accept, but it was still his true thoughts.

They could be friends, it was possible. Most likely painful for Kyle but possible. And while he might make a future decision to completely cut Stan off instead of pining near him all the damn time, Kyle wasn’t strong enough to make that decision now. Billy was proof that he could love and live with someone else and Kyle constantly convinced himself he would find someone else to love, even if it seemed impossible at the moment.

And Stan was still his best friend, despite everything else. And as it was, Kyle would take what he got. If the omega begged Stan to act like his confession never happened, Stan would probably go along. He would be awkward and terrible about it, but he would try.

“Fuck,” Kyle grunted as he received a particularly hard punch in his upper stomach. 

Finn had a tendency to kick when Kyle was hungry and while the motions were still sweet in some way, it could really hurt. Kyle had heard of people breaking ribs during pregnancies because the babies were kicking hard enough. He had a small body and Finn was already big, which was usually the cases with those people.

He sometimes got painful, sudden jabs when lying on the side, but not until last week had his ribs been the victims of the abuse. Wade was supplying him with the pain killers and while Kyle tried to take as few as possible, it was hard not to pop one at breakfast every morning. He knew Finn was going to kick so why not prepare?

“Will you calm down?” Kyle mumbled to his stomach as he moved his car over to the left lane, some flashy sports car speeding past him.

“Dear listeners, we’re gonna get around to Top 20 songs of July in just a moment. Here’s Robin with Dancing on My Own, see you after the commercial break!” the radio personality announced, his voice fading away as a new song started playing.

***-***-***

“Did you speak to Johanna today? I saw her around lunch-time,” Stan mumbled, eyes still glued to the TV screen, the documentary hard to remove his eyes from. 

Sally was leaning into his left side, her hair constantly tickling his neck when she reached for popcorn. She was wearing the pink, soft cardigan that Leo also owned. Which meant that Stan always thought of Butters when he saw it. Though he had to admit it was very comfortable; even if he couldn’t fit into the thing he constantly had it rubbing up against his arm when Sally wore it during movie-night.

“I asked Jessie and she said Johanna was fine,” Sally replied, resting her head against his shoulder, “her mother had breast cancer, by the way. Not lung cancer as I said.”

“Oh, okay,” Stan replied, blinking tiredly at the screen. 

“Do you want a beer? I think I’m gonna get one,” Sally asked as the third commercial break started, stretching her arms above her head. 

“No, it’s fine,” Stan smiled, rubbing his eyes. His legs were sore after yesterday’s double spinning shift, as he had to cover for his friend Matt. He really hadn’t wanted to, and if Matt hadn’t called in sick, Stan might’ve even cancelled his shift. In the end he had to stay up way past midnight to study for a test at 7 in the morning. And he didn’t even feel good after writing it. 

He got up from the couch for a quick toilet break and returned to Sally switching between channels, her hair now tied up. She had missed a couple strands on her neck and Stan itched to tie them up. 

“Adventure time is on,” she informed him and Stan simply shrugged, sitting down beside her. She pressed around on the controller again, eventually ending up at 1 which was the local news channel. Stan snatched her beer to take a gulp. 

“-evening we are following a crash that just occured on Denver Boulder Turnpike. A large truck collided with a car and has now blocked off traffic. Two people were involved in the accidents and both were rushed to the EA with unknown injuries. The major street is now shut down while officers investigate.Our reporter Daniel Garzia is there live, right now-” 

“That’s pretty close, huh,” Sally hummed and Stan nodded, his phone suddenly vibrating on the table, catching his attention. Rob had texted him about another party and Stan stood up to fetch his calendar. He was pretty sure he had a test the next morning. 

“Could you get me another beer?” Sally asked from the living room. 

“Are you kidding?” Stan yelled back, zipping open his sports bag to rummage through after his calendar. 

“I know you’re gonna drink from mine, so get one for me,” she teased and he rolled his eyes, fishing up the blue book. 

“Yup,” he mumbled to himself. He had a test again at 7, so going barhopping with his old football teammates would have to wait. 

He missed them though; Rob, Alex, Michael, Liam and the rest. Then Stan thought about Eddie and frowned, putting his book back in his bag. 

Well, most of them. 

“It’s starting again!” Sally yelled again and Stan hurried back into the living room. He didn’t get Sally another beer and still kept drinking from her can. But in the end, it didn’t seem like she minded too much. 

When Sally went to bed straight after the documentary ended, Stan stayed up to watch some sports. One of the red-headed players reminded him to text Kyle about their movie night. While Stan always looked forward to them, he wouldn’t have time the following Saturday. There was no reply and Stan followed Sally’s example and turned off the TV, the screen turning black and the apartment going silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things may seem a bit shitty, but a happy ending is coming. And it's most likely gonna be the next chapter. Whoa. Aaaand I may or may not be planning some extra chapters after that, maybe some creek and maybe some bunny. What would you like to see?


	10. To you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at last, we're here. I deeply apologize for the delay, especially since it's the last chapter. Me and my family went to our winter house for a vacation and I didn't bring my laptop. And when we came back I've been working constantly. And then of course there's motivation needed to write but I'm not gonna go into that ugh
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The car spun around only to hit the railings, smashing the front lights and windshield into a thousand pieces of glass, soaring in every direction. The sports car following did just have enough time to turn left, wheels screeching as it blew past in extreme speed. But then the railing was right there, and in less than a second another loud bang was heard, metal scrunching up like paper from the impact. Another second passed, maybe two, before the first explosion went off, fire blowing out the remaining windows of both cars. There were already people screaming, cars honking and eyes staring in shock.

And then the second explosion went off.

And then it got quiet.

No sound, no light, no colour. Just quiet darkness.

And then the credits rolled.

“That’s how it ends? Are you fucking kidding me?” Kenny threw his hand out, turning to Leo to confirm that yes, the blonde was seeing this shit as well.

“Oh, that was kind of… weird actually,” Butters replied, putting down his glass of water on the table, not even bothering with the coasters. His table was a mess already from when he had drawn with permanent colour markers, not realizing they were _permanent_ colour markers.

“Well,” Leo said, laughing at Kenny’s over dramatic sighing, “you’re the one who wanted to watch action.”

“Don’t even go there, Butters,” the beta said, pointing his finger at him only to have the omega fall into even more laughter.

“So comedy now, then?” he grinned and Kenny rolled his eyes, reaching for the laptop connected to Leo’s TV screen, quitting out from the VLC player.

“Comedy it is. But I’m not watching another Adam Sandler movie. I refuse-“

“But I didn’t want to watch an action movie with Liam Neeson!? Yet here I am, watching the credits of a movie with, guess who? Fucking Liam Neeson!”

Kenny snickered while trying to grab for Leo’s flailing arms, finally succeeding in pressing them down to his sides. Putting on a charming smile he leaned back, and then winked.

“Liam Neeson is c-“

“If you say Liam Neeson is cool I will never suck your dick ever again,” Butters deadpanned, keeping his eyes steady on Kenny’s now twitching ones.

And so the beta lost.

***-***-***

Maybe if Kyle hadn’t hurried to Denver to meet Emma and Ryan, it wouldn’t have happened.

If he hadn’t forgotten his phone on the desk at first, and not ran back to get it, he wouldn’t be late. And if he hadn’t been late, he might’ve arrived at their house by now.

Maybe if Lori Parker, a middle aged woman with frizzy hair, hadn’t gone to her class reunion where Julie Lewis had ridiculed her about her profession as a waiter at the age of 50, maybe then she wouldn’t have called her husband Denny Parker to hurry home. Maybe if Denny had stopped to get a coke at the gas station after all, maybe he wouldn’t be driving up to Kyle’s Honda in that exact moment. Maybe if Denny’s boss hadn’t threaten to call him about the delayed load he was supposed to deliver, maybe then Denny wouldn’t constantly be glancing at his phone in the seat next to him as he had forgotten to hook up the hands-free.

Maybe then they wouldn’t have collided.

Kyle’s car swivelled in 80 mph into the steel railing after Denny’s truck knocked off his left wing mirror, cutting it off like a small stick. The sound of cars honking around them was muted by the sound of metal against metal. The sparks were shining bright as it was dark outside, the sun having disappeared just an hour ago or so.

And it was over so quickly.

No explosions of fire.

No dramatic music.

As the truck came to an abrupt stop after hitting the railing square on, it finally quieted. The load of Denny’s truck was blocking off the road and some of the people from the few cars behind them ran around it, into the wet grass of the trench. Fear in their hearts that they would discover scenes of horror they could never forget, but hopeful they could find lives to be saved. But most people were frozen in place, staring at the smiling lady printed on the truck, presenting a soda can.

The night was cold and a black cloud of crows circled the sky above the tree tops, before continuing out north.

People were screaming, more than one was calling 911 and in the midst of it all, Denny’s phone lit up, his boss name’s appearing on the screen.

***-***-***

“Don’t you think he should be here by now? Did he actually forget?” Ryan asked, pushing the fork over in place for the nth time. His stomach was churning and watching the wrinkles grow deeper and deeper of Emma’s forehead made him worry even further. She had spent a long time on the stew, if Kyle just straight up forgot about dinner Ryan would be seriously disappointed in him.

“What if something happened though?” Emma replied, reaching for her phone again to call Kyle for the fourth time. She was starting to feel a bit annoying, but the worry grew larger with every minute passing. It was just after 8 and she wasn’t even angry when Ryan had gotten up to eat a sandwich, as hungry as he had been.

“Don’t worry-“ her husband started but quieted as Emma held up a finger, her phone pressed to her ear.

“Yes, hello?” she asked, surprised to hear a female voice on the other end. Had she actually been calling the wrong number all this time? But she had called Kyle on this info before.

“Who is this?” The other person asked and Emma explained her name, waiting for a reply.

“Ah, Emma, we spoke a while back. This is Sheila Broflovski, Kyle’s mother,” she explained just as Emma heard enough to realize who it was. She presented Ryan with a relieved look, fingers playing with the blue napkin neatly folded on her plate. The glass table under her hand was spotless and she could see their dog rolling on the carpet underneath.

“I was worried I had the wrong number there for a while,” Emma chuckled into the phone.

“No, this is Kyle’s phone. I couldn’t reply earlier,” Sheila said, her voice distinguishable quiet.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, I know it’s late. Is Kyle perhaps busy?” Emma asked, turning to look at Ryan when she heard the sound of ceramics clanking. He was holding the pot of chicken in his hands, gesturing to the microwave. She gave him a thumbs up, watching as he proceeded to re-heat the food as it had gotten cold while they waited.

“Yes, he is… I’m sorry can I call you back later, Emma?” Sheila asked.

“Of course, I’m sorry for-“ Emma started but quieted as she heard the beep of the call ending, lowering her phone to look at the screen that told her that yes, the call was indeed ended.

Huh.

“Was it his mother?” Ryan asked, snacking on the orange peppers from the salad bowl while he waited by the microwave, the pot slowly spinning inside. Emma stared at it, nodding. Under the table Cooper sighed, turning his head to rest it on Emma’s foot.

***-***-***

Stan shrugged his brand sports bag over his shoulder, the red one his mother had given him for Christmas, and continued through the doors. The cleaning staff were quietly moving around the gym, polishing the floor with the thing that looked like an old vacuum cleaner, another man emptying the trash cans. Stan removed one earbud in case someone would awkwardly try to talk to his deaf back and waved at the old lady swiping off the front desk, her smile somehow always making him feel thankful of everything. It was truly contagious and a little bit of toothless, but contagious nonetheless.

He didn’t know what he would do without his music this early in the morning. It was Sunday, but the gym was opening early as usual, and Stan sneaked into his boss’s office. The buff man wouldn’t arrive for an hour or two either way. Walking around the desk Stan opened the laptop, waiting for it to start up and then entering the simple password of 1234, double clicking on the Spotify icon. While waiting for that to load, he fished out his phone, making sure the vibration was on but the sound off.

Stan found his personal playlist on Spotify and tapped it to shuffle, closing the laptop again, now walking back to the staff’s changing rooms with music filling the gym.

Shrugging off his bag, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He kicked off his shoes, curious as to who would text him at 6 in the morning.

He stopped in his tracks to frown at the screen, unlocking his phone to read the full message.

From: Kyle Broflovski  
I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know he would want you here. And though the situation is still not established, you might get called in later anyway.  
And I honestly could do with some company. Gerald is still in England and Ike somewhere in Asia. If you have time, come to the Saint Joseph Hospital.

\- Sheila

Stan re-read the message before ripping out the cord of his headphones, pressing the call button on Kyle’s contact. It only rung once before someone picked up.

“Sheila?” Stan asked, staring at his locker.

“Hello, Stan. I didn’t want to worry you but I don’t know any other way to tell you. Kyle’s been in an accident, we’re at the hospital right now. He’s alive but still unconscious,” she explained then paused for a second. “The doctor say it’s only a concussion, and that he should probably wake up soon…”

Stan had gone completely cold, his hand gripping tighter on his phone as his eyes still didn’t focus. The dust particles in the room danced in the light from the small windows above the lockers.

“…Stan?” Sheila asked and the alpha straightened up, replying that yes, he was still there.

“I’ll talk to my boss. He should be in sometime soon, just- if he’s not late. I could take the bus or- I’ll be there soon. Please, if he wakes up, tell him I’m on my way,” Stan spoke, struggling with words and how to add them together. Sheila told him not to worry too much; Kyle was fine. But there was also the doubt in her voice that she couldn’t disguise. Nonetheless, Stan promised to be there soon and hung up.

After calling his boss two times already he finally picked up.

“M-my friend has been in a car crash, he’s in the hospital. Both his parents are in England,” Stan lied in his desperation and his boss assured him it was okay to leave as soon as another worker arrived. His voice was compassionate but had been nothing but annoyed first when he picked up, probably being woken by Stan.

At exactly 6:22 one of his female colleagues walked tiredly inside, giving Stan a lazy wave. He hastily explained the situation and was out the door before she could much as react. Stan had already checked the time tables for the buses in town and sprinted to his station with the large sports bag around his shoulder. When he reached the platform spotted with old chewing gum he couldn’t stand still, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down.

Would Kyle have permanent damage? What if he never woke up? Was this possibly the crash covered on the news yesterday? What if Sheila just lied to calm him down and Kyle actually had life threatening injuries.

What about Finn?

Stan could taste the anxiety on his tongue. It was sort of sour and it stung. If only he’d taken his car this morning he could’ve been there by now.

The bus arrived four minutes late, which really wasn’t a surprise, and Stan was the first one on. He sat at the front, his leg shaking and his hand clenching the strap of his bag. The bus driver gave him a curious look and a brunette gave him a flirty smile as she was the last one to board. In an ordinary situation he would’ve replied with a kind smile, because Stan wasn’t a rude person, but instead he stared back at her with fear in his eyes, mind elsewhere.

The dread felt like thick, cold oil running over his shoulders. It was incredibly heavy and Stan just wanted to run. Maybe he could run to the hospital faster than the bus took him? His worry wasn’t helping anybody but he just couldn’t calm down. Not until he saw Kyle himself.

Sheila had apparently notified the hospital staff of his arrival and the lady had him write down name and signature before explaining which room Kyle was in.

It was all kind of a blur as he hurried up the stairs three floors instead of taking the elevator, the light blue walls melting together with doors. He could feel his legs jogging, the compact as his shoes hit the floor, but he couldn’t hear anything.

Third floor, room 12B.

The third floor, room 12B.

Room 12B.

Stan hurried along the hallway, coming to a stop before an ordinary white door, the sign stating the room he was looking for.

He had the courtesy to knock first, but opened the door without waiting for a reply. The metal handle was cold and the sound the hinges made wasn’t pleasant to the ear.

It smelled awful inside. Like bandages and rubbing alcohol.

But there, on the bed was the familiar, red bird nest Stan loved to run his hands through. The pair of green eyes that belonged to the hair didn’t look happy to see Stan at all.

***-***-***

“Did you call him here?” Kyle asked, turning to his mother in the chair. Her hair was lying flat on her shoulders instead of up in its ordinary hair-do. Her face of exhaustion completed a picture of his mother Kyle didn’t like. She was supposed to look proper and awake.

“I did,” she tiredly replied, giving him a weak smile. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows further, looking back at Stan.

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice a lot harder than he intended for. Stan almost flinched at his words, but didn’t turn to leave. He didn’t say ‘okay, cool’ and left through the door but instead dropped his bag on the floor and walked up to the bed.

“What happ-“

“I’m fine,” Kyle said, having to move his eyes away from Stan’s. The alpha looked in pain, almost close to crying and Kyle didn’t want to see him right now. Not like that.

“Kyle,” his mother said, not the same power to it as usual.

Kyle didn’t meet her eyes either and kept his head turned towards the wall where a large painting of a ship was hung in the lack of a window. Kyle wished he could cross his arms but with both in casts it would only be awkward and cause him pain. Not worth it. So instead it saved himself the embarrassment of acting like a child.

He sighed at the same time as his mother and turned his head to look at her when he heard the chair being moved.

“I need to eat something, sweetie. I’ll be back in a while. Call me if there’s anything you want,” she smiled and reached over to caress his cheek. Kyle nodded. He was still disappointed in her that Stan was here but he didn’t have the heart to move away from her hand. She must have been so worried when they called her.

A mother’s worst fear.

Kyle watched her walk up to the door and give Stan a nod before leaving.

The room was silent apart from the faint sound of cars outside. They had removed Kyle’s heart monitor after he woke up, the doctors happily announcing he only had a concussion and a broken arm. He was pretty confused for the first couple minutes. His last memories from the crash were faint, but he remembered thinking he was done for it.

“Kyle, please tell me what happened,” Stan said, reminding Kyle he was still there.

“I don’t fucking know,” he snarled, which was the truth. The police had been there to speak to him already, to the doctor’s annoyance. Witnesses said it was an accident, just bad luck and misfortune that a truck had gotten too close when passing.

The two cops hadn’t told him more than that, explaining that they wanted him to tell them as much as he remembered so his thoughts weren’t affected by other’s statements. But from what his mother told him she had seen on the news; there was his car and a truck involved. And Kyle still hadn’t heard anything about whoever he collided with.

“I…” Kyle spoke,” I don’t remember. They haven’t told me anything,” Kyle added with less force. He didn’t have any right to be angry at Stan, especially not for his friend being here out of worry.

If Stan simply didn’t like him back Kyle didn’t have the right to hate him. It was the omega’s choice to reject him or not, of course, but he couldn’t be angry at someone who just didn’t have any feelings.

Unfortunately Kyle couldn’t just whip a wand and say hocus-pocus and have Stan at his feet.

He probably would if he could, even as awful as that would be.

“I was watching the news yesterday,” Stan started. Kyle could see him moving in the corner of his eye, sitting down in the chair Sheila had previously occupied.

“Dude, if I’d known that was you,” he said, his voice muffled. The omega finally looked over to see Stan hiding his face in his hands. His dark hair looked flat but messy. Kyle really wanted to push it around and maybe burrow his hands in it.

The omega didn’t reply but instead let his eyes travel over Stan’s hunched form. He wasn’t wearing a jacket because of the warm July weather, but only a long sleeved grey shirt. One that Kyle definitely remembered convincing him to buy. He had seen the sports bag when he entered so Kyle figured he had been heading to or were at work. There was no clock in the room and Kyle hadn’t asked anyone about the time, but he figured it was morning considering he got breakfast when he woke up.

“What time is it?” he asked, looking down at the sheets when Stan raised his head.

“Uh,” the alpha mumbled before picking out his phone from his back pocket, “7:45.”

“Okay.”

His skin was itching under the casts and he moved his left arm in annoyance, the noise of cheap sheets moving under him. The atmosphere was awkward, and Kyle was thinking of a million things he could be saying to Stan right now.

Should he apologize? Would Stan understand that it was because of the crash and not the confession? Kyle had to keep his feet down for once, he couldn’t just bare his neck and tell him it was a joke or something. Even though he had ignored it for so long, he knew that being around Stan, and accepting no one else into his life, was toxic to him. If Stan wanted him, he could have him, but Kyle wasn’t going to lie and ignore his heart. For once he promised himself he absolutely wouldn’t.

His hands were scraped with scars and he had band aids on nearly every finger. His mother said her guess was the glass from when his windshield shattered. She had showed him the news report on her iPad and Kyle had gaped at his car, how it looked like a crumpled metal can. He had also seen the large truck blocking off the road, listening to the news anchor explain that two people had been in the crash. She said both victims’ situations were still unknown but that both were hurried to hospital.

“Fuck,” Stan cursed, his voice quiet but rough.

Kyle really wished he could have a TV in his room, or maybe just a window. Or a radio. Some noise to keep him from constantly thinking back to it, pulling on threads and tearing the seams apart; he wanted to remember it all. It was all still kind of surreal.

How it all happened so fast. Not just the crash, but what followed. And half the time he wasn’t even in control.

The bed creaked under him as he shifted, his shoulders stiff from the position. He was sick of the smell of death and plastic, he wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else, preferably at another time in his life.

Kyle didn’t want to mull over the doctor’s words of pity and sorrow. He wished he could snap his fingers and he would be done grieving.

Because grieving hurt.

A lot more than Kyle could’ve ever imagined.

“I… I should talk to Emma and Ryan,” Kyle said, his voice close to a whisper. He could hear the sound of the chair against the floor again, only for a second before it got quiet. He kept his eyes on the painting, the big, blue waves hitting the old wood of the large ship. Kyle could imagine the sound they would make, he wondered if the wind was cold to the sailors. It looked cold.

“Kyle,” Stan said and Kyle blinked, widening his eyes as he felt something wet on his cheeks. He looked down at his lap where a small, dark spot had formed in the sheets. He could only move his left arm, the one he hadn’t broken but only sprained, and rubbed the stupid wetness off his cheeks.

He didn’t want to cry.

Instead he pressed his lips tightly together and looked up at the ceiling, his breathing getting louder and more frequent. The soft covers around him were comfortable but felt too kind. Something harsher would have felt fairer. Everything he took for granted, but his shaking fingers, his broken arm, his still legs. He’d give anything to change…

“I’m sorry,” Stan said and Kyle wanted to interrupt him, yell at him not to say anything. But he couldn’t speak; if he opened his mouth he would surely cry. He gave himself a moment before he tried again;

“It’s… it’s all kind of funny…” he started, his head tilting further back so the tears couldn’t fall.

“- because this is what I w-wanted. From the start I mean,” he laughed.

When Stan didn’t reply Kyle turned to look at him. They painful look, the pity in his eyes, Kyle hated it.

 

“It fucking is!” he yelled, the echo bouncing in the large, quiet room. Surprising himself more than Stan.

“It’s exactly what I fucking wanted, Stan!”

“It doesn’t matter Kyle,” Stan spoke, his voice uncollected and shaking, startling Kyle, “and even if you deny it; I don’t think you really wanted that. Even back then.”

And he was probably right.

“Oh my god,” Kyle gasped, left hand gripping the sheets, his fingers turning white. He kicked his legs, his heels bouncing on the mattress, the supporter for his arm shaking. The clanking noise, the disgusting smell of the room, the gut-wrenching pain Kyle had felt since waking up.

He wanted out, he wanted to disappear.

He didn’t even want it over because then he’d just be left with the aftermath.

He just wanted out.

“Oh my god,” became more slurred as he repeated it, ending in wails as Kyle shut his eyes, lowering his walls to let it all out. He cried and yelled, bawling and howling.

It took a couple seconds, but then Stan was there. His arms were as warm as Kyle remembered them to be, his shirt soft to the touch as he held Kyle’s cheek against his chest. He wanted to yell for him to back off, because he was still angry at Stan. Or maybe it was because he was poison, bad fortune and Stan would catch it.

Kyle couldn’t form words as he cried nor could he move his arms, Stan’s embrace a little too tight. A little too painful.

***-***-***

When Stan thought back to that time he figured that; ‘ah, that would be the last time Kyle cried’.

Not because he was happy now and would never cry again, not because Stan would promise to never make him cry again, but because Kyle grew apathetic.

Instead of disappearing in people’s lives with a loud bang and a crash on the highway he was slowly fading away.

Kyle was smart, incredibly so, and Stan knew what he was doing. He was punishing himself.

After he got out of the hospital he didn’t even refuse or argue with his mother where to stay, he just went with her back to South Park. Stan was watching Kyle with confusion but didn’t speak up. It wasn’t like he actually had anything to say.

When Kyle received the message about the other person in the crash, Denny Parker, he didn’t even express worry or sorrow. The truck driver had died on the spot, his neck too badly injured. Kyle just slowly nodded, digging his nails against his fingers. The digits were spotted with little red marks.

The first thing Kyle dropped was speaking. He rarely replied and spoke slowly. Kyle probably figured out that if you talked too slowly people wouldn’t bother asking anyway. It would take too much time, so they wouldn’t worry.

It wasn’t too strange at first. Kyle had never been a loud mouth to being with and mostly spoke when he felt like it actually mattered. He always thought before opening his mouth. And nowadays he did a lot of thinking. It seemed like it was all he did.

But Stan would take him however he was. He would support him in anything and while he himself was conflicted, he couldn’t take the time to worry about himself. Kyle had to be asked in order for Stan to hear his voice, something he never thought he would miss so much.

So he asked, and spoke and tried coaxing him out.

Kenny fell for Kyle’s trap, like everyone else. When the beta knew his friend was well, safe and alive and that he had gotten his regards, he quit. And because of that Stan didn’t hear from Kenny much at all anymore. Kenny was kind but busy with many things. He said he was impressed about how much Stan did for Kyle but that it also wasn’t surprising, admitting he would never be able to cope with something like that. With a close friend turning into what Kyle did.

Then the omega lost his appetize. When Stan went a week without seeing him he almost cried when he turned up at Kyle’s house.

Stan of course didn’t cry, but smiled in greeting instead, clenching his fists hanging at his sides. Kyle probably saw. But his eyes, now always half-lidded, didn’t care.

When the omega met other friends he played the role of himself well, he could’ve had Stan fooled. But his eyes would linger at nothing for too long and he wouldn’t laugh.

Kyle’s body got slimmer, his arms thin and weak. He would hide in more clothes than ever and even in August’s heat, when Stan persuaded him to come out with him for ice cream or just a walk, Kyle would put on sweaters and jackets.

And Sheila would shield him in her house, dote on him and obey most of what he said. Which again, wasn’t much.

Stan knew it wasn’t good for her to have Kyle there, it took up her time and made her into a worrying, distressed mess.

***-***-***

Then Lori Parker, the middle aged woman with frizzy hair turned up.

Stan was over at the Broflovski house, watching TV with Kyle in the living room. He had made some hot chocolate for the omega, since that seemed to be something the other at least enjoyed. Coffee was out of the question and always denied. Stan hadn’t even tried with alcohol.

Sheila turned up in the doorway, giving both a small smile which at least Stan replied.

“You’ve got some mail, Kyle. I’ll put it on the kitchen table,” she said, drying her shoes on the carpet. She hung her grey coat on the rack and Stan’s eyes travelled to her hair where her grey roots were obviously apparent. She looked slimmer lately as well.

“Just give it to me now,” Kyle said, reaching out a hand from Stan’s hoodie he always borrowed. After a while Stan just ‘accidentally’ left it at the Broflovski house.

“You can read it later, hun-“

“Mom. I know you’re gonna read it yourself, give me some privacy,” Kyle said, his voice slightly raised. Stan quietly watched the two, wondering if he should turn down the volume on the TV.

“I’m sorry dear,” Sheila simply said, browsing through the letters and handing two to Kyle. She entered the kitchen with the grocery bag, letters in the other hand. Stan could see a magazine subscription for Jewish Woman.

He peeked over Kyle’s shoulder when he opened both letters. The first was one from the dentist which Kyle just grunted at, putting to the side. The other he frowned at, only at the envelope.

“Didn’t the police say they weren’t gonna take it to court?” Stan asked, watching Kyle slowly nod.

“Maybe it’s some legal mumbo jumbo,” Kyle replied and Stan couldn’t help but to chuckle at his choice of words.

Kyle opened it, with a little difficulty, and unfolded a set of papers.

 

NOTICE OF PROSECUTION

“What?” Stan coughed, leaning over his shoulder to get a better view.

“It’s Lori Parker. Mrs. Parker’s wife,” Kyle explained, turning the first page over to continue reading.

“What is it, dear?” Sheila asked, turning up in the kitchen doorway. In one hand she held a potato and in the other a peeler.

Kyle took another couple seconds to read it before looking up at his mother; “It’s a prosecution of involuntary manslaughter. It’s this Thursday… at Denver District Court.

Sheila stood as frozen on the spot, Stan grabbing the papers from Kyle’s hands with a frown. He re-read the first page at least three times before looking up at his friend. Kyle looked defeated, if anything, but turned his head to look back at Stan, his eyelids heavy.

Everything about the letter made Stan fuming; Lori’s signature, the ‘Dear Mrs. Broflovski’, even the paper quality.

“This is bullshit,” he managed between his teeth, Sheila still standing silent on the other side of the room.

Stan wanted to ask her why she wasn’t saying anything, yell at her to get upset. Kyle didn’t seem to be faced, but that was to be expected. The silence from his mother upset Stan to the verge that he left, slamming the door close after him.

***-***-***

He knew it wasn’t Sheila’s fault and it wasn’t really like she could’ve done anything. A prosecution was a prosecution and to get it over with they just had to turn up, explain everything _again_ , and then leave. Kyle couldn’t possibly get convicted for the crash, for fucking involuntary manslaughter. He was a victim in the situation, just as much as Denny. Hell, from the witness’s description Denny was the one who tried to pass Kyle on the dark road. It cost the truck driver his life, and might’ve well did the same to Kyle, considering what he turned into after the loss of Finn.

Stan slammed his hands against his head, cursing himself. He couldn’t think awful things like that.

“Honey,” Sally’s voice called from the living room. Her voice was compassionate and she tried to calm him down and dote on him every moment she got. Stan always felt like he didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t the one with the world against him.

Stan stood up on tired legs, closing the study book he had in front of him. Sally was sitting on the couch, her legs folded and fingers tapping on her phone. She looked up when he entered the room and put the device down, patting the space beside her.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he simply replied. He had a thousand things he could say to her, whine about Lori or express his anger over Kyle’s situation, but he already had. So many times.

“Is the trial today?” she asked, placing her hands on his arm when he sat down.

“Yeah,” Stan nodded.

“We could go out to dinner tonight, if you want? To get your mind off things?” she suggested, massaging his wrists and forearms. Stan absently frowned.

“I promised to pick Kyle up afterwards, his mother is going to the airport to pick up their father,” Stan explained, looking up to meet her disappointed eyes. What was frustrating with Sally was that she never expressed disappointment or annoyance verbally; but it was always visible on her face.

It was always like that with Sally.

“Stan,” she sighed.

***-***-***

Stan sat on the hard, square-looking couches at the waiting are of the court house. He’d rather stand – he was a little too nervous to sit – but after the receptionist had given him several annoyed looks he sat down. He took a cup of water as well. It tasted awful.

The screen above the reception read what was going on in the different halls and according to that Kyle was in room 8A. Stan nervously checked his phone, many, many times and in the end picked up a random body fitness magazine from the racks on the wall.

They went 15 minutes over-time and by the look of Lori Parker’s face, who exited the room first, it had gone in Kyle’s favour. Stan knew the woman was distressed, but to try to sue Kyle for her husband’s death was ridiculous. The thought that she did it just for the possible money was also not ignored by the alpha, and probably not by anyone else involved for that matter.

Everyone involved walked up to the desk, signing papers and whatnot, Stan eager to hide Kyle in his car from the cruel world it was. The omega stood beside his mother, wearing way too thin clothes for Stan’s liking. Didn’t Sheila know he always froze? Stan clutched his jersey in his arms, waiting to wrap it around Kyle, happy he remembered to bring it.

Lori Parker was finished first and stormed out from the building, her eyes red and pony-tail undone. Stan didn’t know if she recognized him or not but she didn’t bat him an eye before passing. People in suits followed and Stan straightened up when he watched Kyle and Sheila bid goodbye to the receptionist and judge.

“Hi,” Stan smiled, pleased when Kyle gave him a small smile in reply.

“Did you have to wait long, dear?” Sheila asked, taking the ugly jacket Kyle was wearing without a word as her son shrugged out of it. Stan was almost grinning of pride when Kyle reached for his jersey, the omega giving him an unimpressed look.

“No, its fine,” he replied, holding the door open for the two.

“Well, everything went well. I just wish we didn’t have to go through it all. It was really pointless, you know? While I feel sorry for the lady, she brought the embarrassment and costs of this trial upon herself,” Sheila explained as they walked over to the parking lot.

“-and it’s probably gonna cause her even more stress now. And poor Kyle had to sit through her accusing him of driving recklessly. Even though all witnesses disagreed,” she continued.

“It’s over now though, right?” Stan asked, directing the question towards Kyle but wasn’t surprised when Sheila answered for him.

“It should be. Thank God.”

A silence fell over them as they stopped by Sheila’s car, her grip on Kyle’s jacket tight.

“Well, me and Gerald will be home by 18:00. Again, thanks so much for helping us out,” Sheila smiled to Stan.

“No problem.” He watched Sheila give Kyle a gentle hug before entering her small car. Stan waited for her to drive out of the parking lot but turned around only to watch Kyle already heading towards his car.

“I might get a new car next month, a Volvo,” Stan said after catching up, Kyle nodding. The alpha didn’t open the door for Kyle but his fingers were twitching to do so. Kyle jumped up in his seat, tying his fingers in his lap. Stan quietly leaned over to buckle Kyle’s car belt, neither uttering a word.

“I spoke to Kenny too, Karen won an award for her basketball tournament,” Stan informed him, still not pulling the car out of the driveway. Kyle weakly smiled in reply but didn’t open his mouth to say anything.

“Sally broke he wrist while she-“

“Shut up.”

“I’m sorry,” Stan said; it started as a question but he stopped himself to meekly apologize. He started the gear, driving them away from the court house. The streets were busy for a Thursday afternoon and they had to wait at red lights at a couple of stops.

“So fucking rude, that Lori,” Stan muttered.

“She lost her husband,” Kyle blankly retorted.

“Well you lost someone important too.”

“No I didn’t,” Kyle immediately said, turning in his seat to look at Stan. His eyes looked dead.

Stan didn’t reply or try to argue, instead he kept his eyes on the traffic, taking the long route to his apartment. He was still hungry and wondered if he should ask Kyle if he wanted to drive by some fast food joint.

He asked and got a shrug for reply. So Stan headed towards the closest McDonalds.

“I never get anything,” Kyle suddenly spoke, making Stan turn in his seat to look at him after they exited a roundabout.

“It was like I was supposed to die, to suffer. Maybe I should have read the Torah more often… Shit,” he continued.

Stan stayed silent, deciding to stop in the corner of the parking lot of the fast-food restaurant to give him time to speak. The vibrations of his car quieted but the alpha didn’t turn to look at Kyle as he continued, giving him a little space.

“You know I’ve thought about it,” Kyle admitted, “Death.”

Stan wanted to stop him right there, object and scold him for even thinking those things. But he didn’t, because he wasn’t surprised Kyle had. It was awful to even imagine and Stan had to bite his lip when only silence followed.

“It’s like something’s actually out to get me, like the reaper is constantly behind, taunting me with his scythe. I know it sounds ridiculous but really, if you look at it… I never get anything-“

“Yes you do,” Stan finally said, a little louder than he intended, “You have us; me, Kenny, Butters. Your family is here for you.”

“Yet in the end-“

“You have me,” Stan interrupted him again, his breathing turning heavier. He was fully turned to the omega, his eyes wide open. Kyle appeared slightly frightened, looking down where Stan noticed he was gripping Kyle’s both wrists. He was about to let go, out of reflex, but kept his hands there, only loosening the grip slightly.

“Give me another chance, let me apologize. Let yourself have what you want-“

“I’m not gonna force you into anything, Stan,” Kyle replied, his eyes already teary. “Stop. Forget it. Just let me go…”

“I fucking can’t! Don’t you see that? You’re so selfish, Kyle. I’m right here, but you only do what you think is best for me… to feel better, even if it’s killing you,” Stan explained, keeping his grip even as Kyle tried to move away. He looked upset; threatened. With a jerk he pulled his hands back, staring at Stan’s chest.

“I could’ve told you,” Stan started after another moment of silence, the words echoing in Kyle’s ears; “Right then and there in the hospital, that I loved you. That I would leave Sally for you.” Stan admitted. Kyle watched him with his arms around himself, sleeves slightly too long for him.

“But would you have accepted that, Kyle? Would you have believed me?”

 

The world was moving around them, cars passing and people talking. Children’s laughter and yells were heard from the playground next to the restaurant, parents sitting and watching from the lunch tables outside. It was sunny and a quite beautiful day.

Kenny was mowing the lawn back at his mother’s house, looking up every now and then at Karen and Keith. Both kids were completely captivated by the two bunnies they had bought. The cage they built themselves; Caroline even helping out with the paint job. Karen didn’t stop giving her mother compliments for the small carrots she painted.

Kenny chuckled at the view; Keith shrieking loudly as the bunny jumped from his arms into the little house. The beta pulled the earmuffs up again and continued down towards their single tree. It was still as dead as it always had been but he was already planning on planting a new one beside. Deciding between pear, apple and cherry was the big question and he would have to discuss with the council before beginning. But first the council would have to eat dinner and do their homework. After finishing playing with the bunnies of course.

 

Leo, on the other hand, currently dropped his head against the table. He wanted to throw his book to the floor or maybe out the window. Perhaps into the dumpster.

He had two tests tomorrow and his headache felt worse than it ever had.

“I deserve a break,” he mumbled, standing up to fetch a drink. It was warm outside and he pushed his curtains aside, staring out the road. He knew he would have to call his mother sooner or later, but he pushed it aside as well for the moment.

“Maybe I should go get a massage,” he mulled, scratching his forearm. After finishing half the soda bottle he sat down by his table again, going back to the books.

 

“Eric, did you pay the bill for the tv?” Sarah asked, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She walked over to grab the colander, throwing the chopped salad and cucumber inside.

“Yeah, I did it yesterday,” the alpha replied, spinning the pen in his hands.

Sarah chopped up the peppers and added them to a plastic bowl they had gotten from Liane last year. Sarah absolutely hated it, it looked awful, like something from a 70s nightmare with it’s orange flower-pattern.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know the Korean currency?” Eric barked, Sarah throwing a pepper in her mouth and turned around to lean against the counter. Her husband always looked quite ridiculous sitting there in his large body, solving this week’s crossword.

“It’s Korean won.”

“How did you know that?” Eric asked, surprise evident in his face.

“I did a report on Korean economics back in high school. It’s like the only thing I remember,” she smiled and his eyebrows shot up. Impressing Eric with small things like this always made her happy.

 

“All right.”

Stan exhales, not realizing he held his breath. He watched Kyle’s lips move but he wasn’t sure he heard him correctly.

“Sorry?”

“All right. Let’s try,” Kyle said, his eyes completely serious. All fear gone. The dark bags under his eyes were still there, trails of his sleep deprivation. His body was still thin and fragile, arms and legs weak.

“Give me all you’ve got, Stan Marsh.” Kyle said. It looked like he was at his last resort. His last chance. And he was putting all trust and everything he has into Stan’s hands.

So they try.

There, at the parking lot in Denver of a McDonalds, they start over.

Stan wants to try to love Kyle, he’s sure he can.

So they try.

 

And it works; Stan grows to love him, which was so much easier than he thought. It was always there, his love for Kyle. He just let go of frustrations, of all anger and annoyance. And all that was left in his life was Kyle, standing in his naked skin. He was worn out; his walls were broken and his form incredibly fragile. He’s been self-defensive his entire life. Perhaps that was why he got beaten, so many times.

Yet he still stands.

It might be with his last will to fight, at the last layer, but Kyle stands.

***-***-***

Stan couldn’t imagine anything better.

His sheets around him smelled like Kyle and him. They were soft and clean and protecting them from the outside world. Kyle was warm against his chest. Stan couldn’t figure out who stole who’s heat at first; they sort of just blended together lying like this.

He lazily pulled his arm from the covers shielding Kyle, sneaking in underneath to caress his shoulder, his arm.

It was amazing to finally have him. The last year he’d struggled with packs and it was a sensitive topic discussing who belonged to who. It was all just frustrating. Now Kyle was his, completely his and Stan could stop holding back. He could be as possessive as he was, people could say he was praising the omega too much but Stan didn’t care. If he could give Kyle all the love he had he would.

Leaning forwards he placed a thousandth kiss in his messy, red hair. Stan had been egoistic and demanded Kyle bought Stan’s favorite shampoo. He figured since he was the one only allowed to touch and feel his hair, constantly sniffing it to the omega’s humor, so he should decide.

And quite honestly, Stan was always there to wash his hair for him. So it had to smell good. The cheap crap Kyle used before was only a memory from before. It was also blacklisted in their relationship. Together with Stan leaving wet towels all over the place. And stinky socks.

“It’s my job,” he tried to explain and Kyle snorted.

“It’s not your job to leave dirty laundry everywhere.”

“But I’m tired when I get home from the gym-“

“I don’t care. Clean up and put it in the laundry basket or I’m going to Bahamas with Leo for a week,” the omega threatened with his hands on his hips.

It was a blow too low, according to Stan.

He was brought out from his thoughts as the omega moved under his touch, sighing loudly before blinking. The sunlight was reaching into Stan’s room and the alpha wished he could’ve slept for another hour. He would have to get proper curtains soon.

“We have to buy curtains, for fucks sake,” Kyle groaned into his pillow. His body shook as Stan started to laugh, turning around to pout at him.

“Good morning to you too, sweet cheeks,” he grinned and Kyle simply rolled his eyes before turning around, sliding his arms around Stan’s neck to lie flat against his naked body instead.

“You faggot,” Kyle smiled, closing his eyes again to dig his face into the alpha’s neck.

“Hey,” Stan called but hugged Kyle closer nonetheless. When the omega inhaled his scent like this, rubbing his face against Stan’s warm skin, the alpha couldn’t help but to murmur in content under him. Kyle knew how Stan liked to put his name on his things. The praise and feedback he got after showing Stan off on his skin was always worth it. Kyle would proudly wear the bite marks and hickeys when he came to pick up Stan at work.

Stan let his hands roam the omega’s back, up and down, and he couldn’t help himself but to tickle Kyle just a little.

“I have to go meet the student counselor today, right?” Kyle asked, voice muffled against Stan’s neck.

“Yeah, but it’s at 14:30,” he replied.

“I wish she was a bit more enthusiastic about her job,” Kyle mumbled and Stan hummed a reply.

“Maybe we could look for an apartment afterwards,” Kyle suggested, pushing himself up to lay on Stan’s chest instead, his arms crossed.

“Aren’t you moving a little fast, dear?” Stan smirked, earning another eye roll from his omega.

“Shut up. I’m not gonna change my mind, Stan. We’re getting an apartment with a kitchen island.”

“But I always hit my toes on them,” the alpha whined, trying to mimic Kyle’s pout from earlier. The laugh he received was probably fair.

“We can baby proof it,” Kyle teased, ”Put memory foam on the corners- no, never mind. That would look horrible.”

Stan laughed, making Kyle bounce on his chest again. He slid his hands up into his curls, grabbing two hands full and even before he pulled Kyle down the omega closed his eyes.

Kissing Kyle was still overwhelming but also so familiar. It always made Stan too excited and he would have to try to calm himself down, to Kyle’s humor. And then, sometimes he didn’t and he would roll the omega over, let his hands travel everywhere.

It was a morning like that today. Kyle tasting Stan’s collarbones while the other worked, did the job and spoiled the omega.

He definitely deserved it.

He deserved everything, Stan concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you liked it! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than some others but I didn't feel like adding more scenes in case that would ruin it...  
> BUT (!) I feel like you guys deserve some smut after all this depressing angst shit. So I'll write an epilogue with that, however I'm not sure if I should do a heat-related one or not? So I'll let you decide! 
> 
> Thank you, thank yOU, THANK YOU so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I never had any idea this would blow up the way it did, and tbh it was a little scary at first, especially since English isn't my first language. I had a very lovely beta for the later half which helped tons, but I was still worried people were gonna expect too much. 
> 
> Now there's only a smut epilogue, a creek and a bunny chapter left!! See you there ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not PWP, but prepare for porn.

It would be subtle, but Stan could sometimes notice that Kyle would linger a bit too long while staring into nothing. He would be preparing a sandwich while suddenly stilling or inspect his fingers for a couple seconds too long. If Stan asked about it Kyle would always cover it up, smile or laugh it off. He would deny it every time or reply he was just thinking.

Kyle was still suffering. He was still blaming himself. And whenever they would be watching a movie or a friend would talk about children Kyle would smile the kind of smile that made Stan’s stomach sting. He would watch his boyfriend in the corner of his eye, wishing he could change channel or shut the person up.

He absolutely hated it, he wanted to protect Kyle from anything uncomfortable and any bad thoughts. Which wasn’t exactly realistic.

They were seated in bed together, Stan tapping his pen against the book he was reading. He was nearing the end of a course he was especially happy to be over with, however struggling with the last test.

Kyle spoke his name next to him, Stan absently humming while turning the page.

“I know you don’t want me to be sad,” Kyle started and Stan did a double take before turning his book upside down, giving his full attention to the omega.

“But… I- It’s my way of coping. It wouldn’t be fair to _him_ if I just didn’t care. I’m not saying I’m suddenly gonna start going to church and prey… but to me, I’m getting reminded of what happened. Of him, because, you know… I knew him best out of everyone,” Kyle smiled, eyes gazing way past the sheets his eyes were focused on.

Stan slowly nodded, scratching his wrist. After a couple seconds passed he leaned over, giving the omega a kiss to his neck.

“I understand,” he whispered and Kyle twitched as the air against his neck tickled him. He turned to Stan, giving him a small smile, silently pronouncing the words ‘thank you’.

Stan eventually had to go back to his book, no matter how much he wanted to embrace the omega and cuddle under the sheets.

“Do you need any help?” Kyle asked after a couple minutes, his phone now charging by his nightstand. Stan handed the omega the book, sitting cross-legged on the bed opposite from him.

“Ask me questions on page 100 to 166,” he explained, putting on a concentrated face.

Kyle raised an eyebrow before shrugging, skimming through the pages.

***-***-***

They were lounging in their brand new couch; Stan having insisted they needed one with a chaise. Kyle was fine with that as long as he could decide the color. And so there they were, with a fairly new baby-pink couch, bought from a student website. It didn’t’ exactly match the couch table they had in front of it but Kyle shrugged, giving Stan a high five for them both carrying the thing up the stairs. And Stan didn’t even understand color-matching so if Kyle was happy; he was happy.

Stan controlled the TV, most of the time, the sports channel being on for most parts of the days. Kyle would sometimes go turn it off, mumbling about saving electricity, which was fine. But when Stan was watching it? The alpha knew Kyle just wanted attention then.

He sat up in the couch as Kyle entered the room with two tea cups, handing one to Stan. He sat down beside him, both watching the news. Kyle put his cup back on the table, turning to lie sideways on the sofa, his feet on Stan’s lap.

“Do you ever miss Sally?” he asked, looking only mildly interested when Stan snapped his head to him.

“-or like Cherry?”

Stan studied him for a second before shaking his head. “Not really. I mean I don’t miss Cherry. Sally was a bit… controlling. And way too serious for me,” he shrugged.

Kyle slowly nodded, looking like he was considering the reply.

“Then how about vagina in general?” the omega asked while Stan was just taking another gulp of tea, couching on the hot drink. Kyle fell into a light laughter, sitting up to wipe at Stan’s chin. The alpha stilled as he watched Kyle stick the finger in his mouth with a small smile.

“Uh,” he started, eyes not leaving Kyle’s lips, “no…” the he blinked, “but if you had a vagina I would be down.”

“Stan!” Kyle gently slapped him, putting on a face as if Stan had said the dirtiest thing possible.

“What?! You’re the one that asked,” Stan defended but couldn’t help the laugh that followed the words.

“I’m not getting a sex change, jeez,” Kyle gasped, rolling his eyes, playing dramatic. Stan put his cup down before pushing the omega away.

“Stop twisting my words, you ass.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. God, you’re so vulgar,” Kyle continued, holding a hand on his chest like he was truly offended by Stan’s language.

“I’ll kick your ass,” Stan said between a barely hidden grin, gulping when he watched Kyle’s eyes darken.

“Fuck my ass instead,” he begged in a sultry voice, going 180 of the previous acting. Stan slowly shook his head, still beaming at the other.

“Get over here,” he demanded, leaning over the omega to grab his hips.

***-***-***

“Good morning,” Stan mumbled, walking into the kitchen in his old robe. And by old it was basically way too small, sleeves too short and the fabric only just covering his knees.

“Hi,” Kyle replied, remembering to turn the fan up a notch. He reached for the spatula, not surprised when a pair of arms reached around him. Stan hid his face in the omega’s neck, breathing in a lungful. The omega couldn’t help the shaky sigh he let out in reply to the affection, but continued on the food, turning down the heat of the pot on the second hotplate.

“Fried rice?” Stan asked, looking over his shoulder at the food being prepared.

“Dude, I told you. I just couldn’t get the thought of fried rice out of my head yesterday,” he explained, moving to the sink where the peas were, Stan following, stuck to his back. Kyle added them in, moving the spatula around.

“And boiled carrots?”

“They’re mine,” Kyle pouted, putting the lid fully on again as if Stan would reach into the boiling pot to steal some.

The alpha didn’t reply but went back to Kyle’s neck, sliding his hands down the front of the other’s thighs, opening his mouth to breathe against him. Kyle didn’t give much of a reaction, even though he could feel the morning wood Stan was sporting behind him, pressing up against his sweatpants. Stan closed his eyes, letting alpha pheromones flow as he attached his lips to Kyle’s nape, gently biting down.

“Stan,” Kyle breathed, curving against the taller body behind him, Stan’s hands pressing him against him. He could tell the alpha was sort of losing his mind behind him, his grinding becoming more forceful where he thrusted against his pants.

“Damn it,” Kyle replied, quickly turning both hotplates off before turning around to let Stan immediately lift him up the counter next to the stove. The back of his head sort of hit the kitchen cabinets but he was fully focused on the alpha in front of him, grabbing his hips as he pushed Kyle halfway off the counter to grind his bulge against him. The robe wasn’t doing a very good job of staying in place but at least Stan wore boxers underneath.

Kyle lazily rested his hands around Stan’s neck, closing his eyes and leaning back against the cabinets. He let Stan control his body, his hands running down to Kyle’s ass to hold him in place there while he grinded their clothed cocks together.

The omega snapped his eyes open, glancing at the frying pan next to him.

“Move the pan over,” he breathed at Stan who looked up, taking a second before he understood the task.

“The pan, not the pot,” Kyle said, sighing in annoyance as Stan now pushed the pan over to where the pot had previously been. But he ignored it, as the rice actually didn’t look burned.

He leaned forwards to kiss Stan, gripping onto his hair and pulling, receiving the growl that made his entire body shiver. He leaned underneath in submission, kissing Stan’s neck, teasingly nipping at the skin, continuing up to his chin.

The marble, or fake marble, whatever it was under his ass was starting to ache and Kyle reached up, clinging harder on the alpha.

“Put me on the table, Stan,” he breathed against his ear, moving his legs around his waist. The alpha didn’t waste more than a quick glance at him before pulling him up, turning them around to gently lie Kyle down on the table. The omega had been the one pointing his finger a month ago at the alpha, making him promise “no kitchen table sex”. The counter was fine, probably because Kyle sort of had a kink for it, which should mean the table was okay too.

Leaning over his body, pulling his legs apart Stan continued to thrust, snapping his hips just right. The friction felt amazing and Kyle pulled on his to continue kissing, eagerly sucking on Stan’s tongue.

The notepad and study book lying on the table fell to the floor as the furniture moved closer and closer to the wall. The sounds of the table legs against the floor were probably pretty self-explanatory to whoever lived under them.

With a frustrating moan Kyle reached for Stan’s hand beside his head, the alpha a bit confused first before letting the omega lead it to his mouth. With his eyes open he stared straight at Stan while sucking the index and middle finger clean, both his hands holding onto Stan’s wrist, keeping it in place. He ran his tongue between both digits, thoughtfully coating them with saliva before releasing the fingers from his mouth.

Stan knew what to do, wiggling Kyle’s pants and underwear off, pushing his own to the side as he lined their cocks up, gripping them in one hand. With the other he circled Kyle’s entrance for only a second before pushing his middle fingers inside.

“You’re totally gonna be late,” Kyle breathed, throwing his head back as both Stan’s hands did wonders on his body. With little power he pressed his feet, one at a time on Stan’s chest, walking upwards to throw them around his shoulders.

Stan leaned closer, Kyle having to hold onto the table with both arms so the alpha wouldn’t push them off. The alpha briefly looked up to the left where the wall clock was hung before turning back, only to push his second finger inside.

“I’m fine,” he said, even huffs of breaths leaving his mouth.

Kyle shut his eyes closed, back arching against the table and briefly imagined himself cleaning the fuck out of this table when they were done. He would have to use their strongest cleaning soap.

With one hand still gripping the table he reached the other to grab Stan’s wrist, pushing the two fingers deeper and faster inside himself.

“Deeper,” he whined, eyebrows furrowing.

“Do you want me to put it in?” Stan asked, the excitement evident in his voice. Kyle released a sound; half whimper, half cry but shook his head.

“No, you’re too big,” he whined, opening his eyes when he felt Stan slow down. Above him the alpha’s face was contorted in slight annoyance. He was clearly unimpressed with the omega’s words but continued nonetheless.

“I don’t wanna waste time getting the lube. Plus; I may say no now, Stan, but I promise you I’ll be begging for that big cock tonight,” Kyle breathed between thrusts, trying to put on a sensual face. Whatever he did made Stan chuckle, so the omega was pleased.

Just a couple minutes later and Kyle came first, Stan thoughtfully pumping him empty onto his own shirt. It was something the omega surely would whine about later but in the moment none of them cared, the white liquid dripping onto Moomin’s smiling face.

It put Stan off for a second, who stared a bit in horror at the sight.

“Let me suck you,” Kyle said, bringing the alpha out from his thought. He looked up at Kyle who eagerly climbed up from the table, licking his lips. He grabbed the chair cushion closest to him and fell down onto the floor in front of the alpha, his knees protected from the hard floor. He pushed the alpha around to relax against the table as he wrapped a hand around his length, giving it a few tugs. His slender fingers felt amazing but the warm mouth latching onto the tip made Stan throw his head back.

Kyle tilted his head back, pumping Stan faster as he kept his eyes on Stan’s for a moment. The omega wasn’t exactly pro at blow jobs, but Stan would still say he was incredibly good. Probably better than anyone he had dated (apart from Cherry, but he would never tell Kyle that. Probably).

“I’m thirsty,” Kyle whined around the alpha’s cock, which really sounded more like “Haoh Huuchhy.

Stan didn’t get a second to chuckle at the other but instead groaned as Kyle engulfed most of him. He sucked on the alpha’s cock, bobbing his head up and down.

“Ugh,” the alpha grunted, feeling himself grow closer to the edge. His hips started to snap and Kyle put more power into his both his hands now gripping Stan, his lips just around the head where his tongue teased the slit.

Stan’s hands were in Kyle’s hair in a second before he emptied himself, the grip mostly there to hold Kyle’s head back as he jerkily thrusted forwards. He didn’t hear a coughing sound and kept his eyes closed, head tilted backwards.

“Mhm,” Kyle hummed underneath him, Stan taking another moment of enjoying the bliss before looking down at the omega. The red-head was thoughtfully cleaning hiss dick of, using his hand to pump everything out while his tongue lapped up the last drops.

Stan stared at him in awe, his breaths still heavy and his mouth hanging slightly open. He could see the glint in Kyle’s eyes before his heart skipped a beat, his eyes watching the omega tilt his head back, eyes somehow smirking with cockiness. Kyle opened his mouth and proudly presented the white covering his tongue, filling his mouth.

Kyle then closed his lips, swallowing it all down. Stan could feel his knees go weak at the sight, his grip at the table behind him tightening.

“Fuck, Kyle,” he breathed. He waited for the omega to stand up again but when he didn’t Stan was about to bend down his height. Kyle reached out and gently grabbed his cock instead, licking it a few more times before he was pleased, the thing shining with his saliva by now.

“You wanna make me hard again?” Stan asked with a smirk as Kyle got up to his feet, putting Stan back into the boxers while shaking his head with an innocent smile. He glanced at his pants on the floor while Stan nuzzled his neck, lingering in the aroused omega pheromones.

“You should get ready though,” he said, patting his biceps. Stan gave him another kiss on his jaw before letting the omega go. Kyle gave him a nice view as he leaned down to pick up his underwear and pants, shrugging into them while he jumped over to the stove.

Stan couldn’t help himself but to sneak over to him, embracing him from behind again to whisper against his ear.

“I love you,” he reminded the omega who only laughed at the other. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Stan continued.

“Yeah, yeah. Go dress now,” Kyle snickered at the other, pushing his butt out to push Stan back. The alpha finally turned to exit the room.

“Fuck shit!!” Stan screamed only a second later, his toe banging straight into the end of the fucking kitchen island. Kyle could only press his lips together, trying to keep the laughter in as he grabbed the spatula again.

***-***-***

“You know,” Kyle started, sitting by their kitchen table, his head resting in his hand, “it’s been like, what? Two years since you went into a rut?”

Stan looked up from where he was peeling an orange, his laptop sitting in front of him. He paused the episode of the detective show he was watching, his earphones in since the sound distracted Kyle.

“Yeah. Thankfully,” Stan replied, waiting for Kyle to continue. When he didn’t Stan added; “It’s not supposed to happen often, you know?”

“I know,” Kyle replied, underlining a random word in his notebook. “But I mean, you had two in a very short period of time.”

Stan shrugged, wondering why Kyle picked now as a good time to discuss it. He gathered the other was bored with his school work, which he definitely could understand.

“It’s genetic, so just like my dad used to have some when he was younger I do. It’s also because of the dominant behavior,” he said, shrugging.

“But because of that, shouldn’t you have gone into one? I mean I’m a pretty disobedient omega,” Kyle asked.

“You’re really not,” Stan smiled, “I know you think you are but you’re really not.”

Kyle raised his eyebrows for a second before looking down back at his book.

“I mean… it was most likely because of the stress,” Stan continued, staring at the fruit in his hands.

“Because of both you and Cherry at first, I was a bit annoyed with omegas around me belonging to multiple packs, along with mine,” he explained, keeping his eyes cast downwards. It was sort of embarrassing for Stan to talk about these things, especially the dominance part.

“Oh,” Kyle simply replied.

“But it can be random too, of course,” Stan hurried to add.

***-***-***

Kyle sat in bed, playing one of the apps Leo had gotten him into, dragging colorful dots together and groaning at the difficulty of the game. Yet he couldn’t stop playing. Since Leo said “All levels up to 60 are really easy” Kyle wouldn’t give up until he reached above that. And he was struggling at 46 already.

The sound of the door opening had Kyle closing the app, plugging the charger in and jumping from the bed. He pulled a finger through the colorful thong he was wearing, pulling it out of his ass before skipping over to the bedroom door. Stan stood in the hallway, headphone still in, struggling with kicking his shoes off. Kyle watched in amusement as the alpha eventually leaned down to remove them by hand.

When he straightened up his eyes caught onto Kyle who was leaning against the wall, his fingers pulling on the hem of his shirt. Instead of a Moomin shirt he was now sporting the pink shirt depicting Senjougahara.

“Oh,” Stan unconsciously let out. He removed his earbuds and shrugged out of his jacket, sports bag already on the floor.

“Did you shower?” Kyle asked, crossing his arms. Even though he could totally see Stan’s wet hair. He had been kind of looking forwards to showering with him.

“Yeah,” Stan replied, briefly turning around to lock the door before walking over to the omega. His hands were cold and Kyle shivered, reaching up nonetheless for a hug and kiss.

Kyle tilted his head back, letting Stan straighten up so he didn’t have to bend over kissing him. The red-head ran his hands up under Stan’s shirt, traveling over the well-defined abs. He smiled into the kiss, letting one hand fall lower to cup the front of Stan’s jeans. The alpha laughed into his mouth, pushing Kyle closer.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asked, hands staying on Kyle’s back as the alpha was probably aware they were cold. He wasn’t inconsiderate or rude enough to press them flat against the omega’s ass. Yet.

“I mean I always am, just like you whenever one of us are alone. Like, I know you’re coming home soon, so I’m naturally waiting-“

“Kyle,” Stan grunted, starting to push the omega into the bathroom. Kyle chuckled, turning around to jump up on the bed. He had already set their color-adjusting lamp to a soft orange tone. Though to be fair, it was a color they used a lot. Not necessarily because they had sex a lot, but because the color was pleasant compared to for example a Shrek-green, which was also an option.

“Undress,” Kyle hurried, watching Stan by the edge of the bed. The alpha gave him a look before first throwing off his shirt, leaving it all in a pile on the floor. He removed everything, along with underwear and socks, and climbed onto the bed towards Kyle.

“I wanna do reverse cowboy,” Kyle said as he snaked his arms over Stan’s shoulders, letting the alpha breathe in his scent. They hadn’t had much but a quick greeting that morning before Stan left early to study. When he got home after classes Kyle had gone to his school and their apartment was empty an hour between Stan leaving for work at the gym and Kyle coming home.

The alpha had a much bigger need of scenting Kyle that the omega did. Kyle would feel an aching need if they were away from each other longer periods of time and would climb onto the alpha afterwards. Which, of course, Stan in turn would love.

“Sure,” Stan replied, moving up to kiss the omega. He would consider himself a pretty basic guy when it came to the bed. While doggy made the alpha in him the most exited, missionary was fine as well. He preferred to see Kyle’s face.

“Can’t you just ride me?” Stan asked when Kyle leaned back to remove his shirt.

“Sure. I just watched some porn earlier with reverse and it looked fun,” Kyle replied, shrugging. He took Stan’s hand to guide it to his underwear, making the alpha pull the thong off. He flicked it across the room, both watching it catch onto the model plane Stan had from his childhood.

“I wanna see your face,” Stan admitted, moving to lie down onto the bed. He was a bit worn from work, even though he did the instructing there, and smiled when Kyle climbed on. The omega held the bottle of lube, looking at Stan.

“Do you wanna- no never mind,” he mumbled, opening the cap to pour a generous amount on his fingers. He coated all three before reaching behind himself.

“Is it because I’m too slow?” Stan asked, humor evident in his voice. Kyle nodded, lying down on Stan’s body. He started with one finger, feeling his way inside. It was also easier because he knew himself, when to continue further and when to add a second one. So really, he was thankful Stan was too slow rather than too fast.

Kyle was losing concentration to the kiss and Stan gave up after a while, starting to massage the omega’s scalp instead. It turned Kyle into a moaning mess and Stan gently thrusted his hips upwards to remind him what they were doing.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kyle replied. He grabbed Stan’s dick with his still slippery fingers, giving it a couple jerks before sitting up and grabbing the lube again. He hastily covered Stan’s dick before reaching for the tissues, drying his hand off.

Kyle took a moment to relax before wiggling back onto the bed a bit, reaching behind him to grab Stan’s cock, lining it up with his hole. It took him a minute, keeping his eyes closed, his lids sometimes twitching, but soon he was fully seated onto Stan.

The omega breathed out in relief, leaning his forehead on Stan’s chest. Experimentally he gently moved back and forth, circling his hips before he felt ready to move upwards.

Kyle placed both hands on Stan’s abdomen, balancing himself before pushing himself up, dropping back down.

“Are you harder than usual or something?” Kyle asked with a frown, cracking an eye open to look at Stan. The alpha snickered.

“Maybe it’s because of the workout.”

“Yeah, well, you _look_ amazing,” Kyle said, emphasizing it by caressing the abs under his fingers as he rolled his body on Stan’s cock. “Like you always do.”

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself,” Stan smiled, reaching back to rest his arms under his head, Kyle narrowing his eyes at the other. Stan was probably flexing on purpose now; his arms looking amazing in the soft light.

Kyle dropped down hard on Stan, pouting.

“Can you fuck me instead?” he asked, trying to put on a cute voice. He was thankful when Stan didn’t laugh but simply nodded with a smile.

Kyle let out a sigh as he lied down in Stan’s place, wiggling into the soft covers. Stan climbed between his legs, raising Kyle’s legs to his shoulders with a little difficulty as Kyle was reaching for something on the floor. Stan stopped to wait for him instead, watching him pull up one of the throw pillows. The omega lifted his hips, sticking the pillow under his lower back instead.

Stan watched Kyle reach over to check his phone as it vibrated, shrugging to himself before entering Kyle without a warning. The omega simply moaned under him, eyes still on the screen. Stan adjusted his position before he felt comfortable, hands bracing him on the bed as he started to thrust into Kyle. The movement was familiar and Stan moaned at the tight and warm feeling around his cock. He watched himself disappear inside the omega, moving his hand to stroke his thumb against the edge where his dick moved in and out. He looked up at Kyle, his face falling into annoyance as he watched the omega still on his phone.

He slowly stilled, releasing both hands to place them on Kyle’s open thighs as he fully stopped moving.

“Why’d you stop-… Sorry, just a second. It’s mom,” Kyle replied, turning back to the phone before finally placing it on the small table.

“Something up?” Stan asked while resuming his fucking into the omega. He placed his hands on either side of Kyle again, the other letting his fingers affectionately caress around Stan’s wrists and up his forearms.

“It’s about Ike, he’s coming home a week later than planned,” Kyle explained, mouth opening as his panting got more frequent.

“Ah,” Stan simply replied, not wanting to think about Ike while plunging into his big brother. Stan leaned over him to press his lips against Kyle’s again, tasting the other.

The omega gripped his arm tighter whenever he moved against a good spot, having to leave the kiss to throw his head back. Stan loved the way Kyle’s hair contrasted to the while pillow underneath him. The red on his cheeks and his lidded eyes made him look like an artwork.

“You’re so beautiful,” Stan just had to word aloud, watching Kyle close his mouth, his eyes widening slightly. He cheeks were already blushing but Stan could see the embarrassed response nonetheless.

“You really are,” he continued, his breathing sounding like a laugh.

“Stop it,” Kyle replied, evading Stan’s eyes. The alpha leaned down to kiss his cheek and jaw as Kyle had turned his head to the side. He absolutely adored when Kyle acted like such an omega. Then again, his beta side was just as amazing.

Stan especially loved when Kyle would be all beta-like, acting really neutral and serious about whatever. The alpha would say something that somehow embarrassed the other, usually something sincere like ‘I love you’ or ‘You’re really cute in your glasses’. Kyle would turn instant omega and look so surprised for a moment, losing all thought about what he was doing. Then he would blush, frown or pout and hide from Stan’s view.

The “Don’t leave me,” made Stan look up from his thoughts, Kyle’s eyes staring off into something beside the bed, one hand raised to his mouth. The alpha slowed down a bit, watching Kyle with surprise. He still didn’t look at him, his eyes moving around the room, everywhere except Stan.

“Look at me,” Stan demanded, putting more authority in it than he had originally planned. Kyle finally met his gaze, lowering his hand to his neck.

Stan stilled for a moment, leaning back and letting a sideways smile fall onto his face. The he opened his mouth and said; “Now that I’ve finally got you?”

Kyle instinctive gasped for air but kept his eyes on Stan’s, the alpha watching them become glossy when the omega blinked. He affectionately smiled down at him, moving a hand to cup Kyle’s cheek.

“You’re not getting rid of me, Kyle.”

The omega gripped for Stan above him, pulling him down into his neck so he could hide his face against Stan’s shoulder. He took a deep breath before gently putting his teeth against the skin, tears suddenly streaming non-stop against his face.

The alpha slowed down again when he heard the other’s cries, trying to lean back to get a view of Kyle’s face.

“Do… do you want us to stop?” Stan asked, feeling himself send out worrying pheromones. He could feel Kyle shaking his head, his teeth still against his shoulder. Stan couldn’t feel any scents of fear from the other, only happiness and pleasure.

“No,” Kyle replied, keeping his hold around the alpha. Stan soon picked up his pace again, Kyle releasing his mouth after a minute, licking and lapping up Stan’s neck and jaw. Stan wanted to ask if he was a cat or something but the warm embrace around his cock was starting to get to him. Kyle’s body, so light under his touch, was pulling at his seams, making him come undone.

“More,” Kyle whispered against his ear and Stan complied, almost lying down on the other to thrust faster. The bed was defiantly making noise by now, Stan trying to direct his thrusts in a way that the bed wasn’t slamming against the wall but in turn it just frustrated Kyle below him. The omega gave his ass a slap, telling him to stop doing it weirdly. Stan wanted to laugh but wasn’t able to, his last piece of control slipping away.

His teeth were aching to grab around Kyle’s nape but he would have to turn him around for that. So instead Stan hid his face in the pillow beside Kyle’s head, biting into it as he finally came, pumping the other full of his cum.

Kyle was jerking his dick between their bodies, with some difficulty. Stan felt sorry for him and would’ve helped if he realized, but instead soon felt something wet hit his chest.

“Ugh,” Stan groaned, releasing the pillow, his tongue feeling dry in his mouth. He gave Kyle another couple seconds before rolling off him, gloating in the cold air hitting his body.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ride you,” Kyle said after a while, Stan turning to look at him.

“We have time,” he replied, waving his hand. Kyle seemed to pout for a second before he got over it, wiggling to get under the cover. He didn’t give Stan another moment but pushed on his body to move.

The alpha didn’t have to grab Kyle to embrace him but let out a pleased sigh as the omega instead climbed half onto his chest, throwing a leg over Stan’s.

“I’m so sleepy,” Kyle moaned, pressing his forehead against Stan’s shoulder, his eyes closing.

“Goodnight,” Stan replied, running a hand through Kyle’s hair. The omega immediately whined for more and Stan chuckled. He knew what he was getting into when reaching over. He let his hand stay there, fingers moving in small circles while Kyle continued to let out pleased pheromones. Stan smiled, taking another moment to adore his face before reaching for the light switch, the room going dark around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not beta-d so grammar might be shit. I got work in 3 hours. I'm so tired. 
> 
> Plus I will say I enjoy the chin-biting, something that many other abo fics have and I sort of regret not putting it in there from the start. But eh, now I got some in there anyway lol yolo
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! （*´▽｀*）


End file.
